For the Love of His Son
by michelerene
Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn‘t exsist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives claiming he has something the Uchiha “misplaced.” SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Such is life.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exsist. What will he do when a blond hair peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

For the Love of His Son

Sasuke Uchiha sat with his head thrown back against his chair. His feet were propped up on the large wooden table that filled most of the stone hall he currently found himself in. He idly wondered what the rest of the Uchiha clan would think of his less that proper stature, but that just reminded him that there wasn't much of a clan left for him to give a damn about. And, of course, that made him think about Itachi ,which in turn made him think about Sakura, which, while giving him mild indigestion, also brought him full circle to the reason he sat brooding, by himself, in his main hall.

Somewhere, and sadly Sasuke couldn't really bring himself to care where, his "loving" wife was off laughing behind his back with his "dear" older brother. Obviously there was no love lost between the couple, and under normal circumstances he might have even thanked his brother for taking her away, but for one small detail. Sakura was having his baby.

At the beginning, Sakura wasn't even supposed to be his. His parents has made the contract with the Hurano's and it was Itachi's place to fill it. Everyone was happy because oddly, Itachi and Sakura seemed perfect for each other. And then that night happened. Out of nowhere, at least in Sasuke's mind, Itachi had brutally hunted and killed every living member of the Uchiha clan residing in the castle save himself and Sasuke. The town was in an uproar and who could blame them. The golden child of the Uchiha clan had betrayed them all. By the end of the week, Itachi was nowhere to be found and Sasuke was left standing alone amid the rumble that was once the mighty and proud Uchiha clan.

The Hurano's demanded that Sasuke take Itachi's place. The contract still stood as there was still an Uchiha to take her hand. To say that Sasuke and Sakura were against the wedding would be quite the understatement. Sakura insisted that Itachi loved her and would be back for her and Sasuke, well he just couldn't stand to see her face waxing poetic about his murdering bastard of a brother. Neither opinion changed the minds of Sakura's parents and they were married two weeks to the day that Sasuke's family was killed.

Now, Sasuke's plan was simple. The marriage could be handled as long as Sakura didn't touch him, speak to him, think of him or breathe any of the air that might find it's way into Sasuke's lung's. Simple. That simplicity was shattered when, on their wedding night, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves with an audience to ensure the married contract was filled. Sasuke was proud to say that he had blocked the whole horrifying experience from his memory. God bless the complexities of the human mind. After that night, Sakura's family left spouting some annoying nonsense about love blooming and the "Simple Plan" took affect.

So imagine Sasuke's horror when, 6 weeks later, Sakura burst into his study screaming every known obscenity in relation to his name that she could and proceeded to inform him of his pending fatherhood. Sasuke knew that he would never forget the look on her face. It wasn't that Sakura wasn't attractive. She was a classic beauty, all fine lines with the right amount of curves. But that morning, while she loomed over him, all Sasuke could see was hatred, pure, soul consuming hatred, toward him and their unborn child.

She told him she would drink poison, throw herself down the stairs, anything to remove the stain he had left in her. And, if these things weren't enough, she would kill the abomination at the moment of its unfortunate birth.

Few things left Sasuke speechless, but this situation was so surreal he felt as though he was floating over himself watching as he sat in his chair listening to Sakura meticulously formulate the murder of her own child. Part of Sasuke wanted to insist that the baby wasn't his to begin with, but he knew she wouldn't show this much anger if it was Itachi's baby or anyone else's for that matter. Next, Sasuke found himself remembering childhood dreams of how he would react when the one that he loved announced that their love had created a baby and how happy he would be. How he would wrap his arms around his beloved and celebrate and cry and swear that his child would know nothing but unconditional love and acceptance.

At this Sasuke was forced back into his body. Sakura by now was nearly foaming at the mouth. Sasuke stood and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her bedroom and locking her in, without so much as a word. He could hear her enraged screams as he walked down the hallway, leaving instructions that she wasn't allowed to leave the room.

Back in his study, Sasuke couldn't help remembering his dream and how this entire situation was the farthest thing from that blissful moment that could possibly be conceived. Sasuke felt that perhaps it was best if this child never lived to breathe their first breath. Could he really love something that was part of that woman, no monster, upstairs?

Later that night Sakura managed to escape. Sightings of Itachi Uchiha began pouring in the next morning. Sasuke considered chasing after them, killing Itachi, demanding his child… but something held him back. Reports that Itachi had holed up with Lord Orochimaru meant that any action that Sasuke took could possibly start a war between himself and Orochimaru. Was Sakura worth that? The potential death of the citizens he was honor bound to protect? Certainly not. Was his unborn child? A child that could be dead already if Sakura had her way? But the question that twisted his gut and ultimately made his decisions was: What if he couldn't love the baby?

From that day on Sasuke convinced himself that the baby was dead and all were the better for it.

Shaking himself from his recollections, Sasuke ran a hand through is midnight black hair and reminded himself that although Sakura's due day had past some three weeks ago, there was no baby. The baby was dead. He brought his feet off the table to down to the floor, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"There is no baby and this is for the better," he muttered to himself and attempted to once again convince his heart to believe him.

Running footsteps and the door slamming open brought Sasuke's head up. He looked into the eyes of a panting Kakashi.

"My Lord, there is a peasant at the gate who says he has something that belongs to you. He won't tell us what it is or allow anyone near him. He insists he will talk to you and you alone."

"I see. So I have a group of highly trained men who can't make one little peasant do as they ask? Well, by all means, take me to him. I must see what man could single handedly frighten Kakashi, The Copy Cat and all of Uchiha's Knights." Sasuke snidely uttered as he made his way past his right hand man.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widen in offense, "I never said we were scared and just wait until you see this _peasant_," he mumbled while following Sasuke to the courtyard.

Naruto hurt. It was as simple as that. Everything hurt, his legs, his eyes, his head, his arms, god, everything. He had been running for hours, days, weeks and his body couldn't take much more. He caught himself from stumbling over a large tree root and stopped to lean against the tree and catch his breath. He looked into the bundle in his arms and reminded himself of his purpose.

"_Kit, you can't do this much more. It's been 3 weeks. You have to stop."_

Naruto closed his sapphire eyes, " I know. I know. We are almost there. I have to do this. Chibi doesn't deserve to be abandoned. Not like I… he has a father."

"_How do you know that his father is any better? Did he come after the bitch? Demand his wife and child back?"_

Naruto shifted off of the tree and forced his legs to keep moving. "Kyuubi, please, we have been over this. No, I don't know that he's better, but Chibi would be dead if I had left him. Would _that _be better? If Uchiha isn't better, I stole Chibi away once, I can do it again."

"_Kit! You are killing yourself. You weren't strong," _Naruto started to growl, _"Okay, you were strong, but they hurt you, badly, before you even started this cross country escape. The only reason you are still standing is because I have been feeding you my chakra. Yours is all but depleted. Even if you make it, you'll pass out for a week at best or die at worst. Either way in that time this Uchiha could do whatever he wanted to the baby."_

"I know! How many more times do I need to admit it. I realize that things aren't looking good. I realize that this may be the last thing I do, but look at him! Look at him and tell me it's not worth it." Naruto screamed, waking the baby in his arms. He stopped and whispered calming tones to the fretting baby. The baby opened his eyes and Naruto once again felt the air leave his lungs. Dark midnight black eyes peered up from among the soft blankets and Naruto felt his heart stop. He knew, from the first moment he's seen those eyes, that he would do anything to protect this child. And now he was going to prove it.

"Please, please Kyuubi, just help me get Chibi to his father. Please…" Naruto begged.

"_As if I could ever say no to you. Naruto, I know that you see yourself in this baby and I will help you give him a happier ending, I promise, even at the risk of ourselves." _Kyuubi sighed and sent a burst of chakra throughout Naruto's body.

"Thank you. Look! Even Chibi thanks you!" Naruto exclaimed as the baby in his arms produced what Naruto called a smile and Kyuubi insisted was a smirk.

"_Naruto, why don't you just give him a name. Calling him Chibi seems, well, stupid."_

Naruto was quiet for a moment, concentrating on staying up and moving. Then he looked at the small, dark haired infant asleep in his arms and quietly said, "He isn't mine to name." Kyuubi fell silent.

"State your purpose." Shikamaru grumbled from his post at the front gate. He'd seen many troublesome things working this post, but he could tell, without this boy even opening his mouth, that this was going to be the most troublesome yet. The peasant was wearing a weather beaten cloak and seemed to be caring something precious is his arms if his posture was anything to go by. His stock of sun blond hair shone in the shadow of the main gate and his eyes were filled with pain, exhaustion and a determination Shikamaru didn't think anyone could posses in one body.

"I would like to see Lord Sasuke Uchiha. I have something of his that he… misplaced." Naruto responded. He could feel his legs shaking and it felt like his whole body was moments from collapsing.

"Well, what is it and we'll carry on the message." This was from a second guard with red tattoos under each eye. He condescendingly eyed Naruto up and down. "There's nothing that you could have that he could ever have "misplaced" or wanted."

"You'll excuse me if I don't care what you think." Naruto snapped. My god, he'd tracked through the freaking wildness for three weeks after kidnapping a child at great personal risk to himself. He had thought that once he reached Uchiha's estate that all his problems would be temporarily solved. But noooo, he barely had the energy to stand and talk at the same time, much less argue with some dog looking freak. "I will speak to Uchiha NOW!"

Suddenly, the men at the gate noticed the air shift around the young man's feet. Soon a red chakra could be seen circling around his body, pulsating outward, pushing the men back.

"Perhaps if I say 'Please'" Naruto growled. No one saw the silver haired man race into the castle.

Sasuke rounded the corner to see a young man, barely older than a boy, standing in the middle of a small storm of red chakra.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to return something to Lord Uchiha," the boy stated. Sasuke could hear the weariness in the boys voice.

"Then why don't you put down the shield and let us escort you to him," Shikamaru, who silently congratulated himself on his previous "troublesome rating" being correct, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let's see, because I'd rather that _you_ didn't hurt _me_ either!" the boy said while looking around to see that he was slowly being surrounded.

"You can't argue with that logic," Sasuke was startled to hear Kakashi say in his ear.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sasuke yelled, pushing through his ranks and standing in front of this nothing of a boy that had his entire courtyard at a stand still. Although, even he was wary of the boys power. Who or what could do this? And what did he have that was so important for Sasuke to see?

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the boy looked up with the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. For a moment he found himself unable to answer.

"Yes. What do you need of me?" Sasuke spoke, blinking his eyes to shake away the feeling he got from looking at the boys emotion filled and exhausted eyes.

"Thank god." The chakra dissipated like it had never been there. Sasuke watched as the boy looked down into the bundle in his arms. "Chibi, we made it. We're here."

Before Sasuke could move the boy placed the bundle into his arms. Sasuke looked up and saw a brilliant smile grace the boys relieved face before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. Sasuke started when he felt the bundle in his arms wiggle. Shifting the blankets he found himself staring into midnight black eyes, identical to his own. Sasuke felt his breath stop in his throat.

"A baby? My baby." Sasuke choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exsist. What will he do when a blond hair peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 2

If silence is golden, then what happened next in the Uchiha courtyard was rainbow colored pandemonium.

"Can someone please tell me what the FUCK just happened? Did I miss something?" The tattooed guard yelled while walking over to investigate the passed out peasant.

"Even more troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he calmly instructed the gate be closed. The blond haired boy had pretty much ensured that he would be "invited" to stay, best to make sure no one else ambled up with anymore "gifts".

The other knights and occupants of the courtyard proceeded to gasp and whisper about what had just happened before their eyes. Who was the boy? What was he? Was that a baby? Why would the boy bring a baby? Does anyone know what happened to the last bag of chips? Okay, so not everything was "mysterious peasant boy brings small baby" orientated, but most was…. Honestly.

Kakashi, for his part, watched his young friend and lord with a careful eye. He was among the few that knew that Sakura had run away with more than just the clothes on her back. He knew that Sasuke had chosen to give up his child for the safety of his people and knights. He also knew that the choice was slowly eating him from the inside. And now, a frail looking boy, who obviously packed a big punch, had seemingly returned Sasuke's baby to him from the dead. This would mean… everything to Sasuke. Kakashi took a moment to pray to whoever would listen that this wasn't a cruel trick and if it was, he took the next moment to swear to all the demons in hell that the bright eyed boy would pay dearly for his treachery. (Somewhere in the dark depths of Naruto's psyche, Kyuubi sneezed.)

Meanwhile Sasuke looked down into the bundle in his arms, unable to think, unable to breathe, unable to remember what breathing even felt like before this moment. This baby, this little person who resembled him in everyway, from his pale skin, his dark eyes and his perpetually tussled midnight hair, could this baby be his? And if it was, _how was it possible?_

Sasuke's head finally came up and he looked around slowly. He saw Kiba yelling and Shikamaru lazily instructing others to carry on with their duties. He could feel Kakashi watching his every move and see the groups in the courtyard staring at him with wonder and anxiety. Throughout it all, Sasuke could hear nothing but the gentle breathing of the baby he held securely in his arms.

Then he looked down to see the blond peasant boy that started this by demanding to see him and just like that the sounds of the courtyard flooded his ears. The spell was broken and he realized he had decisions to make, the first being to do something with the boy currently passed out or dead (it was hard to tell from that angle) in his front yard.

"Kiba, we understand that you're confused, and none of us are surprised, so please, do shut up. Find Shino and have him help you bring our visitor upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Neji, find Hinata, have her meet me in the…," Sasuke hesitated, something quite unheard of from the Uchiha, "the nursery. Kakashi, stop staring at me. I realize there are a lot of questions, but for now, let's just get inside." At Sasuke's command, all involved began to move.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Upstairs found Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji and Kiba staring down at their golden haired visitor, who was breathing, but not waking up for anything. Sasuke felt a great amount of frustration at this. The one person who could answer all his questions was currently napping?? Sasuke clinched his fists to keep himself from jumping on the bed and shaking the boy, screaming like a three year old in want of large amounts of candy. Sasuke realized that up until this point, life had presented him with many situations that seemed to require reactions somewhat outside of the "Uchiha box", but temper tantrums were probably a bit much.

"So, let me see if I understand this," Kiba whispered next to Kakashi. "Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's baby."

"Ah huh." Kakashi mumbled, encouraging Kiba to continue.

"But she, being the colossal bitch that we all love to hate, told the boss that she would kill the baby at her earliest convenience."

"Ah huh"

"And then, before Sasuke could prevent said evil doings, the Weasel Bastard himself came and spirited Lady Imma Slut away." Sasuke rolled his eyes, if he wasn't still keeping his inner three year old in check, he may have actually seen Neji smirk at Kiba's creative descriptions.

"Yes, that's right, continue."

"Okay, this is where it gets a bit sketchy in my humble opinion," Kiba's face looked like it hurt him to think. "So, Sasuke let her go thinking that the baby was as good as dead from the moment she grabbed Lil' Weasel's clammy hand and walked outta the castle. But then, out of nowhere, a boy, with chakra like none of us have ever seen, shows up and just hands Sasuke his baby. Just like that. Have a nice day… don't forget to Pay it Forward. Oh look, a nice comfy piece of courtyard, mind it I indulge? Really??"

"Thank you, Kiba, for that riveting journey through the inner workings of your mind. I think we all feel a little sicker for it. Neji, tell me what you see." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving the sleeping boy.

"Byakugan!" Neji spent several minutes looking over the sleeping boy.

Kakashi idly looked over at Sasuke. He had noticed that the young man hadn't removed his eyes from the bed and it's occupant since entering the room. He moved closer until they could talk without the others hearing.

"So, is he yours?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice that failed to cover the concern behind the heavy question.

"Who? What… I don't even know this boy…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke. I meant the baby. Why would I ask if this young man was yours?" Kakashi asked with a rather prominent raise of this eyebrow.

"Oh right, of course. The baby. I don't know. God I ho… I don't know." Sasuke said firmly. He found himself unable to continue. He couldn't let himself hope. He had spent the last 8 months convincing himself that the baby was dead, had never even been given the chance to be born and now… now what? "Hinata is in the nursery using her sight to see if his chakra is compatible with mine and Sakura's. I will know one way or another soon."

Kakashi nodded his head and gave Sasuke's shoulder a quick squeeze. He opened his mouth to offer some form of, well, something, when Neji gasped.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded, his head snapping up to give Neji his full attention.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. The boy has two different chakras. One is strictly his and one seems to be underneath, fused with the boys and yet separate enough to be different." Throughout his explanation Neji continued to look the boy over, shaking his head in disbelief at what his eyes told him to be true.

"What the HELL is this THING!" Kiba yelled, "Okay, I take back the part about the boy showing up being sketchy. This fucking takes sketchy to a whole new level."

At Kiba's outburst, the boy began to shift and whimper. They all watched as he seemed to pull into himself, away from Kiba.

"God, Kiba, the kid's all but in a coma and he still can't stand your voice." Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke watched the boy closely. His bright blond hair lay plastered against his face barely touching the three thin scars he had running across each of his cheeks. Sasuke could tell that his normal skin color was probably a healthy tan, but now, since Kiba's rant, his face had paled to a sickly white. Sasuke watched horrified as the boy started to shake, silent tears streaming down his face while his mouth formed inaudible pleas that Sasuke's ears strained to make out.

Before he even realized his minds intent, Sasuke moved to the side of the bed. He reached out and gently touched the boys shoulder, "Shhhh, you're okay. No one here will hurt you. Calm down now. Shhhh…" The boy froze and Sasuke continued to murmur soothing sounds at the boy. Finally, the boy's face relaxed and he released a peaceful sigh.

"Neji, is there anything else?" Sasuke questioned after a few seconds of watching as the boy seemed to seek out the warmth of his hand.

Neji nodded, "Actually yes, quite a lot. I don't know where this boy came from, but they didn't treat him well. He has two cracks ribs, several lacerations on his back that one might receive after being whipped and numerous soft and deep tissue bruises. His "personal" chakra is almost completely gone. The second chakra is weak as well, but seems to be slowly healing the boy completely independent of the boy's will." Neji shook his head again. _Was this even possible? _"We can only assume that he found the baby where Sakura was and we know that she was with Itachi at Orochimaru's castle. I don't need to tell you that it's a hard three week journey on foot from there to here. And with a baby… I don't know what else to say beyond that this boy should not be alive."

"So?" Kiba asked.

"So, it is safe to say that this boy carried a newborn infant through hell when he shouldn't have been able to stand, much less run, to begin with." Neji concluded.

Silence followed this statement as they all worked to understand what this meant. Sasuke hadn't realized that he was absentmindedly rubbing the boy's shoulder until a sound that could only be described as a purr broke the silence. Sasuke started, staring down at the boy. "Hn" A small smile worked it's way across the boy's sleeping features.

"And apparently, even in a coma the boy can recognize the dulcet and ridiculously articulate tones of our fearless leader." Kakashi remarked, smirk safely hidden behind his mask.

Without turning around Sasuke replied in a clipped tone, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Kakashi or I will choke you on your own damn mask." With that, he turned and left the room. The others shared a look and followed him silently.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sasuke entered the nursery to the harmonious sounds of a baby wailing his lungs out.

"Ah, my lord, he has been c-crying since you left." Hinata explained as Sasuke walked further into the nursery.

Sasuke wanted to pick the little boy up and nuzzle his sweet, midnight locks but would not allow himself until he knew for sure that the boy was his. His heart pounded in his chest, seemingly screaming at him to believe the impossible, but his damn Uchiha mind would not let eight months of heartache and flimsy cover-up be pushed away so easily. So standing steadfastly near the door, Sasuke asked the most important question of his young life.

"Hinata, is the baby mine?"

Hinata attempted to soothe the baby by rubbing his tiny stomach, "Yes, his ch-chakra is a perfect m-match to yours."

Sasuke slumped back against the wall. Screw the Uchiha clan and their perfect composure. With his head bent down to his chest and his dark locks falling in his eyes, Sasuke took deep breathes. _He's mine. The baby isn't dead. He's alive and he's here and he's mine._

"S-Sasuke, there's something else you should know…"

Hinata never got to finish since the door to the nursery was rather forcefully pushed open.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Naruto stirred slowly from the warmth that Kyuubi's tails were providing him. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up. As he suspected, his entire body revolted against the attempt. _You know you're in serious pain when even your mental body is against all movement, _Naruto ruefully thought to himself, but something must have awoken him.

"Hey, Kyuubi, do you hear that?"

"_Kit, go back to sleep. I'm trying very hard to keep us alive right now and your annoying chatter is… annoying and NOT helping."_

"And you know that I appreciate all that you do, O' Master of My Life, but something is off…" Naruto tilted his head to the side causing Kyuubi to smirk. _If only the Kit knew how much he resembled a chibi fox when he did that._

"Oh my god! It's Chibi… we need to get up! Wake us up! Now! Chibi is crying. He needs me. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"_Naruto, you're insane! You can't get up! You're a hairs breath from being DEAD."_

"Shut up! Yes, I…."

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

"Can!"

In a dark guest room, in the upstairs of the Uchiha castle, Naruto sat straight up.

"I'm coming, Chibi. Hold on." Naruto muttered. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up. After standing still for a moment to be sure that he wouldn't crash immediately to the floor, Naruto made his way slowly to the door.

"I swear, I cared for that baby for three weeks. I ask for a little down time and I can't even get that. Inconsiderate bastard." Naruto complained as he made his way across the hall, using the cries of the baby to lead him. At reaching the door, Naruto pushed it open.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

Sasuke and company stood shocked as the "all but in a coma boy" marched into the room, muttering darkly under his breath.

"_I didn't know that I would have to do everything… I thought, 'This little guy needs his father'_…. Chibi, shhhh…. I'm here. Buddy, I know that you're tired and I'm, hell, I'm fucking exhausted. I need you to help Naruto out okay. Calm down. Come here."

The golden haired boy, whose name apparently was Naruto, gently picked up Sasuke's whimpering son and tucked him lovingly in the crook of his left arm. Sasuke noticed that at some point Naruto had been changed into one of his own nightshirts. The hem fell past his knees and the sleeves hung inches past his fingertips. Sasuke watched with amazement as Naruto rubbed his eyes without even pulling up the sleeves.

"… _so I take it upon myself to bring him to said father, forsaking all else, including my physical and mental health, and what thanks do I get… can't even fucking sleep…"_

Naruto began to collect blankets from around the nursery, gathering them in his right arm, seemingly unaware of the audience he had. _Is it possible he's still asleep? _Sasuke wondered as Naruto breezed right by him.

"_Stupid teme, if he thinks I'm taking care of this baby all by my onsie, he's got another think coming… bastard…"_

And with that, Naruto exited the nursery, slamming the door behind him.

"Did that dobe just call me a bastard?" Sasuke asked the silent room. Poorly covered snickers were his answer.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

Upon entering Naruto's room, Sasuke found his son in what could only be described as a nest of blankets on the side of Naruto's bed. Since he couldn't immediately identify Naruto, he could only assume he was under the mountain of blankets to the side of his son's nest.

As he approached the bed, the baby released a pitiful whimpering hiccup, probably brought on from all the earlier wailing. From beneath the mountain of blankets a slender, tan hand came to rest on the baby's tummy.

In a whisper so quiet Sasuke almost didn't make it out, Naruto said, "Chibi, don't be sad. We don't have to be scared anymore. Daddy's here now. He'll protect us."

Sasuke's breath halted. _We… us??_

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

In the days that followed, Sasuke and those in charge of the littlest Uchiha began to learn the best way to care for the young boy. Anytime he was tired or cranky they returned him to his "nest". Sometimes it would warrant a verbal response from the sleeping Naruto, but most of the time a hand would emerge from Mount Naruto and that was all the baby needed to go to sleep, calm down or just gurgle happily.

Sasuke found that time spent with his son went smoother if he stayed in Naruto's room. So that is how, on the day that Naruto finally woke up, Sasuke was there, finally indulging in a bit of sweet baby hair nuzzling. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Um… hi." Sasuke just resisted the urge to start at the sound in the normally silent room. He looked up to see Naruto awake, his bright eyes locked on the baby in his arms. Sasuke had to resist the urge to demand that Naruto look at him that way. _Okay, where had that come from._

"It's about time you woke up, dobe."

"Ah well, I was a little tir… WHAT! Don't call me that, teme!" Sasuke noted that Naruto must be completely healed if he could sit that quickly, while pointing and screaming.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and adjusted the baby on his lap.

"Ah… can I hold him? Please." Naruto whispered from the bed. Sasuke looked up and nodded slowly. He stood and placed the infant in Naruto's lap. Sasuke stepped back and the sight in front of him almost made his knees give out. Naruto immediately brought the baby's face level to his, rubbing his cheek gently against the side of the baby's sweet cheeks. He watched as Naruto smiled softly and whispered tenderly to his son as though the baby was the sun and Naruto's sole purpose was to worship him.

"Naruto, I can't thank you enough…" Sasuke began. Naruto looked up, tenderness still in his eyes along with curiosity. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. "I can't thank you enough for bringing him back to me. I don't know how or why… Sakura… I was sure that she had…"

"My lord, Sakura is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond hair peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Oh boy, first one I've ever done. I'm about a page into this chapter and I must say that I wish I could just say "She died, Naruto did some stuff, Sasuke felt some stuff (don't tell anybody) and now on with the story…" AND have you all understand exactly what I meant. Who knew that when other authors whined about having tough chapters that I should have felt sorry instead of thinking "suck it the hell up! It's your story… if you can't write it NO ONE will."

Damn, aren't I feeling stupid now.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 3

"My lord, Sakura is dead." Naruto interrupted softly.

Once again Sasuke felt his world shift. The array of emotions that flooded him were so powerful and numerous that outwardly he looked like he hadn't heard Naruto's statement at all.

Sakura had died? What did that mean to Sasuke? He hadn't loved her, or even liked her for that matter. One could even say, with a clear conscience, that Sasuke hated her. She loved his ass of a brother, had ran away with him while carrying Sasuke's child and intended to kill his baby as soon as the opportunity presented itself. What was there to like? Due to the fact that the baby in question was currently sleeping peacefully in Naruto's lap, Sasuke felt it was safe to assume that things hadn't gone as planned in Sakura's twisted scheme. But, all that aside, how should he react or feel now that she was dead? Did she really deserve for this to happen? What the hell _did _happen? Is this what Sasuke wanted? What did this mean for Itachi? Did he know about Sasuke's son? Because if he did, that might be a mild cause for concern… And, oh god, if Naruto didn't stop looking at him with those eyes that revealed his heart was breaking to see Sasuke sitting there internally imploding he was going to…

Sasuke blinked as he felt a slight pressure against his hand. Looking down from Naruto's face he saw tan fingertips barely brushing the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I tried my best, I did, but I couldn't and I was alone and I was so scared, I've never been so scared and please forgive me. I… tried." Naruto beseeched, fresh tears all by falling from wide, pleading eyes.

Sasuke turned his hand palm up and grasp Naruto's hand gently. Looking up once again, Sasuke let out a weary sigh, "Tell me what happened."

The way that Naruto's eyes widened and the slim hand tried to jerk back did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha and he held on tighter. From his attempt to get away, Sasuke expected he would have to force the story out of the boy. But when he looked up again to do just that, all he saw in Naruto's face was grim acceptance. His son gave a fretful whimper in his sleep and then Naruto began…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto clearly remembered the day that Itachi had brought Sakura back to Lord Orochimaru's castle. Itachi had left a month ago to "retrieve what was his from his weak, pitiful, whiner baby little brother." Like they hadn't all heard _that _before and Naruto couldn't help but wonder why, if Itachi thought so little of his brother, that he had left him alive. Naruto couldn't say that his life was better with Itachi gone, but he certainly hadn't missed him.

Naruto had been sitting in the corner of the main hall, trying very hard to as unnoticeable as possible. It hadn't taken him long to learn that no matter what he did there was no escaping Orochimaru's and later, Itachi's, notice. They seemed to always have purpose for him and none of it was positive. But, that didn't mean that he was going to jump up and down and make it easy for them.

The entrance doors opened and Naruto saw Itachi saunter in with a beautiful, pink haired woman. Itachi wasn't an easy man to read, his expression of choice seeming to be no expression at all, but anyone could tell he was happy to have her by his side. He placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her toward Orochimaru who was sitting at the head of the main table. Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying, but Orochimaru smiled (Naruto would have nightmares tonight) and Itachi lead the woman out the side doors and presumably to Itachi's bedchamber.

Naruto let out a held breath. Since Itachi had come to the castle he had struggled to understand what Itachi's fascination with him was. Naruto had a very clear understanding of what Orochimaru's intentions toward him were and he couldn't suppress a shiver at the thought, but Itachi's had been a mystery up until this moment. Itachi obviously felt strong feelings for Sakura, having risked being caught as a traitor in order to claim her as his own and bring her back here. After seeing this side of Itachi, Naruto realized that all their interactions had simply been for Itachi's sadistic pleasure and Naruto's ultimate humiliation. Not a happy thought, but better than having another Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months pasted and Naruto never saw Sakura again after that first day. In fact, no one but Itachi ever did. Rumors spread like wildfire between the servants, but Naruto couldn't have cared less. Itachi took all his meals in his room and could be found there more often than not. Naruto smiled. It didn't matter to him what was going on, he simply enjoyed the peace.

So, it was a surprise to him that after receiving a summons to Lord Orochimaru's study, he also found Itachi there. Itachi had a glass of brown colored liquor in his hand and the slight tick at the side of his mouth let Naruto know that something was bothering him.

Naruto bowed to both of them, "Lord Orochimaru, Lord Itachi."

"Ah, Naruto, my sweet, just the man we wanted to see," Orochimaru hissed, causing Naruto to flinch. "Naruto, we need your help with a small matter. At this moment, Itachi's sweet Sakura is in labor. We would like you to assist her." Itachi's grip tighten on his glass.

"In labor? Oh…" He supposed that explained her absence. Naruto turned to Itachi, a respectful smile on his face, "Congratulations." Naruto never saw the hand move that slapped him across the room.

"Now, now, Itachi, was that really necessary? Come now, Naruto, stand up, brush yourself off. Let's just say that our handsome Itachi has mixed feelings about the circumstances, shall we." The smirk on the snake's face told Naruto that he was highly enjoying Itachi's discomfort and by proxy, Naruto's own.

Naruto stood up, swallowing the taste of blood in his mouth, "My lords, of course, I'll do whatever you ask, however, shouldn't she be seen by a doctor or one of the female servants. I've really had no experience in this sort of…"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up. You will do what we ask, without question and you will tell no one of what you have done." The glass in Itachi's hand finally lost the fight, exploding over the arm of the chair.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Itachi, I must say this is so unlike you," Itachi released a feral growl, "Naruto, I want you to go upstairs and assist Sakura. We chose you because this situation needs to be handled with certain amount of discretion. This cannot be guaranteed from a doctor or any of the sniveling servants. No one is to know anything of this and I think we all know that you understand the consequences of betraying us." Naruto closed his eyes against the smirk that spread across Orochimaru's face. Yes, he understood very well. "After the baby is born, I want you to kill it."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, wide blue eye's shifting from Orochimaru to Itachi trying to determine if this was a serious request. Surely Itachi would never stand for his child to be killed. Was this why he seemed so upset? Why would Orochimaru ask this of Itachi?

The looks on their faces gave no indication that they were anything less than totally serious, "Kill it? You want me to kill the baby?"

Orochimaru was in his face before Naruto had even finished, all enjoyment that he had from tormenting Itachi absent from his cold, yellow eyes, "I DO NOT like to repeat myself or be question by the likes of you. You would think that even a little monster such as yourself would understand that after 13 years, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and then waited for a strike that never came. "I can't have you less than one hundred percent, can I?" Orochimaru answered the unasked question. "Now go, take care of Sakura and the other little problem. Don't disappoint us, Naruto."

Naruto bowed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto made his way quickly to Itachi's room, he had no idea what to expect, but the entire situation made Naruto want to do nothing more than hide in his room until this feeling of dread left him. The closer he got the harder it became to breathe. He knew nothing about childbirth beyond that it didn't seem pleasant. He didn't know Sakura at all. Shouldn't she feel comfortable with her nursemaid and what would he do if she didn't know about Naruto's other responsibility?

Before he knew it, he was at the door. He could hear the shifting and painful moans coming from beyond the door. He felt his stomach flip and had to force the vomit back down his throat. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Sakura lay on a wide bed in the center of the room. Her pink hair was plastered against her face with sweat, her eyes closed tight, her face red and her body shaking from exertion. Naruto saw her fingers fisting the shirts desperately like she was searching for some leverage against the onslaught of agony. Naruto closed his own eyes against the reddish pink stain that was developing on the sheets from underneath Sakura. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the only two words going through his head were: Oh fuck; repeated again and again at different, elevating levels of panic.

The scream that ripped from Sakura's throat had Naruto's eyes snapping open. Once the scream ended, Sakura's eyes opened and Naruto shifted forward slowly. He gave her a gentle smile, "I'm Naruto and I'm here to help." He never expected her rather un-ladylike snort.

"Ah yes, I should have known that he would send you. Who better to kill a monster than a monster, right?" She sneered through her pants.

Naruto froze. Sakura understood the circumstances completely. Naruto shook his head, confusion and disgust warring within him. Naruto had seen the look on Sakura's face before. He had seen it in every single face that had ever looked at him and knew who he was. There nothing he could do to win her trust and he didn't really want to. As Sakura started to tense up for another contraction, Naruto turned his back and headed to the adjoined bathroom to retrieve towels and hot water. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SASUKE, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!" Sakura screeched through a contraction.

It had been three hours and Naruto knew she was close to giving birth if the volume of her screams were any sign of completion. She only let Naruto touch her when absolutely necessary and glared to the best of her current ability throughout the ordeal. Mostly she had screamed at him, but this last outburst was interesting. Why would Itachi's brother be a bastard? Naruto understood, boy did he understand, that this baby wasn't wanted. He had in his possession a death warrant with the unborn child's name printed in blood with himself listed as executioner. Naruto blinked as realization hit. What if this child was Itachi's brother's?

Naruto decided to risk asking the question to satisfy his curiosity, "Does Lord Sasuke know that you are having his baby?"

Sakura looked at him, the exhaustion of the day not quite enough to keep the hatred from taking over her face. She smirked, "Yes, he does. I told him and then explained all the ways that I would kill the abomination whenever I got the…" Her sentence was cut off as another contraction hit.

Naruto looked to see the baby's head immerging. "My lady, the baby is coming. You're almost done. Just a few more pushes and it will be over." Naruto thought he heard her mumbled thank god, but he was busy preparing to catch the newborn.

Several screams, pushes and curses directed at Naruto and the new discovered father of her baby and a tiny wail was heard from the dark haired infant in Naruto's arms.

"It's a boy!" Naruto couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face as he gently cleaned the little face and hands. As he watched, the tiny baby became more and more lethargic, his perfect face becoming paler and paler. The baby was dying. Forgetting that he had been giving that exact chore, he began to panic. In the back of his mind Kyuubi finally spoke out for the first time since this ordeal had begun.

"_Kit, he needs his mother's chakra to ground him. He can't develop his own without it." _

Naruto quickly placed the baby on Sakura's chest. "Here, he needs your chakra or he won't be able to make his own."

Sakura look at the baby and then pushed him off her roughly. Only Naruto's quick reflexes stopped the baby from falling to the floor. "And your point is?" She sneered.

"He'll die! He's your baby too. How can you possibly want him to die?" Naruto screamed, hugging the bundle close to him. He shivered when the baby didn't so much as move.

"He is NOTHING! I wasn't meant to be with Sasuke. I was meant to be with Itachi. The first baby that I have will be Itachi's. This… this thing does not exist. Or have you forgotten what I can only assume was the second part of your 'mission' here today?"

And for a moment, Naruto had. He looked down into the woolen blankets. The baby was so pale, but as Naruto looked on, the baby sluggishly opened his eyes. Eyes as black as midnight looked up at him. Naruto felt his heart stop. In those eyes, Naruto saw innocence, pain and unconditional love. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill this baby labeled 'monster' from conception. He would die to protect this baby. He would kill if he had too.

Naruto looked up to demand Sakura save her son and felt all the air leave his body. Sakura's face was white and the sheets were soaked in crimson blood. Drips could be heard dropping onto the stone covered floor. Naruto gently set the baby on a table at the side of the room and ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura! Oh my god. SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed. Naruto gathered chakra into his hands and prepared to give his own to help her survive. As he reached over, Sakura grabbed his wrists, "I would rather die than have your demon chakra touch me."

"_Let her!" _Kyuubi growled in Naruto's mind.

"No, Sakura, you will die! Think about Itachi…" Naruto drifted off as a smile crossed Sakura's face and for the first time he saw the beauty that she could be.

"Itachi…" She whispered and as Naruto looked on, Sakura died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at Sakura's still form. In a trance he reached across the dead girl and gently closed her eyes. What had he done? She was dead and the baby was alive. Things couldn't be more backward.

"_Kit! The baby won't be alive much longer!"_

Naruto tore his eyes away from the girl and headed toward the table. The baby still had his eyes open but Naruto could only just make out the slight movements of his chest rising and falling.

"What do I do? Kyuubi, what do I do?" Naruto asked, gathering the precious boy into his arms.

"_There's nothing that can be done, kit. He needed his mother's or father's chakra. He'll get neither now. At least you won't have to kill him." _Naruto could mentally feel Kyuubi's tails wrapping around him providing him comfort.

"Not good enough. Not nearly good enough. What if… what if I give him my own?"

"_No, it won't work. It must be his biological parents. His body will reject any foreign chakras. Kit, stop this. I can feel where this going. It is NOT your fault. There is nothing you could or can do. Hold him and let him feel warmth until his end and then walk away."_

"I have to try. You know I do. He's different, special. I can't let him go without a fight."

"_God Naruto! Stop being stupid. It won't work, but what if it does. Congratulations, you've saved him so that you can KILL him!"_

"Doesn't matter." And with those words Naruto once again channeled chakra to his hands and pushed it gently into the infant child in his arms. Naruto stared into the midnight pools and didn't blink once as he kept giving and giving, begging silently for the baby to live, for the baby to accept him, just this once, for someone to accept him.

Tears ran down Naruto's scarred cheeks and the baby's tired eyes finally closed. Naruto felt his heart break and he slowly started to lose hope when the baby gave a feeble cough. The little boy began breathing in huge gulps of air while color returned to his sickly face and Naruto fell to his knees.

"Welcome back, chibi." Naruto closed his eyes and silently thanked anyone who was listening.

"_Kit, I, that, well, that shouldn't have worked." _It wasn't often that Kyuubi was speechless, but with his kit, anything was possible. _"But now what? Any minute someone could come in…" _Kyuubi stopped speaking as he heard footsteps heading this direction. _"Now! They are coming now!"_

Naruto was tired, but he had come this far. He needed the baby to be dead. That's what they wanted, so he would do it. He would kill the baby… for now. Once again calling on his chakra, he bent his head toward the baby and whispered, "Sleep, little chibi, I'll see you soon." Naruto pushed his chakra in and stopped the baby's heartbeat. He watched the small chest rise once more and stop.

The sound of the door opening brought Naruto to his feet. He looked to see a tall, blue faced man standing in the doorway. Kisame looked around and smirked at what he saw.

"Oh, little Naruto. What have you done?"

"There was nothing I could do for her, sir, I tried. The baby is dead. I was just leaving to dispose of the body." Naruto respectfully replied. The urge to rush his words was great, but Kisame would sense something was up.

"Let me see the brat." Naruto walked forward and shifted the blankets so the man could see the pale, still boy.

"Very well. Get rid of it and then report to Orochimaru. I'm certain he'll have something to say about this."

"Of course," Naruto replied and walked out the door, leaving the first nightmare of this day behind him and heading straight into the next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto all but ran to his room. He threw open the door and slammed it violently behind him. Placing the baby on his bed, he placed his hands over the baby's still chest and gathered up the chakra that was holding the baby's heart and lungs in stasis. After a moment, those dark eyes opened again and the baby let out a weak cooing sound. Naruto gathered the boy into his arms and smiled.

"See, Chibi, I told you I'd see you soon. I'm going to get you out of here, but I have to do a few things first. I know that you don't understand me, but please, please be as quiet as you can. I know you're tired, scared and hungry. I will take care of all of that soon. For now, sleep. Sleep and when you wake up, I'll be here to take care of you. Sleep, Chibi, sleep." The baby's tiny eyelids blinked once, twice, three times and then remained closed. Naruto placed the baby in his laundry basket and gently slid him under the bed.

Standing up, Naruto made his way to the door. He knew this plan was weak and that discovery was all but guaranteed, but for now, it would have to work. He had explanations to give.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, you disappoint me." That was all the warning Orochimaru gave before he picked Naruto up and threw him into the stone mantel above the fire place. Naruto slide to the floor, cradling his ribs and blinking the stars from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…" Naruto gasped out, his breathing labored.

"I don't care about your excuses. You were to help Sakura, not kill her. Now I will have to listen to Itachi bemoan his loss. My god, she was gone for a month and you would have thought… but now, now she is dead. He'll be impossible." Orochimaru's tone suggested that Itachi was whining over a stain on his favorite pants, not the death of a young woman.

Orochimaru shook his head and slowly walked toward Naruto. He bent down until his face was level with the blue eyed boy.

"Itachi is with her now you know. He'll be down soon to talk to you himself." Orochimaru leaned in until they were but an inch apart, "Don't worry my sweet, whatever he does, know that he can't actually kill you. When the time comes, that privilege will be mine." Naruto felt a tongue lick up the side of his face and then Orochimaru was gone.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the door open again. He stood slowly, aware that he had at least two cracked ribs from his "discussion" with Orochimaru. Itachi's face was particially hidden in the shadows, but Naruto was surprised to see a tear trail slowly down his cheek.

"Naruto."

Naruto could tell by the sadistic smile that spread across Itachi's tear stained face that he wouldn't be getting away with just a few cracked ribs this time.

The door clicked shut and then the screaming started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke wasn't aware that Naruto had stopped speaking until his son started to cry. He looked up to find Naruto's whole body shaking violently, his eyes wide open but obviously seeing something he couldn't vocalize into words.

"Dobe." Sasuke reached over and removed the baby from Naruto's lap, placing him gently in his nest where the baby immediately calmed down. "Dobe, you can stop now. That's enough." Naruto continued to shake, his breathing becoming fast and shallow. "Naruto!"

Sasuke jumped onto the bed, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking him. "Naruto, that's enough! He's not here." Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him until their foreheads touched. "Itachi is not here. No one will hurt you. Dobe, he's not here, but I am and I won't let anyone hurt you."

At those words, Naruto fell against Sasuke's chest. His small hands fisted Sasuke's shirt and a sob escaped his throat.

"You're done now. We'll talk more lat…"

"No, let me finish." Naruto took several more calming breathes and still curled into Sasuke's warmth, opened his mouth to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the door to Naruto's room opened and Naruto stumbled in. On his way to the bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the tarnished mirror on the wall. His face was covered in blood. He looked at his hands and the room started to spin. He fell harshly to his knees but didn't flinch.

"I can't. I can't tell. I can't…" Naruto began to whimper, rocking back and forth onto his heels.

"_Kit, what is it? What can't you tell? Kit?" _

"I can't tell. I can't."

"_Kit, you are scaring me! What can't you tell?!"_

"I can't tell which is mine and which is hers?" Naruto looked at the blood on his shaking hands. "Where does she end and I begin?" And with that Naruto fainted to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft whimpering pulled Naruto back out of his sleep. His body protested the movement, but the baby needed attention now. Naruto walked to the bed and pulled the basket out and onto the bed. Naruto smiled at the baby and walked to his basin to wash his hands and face. He desperately tried not to notice the pink tint to the water as he walked away.

"Okay, Chibi, first things first." Naruto pulled out a milk bottle he had stolen from the kitchen on the way back down to his room and proceeded to give the little boy his first meal.

"_So, kit, do you have a plan because I would imagine that someone might notice you raising a child."_

"Well, obviously we have to leave." Naruto replied while smiling down at the suckling baby.

"_Oh, leave you say. What a novel idea. Why haven't we done that before… oh yes, I remember. Because it is IMPOSSIBLE!"_

"Only because we had no where to go. Now we do. We'll take Chibi back to his father and in return hopefully we will be allowed to stay."

"_Kit, I could name one hundred reasons why this will never work, but for now I'll stick to the top three. One… there's no way Orochimaru will let you walk out of this castle. Two: We know nothing of this second Uchiha, but I do know I'm not fond of the first. How do we know he is any different. And three: I know this is a trifle thing, but you have three cracked ribs, a severe concussion, a bruised kidney and a back that is all but ripped to shreds. Fluid is building in your lungs as we speak and… damn it, Kit, this is insane."_

"Point made. Unless there's anything else, Chibi is finished, it's time to go." Kyuubi growled and prepared to start giving his kit an exuberant amount of chakra.

Naruto began to pack up a few essential belongings for the trip to Lord Uchiha's castle. He knew it would take three weeks at best. He also knew that Kyuubi was right, but he'd either die trying to get Chibi away or die after he was found out. Best to try.

After he was packed, he performed the seals that left an identical replica of himself standing in front of him.

"Okay, I need you to keep a low profile. After tonight's "talks", I won't be expected in the main hall for a few days. So, be seen then but try not to draw attention. Give me as much time as you can. Good luck." Naruto's twin saluted and headed to the bed.

Naruto opened the his bedroom door and snuck out into the hall. He knew the only chance he had was to get to the kitchen and take the service exit out of the castle. The kitchen staff should be hard at work preparing dinner and hopefully Naruto and the baby could slip unnoticed through the hassle of the preparation. He could feel Kyuubi supplying him with chakra and could only hope it would last him until Chibi was safe in his father's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And after creating a "distraction", I made it out of the castle and started running. I only stopped to rest and feed Chibi. At the towns and villages I ran into, I either bought or stole milk for Chibi and moved on. And then I made it here. You know the rest."

Naruto finished his tale, purposely skimming over confrontations with Orochimaru and Itachi and leaving a certain furry friend of his out of the story all together.

Sasuke recognized that Naruto was leaving out portions of the story, portions that he would need to know eventually. Swifting Naruto in his arms so that he could look at him better, Sasuke said, "Someday, I want to know what Itachi did to you. I also need to know what this red chakra of yours is, it's like nothing I have ever seen." He felt Naruto tense in his arms, "But not today. You are the bravest person I have ever met. For someone your age to have survive is nothing less than a miracle."

At this, Naruto sat straight up, indignation evident on his face, "My lord, how old are you?"

"Nineteen this past summer. Why?"

"Well, my lord, I will turn eighteen in October," Naruto smugly replied.

Sasuke choked on nothing and began to cough violently. The dobe was seventeen! Parts of Sasuke that had quietly be shoved to the back his mind, knowing that the beautiful boy was just that, a BOY, began to scream in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under the young 'mans' bright gaze.

"Now, now, no need to kill yourself. It happens all the time." In a quieter mutter, Sasuke heard Naruto say, "All the bloody time."

As soon as Sasuke had sat up, having gained control of himself, he found the blond bundle back in his arms. Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke wasn't sure he could talk without giving away his new found "observations" about the grown Naruto.

Just when Sasuke was sure that Naruto had fallen asleep, the boy lifted his head.

"Sasuke," he asked, "What did you name the baby?"

"Oh, well, I actually haven't named him anything yet."

"Why not? I can't call him Chibi forever. I mean it's quite obvious that he's going to grow to be tall and handsome just like his father, so he can't be a chibi then." Naruto was quiet for a moment and then what he had said dawned on him. Sasuke found the blush that spread like fire across Naruto's cheek bones adorable.

"Anyway," Naruto sputtered, "You must have considered some names."

"Actually, I never did. When Sakura left, I was convinced that she had killed the baby. I didn't want to believe it, but what choice did I have. I couldn't risk war with Orochimaru over a non-existent baby. I couldn't…" Sasuke's voice trailed off, but not before Naruto heard the pain laced, unspoken message of a father's grief for his unborn child.

"Well, he's here now, safe and sound. What do you think?" As if he knew he was being talked about, the dark haired infant began to kick his tiny legs and coo.

"Dobe, I was hoping that you might help me. You were there at his birth, you spent the first three weeks of his life with him. Any suggestions?" Sasuke unconsciously tighten his hold around Naruto when Naruto began to squirm at the name "dobe".

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke and thought about his time with Chibi, "He's a fighter, teme. Fierce but regal. From the beginning the fates have been stacked against him, but he came away triumphant and loved…. Ryuu."

"Dragon… Ryuu Uchiha." Sasuke tested the name. In his silence, Naruto turned until his cheek rested against Sasuke's heart, his breathing evened out and Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke looked down and felt his heart clinch. This moment could be from his childhood dreams. Him sitting against the headboard of his bed, his newly named son asleep beside him while the mother of his child, exhausted, curled up in his arms and slept soundly.

Sasuke jumped up so quickly he was honestly surprised he hadn't woken up the dobe or Ryuu. He walked quickly to the door and after stepping outside, closed it gently. He held his hands up in front of his face only to see them shaking. Shoving his hands into his pockets he leaned heavily against the closed door. What was happening to him?

"S-Sasuke?"

Turning his head, Sasuke saw Hinata heading down the hallway toward him.

"Are you o-okay?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I don't know… Hinata, do you have time? I think we need to talk."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke stood up and lead the way to his study.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond hair peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note, pt 2: Today my little darlings, I must talk about the love/hate relationship I have with Hinata. Personally, I think she is adorable and if I even for a moment considered Naruto anywhere but under, oh, I meant WITH, Sasuke, he would so be chasing that stuttering sweetheart. That said, it's important that you understand that this is my first story (in case anyone missed that… it also explains any lameness that is bound to pop up). So, as a result, this is the first time I have written Hinata and her stuttering is driving me insane. (She talks a lot this chapter.) So, I refuse to keep doubling up on the beginning letters and then having to assure my word processor that I haven't lost my mind and yes, god yes, that is what I meant. So, your choices are as follows. One: Imagine the damn stuttering. Two: Imagine that Hinata is comfortable enough around Sasuke that it just goes away. Three: Hate me forever and run cackling into the night.

Whatever floats your boat. Thanks guys!

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 4

Sasuke entered his study and motioned for Hinata to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He walked quietly over to the window with his hands still securely in his pockets. The weather was dreary outside, what with summer sputtering to an end. Sasuke leaned his forehead against the cool glass pane and wondered how so much had changed in such a short period of time.

"M-my Lord?"

Sasuke turned his head, surprised to notice that he had forgotten Hinata was with him. He shook his head. Really, these 'episodes' of Un-Uchiha-ness were getting out of hand. Damn dobe. Damn Sakura. Damn Itachi. Damn…

"Sasuke, are you sure you are al-alright?" Hinata had stood up, without him noticing AGAIN, and was now shaking his shoulder gently. He nodded at her and watched as she sat back down.

"Hinata, tell me what happens after a baby is born. I know that in order for the child to ground himself, he needs to receive chakra from one or both of his parents. But what would happen if they weren't available?" Sasuke asked, beginning a conversation that he hoped would answer a lot of his questions.

"Well, s-simply put, the baby would die. B-but, it's interesting that you would ask this because I had wanted to talk to you about something that I noticed d-different about Chibi."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, his eloquent way of asking her to continue, but after hearing Naruto's story, he had a feeling that he knew what her concern was.

"The d-day that you asked me to look over the baby to determine if he was yours, I did see your chakra, just as I said, but what I didn't see was much of Sakura's. Normally, when my cousin or myself look at a newborn, we can see both parents chakra's equally, until the baby matures and beings to develop and produce their own. Your chakra is a purple color and I should have seen Sakura's pink. And, in a w-way, I did. But it was a minute amount… enough to say she was involved in the making of the child, but not nearly enough to be… normal."

Hinata shook her head and smiled sheepishly up at Sasuke. She wished she had a better explanation to give Sasuke. He had been through so much and now, he had his baby back, but something was going on with the little chibi and she had no idea what, how or even when, having not been there for the baby boy's birth.

Sasuke nodded, "So, when you look at Ryuu," Hinata looked up with startled, white eyes. When had the baby been given a name? "you only see my chakra and trace amounts of Sakura's?"

"Actually no, and this is where it gets even more confusing. Ryuu has a third chakra. A blue so light that it is almost white. When I look at Ryuu, I see your chakra and the unknown chakra blending together to help Ryuu create his own, the way that a mother's and father's should. If it were possible," Hinata smiled apologetically at Sasuke, feeling foolish for wasting his time with this harebrained notion, "It's almost as if… I would say that the two are working together to push Sakura's remnants of chakra out of Ryuu's small chakra system altogether." Hinata closed her eyes, seeing the chakra signature of the small boy in her minds eyes. Her eyes snapped open at a chuckle from Sasuke. _When did Sasuke start chuckling? _She looked at him expectantly and not without a little trepidation.

"After the birth of my son, Sakura refused to give the infant her chakra. It turned out to be her final act of 'motherly love' since she died soon afterwards. Naruto, not knowing that it wouldn't work or maybe not caring, gave Ryuu his own chakra. He then…" Sasuke's eye widen when Hinata stood up to interrupt him. That was new.

"It's not possible. He couldn't have. The baby would have rejected the foreign chakra. Babies accept their biological parent's chakra because they have trace amounts from both running through their chakra systems from conception. These trace amounts are what need to be grounded immediately after birth when they receive chakra from their parents. Furthermore, Kiba told me that Naruto's chakra is red, the chakra running through Ryuu is not." Hinata clasped her hands together. This boy, Naruto, couldn't possibly do what Sasuke had said. Will alone does not make the impossible, possible.

"Hinata, let's say for a moment that it could be done. No, wait, it _IS_ done. Now let's determine how it was done and what it will mean for my son. The first thing that you need to know is that Naruto has two chakras, yet another mysteriously impossible trait our young guest has. I can only assume, having never 'seen' it, that his first, personal chakra, is the light blue one now running through Ryuu. Leaving the second, red one to be what was seen in the courtyard when Naruto appeared." Sasuke sat down across from Hinata, placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. He look at Hinata, his face devoid of emotion.

Hinata stared back at him. Just as she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable, she realized that Sasuke was waiting for her to contribute to the discussion.

"Oh, well, I suppose the first thing to consider is what we know about the two different chakra's that Naruto carries. Perhaps they have something to do with Ryuu accepting the chakra. I mean, it's impossible to have two different chakra systems and it's impossible for a baby to accept the chakra of someone other than their biological parents. It can't be a coincidence." Hinata looked up to see Sasuke smirk. _Well, _she thought_, that doesn't bode well, does it._

"Well, then we have nothing, since I know next to nothing about the two chakras. I know Naruto willing uses it for its power and that it heals him independent of that will and that it is powerful enough to be visible to the naked eye. When I stood next to him in the court yard, it was lifting pebbles off the ground and no one saw him make any hand signs or say anything that would result in such an awesome display of power. The feeling I got while standing there was controlled chaos. Like all that power was being held back, almost like Kiba and his mutt locked in a small room, spinning around and around, but unable to get past the simple wooden door. In this case, the door being a seventeen year old dobe."

Hinata smiled a bit at the image of Kiba and leaned back in her chair. "I haven't been around Naruto. What can you tell me about his personal chakra? Obviously you haven't seen it, but surely you have felt something from him."

Sasuke closed his eyes and considered the question. What had he felt around Naruto? Until about 20 minutes ago, he'd felt nothing but gratitude for the boy (sorta)… and then the young boy was revealed to be a young man and things had gotten complicated. Ugh, stupid un-Uchiha-ness episodes. The question was what he felt from Naruto's 'chakra', not from his hand touching Sasuke's or his sky blue eyes piecing his coal black or the tender smile that Naruto bestowed upon his son or how he would spend quality time later figuring out how to get Naruto to smile that smile at… DAMMIT!

"Naruto's personal chakra is bright, innocent and warm. It is powerful to be sure and although I can't see it, now that it has returned to normal levels, it seems like he keeps it right below the surface, like a glow. Once again," Sasuke nearly ground out in annoyance, "I've never really experienced anything like it. Yes, when I'm around you, I can sense your chakra, but somehow it doesn't feel like you are putting it out there. When I'm around Naruto it feels like it is trying to come out of his body and wrap itself around me." And if Sasuke was truthful with himself, he'd admit that he understood why his son wanted to be around Naruto, to be with him made Sasuke feel needed, warm and above all else loved for being exactly who he was, best and worst traits included. "You'd have to ask the others if they felt the same." Sasuke finished with a weary sigh. When was the last time he'd talk this much, and about something that could almost be interrupted as him discussing his feelings.

Hinata held back a small smile. Seeing Sasuke like this was priceless. It had been such a long time since any of them had seen anything but cold detachment on the young lord's face. Since his family had been killed, Sasuke took on all the responsibility of keeping his castle and nearby village together. At the moment of totally desolation and weakness, Sasuke stood up and pulled everyone along with him. Keeping food growing, trade running and families together with a single minded strength unique to Uchihas, but specifically to the youngest son, Sasuke. The price he paid was great though. He was alone and soon after betrayed yet again by his brother and Sasuke's own wife. Sasuke had become his people's strength, but at the cost of his own innocence and childhood. To see him struggling almost childishly with his feelings or cuddling his precious baby boy, one that he had given up willingly for the sake of all, was nothing short of a miracle to all of Sasuke's friends.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke cleared his throat. She looked up to find him running his hands through his midnight locks.

"So, what we know is that we don't know much. Naruto is the walking definition of 'impossible'. Ryuu is alive through 'impossible' means but, up until this point, beyond his entire existence being 'impossible', he seems perfectly normal, if not a little too attached to his 'impossible' mother."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Part of him just wanted to stop thinking about the whole thing. They should all just accept and appreciate that it had happened and move on. The other part, the _Uchiha _part, refused to walk away from such a baffling situation. Somehow, Sasuke knew that Ryuu, Naruto and Sasuke were headed forward on a path that they had no control over and the more information they had, the better off they, and everyone around them, would be.

"Hinata, thank you for talking with me. Please keep thinking about explanations, perhaps talk to others that have been around Naruto, and keep me informed on what you find. Talking to Neji and visiting Naruto yourself is also a good idea." Sasuke stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go talk with Naruto again. Right now, if he is awake. I told him that I wouldn't ask anymore questions today, but I'll try to pick up some more from him concerning his two chakras. I would also like to question him more about what his thinking and motive were when he shared his chakra with a stranger's son."

Hinata nodded and then stood as well. As she reached the door she turned back to Sasuke, "Have you used your gifts on him?"

"No. Until he woke up it wasn't necessary and I haven't had a chance yet. When I do, I'll tell you what I find." Hinata nodded and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly headed to Naruto's room. Reaching the door, he stopped. He had hoped that talking to Hinata would help him understand the situation better. Now, if anything, he just had more questions, more confusion and more damn out of the "Uchiha box" experiences.

He rested his forehead against the door, closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of his own breathing. Naruto was an enigma. If he understood the situation correctly, what little he could, Naruto had unwittingly made himself Ryuu's "mother", a feat that was totally unique by all standards. And to think that not an hour ago Sasuke had laid with his arms around a sleeping Naruto thinking that exact same thought! A thought that sent him running out of the room, panic gripping his heart, not because the situation upset or disgusted him, but because it filled him with a feeling of completeness that left him near bursting.

Lifting his head up, Sasuke took a deep breath and moved to open the door. He could do this. Against all odds, Naruto had delivered his son to him and helped to erase the "stain" left by his biological mother. Sasuke remember the cruel words that Sakura had spat out at him at the beginning of all this and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the irony in that. He knew that he would need to work together with Naruto to understand the situation with Ryuu and Sasuke hoped that Naruto would learn to trust him enough to explain the unanswered questions that circled blond as well.

Upon opening the door it turned out all the mental preparations were wasted. The bed was empty. Naruto and Ryuu were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Naruto woke to the soft cooing of the littlest Uchiha beside him. Absently tickling under the boy's chin, Naruto looked around with disappointment to find Sasuke gone.

"Well, little dragon, what do you think of your new name? I think it suits you." He smiled down at the baby.

Naruto had never felt this way before. He wondered if this was what it would feel like to have a child of his own. He had never allowed himself to imagine that one day he might have a child or family for that matter. Until a month ago, Naruto had seen his future and it started and ended at the whim of Orochimaru.

The only touch Naruto had ever received was from his cold hands, until Itachi had arrived, that is. There had been no improvement. Most of the time, the touches were meant to cause pain and they did to the point of it being a sick art form. But sometimes the touches were something else, Naruto supposed they were meant to be gentle, those touches felt between people who care for each other. But these touches were pure agony for Naruto. They made his stomach flip, vomit race up his throat and his soul feel like it was being torn slowly from his body.

Naruto knew what he was, what he held within him. Orochimaru had told him again and again that he was dirty and that no one would have him, love him, need or be needed by him except for Orochimaru himself. With these thoughts in mind, Naruto refused to think of the future, there was none for him.

But now he was staring down at the future; a future that looked back at him with trust, hope and above all, love. Those midnight black eyes had given Naruto a reason and the courage to leave Orochimaru's clutches. Naruto knew that he had saved the young boy's life that day, but he considered them even, debt paid.

And then there was the boy's father. He had let Sasuke touch him, put his arms around him and Naruto knew that while he had been sleeping Sasuke had been a calming presence, like a lighthouse on the horizon. Where were the feelings of panic, disgust at himself and fear, the soul consuming fear, that normally accompanied touch? Yet Sasuke's touch made him feel nothing but warmth and safety. He had even willingly gone back for more, just to embrace the blissful feeling again. And looking into Sasuke's eyes, older versions of the ones that changed his life, well, between the father and son, Naruto wasn't sure if he would ever be able to breathe correctly again. And his heart, oh god, his heart… Naruto shook his head, now wasn't the time for whatever 'this' was, plus, breathing and normal, steady heart beats seemed mighty important. He'd have to work on that.

"Ryuu, I'm feeling much better! What do you say we discover our new home." Naruto stood up and took a moment to realize that he was dressed only in a much too large nightshirt. "Huh, well, this won't do. Can't make a good impression when I look like a 12 year old waif. I'm Naruto Uzumaki… demon carrier and defender of baby dragons!"

Finishing his declaration with both arms straight up in the air, Naruto smiled brightly at the gurgling chibi and looked around for different clothes. He located a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and tan pants in a chest at the side of the room. Of course, they were too big for him, not a new occurrence, but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving the room. He rolled the sleeves and pant legs to a more manageable length and cheered aloud when he located a leather belt.

"And we've off." Naruto lifted Ryuu over his head, rubbing his nose against the baby's soft tummy. "Hopefully the first place we find will be the kitchen. I think we could both use something to eat. I don't know how they've been treating you, but I haven't eaten in a week."

And with that, Naruto and Ryuu stepped into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As luck would have it, or an extremely keen sense of smell motivated by tremendous hunger, Naruto and his small companion found the kitchen right off. Walking in, Naruto noticed several workers in the kitchen. Closest to him he saw a long blonde haired woman talking with a tall, robust sandy haired man. The way that the other workers came to the duo for instructions lead Naruto to believe that they must be in charge of the kitchen.

Walking up, Naruto politely interrupted, "Excuse me?"

Two sets of eyes turned to take the newcomer in. Naruto felt uncomfortable as they inspected him up and down. The tall man even had a slight smirk on his face. Apparently his attire was amusing. As if Naruto had been offered a plethora of choices. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and make a scathing comment on the rudeness he was being subjected to. His thought process was cut short by the blonde woman.

"Oh! Chibi-kun, you're up! That would make you Naruto. It's good to see you up. How are you feeling? Everyone has been wondering about you, you know. A small boy shows up, hands off the missing Uchiha heir and passes out. Tongues have been moving non-stop for a week and…"

"Ino, please." The tall man interrupted. "He doesn't need a living example of those "tongues". Hi, my name is Chouji. This chatty thing is Ino. I bet you're starving."

Naruto had been processing many things throughout this short exchange. Apparently the name Chibi had stuck, dammit he was NOT a boy and was this man offering him food because Naruto was in the market for a new best friend.

"Huh, well actually, yes, Ryuu and I are very hungry. I was hoping maybe you could help me out with that. Oh, and yes, I'm Naruto." Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck and then offered out his hand. Chouji shook it and smiled.

"Can I help you? If anyone in this castle can help you, it's me. Head chef, it comes with many benefits. I have a stew heating on the stove, will that work for you? And Ino can get… well, you called him something besides Chibi, we didn't know he had a name yet." Chouji looked curiously at Naruto, who had nodded his assent to the stew, and turned to prepare a bowl.

"Oh, we, I mean Lord Sasuke just named him after I woke up this morning. His name is Ryuu." The baby in Naruto's arms gave a wet coo at his name while swinging his little arms. Ino laughed and returned the cooing noises.

"Good name. Here, have a seat. Hand the little guy to Ino and tuck in. Let me know what you think. People around here are so used to it, it will be nice to get a fresh perceptive."

Naruto did just that. Naruto knew that he hadn't eaten in some time and because of that anything would taste good, but Chouji's stew was heaven. And Naruto told him so after the first bowl and the second and the third. With each bowl, Naruto's smile got bigger and Chouji couldn't have been happier.

"So, Chouji, that was great. I mean, really, really great. And I would know, I really like food. Hey, do you ever make ramen?" Naruto pushed the empty bowl away and placed his elbows on the table in front of him. Ino was quietly rocking Ryuu in the chair next to him after the baby had eaten his full as well.

"No, I don't think I have. I'm ashamed to say I don't even know what it is." Chouji said while picking up Naruto's bowl.

"No! We need to fix that! Ramen is, well, it is perfect! I've only had it a couple of times, but after I did, I could have died happy, right then and there. I know! How about I teach you how to make it. That way, I can help you out in the kitchen and in return you can make me ramen? Do we have a deal? I'm a mean dish washer. You won't be disappointed." Chouji looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto was looking up at him with a blinding smile, sky blue eyes sparkling with excitement. How could he possibly say no and Chouji found he hadn't wanted to anyway.

"We have a deal! Of course, part of being in the kitchen means you've signed on to be taster. It's a tough job, what with all the different dishes that we'll need tested…" Chouji raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smirked, "Huh. Trying out all of your delicious food while being guaranteed ramen and hopefully more stew… I guess I'll have to tough it out." Naruto's chuckle was cut off by a new voice.

"So, the troublesome one is awake."

Naruto turned to see a man stroll into the kitchen with dark brown hair tied high up on the back of his head. His expression was one of extreme, nearly debilitating boredom. Naruto recognized him immediately as one of the guards at the gate when he had arrived. Naruto's body instantly tensed, this man had seen who, what, he really was. His breath caught as he waited for the inevitable reaction.

"Shikamaru! This is Naruto. He and Ryuu, yeah, he finally has a name, just came down for lunch. Pull up a chair." Chouji then turned to Naruto. "Hey, this is Shikamaru, my best friend. I heard you met. Finally got Shika to react to something. Impressive!"

"Huh… I react to things, I just don't over react." Shikamaru took the stool next to Ino. Naruto noticed the smile she shot at the dark haired man, as well as the tender look Shikamaru sent her as he sat down.

"Naruto, Shikamaru is also my husband. And I can tell you that your little scene in the courtyard is the most he's reacted outside of the bedroom in, well, years." Ino laughed at Shikamaru's snort.

"Oh, I see." Naruto gave a weak smile. Why wasn't he asking anything, saying anything, accusing him of anything. Naruto nervously rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants.

Shikamaru turned his bored gaze to Naruto, noticing the boy's sudden silence and his nervous fidgeting. So troublesome.

"Hey, you are who you are. I don't know and until Sasuke's asks me to, I don't care. Too much trouble." With that, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to the bowl Chouji placed in front of him.

Naruto stared, mouth hanging open. Here he was sitting with three people, one of whom had actually seen his 'uniqueness' and they were still talking to him, treating him as an equal. Naruto didn't know how to react, so he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Naruto, now that you're up, what are your plans?" Chouji asked, pulling up a stool for himself.

"Oh, I thought Ryuu and I would look around. Maybe get to know the place a little. I've never been away from Lord Oro… where I came from." Naruto blushed, looking down at the floor. God, this was so hard. This was the first time ever that people were looking at 'Naruto' and he didn't want to give them cause to hate him.

"You should go out with Shikamaru. Meet the other knights. They should be training about now, right Shika? You can leave Ryuu with me. I'll take care of him." Ino suggested, shifting the now sleeping baby in her arms.

Naruto stared at the baby, "I don't know. Would Sa- Lord Sasuke be comfortable with that? I'm not really sure… I'm not sure that 'I' should have him. I might have forgotten to mention…" Naruto trailed off. He distinctly heard Shikamaru mutter "Troublesome".

Ino laughed, "Naruto, first off, you may have been sleeping, but little Ryuu spent more time with you than anyone else this last week. Anytime he was restless, cranky or tired we all took him back to his 'nest'. He would immediately calm down." Naruto's eyes widened. That was… odd. He knew he felt a bond with the boy, but he figured it was because they had been together for he baby's first three weeks. Was it true little Ryuu was that attached. Was that normal?

"And secondly" Ino continued, "Shika and I have twin boys. As a result, Sasuke knows he can trust me with his son. Go, look around. Ryuu will be in your room when you're done." Ino gave him an encouraging smile.

Naruto beamed a smile back, "Thanks Ino. I would love to see the training. Oh," Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Is this okay with you? Mind if I tag along?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru pushed off his stool and after brushing his hand against Ino's back, began walking out of the kitchen, hands lazily in his pockets.

Naruto looked at Chouji and Ino, they both had smiles, so Naruto assumed that was Shikamaru-nese for 'yes'. Naruto planted a quick kiss on Ryuu's head and ran to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked at a fast pace down the hall. No, it was not a panicked run. Uchiha's don't do 'panicked runs', dammit.

Uchiha's do however, have active imaginations. Scenario's from Naruto stealing his child away to Itachi snatching both Naruto and his child swam through his mind. What kind of father was he that he had left his child with a stranger that he knew absolutely nothing about. Sasuke shook his head, no, Naruto would never do anything to hurt the boy. He just knew it. The end. But, what kind of parent and lord was he that he hadn't left a guard to protect Naruto and his son when he knew that Itachi and Orochimaru were out there.

And so Sasuke continued his 'concerned' fast pace down the hall.

Turning the corner he found himself in the kitchen. He looked around quickly, spotting Ino and Chouji. He walked swiftly over to them, catching the end of their conversation.

"…like him. I know we just met him, but what's there not to like. He's funny, cute and just look at how he is around Ryuu. So his chakra is strange. Kiba's strange and no one has done anything about that." Ino said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's going to fit in just fine." Chouji finished, looking up he saw Sasuke. "Hey, boss. Looking for someone?"

Ino turned around. Sasuke gave an audible sigh of relief seeing the sleeping infant in her arms. _One found, one to go, _he thought.

"Yes, I take it that Naruto was here." Sasuke gathered the boy into his arms and after nuzzling his hair, felt his earlier "concern" ease up.

"Sure was. He's a riot. Said he and little Ryuu were hungry. Like the name, by the way." Chouji smiled, like all of his friends, seeing the normally stoic young lord express such tenderness was a relief after everything Sasuke had been through.

"Hungry. I should have thought of that. Where is he now?" Sasuke said, looking around in case he had missed him in his panic… ah, concern.

"Oh, Shikamaru came in and then took him out to watch the training. He left Ryuu here with me, after a little persuasion. He's quite protective isn't he. Like a mama bear." Both Ino and Chouji laughed. Neither heard Sasuke mutter, "If you only knew."

"I need to find him. Ino, will you take Ryuu upstairs. We'll be there soon." Sasuke handed the baby back to her.

"Of course." Ino replied, but Sasuke was already headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru wasn't much of a talker. Naruto had stopped asking questions awhile ago and just walked beside him taking in his surroundings. It was peaceful that way and Shikamaru even started to smile a bit as he looked at the blond boy, expressions flying across his face faster than Shikamaru could be bothered to interpret them. Instead, Shikamaru spent his time thinking. It is what he did best.

Yes, he'd seen how the boy reacted when he had recognized Shikamaru in the kitchen. He also knew from talking to Kiba and Neji that the boy was carrying two chakras. It seemed the boy understood that and was scared of people knowing. This made the lazy genius conclude that the second chakra wasn't natural, this wasn't some weird fluke of nature. He boy knew about the red chakra and had also experienced bad reactions when others found out about it. Shikamaru let out a sigh. If others reacted badly, then this second chakra was probably something they should be concerned about. How troublesome.

Coming to the side doors Shikamaru pushed them open, sun streamed in catching Naruto's shaggy blond locks and they both stepped outside onto the knights' training grounds.

Naruto's eyes widen as he took in the sight before him. What looked to be around fifty knights were training on different sections of the dirt worn field in front of him. The sounds of swords clashing and men yelling, laughing and working filled his ears. Some of the knights were dueling using nothing but their swords and brute strength. Others were using chakra, creating different techniques to immobilize their opponents. And still others, and Naruto found these the most interesting to watch, were using both. Swords and men charged with chakra raced toward each other in a beautiful and dangerous dance that mesmerized Naruto.

"Shikamaru, I didn't realize this was bring-your-kid-to-training day." Naruto looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Ah, the other guard from the gate. Oh joy.

"Hey, Kiba," Shikamaru said lazily, face lifted toward the clouds, "This is Naruto. He finally woke up. He wanted to look around, so Ino suggested I bring him along."

Kiba laughed. By now most of the training yard had ceased their activities in favor of watching Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. "So, not only are you on babysitting duty, but you're on babysitting duty after leaving your balls with Ino. That's a little sad." Snickers could be heard throughout the yard.

Naruto looked between the two men and then his jaw nearly hit the ground when Shikamaru just shrugged. Naruto knew Shikamaru had issues with overreacting, but he wasn't reacting at all. Surely that comment merited "some" form of reaction. If anything, the tall man just looked more bored. This guard, Kiba, had called him a kid, Naruto's face turned red, and then what he said about Ino. Naruto felt his body tense, he stepped forward and…

"Well, Shika, I think you should introduce the rest of us. I know I for one am dying to meet our young friend." Naruto stopped to look at the silver haired man who had spoken. He was slightly older than most of the men in the yard and wore a blue mask over his face with his left eye covered by his headband.

"So troublesome. Everyone this is Naruto. We all remember when he came. If you have any questions, don't ask me." Shikamaru had said all this with his hands still in his pockets and his head toward the clouds. He looked down finally and addressed Naruto. "Follow along…" Shikamaru pointed to the silver haired man, "This is Hatake Kakashi. He's Sasuke's right hand man. Next to him is Iruka. Careful or he'll mother hen you to death." This caused a glare to replace the smile Iruka had sent at Naruto. "Then there's Shino." Naruto saw a shorter man wearing a coat with the highest collar he had ever seen. "The happy guy in green is Rock Lee" Naruto couldn't help but smile at the black haired boy. He was practically bouncing out of his skin in excitement about… something. "And finally there's Kiba and his best friend Akamaru. We think his mouth may not be connected to his brain." Naruto took in the shaggy brunette and the gigantic white dog and failed to stop the chuckle that escaped.

"Did you say something, little guy?" Kiba asked, stepping forward into Naruto's space.

"Huh, no, I didn't. But if that was an invitation to, I must say, back the hell off, dog breath." Naruto stepped forward too. Their chests all but touched. Naruto felt his anger rise as he was forced to look up at Kiba.

"And a little boy like you is going to make me I suppose? You against me? A Uchiha knight? Run off and take a nap. Don't waste my time." Kiba turned his back to Naruto and began to walk off.

"Don't," Kiba turned around when he heard Naruto speak, "Underestimate. Me." The words tumbled out like a growl. Kiba saw that Naruto's eyes had turned to a hard steel blue. What noise there was in the yard stopped completely, eyes riveted to their resident loud mouth and the little powerhouse that had been holed up in the castle for a week.

"So, a spar then. Me and you? Can you even use a sword or control that chakra you seem to enjoying showing off?" Kiba was once again invading Naruto's space.

"You're right, I can't use a sword, but I think you might be surprised with my 'control'. Oh, and by the way, ass, I'm seventeen." Naruto heard the gasps for the onlookers, but choose to ignore them. Best to take on only one idiot at the time.

Kiba smirked, confidence oozing from him pores, "Okay then, let's start wi…"

"Kiba, this isn't a good idea. He's just a boy…" Iruka began.

"Ah humm!" Naruto interrupted with a glare.

"Sorry, anyway, he's inexperienced. We don't go picking fights with novices."

Iruka couldn't say anything else because Naruto had shoved him aside and landed a punch directly onto Kiba's left cheek. Immediately the rest of the knights formed a circle. Kiba wiped the side of his mouth, tasting blood. He looked up and saw Naruto standing some feet away with a Cheshire grin on his face, stance totally relaxed.

"Are we _finally_ done talking?"

Kiba growled and threw himself at Naruto. What followed was a series of punches, blocks, kicks and grunts. Kiba was bigger and stronger, but Naruto was fast and being shorter in this instance only improved his maneuverability. They circled each other like wild cats (don't tell Kiba), each observing the other for weaknesses and attacking when they became clear.

Naruto knew going in that he probably wouldn't win. He wasn't stupid. Kiba was a trained knight. Naruto was self-taught and had "practiced" his skills when confronted by Orochimaru's knights. Naruto was just _really_ pissed and it was time everyone understood he wasn't some weak little boy. Naruto's style consisted mostly of defense moves with the occasion jab when he could get it in. Since Kiba's consisted of mostly offense, they were perfect sparring partners. Naruto thought he could learn a lot from Kiba. Well, if the man wasn't such an ass.

Finally, they both stopped, breathing labored, but not uncomfortable. Up until this point, no chakra had been used. Kiba smirked, once again wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Naruto wiped the sweat, blood and blond strands from his eyes and smirked right back at him.

"Okay, warm up is over." Naruto said airily.

Kiba laughed. "I agree. Akamaru, time to play, boy." The huge white dog Naruto had seen earlier ambled over. He stood next to Kiba and looked directly at Naruto like he was a juicy steak. The knights around the circle began to mumble. Who would have thought the kid would last this long and that Kiba would even need to use Akamaru?

Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown smile, "Huh, two against one? That's hardly fair. Let's even it up, shall we?" And Naruto started making hand signs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had come around the corner of the courtyard in time to see Naruto shove Iruka aside and attack Kiba. His mind almost didn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was attacking one of his knights. This would not end well. And of course, it HAD to be Kiba.

Sasuke ran towards the forming circle of knights and pushed himself between Kakashi and Shikamaru. They both glanced at their lord with bored expressions and then returned their sights to the main attraction.

"So, what's going on?" Sasuke asked in a tone too sweet to be sincere.

"Huh." Was Shikamaru's response.

"Well, it's like this. Lazy boy brings kid to training. Loud mouth shoots off said mouth. Turns out the kid has a bit of a mouth as well, and a rather concerning issue with his height. Words are said. Iruka attempted to be everyone's conscience and now we're seeing our young guest in action. Any questions?" Kakashi narrated with a tone one might use during a funeral.

"Beyond 'What the fuck?!' Nope." Sasuke stood back to watch. By now it was quite obvious that Naruto could hold his own. His technique was crude, but effective. He was giving Kiba a run for his money.

Suddenly they both stopped. Words were said and Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto began a series of hand signs. Sasuke's eyes widen, along with the eyes of everyone man watching. Sasuke stepped forward.

"NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned toward the yell of his name, smile matching his bright eyes. This was fun. Upon seeing Sasuke stalking toward him, the smile fell. Sasuke's face was dark, his black bangs hanging in his eyes. His whole body was tense, like it was coiled to strike. Naruto glanced at the two identical clones next to him, one of them absently petting the huge white dog, before they shrugged and popped away. As Sasuke got closer, Naruto couldn't stop himself from stepping back and closing his eyes. Fear raced through him. He'd done something wrong and he waited for the strike. His eyes shot open when he felt a heavy arm fall around his shoulders.

"Hey boss, Naruto and I were just playing around. I don't know if you saw, but this guy is good. Did you need something?" Kiba asked, Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Kiba, Mr. Imma Ass, was defending him. Complimenting him. Treating him like a fellow knight and friend. He risked a glance at Sasuke. His face was as dark as ever, but his eyes didn't show any malice.

"Naruto, where did you learn that?" Sasuke bit out.

"Huh… what? Oh, the clones? I was cleaning the study and the scroll was just laying there and it looked pretty easy so I tried it and it worked. Why? Everyone can do it." Naruto cocked his head to the side, curiosity brightening his blue eyes to shining crystals.

"No, everyone can't. Those were corporeal clones. Solid! We can all do shadow clones for distraction purposes, but your clones could actually fight couldn't they."

"Yes… is that bad?" Naruto felt the fear again. He wasn't even using Kyuubi's chakra and somehow he had messed up. He heard the snicker in the back of his mind. Stupid fox.

Kakashi stepped forward, "It's not bad, okay, maybe it is, really a matter of definition actually… anyway, it's forbidden."

"F-forbidden? Why?" Naruto asked. Yeah, he was scarred.

"Oh, it's not like anything bad will happen to you if you use it, it's just that most of us don't have enough chakra to form even a single solid clone, much less two." Iruka took up the explanation. He couldn't stand to see the look on the young man's face.

"Two… right. Tough." Naruto muttered looking at the ground.

"Dobe… how many clones can you make?" Sasuke heard Naruto's mutter and saw the look on his face. His stomach flipped. Things were about to get interesting.

"Well, teme, I'm not really sure. Several." Naruto still didn't look up.

"Show me."

Naruto sighed. He moved his hands rapidly and the sound of a thousand pops could be heard. Several of the knights gave undignified shouts. Sasuke looked around. There were Naruto's… everywhere. All around them, standing on the castle wall, swinging from the trees and sitting on window seals. The Naruto in front of him finally looked up. Sasuke was surprised to see fear in Naruto's eyes. He was also absently surprised that his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Hn. A few more than several I would say."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and they all disappeared.

"What else can you do, dobe?"

"Normal stuff, I guess. If I saw someone do it, I would practice until I got it right. I can henge, do substitutions, I got the clone thing down… oh and this. This is great. One day some old geezer came to "visit" my lord and he used this awesome technique. If he had been allowed to get nearer to him, I think he might have actually killed Oroc… my lord, but he didn't, so that was a disappointment. But anyway, the technique was so cool! But, it was really hard. It took me a couple of months to really get it. Wanna see??"

"Dobe…"

"Fine, bastard."

Naruto held out his hand and slowly they all watched as light blue chakra began to form and swirl above his palm. The swirling got faster and faster as the blue ball slowly grew. Sasuke heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath. Somewhere, he heard someone whisper, "Impossible". That was quickly becoming his least favorite word… ever.

Naruto looked up, that stunning smile on his face once again, "Awesome, huh?"

Thoughts flew through the heads of all those present:

"Rasengan."

"That's the Fourth's technique!"

"He saw it, once, and then just re-created it!"

"In a couple of MONTHS! The power of youth…(sob)"

"It took the Fourth years to master it."

"Troublesome, I knew it."

Taking in the look on everyone's face and the way they were all slowly stepping back, the smile slipped from his face.

"What?"

It was Sasuke that verbalized what they were all thinking in one simple word,

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note Part 3: There is so much talking in this chapter that I think I might have actually worn down the quotation key. Sorry… sometimes dialogue can be boring, but sadly, I'm told plot development is important. Well, at least I hope this could be called plot development. Hopefully it will answer some of your questions. I promise next chapter Sasuke and Naruto will finally stop dancing around each other and finally start a little something, something… I'm really excited. (See heart shaped eyes)

Oh, one more thing…. WARNING: There is some icky-ness at the end of this chapter. Suffice it to say that Orochimaru and Itachi are bad, bad men. You have been warned.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 5

Sasuke had told Naruto that they would need to talk later and Sasuke was man enough to admit that 'later' had just walked up and bitch slapped them in the face.

Sasuke ran both his hands through his hair, unwittingly causing it to stand up in all directions. Gone were the controlled spikes of the Uchiha heir, having been replaced by the black chaotic tresses of a man faced with the biggest quandary of his life. Naruto was a prodigy. There was no denying that. Having seen just this small sample of what Naruto was capable of filled Sasuke with confusion, trepidation and, oddly, insane pride. He needed to know how and why Naruto was this strong. Why didn't Naruto see or understand that? Why hadn't Orochimaru? And then Sasuke realized that Orochimaru probably did know and was purposely holding Naruto back. Hadn't Naruto said that he had trained himself? To leave someone with this much potential untrained, why? And, if Orochimaru knew, Sasuke was sure the man would want him back. Sasuke didn't allow himself to think about what that would mean for Naruto, him and everyone standing in the yard or living in his castle. Not yet…

Sasuke turned his weary, onyx gaze to Naruto. The Rasengan that the dobe had so flippantly created with such innocent pride and excitement, had dissipated and the young man stood, shoulders bend and head down in what could only be interrupted as total defeat.

"Naruto."

"…."

"Dobe, we need to…"

"Yes, I know." Was the whispered reply. Naruto didn't even look up as he turned and started walking toward the castle doors. Sasuke felt a tightening in his chest watching him. Here was a young man with more power than imaginable, more courage than could be measured and more heart than the angels in heaven and he walked as though he were climbing the last steps up to a hungry guillotine.

Sasuke sighed and turned to the group standing around him that were his knights, his advisors and most importantly, his friends. He caught each of their eyes and watched as they all gave slight nods. Sasuke turned to follow Naruto knowing they were right behind him, in this instance and in anything that life threw at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit, shit… shit, shit… shit, shit, shit…'

"_Kit, is that the tune to 'Twinkle, twinkle little Star'?"_

'…..'

"_You're upset. I get that. You need to calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. Hell, you didn't even use MY chakra back there."_

'Huh, I'll be sure to mention that. It seems like they would all be 'really' excited to hear that.' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Why the hell didn't you tell me that what I could do wasn't normal?!'

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you and I'm a demon! I wasn't privy to what you pitiful humans, with all your inane weaknesses, considered normal."_

Naruto's snort could be heard even outside of the mental dialogue with his furry parasite. 'Sarcasm is all I have and I learned it from you!'

"_Yeah, and I've never been so proud. What are you going to do?"_

'Whatever I have too. I am Naruto Uzumaki after all.' Somehow, Kyuubi noticed, it just didn't sound like it used too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka watched as Naruto walked silently in front of him. He knew the boy was amazing. Scary for sure, but amazing. Plus, he was so full of life. Somehow he had started a fight with Kiba and walked away with a new friend. Iruka looked over to see Kiba walking right next to Naruto, sending his new friend encouraging smiles that Naruto didn't even seem to notice.

Suddenly, almost as if Naruto had woke up, he shook his head and turned to Kiba.

"Hey, is there a dungeon in this castle?" Naruto inquired in a hushed whisper. The rest of the group was so subdued they could have been in a funeral march. Iruka knew they were all thinking about recent events and the impending conversation that had them trekking to Sasuke's study. How could they not?

"Well, yeah, why do you ask, kid?" Iruka knew Naruto was really upset when he didn't even twitch at the 'kid' remark.

"Oh, nothing. So, let's say someone did something wrong or was really dangerous… what would you guys do to then?"

"Well, I guess we would take care of them. Lock them up, maybe. Maybe something more permanent. Naruto, why?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. The others liked to say he was stupid, but Kiba knew Naruto was holding in something big, so big he was worried about what they would do to him when they found out. Whatever it was, Kiba knew Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone. Sure, he had riled the boy but Akamaru was an excellent judge of character. He had said Naruto was tremendously powerful, but kind hearted. In his interactions with Naruto and what he had witnessed and heard from others, Kiba had no reason to doubt his furry pet.

Naruto shook his head, blond locks falling into his cerulean eyes, eyes that said Kiba's question would go unanswered for now. "Thanks, Kiba, you know, for back in the yard. You didn't have to stand up for me. It meant a lot to me, so thanks." With that, Naruto sped up slightly, leaving Kiba to stare at his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all filed into Sasuke's study taking seats where they could find them. Along the way, Neji and Hinata had joined the group, getting details of the episode in the yard as everyone sat down. In the end, only Sasuke and Naruto were standing.

"Naruto, no one is mad. I, we, need to know more about you. We need to understand. How is it possible you are that powerful? Who taught you how to apply chakra into techniques if you had no teacher? I need you to trust us so that we can help you learn to reach your full potential but mostly so that we know what we can expect from Orochimaru. I can't imagine him being happy that you are gone." Sasuke finished his questions and finally turned his eyes to the man who had saved his son.

The Naruto in the courtyard and who walked through the castle with them was wary and scared. Sasuke was shocked to see that the Naruto standing in front of him now was none of those things. He stood straight and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. His stance was hostile but respectful to the circumstances, his blue eyes blazing a hole right through Sasuke's soul. This was a Naruto that held an endless cavern of power and had faced an entire life of solitude and abuse. This was no boy, this was Naruto the man. Sasuke found himself captivated.

"In order to answer those questions, my lord," Sasuke wasn't able to stop the flinch at the formality, "I will have to tell you everything, things I don't truly understand myself and haven't shared with anyone until this moment. However, before I do, I will have your word that whatever happens, you will let me say goodbye to Chibi." The commanding tone of his voice and defiance in Naruto's eyes felt palpable to Sasuke and everyone in the room.

"Dobe…"

Naruto slammed his fist onto the wooden desk, causing on ink pot to topple and black ink to ooze ominously across the desk, "Dammit, teme! I will have your word!"

"Yes. You have my word." Sasuke nodded slowly. Realization hit Sasuke, Naruto thought that once he told the truth, Sasuke would force him away or worse. Sasuke wondered, could Naruto's past be so horrible that Sasuke would consider keeping Ryuu from his "mother"? Sasuke mentally huffed… why could nothing be simple?

"I don't remember anything about my life until I was five. I guess I have flashes of different things. A woman with short black hair, I think she may have been my caregiver. I know that she wasn't my mother. I felt safe with her. Then, he came."

Naruto paused in his telling. He shook his hands, opening and closing his fists. Then, as if realizing he was showing a major weakness to those in the room, he crossed his arms across his chest and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Orochimaru came in the night, he killed my caregiver and took me to his castle. I remember her screaming, pleading with him… When we reached his castle, he locked me in a cell and everyday his 'doctor' came in and performed tests on me. I begged to be told what was going on. The pain was like nothing I had felt before, but have felt many times since. Everyday was worse and worse because no matter what Kabuto did during the day, the next morning I would be completely healed."

Naruto once again paused hearing the murmurs of shock, maybe even disbelief. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Kiba.

"My I see your knife?" Naruto asked, walking over to where the shaggy haired boy sat. Akamaru whined and nudged Naruto's palm. Naruto smiled sadly down at the dog, giving him a gentle pat. Kiba nodded to Naruto's request and handed him his knife.

Before anyone could move Naruto raked the razor sharp knife deeply across his wrist. Blood spurted onto the floor. Hinata gasp and Iruka ran to the boy. Naruto held his uninjured hand up to stop them both. He then held up his bleeding wrist. The blood was only oozing now, the room watched as the blood stopped and the potentially fatal wound disappeared. Naruto wiped away the blood to reveal smooth, tan and seemingly untouched skin.

"You'll have to believe me when I say that I 'know' I can survive much, much worse." Naruto absentmindedly wiped the blade on his pants and handed it back to Kiba with a small smile of thanks. Kiba nodded, face pale.

"Finally, I guess Orochimaru learned what he needed from his 'tests'. I was eight."

Hinata whispered, "Oh my god… three years."

"Orochimaru called me to his study. As I was lead from the cell that had been my home for three years, I noticed that the other knights and servants in the castle either backed away from me, fear in their eyes or taunted me, some tripping me and others just jeering at me. If possible, the fear and hatred in their eyes was worse than those that just ran away."

Naruto took a deep breath, he raised his eyes to look into the eyes of those around the room. Would he see fear yet? Did they know what was coming? He paused when he reached Sasuke, before he could see his expression, Naruto closed his eyes. He couldn't look at him yet, not yet.

"He had me sit down. He asked how I was enjoying my time there." Naruto gave a weak laugh, "Can you imagine? I just started. I might have been able to heal overnight, but I still remembered the pain, that didn't disappear." Naruto rubbed his recently healed wrist.

"He smiled at me, it made my skin crawl and asked if I knew what I was. I opened my mouth to answer, but after what I had experienced in my time with him, I must be something terrible, right? Good boys weren't locked into dungeons. I must have been a bad boy to be taken away from my old life and thrust here, with him." Naruto once again wrapped his arms around himself, seeking to comfort himself. Sasuke stepped closer to… well, he didn't know what, he just wanted 'that' look off of Naruto's face immediately. As if sensing Sasuke's approach, Naruto snapped his eyes to him and jumped away.

"No, stay there." Naruto's voice carried an underlying tone of panic. Sasuke nodded and sat in on the empty chesterfield under the window, directly across from Naruto. He raised an elegant, black eyebrow, maybe to signal Naruto to continue, maybe to ask if he was alright. Neither boy could know for sure.

"He told me of a village that had been attacked eight years prior by a demon. A nine-tailed demon fox. He explained that a man had discovered a way to end the demon's rampage, but at the cost of his life."

Kakashi leaned forward so quickly that the book he was reading clattered onto the floor. Noticing that he had drawn all the attention in the room, he chuckled, "Sorry, thought I saw a black cat. I'm allergic, you know."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief and silent curiosity. What was that about? They all knew this story. How the Fourth had saved not only his village, but those all over the country. The demon had been stopped and the most powerful man to be seen in years lay dead as a result. One life forfeited to save them all.

"Orochimaru told me that everyone thought that the demon had died or at least ceased to exist, but that wasn't the case. The demon didn't die. The fox was sealed away. Never to escape."

"How is it that no one knew this? How did Orochimaru?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at the dark haired man. He was one of the two people in the room that Naruto had yet to meet.

"I knew."

Once again, Kakashi found all heads turned toward him. "I was the Fourth's student. The night that he defeated the demon, he called me into his office. He told me that he had found a way to stop the devastation but that he needed my help. He needed me to deliver a baby to him, a newborn baby." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. No, it couldn't be. Kakashi turned toward the blond haired boy, his eye curling from his hidden smile, "Orochimaru told you that you were that baby, didn't he, Naruto."

"Yes. I hold the demon Kyuubi. The red chakra that you all saw at the gate was his."

Finally, Naruto turned his gaze toward Sasuke, he _needed _to know the lord's reaction. What he saw made him gasp, fear causing his face to whiten, his breathing became quick and shallow. Sasuke's eyes were red with fast spinning black commas, looking at him, no, through him… just like 'his'.

"No! No, stay away. How? How are you here… stay away!" Naruto back away so quickly he fell backwards, hard onto his tailbone, but that didn't stop him from scurrying back until he hit the far wall.

Hinata ran to Sasuke, shaking his arm, "Sasuke! The Sharingan. It is like your brother's." She whispered harshly, concern tinting her voice.

Realizing his mistake, Sasuke deactivated his blood limit. He couldn't even remember consciously activating it. He looked to see Naruto on the floor staring at something no one else could see, fear etched in his face. Sasuke knew Naruto was once again reliving past experiences with his brother and had to fight to keep the Sharingan for activating again. Damn Itachi.

Sasuke stood, approaching Naruto cautiously, "Dobe, it's me, Sasuke. He's not here. No one will hurt you. I'm here."

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes and to the shock of everyone in the room the blond launched himself at Sasuke, "Bastard," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest, "What the hell was that!?"

Sasuke held the dobe close for a moment. If only he could keep him here, safe, away from those that would hurt him, had hurt him. "Hn, dobe, it's a family blood line limit. It's called the Sharingan. I didn't mean to scare you… I should have known that Itachi," The shiver that raced through Naruto did not go unnoticed, "would have used it."

Naruto nodded, offering a weak smile. He started to pull away from the dark haired lord, but before he could break away, he found himself being helped up and directed to the seat Sasuke had just vacated. Sasuke sat Naruto on one side, taking the other for himself, their shoulders barely touching. Both boys found themselves acutely aware of the fact.

"Naruto, my name is Neji. I examined you after you fainted,"

"Passed out." Naruto interrupted. Kiba snorted and then choked.

Neji smirked, "Of course. After you lost consciousness, I examined you and saw the two chakras." Naruto's eyes widened.

"My family, Hinata included, has the Byakugan, an optical ability that allows us analyze chakra networks as well as see chakra that is invisible to others."

Naruto nodded. They had known. They might not have known what the other chakra was, but they knew he was different and yet, they still talked to him. Sasuke still permitted him near his son and to walk free.

"I noticed that the demon's chakra had started to merge with yours. How is that possible if he was sealed? How can you use that chakra at all?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know anything about how the demon was sealed or how it was supposed to work? When I ask, Kyuubi tells me that 'the damn brat had one lucky moment in his whole life' and Kyuubi stupidly walked right into it. But I know when I first…"

"Wait, you can talk to Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, although his voice gave away no emotion, Naruto could tell he was shocked. Great, another oddity. Once again Naruto heard the annoying chuckle in the back of his mind. Stupid, stupid fox.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, I can. I take it that I shouldn't?" Naruto glanced at the other occupants in the room. Shikamaru looked to be asleep and Iruka looked worried. Neither reaction was different from what Naruto had seen up to this point. Kiba stared at him wide eyed, but when he noticed Naruto's gaze, he offered a wide smile. Shino and Neji were blank faced. Again, no surprise. The girl, Hinata, smile shyly and Lee was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish… odd. Kakashi and Sasuke just looked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"Ah, anyway, yes, I can. I have been able to since I was about ten. I was running from, well, I was in a life and death situation and suddenly I found myself in a dark room. In front of me was a large cage and inside, pacing, a red demon, who I realized must be the demon that Orochimaru had told me about. At first Kyuubi was rather hostile, but after explaining how we were about to die, he offered to give me his chakra. I agreed, we lived and he hasn't left me alone since." Although the words implied that the demon was a bother, the tone spoke of appreciation.

Sasuke thought how horrible it was that Naruto's only friend had been a demon whose last action, prior to being sealed, was to destroy humanity. How was he still sane? How was he still innocent, caring… Naruto?

"So, you made a deal with the demon and now you have access to his chakra." Neji stated, encouraging Naruto to continue.

"Yeah, but I only use it when I 'need' it. Life and death, mostly. For instance, getting here from Orochimaru's castle. Before I left, I had used nearly all of my own chakra on Ryuu." Hinata and Sasuke shared a look that Naruto failed to notice, but the others in the room raised an eyebrow at. "Circumstances made resting up before we left impossible. Kyuubi supplied the chakra that kept my body up and moving until we got here. Being so low on my own chakra and using so much of his is…" Naruto was mentally interrupted by Kyuubi who screamed, _'dangerous, not to mention fucking insane' _"Difficult on my body." Naruto finished.

"Meaning life threatening… yes?" Neji supplied. Naruto stared wide eyed. "We all saw you. Me most of all. You should have been dead. You shouldn't have been able to move at all when you left Orochimaru's castle. Am I right?"

"Maybe." Naruto found a blood stain on his knee quite fascinating.

"And the reason that your injuries didn't heal, unlike your little stunt earlier, was because Kyuubi was using all his energy to get you and the baby here, without regards to your health."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat.

"Dobe." Sasuke ground out. He was internally conflicted. Naruto had saved Ryuu, but he had literally chosen between saving Sasuke's son and his own life. He had chosen saving his son. How was it possible to feel thankful and possessively pissed off at the same time? How dare Naruto gamble his life that way!

"I did what had to be done! I refuse to apologize for my decision or wish I had done even one thing differently. They wanted Ryuu dead. All of them. Fuck, they commanded me to kill him at the moment of his birth. I had the means to save him and I did. I dare any of you to stand where I was and choose a different path." Naruto's speech was met by silence.

The silence was broken when Lee spoke up, "My youthful friend," Naruto raised an eyebrow in askance to Sasuke. An emotionless shrug was his response. "You said that you only used Kyuubi's chakra when you needed it, so just now, in the yard, that was you? Only you?"

The only people who didn't look surprised at the question were Kakashi and Shikamaru. Why hadn't any of them questioned that?!

"Yes, that was me. I realize now after talking with you or rather taking in your reactions, that I am special in some way. I didn't realize it. I had known that chakra existed. I had seen it used by Kabuto, Orochimaru and the knights of the castle. I recognized that I had my own. No one told me how to use it, Kyuubi said that demons just imagine the outcome and their chakra would respond. I suppose that was my only lesson. If I could pick up the hand signs things certainly were easier, like with my clones, but otherwise I just force my chakra to respond." Once again, the shocked silence. Naruto listened while Kyuubi snorted and started in on stupid humans…

"Kid, why did you stay with Orochimaru. Once you had learned to use your chakra why didn't you just kick his ass and get the hell out?" Kiba asked, entering the conversation.

"Of course I wanted too, dog boy, but at some point when Kabuto was performing his tests, Kyuubi says that another seal was put on my personal chakra. I have no memory of this. I can't use any of it around Orochimaru and once Itachi came, well, he would use his eyes… and that was that." Sasuke watched, seething, as Naruto had pulled himself flush against the arm of the chesterfield and away from him. Fucking Itachi.

"Huh, that doesn't answer the question we really need answered. How are you that strong to begin with?" Shikamaru sighed lazily, staring out the window at the slow moving clouds, completely undermining the importance of the question.

"I don't know." Naruto had noticed the flash of emotion that jumped across Sasuke's features when he had pulled away from him. He forced himself to relax, his shoulder once again pressed against the youngest Uchiha's warmth. He smiled softly when he felt Sasuke relax as well.

"I know."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke glared at the man. Apparently he knew plenty about Naruto's situation and Sasuke couldn't help but be upset that he had been keeping it hidden and was only releasing tidbits of information at his leisure. Who was the lord here?!

"Now, now Sasuke. No need for dramatics. Surely you understand that I had a life before my sole responsibility became the care and feeding of the youngest emotionally stunted Uchiha."

Sasuke's response was a darker, more menacing glare. Oh, that the Uchiha's in the heaven could see Sasuke now. The pride they would feel.

Iruka stepped in before Sasuke could see if he could mentally melt Kakashi's face off. "Perhaps Kakashi, you should tell us your story. I'm sure it would benefit not only our understanding, but Naruto's as well."

"Of course you're right, Iruka, but it doesn't look like Naruto will be benefiting from it today. And I finally had something that might shock the kid as much as he seems to enjoy shocking us. That really is a disappointment." Kakashi shook his head sadly.

Iruka and the rest of the room turned their heads to see what Kakashi was going on about. They saw Sasuke staring shocked down at the blond head laying in his lap. Apparently Naruto had fallen asleep and fell into Sasuke's lap, nose nuzzled against his abdomen. His legs were curled up and a tan hand reached out to grip Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke thought he was… adorable! And with that thought, the pride the fallen Uchiha clan felt earlier crashed harshly into the ground.

Sasuke looked up when he noticed the silence. "Hn." Again with the dark glare, Sasuke dared his friends to say anything.

Hinata took the hint the young lord so subtly threw at them and redirected the conversation. "Well, obviously Naruto is still recovering. To think that he was using Kyuubi's chakra for nearly three weeks… amazing." She shook her dark head and then smiled shyly, "Kakashi, I think you should enlightened the rest of us, all the same."

At the muttered agreements, Kakashi did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Hokage, you summoned me?" A young Kakashi asked, bowing low to his lord and mentor.

"Ah, Kakashi. Yes. I need your help. I have discovered a way to end this." Minato paused, looking at his only remaining student carefully. The boy seemed exhausted, blood spotted his clothing and his face. The Hokage could see a slight twitching under the head band covering the boy's left eye. He had been over using the Sharingan. Minato closed his eyes. This had to stop.

"Of course, my lord. Anything." The Hokage's own state of exhaustion didn't go unnoticed by the Hatake genius either.

"Jiraiya has located a sealing jutsu that I have adapted to fit the circumstances and power of the fox." Once again Minato stopped. Kakashi looked up concerned. It was alike his teacher to be anything but one hundred percent confident, why the sudden insecurity.

"In order for the sealing to be accomplished, I will need to seal the demon into a newborn baby." Kakashi looked as though he was going to interrupt, the Hokage held up his hand and pushed on, "I will also need to sacrifice my life as part of the bargain with Death, for allowing me to combined our powers to end this nightmare."

"What? No! There must be another way, sensei. There is, we just need to look harder." Minato smirked, Kakashi must be exhausted, that was more outward emotion than he had seen in the boy in a long time.

"Kakashi, there is no other way and even if there was another way out there, would you have me wait while more and more people died in order to find it. I became Hokage because I love this village and all of its people. By wearing these robes I have taken on the responsibility to protect all those who look up to me. In order to live up to that responsibility, I knew I had to be willing to sacrifice everything I am, including my life." Minato looked to Kakashi, praying that he would see understanding and support, he really didn't have much time left.

"Of course… sensei. You mentioned a baby? Will it die too? Where is this unfortunate babe?"

Minato chuckled humorously, "As luck would have it, I became a father today."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his middle, "Nooo." The word was moaned out. The Hokage had been so excited when he learned of his impending fatherhood and now, in one day, he was walking to his death and using his precious child as a living cage to a rabid beast. "There must be… must… another way."

"Kakashi, that is enough. Kushina died early this morning giving birth my son." Minato stopped to breathe deeply, "I need you to fetch the boy and bring him to me in the forest east of the village where Kyuubi was last seen. Kakashi, look at me." The Hokage ordered softly.

Kakashi looked up, pain evident in his uncovered eye. "My son will live. He will be a hero. Because of him, we all will be saved. I need you to be strong now, stronger than you have ever been. We will both need you, now and later."

Kakashi could do nothing but nod and leave the office.

Later, Kakashi raced through the forest. The bundle in his arms so light he could barely believe that it held a living person. He was so fragile, so easily hurt, so easily killed, how could he possibly withstand holding Kyuubi's power.

Kakashi slowed down as he approached the clearing where he knew Minato was waiting for him. He walked slowly up to the Hokage. The man's blond head was bent forward and Kakashi would swear that he could almost see the weight of the world on the man's broad shoulders. Hearing his approaching student, the Hokage looked up, smile splitting over his face.

"Ah, Kakashi, there you are! And my precious chibi." Kakashi handed the baby gently to his father, "Isn't he the most beautiful thing you have even s-seen?" Kakashi eyes grew wide at the show of emotion. Sensei couldn't do this. He had to stop this.

"Sensei, please…." he began.

"Kakashi, leave. Leave and don't come back until you can no longer feel my chakra."

"But, sensei…"

"I said LEAVE NOW! That is an order." Minato cradled the baby in his arms and with one last look at Kakashi, turned his back on his silver hair student and never looked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I watched as the Kyuubi roared and the forest was ripped about by harsh chakra backlash. Later, after I could no longer feel Kyuubi's or the Fourth's chakra, I went to find the baby. I didn't expect him to be alive. I didn't expect anything to be alive. When I reached the center of the destruction, Minato lay dead, but the baby was no where to be seen. We looked everywhere, for weeks. In the end, the Third was forced to concede that Minato had been wrong and the baby had died. The Third decreed that how the demon had been stopped wouldn't be made public knowledge. Without being able to produce the dead baby, he feared people wouldn't believe the demon threat was over. Soon, we all moved on. I mourned my teacher and his son, and soon I came here."

Kakashi looked up, "And that is all I know."

Kiba broke the ponderings of those in the room, "So, Naruto is Minato Namikaze's son. The Fourth's son. Holy shit."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Kiba's statement." Shikamaru muttered, closing his eyes, "It's so very troublesome."

Sasuke for his part just stared down at the sleeping dobe in his lap. Occasionally Naruto would whimper in his sleep, snuggling closer to Sasuke. Sasuke had taken to running his long fingers through the golden silk of Naruto's hair. Finally he looked up.

"Now we know where Naruto gets his power from. I want some theories on how Naruto is able to manipulate chakra through will alone. I thought hand signs were fundamental in channeling chakra out of the body. Furthermore, have you noticed the way he can just turn it off. When I gather that much chakra, let's say in chidori, it has to go somewhere, I can't just call it back."

Neji stood from his chair, "It's imposs…"

"Don't! Do not finish that sentence. From now on I will not hear that word. You can all add it to the "Words Not to Say List" after Itachi and before Sakura. Obviously it is possible, we, in all our 'genius', " Everyone in the room looked at Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke "just haven't seen it before."

"Imagine being given all that power with no one ever telling you what you could and couldn't do. In fact, your only 'advisor' told you just to think it and make it happen. You would be left to experiment and define your own boundaries and limits. No preconceive notions, no fear of failure. It's no wonder his ability and potential are beyond anything we have seen." The room looked at Shino. No one had ever, EVER, heard him say that much.

Any reply was cut off as a blood curdling scream penetrated the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay against the bars of Kyuubi's cage, enjoying the warmth the fire demon provided him. He smiled, "I think that went well. I almost can't believe it."

Kyuubi smirked down at his kit. Maybe he finally found someplace to belong.

Suddenly Naruto sat up.

"_What kit?"_

"The clone I left at Orochimaru's castle… I'm getting his memories, I had totally forgotten about him. He lasted so long…" Naruto cut off with a gasp. Kyuubi could feel the anxiety and fear facing through his kits mind.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" Tears started to stream down Naruto's cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clone stayed in his room for a week and a half before a rather rude female servant knocked on his door, "Get up and out of this room, you monster! You're 'vacation' is over."

The clone got out of bed and headed to the main hall. He knew that if he was within Orochimaru's immediate vicinity that he would 'poof' away, Naruto was unable to maintain chakra around the snake, including clones. He walked past a dark hallway only to be grabbed, harshly by the wrist. He looked into red eyes.

"Ah, Naruto is just full of interesting surprises." The monotone voice stated. The clone felt something squeeze his wrist. He looked down to see a chakra fused bracelet locked around his wrist. Time to go, he thought and attempted to return to Naruto, he had lasted as long as he could. Nothing happened. He looked up in surprise.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere soon." The clone shuddered as he was pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing the clone knew he was in a dungeon chair, staring up at Orochimaru and Itachi.

"My, my, Itachi, this is interesting. My sweet Naruto isn't quite as smart as I gave him credit for. As if this would have fooled me." Orochimaru walked slowly up to the clone who was by now tied to a chair. The snake bent down until he could whisper in the clone's ear. "I know how this jutsu works, its weakness and its strengths. I know that I cannot hurt you without you disappearing back to the little monster. But I also know that everything you see and experience also goes back with you." The clone could feel the evil smirk, even if he could not see it. Orochimaru stood and backed up a step.

"Itachi, let's send little Naruto our warmest greetings."

"It would be my pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clone lifted his head when he heard a shuffle in the hallway outside his cell. Orochimaru walked in, smile across his disgusting face. Following him was a tall, thin man and a petite, doe eyed woman the clone recognized as the cook and his wife. Then came a blank faced, emotionless Itachi, but his eyes, oh god, such sadistic anticipation.

The cook and his wife had always been kind to Naruto, perhaps the only ones in the castle. He would always make sure that Naruto received food and had even taught Naruto to cook his beloved ramen. The wife would come to his room and take care of him after his many encounters with those who would hurt him. The clone could remember the feel of her gentle hands as they pushed his hair back from his face in the way he always imagined a mother might.

They were both bound and gagged. Orochimaru looked at them with all the concern of someone looking at a cockroach. The smile had yet to leave his face.

"Before we begin, I want you to know that everything that happens to you is his fault." He nodded toward the clone. "He is a monster and you are being punished because of that."

The man tried to say something, so Itachi roughly yanked the gag off. "He is not a monster! You are!"

"Ah, this is going to be fun." Orochimaru sneered. The clone's eyes widen when Itachi began to chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two and a half weeks the clone watched as the cook and his wife were subjected to every form of humiliation and torture the two black haired men could imagine. He watched as the cooks forearms were skinned bare. He watched as Itachi captured them in his wicked eyes, performing unknown horrors on them. He watched as they were released only to fall to the floor, silent screams tearing out of their throats.

He watched as the wife was brutely raped repeatedly by Itachi and Orochimaru and when they were tired, by foreign objects of all shapes and sizes. The clone listened as the husband screamed out for them to stop, words that could barely be heard over the woman's screams and the tormenters moans and laughter. The clone watched as they then turned their sick sights on the cook. Subjecting him to everything he had just watched his wife endure.

He watched as the young couple's fingernails were wrenched from their fingers and toes and then as the fragile appendages were pulled back until a sick crack could be heard over the tears and weaker and weaker screams.

At night, Itachi and Orochimaru would leave the clone alone with the two beaten and broken people. Tears slid out of his eyes as the couple attempted to hold and comfort each other without hurting one another in the process.

Finally the end came. Orochimaru entered the cell, walking directly to the misshapen cook. "Do you still believe he isn't a monster?" Orochimaru hissed.

"No, you are. You're sick! Sick and I'll see you in hell." The man rasped out, blood and spittle hitting Orochimaru's face.

"Hn. And now?" The three occupants turned to Itachi who had the wife in his arms, knife gleaming against her bruised neck. Her once lively, innocent eyes were dead.

"No, please don't! Yes, he's a monster! A monster! Please don't." Tears streamed down the man face.

"That's all Naruto needed to hear." With that, Itachi slit the young woman throat. Before her husband could scream, Orochimaru had snapped his neck.

"Ah… well, now. I think that about wraps up our message, wouldn't you say Itachi."

"Hn."

"Naruto, my sweet, I'll be seeing you soon… and your little traveling companion."

"Say hello to my foolish little brother."

With that, Orochimaru shoved his hand through the clones chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up screaming. He pushed himself off Sasuke's lap, landing hard on the floor. He tried to stand, but just fell to his knees, his legs unable to hold him up in his horror. After several failed attempts, Naruto scrambled to the trash container like a man possessed and vomited violently, tears, sick and sobs choking him.

The room looked on, paralyzed at Naruto's actions. Sasuke ran to his side. Naruto was still attempting to be sick, but nothing was left to come up. Sasuke paled as he noticed the blood running down Naruto's chin.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms tenderly around the shaking boy.

Naruto finally looked up, meeting Sasuke's concerned charcoal eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks, sobs making it hard to breathe, but he managed to choke out, "H-he knows…. They know I'm h-here… And they know about R-Ryuu."

Naruto lost consciousness and lay limply in the lords arms.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Humble Thanks: Okay, I feel horrible for not saying it before now, but I love you guys! Thank you to everyone who has left a review, and those who read it and thought, "Gosh, I should leave a review" and even those who read it and said "Heh… whatever" (I like to see the hit count go up too, sad the things that entertain me, but true none the less.) It's awesome to hear what you all liked and what you may not have. I must say I was surprised at the response to my "descriptions" of Orochimaru and Itachi at the end of the last chapter. Normally, I never would have gone into that much detail, but when I tried to pull the "Alfred Hitchcock Card" (what you don't 'see' is scarier than what you do) for what Itachi did to Naruto, I had a lot of raised eyebrows, so this time I tried harder. Just so you know, when I originally imagined the scene, they had a young daughter. Turns out I couldn't write that. Anyway, the next icky scene (I think) will be Orochimaru and Itachi getting what they deserve. Something to look forward too… yes??

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 6

Kyuubi had never seen Naruto like this before. The boy was practically pushing himself through the bars of his cage to get closer to the demon, presumably to indulge in the warmth the fox provided, but Kyuubi suspected Naruto was trying to hide as deep into his subconscious as he could.

"_Kit…" _Best to start this conversation now, while he was still somewhat outside of the bars.

"No." Was the whimpered reply.

"_No…no, what?"_

"No, I'm not okay. No, I don't want to talk about it. No, it's NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!!"

Kyuubi couldn't help but think the yelling would have been more impressive if Naruto's face wasn't smothered in his fur.

"_Maybe not now, but soon…"_

"Stop it, just leave me alone. Let's just end this…"

"_Kit, you can just stop right there…." _He noticed that Naruto's body was once again outside of the cage, pushed right up against it, but firmly outside. He was waking up. From the panic that flared through the kit's mind, Naruto realized it too.

"No, I don't want to wake up… please, please let me stay here." Naruto grasped onto fur, cold metal bars, slippery cement, anything he could reach.

(Dobe, don't do this. Enough with the dramatics. Wake up.)

"_Kit, do you hear that? It's your Uchiha. He needs you. He's calling you."_

"I don't care. They are coming because of me… I'll only hurt Sasuke. I hurt everyone."

(Naruto! Ryuu's crying! Wake up, we can't get him to stop, he needs you. I ne… Ryuu is so scared. Dobe!)

"Well, damn."

Kyuubi smirked as Naruto woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his crystalline blue orbs. He sat fascinated as emotions ran across those eyes. First confusion, his bright eyes darting back and forth, then when they rested on charcoal eyes, what could be read as relief, and then horror… Horror that ripped Sasuke's heart out.

"Dobe?" He reached out a tentative hand to brush back sweaty, blond locks. And then Naruto burst into sobs. Sasuke refused to sit by and watch the boy suffer, so he reached out, picked Naruto up and settled him against his chest as Sasuke adjusted to rest back against the head board.

After a few minutes, Naruto seemed to calm down. He slowly lifted his head from its resting place and looked around, "Where's Ryuu? I thought you said he was crying?" Red rimmed eyes looked accusingly at the dark haired lord.

"Huh… oh, I sent him out." A blond eyebrow raised, accusation in the blue eyes deepening. If Sasuke were any less of an Uchiha he would have rolled his eyes, "He really was crying, dobe. I didn't think it was good for him to be in here when you were unresponsive. Soon I'll have him brought back in. He'll be fine. You however…"

Naruto closed his eyes. There was nothing, _nothing_ he wouldn't give to get out of this conversation. 'This' conversation made the earlier afternoon's conversation seem pleasant and fun. But, he knew Sasuke needed, deserved to know what was coming… because of him.

Without opening his eyes, Naruto leaned back against Sasuke's warmth and began yet another less than pleasant explanation of recent events.

"When I left the castle, I left a clone behind as a decoy. I knew no one would bother him for a least a week, but just in case someone did, they would come into my room, see 'me' and leave. I figured he had a week, week and a half, at most before being discovered. He lasted much longer. I'd actually forgotten about him." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. What must it be like to have so much chakra that you could 'forget' when a piece of it was missing? "This afternoon the clone's chakra and m-memories returned."

Naruto's body started shaking, his breathing becoming shallow. "Dobe. Stop." Sasuke said harshly, his tone nothing less than an order, "You may not be a trained ninja, but you have the potential to be greater than us all. Call on the inner strength I know you have and tell me what happened. It is NOT happening 'now'. No one can hurt you 'now'. Right 'now' you are safe and with me."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. Sasuke was right. Naruto Uzumaki was not weak or scared or unable to protect those that needed it.

"Itachi found my clone as soon as it left my room. Somehow he found a way to prevent my clone from leaving, some kind of chakra fused bracelet. It even allowed the clone to be in the presence of Orochimaru." Naruto stopped again. He ruthlessly fisted his hands to control the emotion threatening to wash him out to sea.

"Orochimaru, of course, knew about the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He knew that if he did anything to the clone it would just "poof" away. So he decided to use the clone and the fact that its memories would become my memories to send me a message."

The feeling brewing in Sasuke's chest told him he wasn't going to enjoy the "message".

"Orochimaru and Itachi locked the clone in the dungeon and then proceeded to t-torture the only two people who ever showed me any kindness at that place, for two and a half weeks… and then they killed them. Before 'killing' the clone to send him back, Orochimaru said that he would be seeing me and my "little companion" soon." Finishing, Naruto, if possible, pressed tighter against Sasuke's chest.

"And Itachi?" Sasuke growled.

"He said to say hello to his foolish little brother."

"Fuck!" Naruto jumped at the unexpected and loud outburst from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. Naruto, I'm so sorry." Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him again and pressed his face into Naruto's silken hair. He smelt like the first breeze heralding in the beginning of spring.

Naruto closed his eyes again, he was so tired. He just wanted to stay like this, for a little longer, forever. Here, he had Ryuu and Sasuke and maybe even friends. Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sat up, pushing away from Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, he had been enjoying the moment as well.

"I have to go, leave, right now. I can't be here. They are coming. I can't be here, you are all in danger. Ryuu, you, Chouji, Ino… god, all of you." Naruto slid off the bed, his legs threaten to buckle under him, but he pushed forward heading toward the door.

He gasped as he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, lift him up and settle him once again against the lord's firm chest on the bed.

"No, dobe. You are not leaving. Never try again." Sasuke said brusquely, his arms tightening in what could only be seen as a threat.

"Teme! Let me go. I don't want any of you to be hurt. I should have left immediately, gone back, made up some story about running away, so that they would never think of you or Ryuu again. Taken whatever punishment they willed…" Again Naruto tried to escape the lord's arms.

"Naruto! If I have my way, you will never see either of those men again. Whether you are here or not does not change the fact that 'that man' is my brother. He killed every other Uchiha. Eventually he would have found out about Ryuu. Do you think he'd just let that go unnoticed?"

"Sasuke, please… think. You don't know me. I am no one important. If I can distract them, even for awhile, give you all more time, wouldn't that be worth it?" Sasuke paled. The question was too close to one he had asked himself for months… was one life worth the cost of so many others?

Finally, Sasuke pushed Naruto away. Naruto let out a relieved sigh and made to get up again.

"No you don't," Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders and turned him so that the two were sitting, facing each other. "Naruto, I think it's time that I told you a story or two. As Kakashi said, you seemed to enjoy surprising us, I'm looking forward to returning the favor."

Naruto eyed the door, but curiosity made him look back at Sasuke and nod.

"First, you are far from nobody. You'll remember how Kakashi said that the Fourth had asked him to gather a newborn baby, you, so that he could perform the sealing." Naruto nodded again, "What you missed during your nap," Naruto made a face, "was that the baby was the Fourth's own newborn son."

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs, but somehow, fresh air refused to come back in. The Fourth's son? He knew he had a father, everyone has to have one somewhere, but to be given a name, a real person. But then why was he abandoned? If he was the son of such a great man, why was he now nothing more than a peasant, an abused slave. His life had been torture from the time he was five years old. Where the hell where all the people who should have loved him, even if for no other reason than who his father was?

"I don't understand. How is that possible? Why was I left? How did I become this?" Naruto lowered his head, blond spikes falling in his eyes, once again forcing emotion down that threatened to overcome him.

"Kakashi said that after the Kyuubi was sealed they went to retrieve the baby, but you were gone. They looked for weeks, but finally were forced to accept you hadn't survived the sealing." Sasuke looked down to see he was holding Naruto's hand. When had that happened?

"So, then, how did I get away? I told you about my caregiver, how did I end up with her?" Naruto looked pleadingly at Sasuke for the answers. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't have any.

"Dobe, I don't know. I don't know if we'll ever know. At this point, I can only think of one person to ask and I doubt Orochimaru will be forthcoming."

Naruto nodded. There was one thing about this mess that brought him comfort. Whoever had taken him from the forest cared enough to put him somewhere safe. He might not have stayed there, but it still made him feel protected, at one point in his life.

"Alright, I'm the Fourth's son. Good to know." Naruto looked up, brilliant, but fake smile spreading across his face. "You said you had a story or two? What other surprises do you have in store, teme?"

Sasuke frowned. He knew the smile was forced. Naruto had been through so much. Should he wait for Naruto to process his confession in the study, his brother's sicko "message" and his paternity before piling on anymore? Then he looked into Naruto's eyes. He saw weariness but also determination, strength and trust.

"Dobe, after Ryuu was born, why did you give him your chakra? Did you know that it had to be the biological parents or the baby would reject it?" Sasuke decided to get some of his own questions answered before letting Naruto know of his "motherhood".

"Well, yes, Kyuubi told me. I was holding Ryuu when he started to struggle to breathe. He was so beautiful, Sasuke, I couldn't let him die. I turned to force Sakura to do her job, but she died before I could. Kyuubi told me to just hold Chibi… make his first and last moments warm and secure. I didn't know what to do and then… then he opened his eyes. Midnight black eyes just like his father's, they took my breath away." Naruto looked up and blue met black. Naruto's breath hitched and a blush spread lazily across his cheeks. _Yes, _he thought, _ just like that._

"Kyuubi told me I was being foolish, setting myself up for heartbreak, but those eyes trusted me, needed me, l-loved me. I couldn't fail him. I had to try. I gathered chakra in my hands, I didn't know how a mother would do it, and simply asked, begged, forced the baby to accept me. I don't know how long I stood there, giving him my heart…" Another blush, "I mean chakra, but just when I had begun to give up hope, Ryuu started to breathe freely, and that's all I know." Naruto shrugged, he didn't think he could explain it any better.

Sasuke nodded, just one more thing to add to the imposs… wait, that's a bad word now. Just one more thing to add to the "Only Naruto Can Do It" list.

"After you arrived with the baby and fainted rather spectacularly," Naruto huffed at the Uchiha smirk he was subjected to, "I had Hinata look at the baby to determine if he was mine."

Naruto interrupted, deep offense coloring his voice, "Well, of course he is! Did you even look at him!"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, when Sakura told me she was pregnant, she followed the statement with her intention to kill the baby. I spent eight months convincing myself that she had killed the baby before he was even born. Your arriving was a miracle, but I had to be sure before I allowed my heart to accept that miracle. As a matter of survival. Can you understand that?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve it." Naruto gently squeeze Sasuke's hand, providing the only comfort he could.

"Thank you." Sasuke allowed a small, genuine smile to reach his lips and received a small, genuine smile in return. He felt his heart skip a beat. Perhaps he should talk to Neji about that?

"When Hinata checked Ryuu, she saw my chakra and Sakura's," Naruto gave the lord a look that said he understood that was how it worked, "but she saw yours as well."

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense." Naruto sat back, thinking, "I mean, I gave him some, but surely it would fade away to allow his parents' chakra to work. Just like healing chakra right? It doesn't stay in the body. It does its job and dissipates."

"That's not what happened, dobe." Sasuke waited until blue eyes met his, "Hinata saw Sakura's chakra, but just trace amounts, hardly normal for her being the baby's mother. She said that it looked like our chakras were working together to push Sakura's out."

"I-I don't understand. What does that mean?" Naruto yanked his hand from Sasuke's and clasped them in his lap. His posture was anxious, his eyes looking anywhere but the young lord in front of him.

Sasuke answered, his voice revealing no emotion. "It means that as of yesterday, Ryuu holds none of Sakura's chakra and is developing his own chakra through a blend of our chakra's together. It means, dobe, that for all intents and purposes, you are his mother."

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting from Naruto after he found out this new development, but seeing Naruto throw himself off the bed and run for the bathroom to loose his stomach's contents, again, was not it.

Sasuke stood and walked to the doorway, listening to Naruto whisper to himself, "Oh my god, what have I done, so stupid, so fucking stupid…"

"Dobe." Naruto didn't reply, but he stood and washed his out his mouth, drying it on a towel. Finally, he turned slowly to look at Sasuke.

"My lord, I didn't know. I never would have, you must understand. I didn't know this would happen. You must be angry." Naruto bowed his head.

Sasuke, in a very un-Uchiha manner, snorted aloud, "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto looked up shocked. Sasuke was pleased to see anger flash across blue eyes.

"Naruto, come here." Sasuke turned around and walked back to the bed. Naruto followed at a somewhat more hesitant pace. After they had settled, once again looking at each other, Sasuke began, "You saved my son's life. Why the hell would I be angry at you?"

"Maybe because I stole a piece of your son, bastard!" Naruto jumped off the bed and started to pace, throwing disgusted looks at Sasuke with each turn.

And just like that, Sasuke was the one confused, "What?"

"Who's stupid now, my lord?" Sasuke did not miss the sarcasm attach to the honorific and raised a dark eyebrow in annoyance. "You're telling me that you and I share a child. You never asked to share a child with me. I took that from you, your choice, oh my god, I violated… almost ra…"

"Damn it, dobe. Stop. You did not. Do you think I wanted to share a child with Sakura? Obviously she wasn't keen on sharing one with me. We slept together one time, you idiot and that's only because her fucking parents were IN THE ROOM!" With that, Sasuke was off the bed. "After she left with Itachi, do you know what stopped me from chasing after them? DO YOU?!" Sasuke's eyes fluctuated between black and blood red.

Naruto backed away, but shook his head, never breaking eye contact.

"I thought maybe it was better that Ryuu died, because I didn't think I could love something that was a part of her. I-I gave up my first child because their mother was so horrible that I didn't think I could look at the chibi and not see her and the destructive hate that we shared." Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Naruto's innocent gaze anymore. He turned around, fists held tightly at his sides and walked across the room, away from the blond.

"Sas…" Naruto began, but was immediately cut off.

"But, now because of you… because of you I have my son and he isn't a part of someone I hate, he's a part of you, of us." Sasuke's voice became so quiet at the end that Naruto almost didn't hear it. "Thank you. Thank god for you."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before crossing the room until he was behind Sasuke. Standing behind him, Naruto realized that his nose reached to the middle of Sasuke's shoulder blades. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing the side of his face gently against his back. He felt Sasuke tense, but then immediately relax in his arms. Naruto had just closed his eyes and released a contented sigh when Sasuke turned around suddenly, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face, mesmerized, as he always was, by the depth of the black pools that were the lord's eyes.

For once, Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, he wasn't thinking, his heart had taken over and it needed something, something that only Naruto, the blond dobe that was a walking impossibility, could give him.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, concentrating on pale rose lips. He wanted, needed to feel them, taste them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone were looking for Akamaru, he could be found under Ryuu's crib with his paws securely over his floppy ears. Kiba wished he could join him.

"Is this normal?" His voice was a decimal below an all out yell to be heard over the non-stop screams of one, Ryuu Uchiha. Kiba was beginning to think the blond kid wasn't the only one demon possessed around here and at least Naruto's demon was contained.

Ino answered with a dark glare, continuing to rock the upset boy. He had started crying right before Sasuke burst into the room carrying a limp and unconscious Naruto.

"Kiba, babies cry. They can't speak, so they cry. Yes, it's normal."

"Yes, but this much, for this long and this damn loud!" Kiba gave into temptation and pressed his hands over his ears.

Hinata scowled at the young man and walked up to Ino. "Here, let me try… again."

And still the baby screamed. Hinata was worried. Kiba was right, this wasn't just normal baby behavior. Ryuu was crying 'for' Naruto. Not because he missed his mother, or needed something, but because of Naruto's pain.

"That's it! I'm taking him back. His little nest has always worked in the past, even if Naruto was just sleeping next to him. He's going to die from lack of air and I can't see Uchiha being happy about that!" Kiba 'gently' grabbed the dark haired infant and stalked across the hall intent on ending his pain. And, of course, the baby's too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke opened the door to Kiba's knock, he had every intention of murdering the person on the other side. Slowly, painfully…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could feel Naruto's sweet breath against his face. His mouth lifted into a small smile when he felt how fast Naruto's breaths were coming. He almost died when Naruto returned his smile with a shy, trusting smile of his own. So close now, so close…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Okay, boss, we really, really need the nest now."

Naruto jumped back, startled at the interruption. Sasuke turned red eyes to the door, cursing rather creatively. "Someone is going to fucking die," he muttered and started toward the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hey. You alright? You're looking a little red in the face." Kiba asked, pushing his way in as the door opened, completely oblivious to the murderous intent of his boss. "Oh thank all the angels in heaven, you're awake." Noticing Naruto standing near the window, Kiba ran to him, "Here, take it. Please." He thrust the wailing infant into Naruto's arms and then started dumbfounded when the baby immediately stopped crying. "Really, we thought we were going to die. He wouldn't stop and…"

As Kiba rambled on, Sasuke watched Naruto quietly cradled the baby against his chest. He noticed that when he finally calmed down, Ryuu's body gave a huge shudder of relief at being safe in his "mother's" arms. Sasuke felt his heart swell. Then he looked into Naruto's face and knew his heart had to have burst. Naruto, who had always looked at the boy with affection and love, now started down at the sleeping boy with raw emotion upon his face. Sasuke saw awe, possessiveness and love, god, so much love. He noticed the tear slide down Naruto's cheek and reached up to wipe if off with his thumb. Naruto looked up and their eyes locked. Sasuke was startled when Naruto reached up with is own free hand and wiped something wet off of Sasuke's cheek as well.

"Kiba, leave." Sasuke quietly interrupted, without breaking the precious eye contact.

Kiba stopped his tirade about demon babies and glanced at his boss. What he saw made him close his mouth and walk quietly out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of each other, holding each other's faces, eyes locked. The only sound in the room was the gentle snores of their son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered once again and Naruto knew he would never grow tired of hearing his name fall from those lips.

"Hmmm."

"Can I? May I?" Sasuke wanted so much to finish what Kiba had interrupted. He needed it. He would die without it and so, without further ado, he leaned forward, taking Naruto's lips into their first kiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he wanted to experience the feeling with all the rest of his senses, knowing it would be that much sweeter. He slowly moved his lips against Naruto's, mapping out the texture, pushing against the softness and tasting the uniqueness that was Naruto's alone. Sasuke was in heaven and just when he began to pull away, he felt Naruto's lips hesitantly moved against his own. His eyes snapped open, only to shut again at the gorgeous whimper that escaped Naruto's lips. He felt Naruto lean towards him and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy. Finally, because breathing is such a nuisance, they separated.

Sasuke looked down to see that Naruto's eyes were still closed, but the sweetest smile crossed his face and Sasuke almost leaned forward to taste that as well. Instead, he laughed softly and rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"Sasuke…" His name, said with the reverence of a prayer, he could die happy right now.

The moment was broken by a rather undignified squawk from the chibi resting in Naruto's arms. Sasuke stepped away from Naruto, placing his hand against the blond's lower back and steered them to the bed.

After laying Ryuu into his nest and placing his hand on the boy's tummy, Naruto turned to Sasuke. His free hand rubbed the back of his neck. He bounced slightly up and down on the mattress. It was ridiculously cute.

"Well, that was… well, what was that?" Sasuke wondered how the reddening of someone's face could possibly be so tantalizing.

"Well, dobe, when two people like each other very much…" Sasuke drawled out.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto scowled into his lap.

"Dobe," Sasuke reached over to lift Naruto's chin, "I don't know exactly, but I don't want it to stop. Do you?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and realized he didn't. Not now, not ever. But…

"Teme, this isn't your mind playing tricks on you, making you believe you like me because of some warped responsibility to the mother of your child is it?" Naruto searched the pale man's face for any sign of mental instability.

"God, dobe. No, it's not." A lesser man would have smacked his forehead, and maybe the idiot's in front of him as well.

And there it was, finally, the smile that Naruto gave his son, but his time, it was all for Sasuke, "Well then, no, I don't want it to stop."

Sasuke leaned forward, his hands on either side of Naruto's knees. He stopped when his lips were but a hair's breath from Naruto's. "Good," he whispered, and closed the gap.

Naruto let his eyes flutter closed. He wanted to laugh and cry and dance and simply lie still and feel… just feel. Sasuke was so beautiful and he wanted Naruto. How was that even conceivable. Naruto knew that Sasuke thought Naruto did many impossible things, but Sasuke wanting the 'monster' was the most impossible thing that he had ever heard.

When he felt Sasuke's lips leave his, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke was smiling back at him. It wasn't wide and it didn't contain any sign of a smirk. It was pure and it made the Uchiha devastatingly handsome.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over and he couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at his mouth, "Hn, dobe," Sasuke touched his forehead to the dobe's, "I feel the same way." With that, he gathered the blond boy into his arms and leaned back against the headboard. Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto nuzzle his chest and release a contented sigh.

They lay there in silence, simple enjoying having discovered each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, you know that thing you do with your eyes? What is that?" Naruto asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I told you, family blood line." Sasuke gently carded his pale fingers through Naruto's soft, golden spikes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes, teme, I caught that. What does it do?"

"It allows me to copy and duplicate moves and jutsu's that I see. I can see and track the movements of an opponent, regardless of their speed. It also let's me hypnotize an opponent to a small degree, allowing me to subtly suggest moves and thoughts which during a fight can be extremely helpful when combined with the first two."

Naruto was so still, that for a moment, Sasuke thought maybe he had put him to sleep. Heh, dobe. But then, Naruto quietly asked, "How does Itachi do it then?"

Sasuke stiffened at the name. "Do what?"

"He could take me to another place, somewhere in my mind and do… things. Terrible things. Can you do that?" Naruto had sat up so that he could look at Sasuke.

"Naruto, that's called the Mangekyo Sharingan, and no, I cannot use it."

"I always thought it could be highly useful though…" Naruto pondered aloud.

"What?! Naruto, how could you, of all people, think that?" Sasuke asked, disbelief clouding his voice.

"Well, think about it, teme. It's a world created by you. Imagine all the things you could do… share memories, create sanctuaries within your mind, hell, you could just take someone and escape without ever leaving your castle." Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Dobe, that's not how it works." Sasuke shook his head.

"Why not?"

"In order to get it, you have to kill your best friend. Does that sound like something you would do to take a mental getaway?"

"Hmmm… why?"

"Why what, dobe." Sasuke had no idea why he was getting irritated. He felt… uncomfortable talking about this subject with Naruto. He could only imagine the pain his brother had inflicted. Why would Naruto even bring it up?

"Why do you need to kill your best friend?" Naruto's eyes looked so sincere, filled with curiosity.

"Itachi once told me it was because you had to prove you were strong enough and dedicated enough to use it and killing someone that close to you would activate it."

"Okay, so do it." Naruto smiled, excitement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Activate it! Teme! Are you even listening to me?" The blond cocked his head to the side.

"Dobe, yes, but obviously 'you' are not listening to me. I would have to kill my best friend, the person closest to me." You, he thought. How had that possibly happened so quickly.

"Sasuke, don't you see, it's a mental barrier that you have to overcome. In order to convince their mind to activate the Mangekyo, they killed their best friend and then said to themselves, 'there, I'm strong enough' and then the Mangekyo appears. So all you have to do is tell yourself your strong enough and it should happen." At Sasuke's skeptical look, Naruto shrugged. "At least that's what I do. If I can think it, then I try it. You'd be amazed at what can happen."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing and worse, he couldn't believe that it made sense.

He turned to comment when something to his left caught his eye, he turned quickly to look at Ryuu. But the baby was fine, staring up at him with black eyes. Sasuke shook his head. _'I could have sworn, that for a second, they were blue.' _Sasuke blinked and watched as Ryuu looked right at him, cooing and kicking his tiny legs. Sasuke smiled back and forgot anything had happened.

"So, what do you think, teme?" Naruto drew his attention.

"I, well, I can't argue with you. I never thought of it like that. I don't know that I could 'trick' my mind to that degree, but I will think on it."

"That's all I ask." Naruto once again rested against Sasuke, this time picking up baby Ryuu and rubbing his face against the sweet baby tummy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto carried on a conversation with his son, Sasuke thought about the responsibilities he needed to see to. His brother and that snake Orochimaru could be on their way at this very moment. He would need to send scouts to watch their movements. Report back when they departed their castle and got nearer to Sasuke's. At home, Ryuu and Naruto could not be left on their own. A knight, maybe two, would need to be with them at all times.

These things needed to happen now.

"Dobe, I need to see to something. I'll be back." Sasuke said, taking a moment to nuzzle the top of Naruto's head and tickle his son's chin.

"Hmm… what's that, teme?" Naruto replied, still making faces at the little boy in his lap.

"I need to send knights out immediately to scout and relay information about Orochimaru's movements."

Naruto sat up, thinking. "Sasuke, I don't think that's a good idea. It's a long trip. Once they get there, the chances of getting caught are high. Your brother and Itachi are not stupid. Plus, how will they relay messages in a timely manner?"

"Naruto, they are knights. They are trained for this. Messages can be relayed using birds, fellow scouts… it's not like this is the first time I've done this." Sasuke stood up. Naruto looked up at him with hard, blue eyes.

"I don't doubt that, bastard, but this is the first time you have had me." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto stood up as well, adjusting Ryuu against his shoulder and grinning wide. "Why would you send your men, when you can send me?"

"No, absolutely not." Sasuke stated, his eyes cold and hard at Naruto's insane suggestion.

"Think! Not me, but my clones. I could send out a few dozen. None of them will get tired or be missed here. If they find anything out, they pop back and I receive instant information." Naruto stood up tall right in front of Sasuke, meeting his glare with one of his own.

"And what if Orochimaru gets a hold of one! Was this afternoon not traumatic enough for you?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You have no idea what I've seen. Fuck. You." With that Naruto turned around and headed toward the door. He paused before opening the door, not turning around. "And teme, it's already done. I sent them out the moment you wouldn't allow me to leave."

With that, Naruto walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 7

Naruto walked two steps into the hall and knew he was the biggest idiot this side of Sand Country.

"_Ah, so I see you agree with me, kit. Dramatic much?"_

"Kyuubi, maybe now isn't the time…" Naruto wanted to find a hole and fling himself in it. Head first. Sasuke had been nothing but understanding and patient with Naruto. To a stranger. To a stranger who showed up at his door, handed him his "dead" son and oh, had the furry parasite problem. Not to mention, he tended to be a human magnet for trouble. And the first time that Sasuke had treated him like an equal, by not coddling his ideas, Naruto had blown up. Which was odd to Naruto since there weren't many times at Orochimaru's castle where he would have dared react in such a manner.

"_I don't appreciate the whole 'furry parasite' thing… as long as your evaluating how your outbursts hurt people."_

"As you have told me again and again, you are not 'people'."

And, he couldn't forget that not ten minutes prior to him opening his stupid mouth, his mouth had been involved in much more pleasant and rewarding activities. A blush washed across Naruto's cheeks. Had his temper tantrum ruined that? Sasuke said he didn't know what it was, but that he didn't want it to stop. Would he now? And could Naruto blame him if he did?

Naruto slowly started walking again, rubbing Ryuu's back gently. The baby was awake and twisting his tiny hands in the blond hair that curled around Naruto's collar.

"Ryuu, do you think you would mind going back to the nursery for awhile. I know that we haven't been together much, but there are some things I need to think about, okay?" Naruto knew that the little boy probably had no idea what he was talking about, but, if what Kiba said was true, then Ryuu had been quite a handful earlier. Naruto hoped he wouldn't be now.

Ryuu leaned back and cooed, flashing Naruto a pint sized Uchiha smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a 'hn'." Naruto shook his head and started toward the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood still, staring at the cold, wooden door that had been 'gently' closed in his face. Naruto hadn't even slammed it. What did that mean? He suddenly remembered his parents having 'discussions' and his mother always slammed the door. Sort of an Uchiha nonverbal communication for "discussion over, enjoy the couch."

Sasuke turned around slowly and decided that he should examine how he ended up here. (Staring, like an idiot, at a wooden door… woe to the Uchihas.) They were next to the window, Naruto wrapped his arms around him…nice. Sasuke turned around, leaned in for a kiss… super nice. Kiba knocked on the door… crap. Kissing next to the window… wow. More kissing on the bed… (odd moan sound that no Uchiha would ever make…ever… so of course, it did not just happen.) Cuddling… content sigh. And then Sasuke remembered that Orochimaru was out there and told Naruto. Naruto suggested ultimate stupidity. Sasuke, who isn't stupid, said no. Naruto, who is stupid, insisted. Sasuke, who isn't stupid, but maybe, just possibly, slightly insensitive, brought up this morning's trauma. Naruto started speaking to Sasuke like he had never been spoken to in his entire life. And then, the door.

Well, that little trip down memory lane didn't help anything, the lord thought dismally. Sasuke opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The dobe was an idiot and Sasuke needed to find him and force him to bring the clones back. As he walked down the hall, he found himself getting angrier and angrier. How dare that idiot talk to him that way, send clones out without his permission and then NOT slam the door!

"Ah, Sasuke. I was looking for you."

Sasuke looked up to find Shikamaru standing in front of him. "Not now." Sasuke growled and moved to walk past the lazy knight.

"Let me guess, the troublesome one did something?"

"…"

"Kiba has been telling everyone about your earlier activities. Does this have something to do with that?" Shikamaru leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket, eyes closed. Taking a mental note to kill Kiba, Sasuke considered just walking off, but he knew that even if the lazy brunette looked like he didn't care, he did, and might be able to help.

Sasuke took up a similar stance against the opposite wall. "The dobe suggested sending out clones to watch Orochimaru for signs of movement. I told him no. This morning, when he woke up screaming, it was because Orochimaru and my brother had gotten a hold of one of his clones and done horrible things that Naruto had to witness when he received the clone's memories."

"Huh." Shikamaru's face gave away nothing.

"He told me that he sent them out anyway, treated me to some creative language and left…" Then in a mutter Shikamara barely heard, "Without slamming the door." Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes and willed his frustration down.

"Troublesome as it is, had it been me, I would have used Naruto's talents as well."

"What?!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"If you sent knights out, at the most you could send ten, maybe fifteen. They would need to be your best because the mission is dangerous. That would leave thirty-five knights here. Which isn't bad and even if all your 'best' are gone, they are still good." Shikamaru opened his eyes and shrugged, "However, the space between here and there is massive. Your fifteen knights would need to spread out to be affective, perhaps go solo. That ups the chances of things going wrong. Plus, even with them spread out, the probability of Orochimaru slipping past is great. Fifteen wouldn't be enough. Then, when Orochimaru got here, we'd be down by fifteen of our best knights."

Sasuke stood processing what Shikamaru was saying. It all made perfect sense. Except for when Sasuke remembered that it was _'Naruto's' _clones.

"The troublesome one however, can send out dozen's of clones. They can cover more area and transmit information instantly." Looking up to see the young lord's dark scowl, Shikamaru sighed deeply, "Sasuke, I don't know much about him, but I do know that Naruto is powerful and emotional. He makes plans and carries them out with what would seem to be very little thought. He decided Ryuu should live and without thought to himself made sure that happened. But, he is not stupid. If Orochimaru used one of his clone's against him, I'm sure that Naruto has planned for that. I would imagine that he discovered early on to learn from his mistakes."

Sasuke nodded slowly. Closing his eyes again, Sasuke muttered darkly, "Yes, I'm sure he has."

"Huh, I wouldn't worry too much. He seems to be able to bounce back annoyingly fast. Whatever you said or he said won't keep him down for long." Shikamaru pushed off from the wall and started to stroll down the hall. "Oh, and we received word that Gaara and his siblings will be here within the week." With that, he waved a hand over his shoulder and turned the corner.

Sasuke started walking in the opposite direction. He had a dobe to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving a cheerful Ryuu with a much happier Ino and her two boys, Naruto made his way to the courtyard. It was odd being able to walk wherever he wanted without worrying who he might run into. The knights, servants and other occupants of the castle nodded as he passed, none of the malice or ill-intent Naruto was accustomed to on their faces.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Naruto was jumped on by a happy Akamaru.

"Oh, hey boy. I don't think I got your name before." Naruto bent down and scratched the dog's floppy ears.

"Hey, kid! Glad to see you up and about again. Planning on staying that way for awhile?" Kiba strolled over, stopping in front of Naruto.

"We can only hope." Naruto mumbled, "Hey, what's this guy's name?" He asked, looking up at Kiba with a bright smile.

Can't fool me, kid, Kiba thought. "Oh, that's right. This is Akamaru and it looks like you've found yourself a life long friend."

"Great! I need more of those. So, what are you guys doing out here?" Naruto looked around to see the knights once again practicing.

"Same thing as always." Kiba scratched his cheek, "You want to spar again? We didn't get to finish last time, did we? I've got your number now, though, no more Mr. Nice Kiba!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "No, I guess we didn't. But, can we postpone for today. I'm still a little tired. It's been a really, really long day."

"Sure, no problem. What are you up to now?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could just walk around, think for a bit, you know?" Naruto looked at Kiba with soul weary blue eyes.

"I understand. Around the other side of the castle is the Uchiha garden. You should head over there. It might be exactly what you're looking for." Kiba placed a warm hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently pushed him in the garden's direction. "Go on and take Akamaru with you, he loves it over there. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Kiba!" With Akamaru at his heels, Naruto jogged out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto turned the corner of the castle, a smile split across his face. He felt the tension ease out of his shoulders. Yes, this is what he needed. There was a small crystal clear pond in the middle of a thousand blossoms of different shapes and colors. Tall, leafy trees framed the garden and provided the perfect amount of shade. Akamaru bounded past Naruto and stuck his nose into the pond, sending the brightly colored koi swimming in every direction. Walking slowly over the delicate bridge that crossed the pond, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, exactly what he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't be sure how long he had been resting on a tree branch, over looking the pond, when he felt another chakra signature enter the garden. It only took him a moment to realize that it was Sasuke. Part of him brightened at the thought. There was something about the dark eyed lord that captivated him, making him feel safe and wanted. The other part of him, however, knew the time had come for Naruto to apologize for his earlier behavior. He wouldn't bring his clones back, but Sasuke didn't deserve to be spoken to that way. Naruto found that he was really, really getting tired of these "talks".

Finally opening his eyes, Naruto looked down, not surprised to see black pools looking straight up at him.

"Dobe." A smirk. How does he do that with his eyebrow, Naruto thought.

"Teme." A smile. Yep, still need to talk to Neji about the skipping heartbeats. Sasuke shook his head and jumped up onto the branch next to Naruto.

Naruto rested his head back against the tree trunk. He smiled shyly, rubbing his hands against his thighs.

"Sasuke, about this morning, I shouldn't have…"

"You were right." Sasuke interrupted.

"No, listen, I know that you're ma… what?" Naruto turned puzzled eyes to the dark haired man.

Sasuke took a moment to adjust himself on the branch, not because he didn't know how to continue his "apology" of sorts, no, it was because comfort is important. Don't question to wisdom of the Uchiha.

"I never should have brought up what Orochimaru did to your clone. I _am_ concerned about what might happen if they are caught, but you were right to send them." Sasuke rushed this out without looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Sasuke, you don't need to apologize." Sasuke flinched at the term. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Naruto turned his bright blue eyes toward Sasuke and sighed. "I feel… so much has changed for me in such a short time. Just this morning I woke up from a week long coma that I wasn't sure when I went to sleep I'd wake up from." That comment earned him a low growl from the man perched next to him. "Today I've had several heart to heart talks, again, not something I've… well, I've never done it. I shared with a room full of strangers my biggest secret and found out I'm the son of the Fourth and that I am… I'm a mother." Again, the soft chuckle, but Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't think anything he had said was that funny.

Naruto brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, he smiled a tired, but genuine smile at Sasuke. A gentle breeze blew golden spikes around Naruto's face like butterfly wings. Sasuke felt dizzy. Oh dear, a new symptom to worry about.

"And then there's you."

Sasuke drew his gaze away from gold locks caressing whiskered cheeks. His eyes wide, he waited for Naruto to continue.

"Sasuke, this," Naruto paused, "This isn't who I am. You must understand that. I have never stood up for anything or anyone. I spent my whole life hiding, avoiding those that would hurt me. My best friend is a demon that everyone I've ever met hates me for. Until today…" Naruto seemed to be looking everywhere but Sasuke. "I have never spoken as harshly to anyone as I did to you today. Or the way I treated your knights at the gate, or this morning in the courtyard."

Naruto shifted and sighed, "This afternoon was… wonderful." A delicate blush brushed tan cheeks, "I've never felt like that, but I'm worried that you are attracted to someone I'm not… I'm just not."

"I think you're wrong, dobe." Sasuke finally spoke. He moved closer to Naruto until he was on his knees in front of the wide eyed boy. "I think this 'is' who you are. Until you came here, you were never allowed to show who you really were. But you must have to some extent. I know it hurts to remember, but the cook and his wife saw the real you, didn't they? That's why Orochimaru and the bastard choose them, right?"

Naruto stiffened, when he looked up, crystal tears glistened in his eyes, "Orochimaru told them I was a monster and that was why they were being punished. Cook said he didn't believe it, that they were the monsters, not me…" Sasuke didn't catch the whispered, "Until the end."

Sasuke moved quickly, gathering Naruto against him, "See? This is who you are. You just need time to discover that. You are brave, compassionate, concernedly stubborn and have an unique affect on people. Every person you have talked to since being here sees the real you, that you have had to buried, and are enchanted. And as you said, you've only been awake for one day. Imagine what tomorrow will bring."

"Hmmm." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's warm chest. Naruto wanted to believe him. Needed to.

"Naruto, you asked what 'this' was and I told you I didn't want it to stop, but that doesn't mean that we can't and shouldn't take it slow. You need time. You've been scared for so long. I won't rush you. I see you, dobe, and that's worth waiting for. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed, like you did today, especially by 'us'."

Naruto looked up into piercing black eyes that blazed with pure honesty, he blushed and smiled sweetly, "Thank you, teme."

Sasuke smirked, releasing a quiet "Hn." and sat Naruto back against the tree trunk. Gently holding Naruto's hand, they both watched quietly as the sun begun its slow decent from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the noise emitting from Naruto's stomach would nearly knock Sasuke off the tree branch and motivate them to head toward the castle for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dobe, you will tell me as soon as you get anything back from your clones." The words suggested a command, the tone concurred.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course, my lord. As you wish."

"Dobe."

"Yes, teme, I'll tell you. Jeesh. You could try 'asking' you know. Instead of just commanding. How anyone puts up with you, I'll never know." With that, Naruto ran ahead, seeing Kiba wave at him from the courtyard.

If Naruto had turned around, he would have seen Sasuke's lips pull up ever so slightly, while he whispered, "The real Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the castle, Naruto ran to the kitchen. Ino was there with Ryuu, so Naruto immediately confiscated the young heir and started running from dish to dish. True to his word, he accepted his position as taster with great enthusiasm. He joked with Ino, Chouji and Kiba before being shooed out to alert the rest of the castle to dinner.

And alert he did. By the time that dinner was placed at the table, every man, woman and child was present. Those who had met the boy just shook their heads. Many, who hadn't said two words to the mysterious blond, just stared in awe as he passed the meat and potatoes as if this was something they all did everyday.

It's not that Sasuke believed that the staff was lower than him, he just never thought they would be comfortable sitting with him and his knights. (Well, this and in the history of all Uchihas, no one would ever consider the idea.) This thought apparently didn't cross the dobe's mind. Sasuke watched as the laundry maid nervously asked a smiling Lee for the salt. Kakashi discussed the upcoming weather predictions with the stock clerk and Hinata helped the candle maker's son arrange the food on his plate to look like a crude face. And little Ryuu, well, he was passed up and down the table, apparently having the time of his life.

"Oi! Teme, are you listening? Do you want green beans or not? A 'no thank you' would suffice."

The table went silent. Knights quietly snickered, children fidgeted and the others looked for the nearest exit. Sasuke's left eye ticked.

"Dobe…" A whispered growl.

"Yes, teme?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide with fake innocence.

"Yes, dammit." Sasuke grabbed the bowl.

Naruto smiled wide, "All you had to do was ask, my lord."

The festivities continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was winding down, the atmosphere was relaxed and content. Ryuu had finally made his way into Sasuke's arms and his dark haired father wasn't giving him up.

Naruto seemed to be carrying on four different conversations while making sure that everyone had had enough to eat. Sasuke watched quietly. Yes, he was right. This was the real Naruto. The Naruto he had always been, but had never been given the chance to express. He thrived around other people. He face alight with happiness and purpose. And, truth be told, people thrived around him. This was by far the most enjoyable dinner the castle had ever had. Sasuke knew a new tradition had begun and didn't find himself minding all that much.

Naruto must have felt Sasuke staring because he glanced up locking eyes with the lord. Sasuke saw that Naruto was enjoying himself, but the weariness in those eyes was almost painful to witness.

Sasuke stood up, "Dobe, I know you're enjoying yourself, but these kind people would like to leave now and Ryuu is ready for bed. Surely you want to say goodnight?"

Relief flashed through blue eyes, "Yes, of course." Turning toward the table, Naruto gave a gentle bow, "It was great meeting you all. Thank you for having dinner with us. Good night." Naruto turned and ran after the retreating lord.

Sasuke smirked, did the dobe realize he'd just conducted himself as "lady" of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the nursery, Sasuke watched while Naruto nuzzle his, no, their son.

"Sleep well, little dragon. I l-love you, always." Naruto gave the boy one more kiss on the nose and placed him in his crib. "Sleep, Chibi, sleep." Slowly the baby's lashes fell against cherub cheeks and remained closed in the peaceful sleep only children seem capable of.

Sasuke followed Naruto into the hall and silently closed the nursery door. Naruto leaned heavily against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, concern lacing his words as he stepped closer to the blond.

"Sasuke, I'm so very, very tired." Naruto's voice was so quiet Sasuke had to lean in to hear it.

"Dobe! Why didn't you say something earlier? You could have had dinner in your room, and gone right to sleep." Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, assuring himself that it was just exhaustion and not something else bothering the dobe.

"No, I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'm fine." Naruto's eyes sluggishly opened and he pushed off the wall. Had Sasuke not been ready to catch the idiot, he would have fallen to the floor.

"Dobe!" Sasuke whispered and lifted the dozing blond into his arms, carrying him bridal style to Naruto's room.

After laying the blond down and making sure he would be warm enough, Sasuke leaned down and gently brushed aside wayward silken spikes. He smirked when Naruto whimpered as his hand pulled away.

Sasuke brushed a light kiss against the sleeping boy's forehead, "Good night, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following days produced a pattern in Naruto's behavior. He would wake in the morning, wash and dress. Hinata had managed to acquire clothes Naruto's size. Kiba nearly lost his breakfast when he recognized the garments as his own from when he was five years younger. Naruto chose to wipe Kiba's smile off out on the training grounds rather than fly over the table while they were eating, which had been his first instinct. His triumph was satisfying, indeed.

After dressing, he would head into the nursery and help his little dragon prepare for the day. Next, he and the littlest Uchiha could be found in the kitchen. Naruto had taught Chouji how to make ramen and Chouji had let Naruto 'convince' him to make it for the blond nearly everyday for lunch.

After helping out in the kitchen for most of the morning, Ryuu would be tucked in for his nap and Naruto would wonder around the Uchiha castle, sometimes practicing with the knights, other times folding sheets in the laundry, his personal favorite was to spend hours in the library. He seemed to befriend everyone and wanted to know and help in all the inner workings of his new home.

And as predicted, every night, the dinner table held the whole castle. Sasuke didn't know how rewarding having one time during the day when everyone could talk, laugh and learn from each other could be. The castle occupants had never been unhappy, but because of a blond haired dobe, they were becoming a family.

The situation was rewarding for everyone, except the lord of the castle.

Sasuke, four mornings after Naruto had officially awoken, could be found sitting at the head of the table in the main hall, brooding. Naruto seemed to be giving a piece of his time to everyone… everyone that is, but him.

Sasuke had said 'slow' and he had meant it. He didn't mean full stop! Anyone else may have thought the dobe was avoiding Sasuke on purpose, but Sasuke was one of the few who had information about Naruto's previous living arrangements. Naruto had gone out of his way at Orochimaru's castle to avoid the lord and his lackey. Sasuke smirked at the term. So, of course, he spent time anywhere else but the main hall. Sasuke understood that this tactic had probably saved the dobe's life. The only problem was that here, at his castle, it meant that Naruto avoided Sasuke.

With a rush of determination, Sasuke stood up. Something needed to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Sasuke…"

Naruto found himself pressed gently against the nursery door. Sasuke's lips were trailing kisses from his lips, down his neck and across his collar bone.

"S'uke, is this us going… mmmm… slowly?" Naruto panted out.

"Hn, dobe. Of course, doesn't it feel slow?"

"Well, actually no." Teeth nipped at his jugular, "Ahhhh… yes! Slowly, so slowly."

Sasuke smirked against the tan skin of Naruto's lithe neck, "That's what I thought you said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dishes clattered as the castle occupants ate another delicious dinner prepared by their wonderful cook and his two sidekicks, Naruto and Ryuu.

Naruto was sitting next to Kiba and across from Lee tonight. He enjoyed changing seats each night, but tried to stay within hearing range of the castle's lord. It seemed to make Sasuke happy. Naruto blushed. A happy Uchiha was a good thing.

"So, Naruto! You haven't experienced your full spring time vigor until you have made the journey into our humble village. Oh the sounds! And the youth!" Lee and Kiba had been telling Naruto about the nearby village that was under the castle's protection.

"Yeah, kid, all that youth stuff, plus, there are shops and traveling merchants and for you, lots of people who could con you into doing their chores." Kiba said, while absently ladling gravy onto his potatoes.

He received a punch to his shoulder, "Dog Breath, no one 'cons' me! How many times do I need to tell you, I enjoy helping out around here."

"About as many times as I need to tell you you're off your rocker, I suppose." Kiba turned his head, having felt an elbow connect to his other side. Hinata scowled at him. "What?" She shifted a giggling Ryuu and looked pointedly at his plate. Gravy was running over his potatoes, through his meat and causing his peas to float. "Oops."

"We should journey to town tomorrow, my youthful friends!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "My lord! Oi, teme!"

Sasuke, who had been talking to Kakashi and Iruka, slowly turned his head to the loud annoyance, left eye twitch firmly in place.

"May I be of some assistance, dobe?" His tone was as sweet as sugar, his gaze as cold as ice.

"Well, now that I think about it, you really should get that twitch looked at. Does it hurt?" Naruto questioned, giving Sasuke his squished "I'm actually serious" face.

Sasuke growled, "Naruto."

And Naruto understood a warning when he got one, "Hehe… anyway, Dog Breath, Bushy Brows and I are going down to the village tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know."

Sasuke felt his insides sift. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. They hadn't heard anything from Naruto's clones, well except the one that had 'poofed' back after a rather nasty squirrel bite. Oh, how Naruto enjoyed relaying that piece of tactical information to his 'lord'. Naruto said that he didn't think Orochimaru would make a move right away. He would enjoy "watching us squirm", Naruto had said, and then attack when their guard was down. Still, was it wise for Naruto to leave the safety of the castle walls? Wasn't that, in essence, letting their guard down?

Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto must have taken his silence as a 'yes' because the dobe was back to joking with Kiba about Lake Gravy and the endangered civilization of native peas.

"Dobe, I'll go with you." Naruto slowly turned his head at this announcement.

"Okay, teme, the more the merrier!" Naruto gave him 'that' smile. Sasuke suppressed a flinch, dammit, normal heartbeats are important.

"Actually, boss, you can't." Kakashi said, interrupting Sasuke's ponderings on his body's necessary functions. "Gaara will be here tomorrow and you really should be here to meet and greet him. Manners and all that political babble."

"Yes, of course. Naruto, maybe you could go some oth…" Sasuke began.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us then!" Naruto smiled widely at Kiba and Lee.

"Hey, four! Don't forget Akamaru." Kiba said, slowly spooning up his gravy soup.

Iruka coughed quietly, catching Sasuke's attention before he could correct the dobe's idiotic assumptions. "My lord, I'll go with them as well. He'll have three knights and Akamaru. Let him get out. He'll really enjoy himself. You know he will."

Sasuke stared at the brown haired man. Dammit, when had he become so easy to read. He was a bloody Uchiha! Beating down his annoying inner three year old, Sasuke gave a rather broody, "Hn" and carried on his earlier conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Sasuke had caught Naruto during his after dinner walk through the garden. The moon shined off the boy's sunshine mane as Sasuke held the boy on his lap, legs hanging lazily over the side of the bridge.

"Dobe," Sasuke held the blond's face in his hands, gazing deeply into his crystal blue eyes, "Promise me. Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow." He finished his statement by claiming the boy's lips in a passionate kiss that caused Naruto's thoughts to slow down and heart to speed up.

"I…" Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's plump bottom lip, relishing in the soft whimper, "I… I promise. Dammit, Sasuke!"

The dark haired lord smirked, "What, Na-ru-to? May I be of some assistance?"

Sasuke leisurely asked and received entrance into his dobe's mouth. He slowly ran his tongue across teeth and the warm insides of the boy's mouth and then lazily battled for dominance with the blond's timid tongue.

"Ah… S'uke… is this us… mmm… taking it…oh god… slowly?"

"Of course, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With moonlight illuminating their path, Sasuke and Naruto strolled slowly back into the castle. Sasuke's pale fingers caressed the tan ones he held gently in his hand.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto swore silently. If that was Ryuu's first word, a certain lord of the castle was going to be in serious trouble. "Who is Gaara? Why is he coming here?"

"Gaara is my… friend. His father is the Kazekage of Sand. Gaara and his two siblings live in castles on the three accessible borders of Sand. Gaara's castle is near the border of my lands. After my brother betrayed us all, Gaara stood by me. He provided aid and support for my people and helped me ensure my position with the other lords. I wasn't meant to be lord of this castle. It was Itachi's place. It was a lot for me to handle. Many were skeptical. I was lucky to have Gaara and other's like him on my side." Sasuke smiled gently down at Naruto's concerned face. "I would imagine he is coming because he has heard of the upset at Orochimaru's castle and your arrival here. He'll want to hear the truth from me."

"I look forward to meeting him then."

"I think you'll like him. You have a lot in common." Sasuke considered telling Naruto about Gaara's own inner 'guest', but felt it wasn't his place.

Sasuke nodded and smirked, "Yeah, you're both about the same size."

"Well, that's nice… what! Bastard!" Naruto shouted, arms flailing.

If anyone had been listening they would have heard their stoic lord laugh as he entered the castle that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing the dobe and his 'escorts' off the next morning, Sasuke headed to the courtyard to get some training in while awaiting the arrival of the Sand Siblings.

An hour later saw the young lord abusing his target with rapid fire punches and chakra infused kicks. Sweat poured down his face, soaking into the collar of his shirt, but still he couldn't stop thoughts of Naruto from entering his mind.

Sasuke was happy with the "alone" time he had secured for himself and the blond dobe. He had learned early on the Naruto was receptive to the attention just so long as Sasuke never pinned him in a way that the boy couldn't escape easily if he wanted too or snuck up on the boy. Sasuke never broke these two unspoken rules. The fear that flashed through crytstal blue eyes wrenched the lords heart from his body and he made sure he was never the cause of it.

The loud clatter of the main gate opening halted Sasuke's current series of punches and train of thought. Gaara had been spotted and would be arriving soon. Wiping sweat absently from his forehead, Sasuke turned and made his way back into the castle to clean up. Gaara would be a welcome distraction from recent events. Sasuke was looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was having the time of his life in the village. He was never been allowed to leave the castle during his stay with Orochimaru and wondering a village where everyone knew and hated him and Kyuubi wasn't high on Naruto's "To Do List" anyway.

But in this village, Naruto was free to explore to his heart's content and he intended to do just that. He ran from shop to shop, vender to vender, touching everything and talking to everyone. Lee and Akamaru ran right beside the excited blond while Kiba and Iruka hung back, secretly enjoying watching Naruto discover the village.

"Iruka?" Kiba asked, when Naruto and company were fall enough ahead to ensure they couldn't overhear.

"Yes?" Iruka turned his head to the younger boy.

"The boss is worried about Orochimaru and the Wonder Weasel stealing the kid away, isn't he? That's why he offered to come, and when he couldn't, sent you instead."

Iruka had watched Kiba grow up and knew he wasn't as stupid as the other's joked him about, but seeing a concerned and serious Kiba was a new experience for the scarred man. "Yes. He is. Orochimaru sent Naruto a 'message', via a clone Naruto had left behind, that said he was coming for Naruto and Ryuu. Sasuke wants at least one of us around each of them at all times. As for today's outing, I think Sasuke would have preferred Naruto not leave the castle walls at all, but, you've seen him."

Iruka nodded his head toward Naruto who was currently helping a baker carry bags of flour into his store, while several village children skipped around his feet. "He needs this. Needs a home. Needs to feel wanted and not trapped."

"Yeah," Kiba snickered, watching Naruto trip and fall into Lee, flour exploding around them, leaving Naruto, Lee and Akamaru looking like snow angels. "He's something else."

"Yes, he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uchiha." The red haired lord said emotionlessly.

The company stood in the middle of the courtyard. Gaara, his siblings and a scattering of guards, looking blankly at Sasuke and his knights.

"Sabuka." Sasuke returned with a smirk. "How was the journey? Pleasant I hope."

Sasuke turned, knowing that Gaara would fall into step beside him.

"It was fine."

They walked in a comfortable silence. This was one of the traits that Sasuke enjoyed about the red haired lord, he knew how to be quiet. During past visits, they had sat in Sasuke's study for hours, not saying a single word to each other until Gaara stood to announce he was leaving.

"I am told congratulations are in order." Gaara began, "Which I found very interesting since the last time I was here you were certain the pink haired bitch had killed the baby."

"And the last time you were here, that was my understanding as well. Then, just over two weeks ago, a young man appeared at the gates demanding to speak to me, saying he had something that belonged to me. Later, when we are move comfortable, I'll go into the details. What he brought me was my son." Sasuke felt the intense green eyes of his guest staring at him.

"How?"

"Apparently, Naruto was present for the baby's birth. He had been told to kill the infant. Instead, he stole the baby away and brought him to me, along with many, many other unbelievable things."

"This boy. Who is he?"

Sasuke's answer was cut off as a golden haired blur ran behind him.

"Ha! I win! That will be 4000 push ups, Bushy Brows. If you start now you just might be finished by breakfast tomorrow." Naruto was bent over, face flush, hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Sasuke started, speechless at the imagine of beauty before him.

"Ah, teme! I didn't see yo…"

Slowly Naruto's head turned to look at the shorter man standing next to the Uchiha. Kyuubi screamed in the boy's mind. Two sets of eyes, one green, the other blue, widened.

Before anyone in the courtyard to move, a chakra burst threw back everyone within a ten foot radius of the two men. Sasuke stood quickly and immediately froze.

Sand wrapped dangerously around Naruto's frame, ominously working it's way up toward Naruto's neck. Tearing his eyes from the dobe, Sasuke saw that Gaara wasn't fairing much better. Red chakra circled around the sand lord's neck, pulsating as it slowly tightened.

"Well, that's not good." Kiba commented quietly, somewhere behind Sasuke.

"Hn." Outside Sasuke stared stonily, inside, three year old Sasuke was running around in circles, screaming while ripping his hair out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had heard Shukaku roar inside his head and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Uchiha's courtyard. Gaara didn't show his surprise as he looked around to find himself on a sand dune that overlooked his father's castle. This had been his favorite spot as a child, when he needed to think or just get away.

A slight shuffle to his right had Gaara's head snapping around, eyes widening as he was faced with the blued eyed blond from before.

"Hello," Naruto brought his hand up to nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I thought maybe we should talk before we kill each other."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, but I would like to send a special thank you to Jelp who not only reviewed and told me her favorite line (I love that and yeah, gotta watch those nasty squirrels), but also told a friend to read this story and they reviewed too! So many happy smiles!!

The holidays are upon us and I am leaving to drive to New Mexico this weekend to be with my family. As a result, (do you feel it coming?) my next update may be sometime from now. I am bringing my laptop and it is a very long drive so I suspect that I will have plenty of time to write 'in my head', I just don't know how much time I will have to iron out an actual chapter between all the fudge, skier's chocolate and my sister said something about Crown Royal and Apple Cider. Shudders. I love the holidays.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 8

"Uchiha! What the hell is going on!?" Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, hollered after attempting to approach the two young men only to be thrown back again.

Sasuke, for his part, found himself once again watching the unfolding events in an unnatural muted silence. Strangely, the only sound he heard was the fretful cries of his son, which he knew he must be imagining because the boy was safe, deep inside the castle.

Sasuke absentmindedly noticed that the red chakra slowly throttling Gaara was causing the pale skin of the lord's slim neck to bubble and blister. Turning his head with much difficultly, Sasuke was horrified to realize that Gaara's sand was slowly crushing Naruto if the blood trickling out of the dobe's mouth was any indication. Both of their faces were emotionless, like they were unaware of the trauma being inflicted upon their bodies.

Sound came rushing back into his ears and Sasuke closed his eyes against it.

Sasuke's inner three year old set curled up, shaking in the darkest corner of his mind, "Please," he whispered, unsure who he was talking to or what he was asking for. "He promised. He promised he'd be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the blond boy's words, face devoid of any emotion.

"Ah… another quite one. Do they take aspiring lords aside and teach that?" Naruto shook his head, "No, never mind. I'll start. My name in Naruto Uzumaki. I am the vessel for the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi." Naruto finished, waiting for the red head to share his information. What he got was nothing… absolutely nothing. Not a sound, not a twitch… nothing.

"Okay, you're Gaara. You're from Sand…" Naruto was getting mildly desperate. They needed to wrap this up soon. He could feel his body's distress… how could the Sand lord not?

"Shukaku, one-tailed racoon." It was short and creepily monotone, but it was a response.

"Listen, I really think this is a mis…understanding." Naruto's voice was getting weaker and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to breathe. "Kyuubi… wasn't expecting… another like him. He… reacted… on instinct. I can make him back down… so long… as you promise not to harm anyone… in the cas…"

Naruto fell to his knees. How was the boy just standing there?! Naruto knew that Kyuubi's chakra had to be hurting him. And then Naruto saw it, Gaara's Adam's Apple was bouncing up and down, his black rimmed eyes wide with concealed panic. He was in pain and having a hard time breathing too… he just hid it better.

"How are we here? How are you… what you are?" Gaara forced out, quelling the impulse to claw savagely at his throat.

"I'll explain… answer every question," Naruto couldn't stop the weak, humorless smile, "It's all I seem… to do." Blackness was closing in on him, he futilely shook his head, hoping to clear it.

One blink, two blinks… three… his eyes didn't open, but he vaguely heard, as if from far away… "Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And like a switch, things started to move in real time. Naruto screamed as the sand released him and he collapsed to the ground. Gaara staggered backward, hands around his scorched neck, he didn't release a single sound, but his body was shaking violently from the exertion of keeping it in.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto, sliding on his knees the last several feet. He gingerly picked up the quivering frame of the injured boy, receiving an agonizing moan for his efforts.

"Dobe? Can you hear to me?" Sasuke brushed sweat, sand and blood off of whiskered cheeks. Gently touching his forehead to the dobe's, he whispered, "Naruto, please…" Ryuu's cries still rang in Sasuke's ears.

Naruto's body gave a harsh shudder and blue eyes opened to see Sasuke's black pools swimming with worry. Naruto turned his head sharply and coughed up blood. Turning back slowly, he saw that charcoal eyes had bled to red and where glaring dangerously at the foreign lord.

Sasuke's inner three year old was furious, demanding immediate and painful retribution, and stoic Sasuke was inclined to agree. Gaara was surrounded by his concerned brother and hovering sister, as well as several guards. Gaara's intense, shadowed eyes never left Naruto.

Sasuke released what could only be described as a murderous growl, "Gaara." The dark haired lord made to stand up.

"S'uke, no… s-stop." Naruto's voice was hardly more than a whisper, grating painfully out of his throat.

Sasuke looked down, eyes fading back to breath stealing ebony. Naruto attempted a smile but produced a pained grimace instead.

"… not Gaara's fault. Please… over now. O-okay." Naruto weakly grabbed fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt, pleading him with his eyes when his voice failed him.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke felt his heart beat normally for the first time since Naruto ran into the courtyard and the tension slowly left his shoulders. Once again his eyes met Gaara's.

"Uchiha," Gaara's voice was as low and raspy as Naruto's, "We need to talk."

"Hn."

As if the Uchiha courtyard, and all its occupants, hadn't heard 'that' phrase before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood and helped Naruto to his feet. When the dobe's knees buckled, Sasuke made to pick him up.

"No, teme."

"Dobe, don't be an idiot. You can't walk."

"Just… give me… a second." Sasuke looked down and noticed the nearly translucent red chakra that covered Naruto's body. "Kyuubi's working on it."

"I see." Sasuke turned to address the rest, "Since 'introductions' are over, let's take this inside, shall we?"

"Yeah, might as well get comfortable…" Kiba mumbled, but Sasuke noticed that the brunette had positioned himself and Akamaru between Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto tugged gently on Sasuke's sleeve and motioned Sasuke's head lower. After several seconds of listening, Sasuke turned his attention to Lee.

"The dobe suggests you get started on those push-ups, Lee." Lee's jaw dropped, Sasuke smirked and several of the knights in the courtyard laughed.

With the tense atmosphere broken, the group headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Naruto found himself sitting on the chesterfield in Sasuke's study. Chouji had arrived earlier, bringing Naruto a cup of heavily honeyed green tea. Naruto thanked him silently and began sipping the tea, feeling his throat's soreness ease with each drink. Gaara and his siblings had yet to arrive, having stopped in their rooms to attend to Gaara's injuries at Temari's 'forceful' urging.

Sasuke stood looking out the window, his face showing no emotion, but his aura was tense and contemplative. Naruto watched him, thinking how in moments like this, it was easy to see Sasuke as Lord Uchiha. The only other occupants in the room were Kakashi and Kiba. Kakashi stood near his lord and Kiba stood behind his friend, casting reassuring smiles at the blond as he drank his tea.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his head tilted to the side. Sasuke turned around and headed toward the couch. He noticed that Naruto's chest rose and fell at a more normal pace and his complexion had returned to its natural tan color.

"Dobe." Concerned flashed through dark eyes as he noticed the dobe's perplexed expression.

"Is Ryuu alright? Why is he crying?" Kakashi and Kiba looked at Naruto with confusion in their eyes. Even Akamaru whined, letting Kiba know that he didn't hear anything either.

Sasuke closed his eyes wearily. Thank god, it wasn't just him. "I don't know. He's been crying since the incident in the courtyard."

Naruto attempted to stand up, only to be stilled by Kiba's hand on his shoulder. "No you don't, kid. You need to rest and when Gaara gets here, I'm sure you'll be the main attraction in the 'talk'. For such a little guy…" Kiba shook his head in disbelief causing Naruto to give him a weak glare. "I'll go get Ryuu for you." Kiba gave Naruto a cheeky grin, then turned to the white dog at Naruto's feet, seriousness hardening his normally carefree voice, "Akamaru, stay with Naruto."

"Dog Breath, I'm fine." Naruto protested. Akamaru laid his giant head on Naruto's knee and Naruto looked down and smiled.

Kiba turned around at the door, "Regardless, he stays." With that, he left.

Naruto released a quiet but accepting huff. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and Sasuke made a mental note that perhaps he didn't need to kill Kiba after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There hadn't been much talking before Gaara and his siblings entered the study, but now, there wasn't any sound at all. Kankuro and Temari glared at Naruto as though they expected him to jump up and attack their brother at any moment. In all fairness, Sasuke and Akamaru didn't appear very open and welcoming either.

The 'friendly' atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Kiba carrying a whimpering and puffy eyed Ryuu. Seeing their guests were in the room, Kiba joined his lord and pet in a round of menacing glares. Kiba handed the small boy to Naruto and resumed his position at the side of the couch.

Gaara watched as Naruto snuggled the chibi against his chest. Tiny hands curled around the soft cotton of Naruto's shirt. Naruto gently rubbed the baby's back, whispering soothing words and breathing in the sweet smell of the little boy.

"Explain." The command was cold and expressionless and it made the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand up and his teeth clench.

"Teme." Sasuke looked down into cold, blue eyes, "I was under the impression that you were all friends? That hasn't changed because…" Naruto looked down at the baby, shoulders slumped. Everyone in the room was well aware of the unspoken 'because of me'.

"No. It has not." Sasuke assured the dobe, working to consciously relax his stance.

"Uchiha is correct." Gaara said, still taking in the blond 'mothering' a child that could be none other than the Uchiha heir. "Naruto, you are the Kyuubi holder but I have never heard of you."

"Right to the point. Huh, works for me." Naruto paused to take a spit of his tea, he'd need it. "Apparently, my father, the Fourth, sealed the demon in me the day of my birth. I was then taken from the village, under mysterious circumstances, and stayed with my caregiver until I was five. Then Lord Orochimaru came and took me to his castle, where I lived until several weeks ago."

"Naruto was unaware of many of these facts until a week ago. Kakashi had a hand in the demon's sealing." Sasuke added.

Gaara nodded his head, taking in the information. "That explains how you hold the demon, now explain how you were able to talk to me in the courtyard."

All eyes snapped to Naruto. When had the two young men talked? They were all standing right there.

"Oh, well. I knew, from Kyuubi, that demons can communicate telepathically with each other. After Kyuubi attacked, I could hear him and Shukaku growling at one another. I figured if they could do it, why couldn't we."

Behind Naruto Sasuke ran a pale hand through midnight hair. He could feel it, the upcoming revelation that Naruto had once again defied all known reasoning. Chibi Sasuke threw up his arms, muttering "Bring it on…"

"So, I forced my conscience to travel along with Kyuubi's. Once there, I found you on that hill. Was that somewhere you've been? I know I never have."

"Yes." Gaara said, not elaborating.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that while your demons were trying to kill one another, you just 'decided' to chat with my brother, in his head. No, it's impossible."

"Ah, ah, ah, Kankuro, we don't use that word anymore. It's on the "Do Not Use List", after Itachi, before Sakura. Sorry." Kiba informed the shocked man, cheeky grin back on his face.

"Kankuro, it happened." Gaara stated, still staring at Naruto. "How."

"I told you. Kyuubi can do it, so I tried it and it worked." Naruto was getting so tired of explaining this to everyone that he met.

"So, you just 'wanted' to and it happened." The disbelief in Temari's voice was almost palpable.

"Perhaps Naruto, you should explain your chakra training to the nice people." Kakashi suggested, pleasantness dripping from his voice.

"What do you mean? The fact that I have none?"

"No, dobe, the fact that your motto seems to be if you can think it, you can do it… and you DO." Sasuke growled. He flinched when he saw Naruto recoil slightly at his tone.

"Oh, I see." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke mentally kicked himself.

"You made it sound like you can talk with the demon." Gaara said, bringing Naruto's attention back to him. Naruto wondered why the red head never actually asked questions. Everything was in the form of a commanding statement.

"Yes. Can't you?" Again, the confused tilt of the head.

Gaara's eyes widen fractionally, he wasn't used to answering questions about himself. "Not conversationally."

"Oh. That's… odd."

"Ah, kid, pot calling the kettle black, right there." Kiba whispered, although everyone heard.

Naruto smiled his first real grin since the courtyard, a relaxed chuckled coming from his mouth, "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

Gaara watched the boy, fascinated by his carefree attitude. How had that happened? He found himself drawn to the blond boy. They had many things in common, apparently more than just sealed demons and yet, who they each were and had turned out to be, was so different. Gaara watched Naruto adjust the black haired infant on this lap.

"Uchiha, that is your son."

"Hn."

Both men stared at each other. Gaara wanting an explanation for Naruto's behavior and Sasuke just wanting this to be done. Naruto rolled his eyes. Damn stubborn lords.

"I gave him my chakra to ground him at his birth because his mo… Sakura wouldn't. We don't know how it worked, but somehow, it did more than save Ryuu. It make me his…"

"Mommy!" Kiba finished. Naruto started choking, pointing his finger threateningly at the laughing brunette.

"What!" Temari and Kankuro yelled together.

"Enough." Gaara quietly said, standing. He was tired and Naruto was too much of an enigma for one sitting. "I think we have heard enough for now. Later, I would like to talk with you again, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brilliantly, "I would like that, as well." Gaara's breath hitched, not that anyone noticed.

Gaara bowed his head slightly to Sasuke and walked out of the room followed by his siblings.

"Damn, kid. You sure know how to liven things up. So, what? You can talk to people telepathically now?" Kiba flung himself in a chair across from the blond.

"No, I don't think so. If I could again, it would probably only work with Gaara since we both house demons. It does make sense though, doesn't it? Being able to, even if only this once. It's not that farfetched." Naruto looked at Kiba and Kakashi, hoping for agreement. He avoided Sasuke's eyes. He already knew how he felt from his earlier interruption.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "It doesn't matter if we think it's crazy or not. You can do it. Be proud of that. I know your father would be."

Naruto felt his throat close up and nodded slowly, "Thank you."

"It's the truth, nothing to thank me for. Come on, Kiba. Shows over. Duty calls if we want to get to dinner on time."

Kiba nodded, "See you soon, kid."

Naruto watched the two men leave the room, Akamaru trailing behind. Naruto sighed, he didn't want to be here with Sasuke. Apparently he was as troublesome as Shikamaru had suggested on many occasions. Ryuu wiggled in his lap, blowing teeny raspberries at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked around the couch, taking the chair Kiba had vacated.

Naruto closed his eyes. Dammit, he was so tired. He was tired of being tired and he was really fucking tired of conversations that started out with a serious 'dobe'.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke said irritably.

Naruto's head snapped up, Sasuke's eyes widened when blue eyes faded to red. "No, teme! You look at me. I told you I would leave. Hell, I almost begged you to let me. This is who I am. Aren't you the one that said you 'liked what you saw'? I am tired of explaining myself. I wish I hadn't…" Naruto cut himself off because he knew what he meant to say next and he also knew it wasn't true.

"You wish you hadn't what, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was harsh and so cold Naruto shivered.

"I wish," Naruto turned tired eyes to the seething lord, voice coming out in a whisper, "I wish I was normal… for you." Naruto's eyes were once again a brilliant blue and shrouded in sadness.

Sasuke felt all the anger drain from his body. God, he was tired too. He stood and walked to the couch. Sitting next to Naruto, he drew the boy into his arms, securing him against his chest as he leaned back against the arm. Sasuke sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his dobe's head.

"Naruto, I'm tired of you having to explain yourself too. I'm tired of hearing about and seeing you in life and death situations. I almost thought… today, in the courtyard. Fuck dobe." Sasuke closed his eyes, willing the visions from earlier away. He could hear Ryuu's soft breaths as he snuggled against Naruto's warmth. "I want to be with you and Ryuu. I want nothing else to get in our way. I want to sit quietly and just 'be' with you and it feels like just when things start to calm down, something else comes up. And the truth is, the biggest threat is still out there."

"Because of me, teme."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. Instead he concentrated on feeling Naruto's heartbeat against his chest, reassuring himself that the dobe was alive, here and in his arms. "No, Naruto. Just because. It's no one's fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"But if I hadn't come here…" Naruto began.

"Ryuu would be dead, I would have never met the one person who allows me see the sun and you would still be in that hellhole with those fucking bastards. No contest, dobe."

After a moment Naruto whispered, "Sasuke, do I really help you see the sun?" Sasuke almost didn't here the question it was spoken so quietly, laced with so much painful insecurity.

"Naruto, you are the sun." Sasuke whispered into golden locks. "Close your eyes, dobe."

Naruto smiled and did as he was told. Within moments the three of them fell asleep, wrapped up together, safe and happy, for as long as fate would allow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night was quieter than it had been since Naruto had arrived. He sat to the left of Sasuke, his chair pulled closer than necessary, Ryuu securely in his lap. He answered questions directed at him pleasantly enough, but wasn't his usual loud, engaging self. Everyone from the knights to the smallest child noticed. Sasuke smirked when nearly everyone at the table seemed to blame their visitors, glares firmly in place when they weren't trying to draw Naruto into a conversation.

Gaara and his siblings sat to the right of the Uchiha. They were quiet too, but perhaps that was because they had never been subjected to a full castle dinner before. It never happened at their homes and in all the times they had visited Uchiha's castle, it had never happened here. Glancing at his dobe, Sasuke hoped that before the Sand siblings left, they got to see Naruto when he lit up the room and everyone in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, his son's crying awoke the lord of the castle. He walked tiredly into the nursery to find Ryuu with tears streaming down his face and hiccups escaping from whimpering lips.

"Chibi, shhh, what's the matter?" Normally, since he had been moved into the nursery from his 'nest', his son would sleep soundly through the night. Sasuke picked the boy up, rocking him gently against his chest. Ryuu wanted nothing to do with it. He squirmed and cried, moist, midnight eyes looking up at his father as though his heart was breaking, pleading for relief.

"Ryuu, what is it?" Sasuke started when Ryuu stilled and stopped crying. The boy looked directly into his father's eyes, his black eyes piercing into Sasuke's.

Realization hit, "Naruto."

Turning, Sasuke ran out of the nursery into the dobe's room across the hall. Opening the door, he felt himself relax seeing blond locks peeking out of the covers. Stepping closer, his heart froze when he saw Naruto's face illuminated by the moonlight slipping through the window. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his blue eyes wide open, but unseeing.

Sasuke lay Ryuu on the side of the bed, jumping in and pulling Naruto toward him.

"Naruto, wake up. Wake up. Come on, dobe, wake up." He rocked the blond like he had his son not five minutes ago. "It's okay, you're okay. Wake up." His arms tightened around the blond, hands rubbing gentle, reassuring circles against the smaller man's back.

Soon, Sasuke felt Naruto's arms return the embrace, his face tucked against his chest. And then Naruto started to talk, his voice sounding dead, totally absent of emotion.

"Orochimaru told him that I was why he was getting punished because I was a monster. Cook told him he didn't believe I was the monster and that Orochimaru and Itachi were the monsters. I knew what was coming. I knew what they were going to do to the only two people who ever showed me kindness, but at that moment, I was so happy. He stood up for me. No one ever had before. And then it began. Sasuke, you have no idea. What they would have done to me, had in the past, they inflicted on Cook and his wife. Horrible things and the whole time, at the end of the day, when their tormentors finally left, they still gave me a gentle smile before trying to find comfort in each other. Then Orochimaru came in and asked if Cook believed I was a monster yet. He yelled no. He was going to die, he knew it and he still stood up for me. And then…"

Finally Naruto broke, sobs warred to escape his chest, making breathing nearly impossible, he clung to Sasuke, gasping for breath.

"Shhh… it's okay… shhh." Sasuke didn't know what to do. How do you mend something so broken?

"Then Itachi lifted up the cook's wife. He held a knife to her throat. She was so broken, there was nothing left in her eyes, just emptiness. Itachi said, "And now?" Cook started crying, he said he believed I was a monster and not to kill her. He just kept saying "Yes, he's a monster" while sobbing. Itachi said "That's all Naruto needs to hear" and slit the woman's throat. Before Cook could scream, Orochimaru killed him."

Silence filled the room. Sasuke just rocked the boy back and forth. Someday, Sasuke seethed, he would find Itachi and when he did…

"Sasuke, I AM a monster. If I let it happen, I could kill all of you, tonight, without a thought. I could even kill Gaara… even he and his pitiful demon couldn't protect you. I would bathe in your cooling blood as the sun breached the horizon. I would be… unstoppable." If Naruto's words were frightening, his tone down right chilling.

"Dobe," Sasuke shifted Naruto until they were face to face, "I believe you could, but, as you said, only IF you let it happen. You never will and because of that you are NOT and never will be a monster."

Naruto's eyes still looked dead and so Sasuke's continued, "Naruto, Cook didn't mean it. His precious person was about to die before his eyes. He was scared, but dobe, he watched untold horrors happen to himself and his wife for weeks and never backed down. If it had been me and it was you being hurt, I can't say I would have lasted that long."

Blue eyes blinked, Sasuke could see Naruto struggling to understand, to believe what Sasuke was telling him, "He didn't mean it. He was scared. He was human and he loved her."

"He loved her." Naruto whispered and snuggled further in the lord's embrace. "Please, just tonight, please don't leave."

"I won't." Sasuke replied and Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's unique scent filled Naruto's senses as he was slowly pulled from sleep. Naruto smiled, the dark haired man smelled like the first snowfall of winter and cinnamon. His head rested on Sasuke's thigh, a cheek pressed against the lord's toned abdomen. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke holding Ryuu against his chest, nuzzling the boy's midnight crown. Naruto thought that the picture the two Uchiha's made was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So content was he, that Naruto didn't even notice the purr he released.

Sasuke looked down into sleep filled blue eyes. Golden spikes framed Naruto's tan cheeks and the gentle sounds of contentment coming from the dobe filled Sasuke's heart. This is how Naruto should always be. He should never be afraid or alone. The only tears that should grace those sky blue eyes should be those brought to life from laughter and happiness. Sasuke ran long fingers through blond strands and swore to himself that someday he would give that to his dobe.

"Mmm… Morning, teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled, "How's my little dragon?"

"Better. You scared him last night."

Naruto thought for a moment as he offered the little chibi one of his fingers to hold. "Teme, is it normal for him to do that? Be that attached or connected? I don't like the idea of him feeling what I do…"

"Dobe. I've never had a baby before." Sasuke shrugged, "You should know that yesterday, I heard Ryuu crying too, even though he was nowhere near us. So maybe it is."

"But, you don't think so, do you? Something else different… not normal." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Dobe, it's normal for you and that's just right for Ryuu and I. Come on, we have been waiting for mommy to wake up so that we could eat breakfast."

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and stood up. Walking toward the door, he smirked as Naruto sputtered behind him about being called 'mommy'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days found Naruto talking with Gaara more than anything else. Well, mostly, Naruto talked 'to' Gaara, but it was beneficial for them both.

On this particular day, they set in front of the fireplace in the library. Gaara in a high backed chair and Naruto on the rug covered floor with a cooing Ryuu.

"Gaara, why do you always look so tired?" Naruto asked, rolling a small ball in the baby's direction.

"Shukaku and I don't have the 'relationship' you seem to share with Kyuubi. Also, Shukaku wasn't sealed inside me the same way as Kyuubi. As a result, if I sleep for long, he can get out."

"Oh… have you ever tried talking to him? Or maybe we could look into finding out more about my seal… I could ask Kakashi." Naruto grew quiet, thinking of different ways to help his new friend.

"Naruto, I've lived this long…"

"Not good enough. There has to be a way. Maybe I should talk to him?"

"Who? Shukaku? No."

"Why the hell not? You won't even consider that I might be able to help you?" Naruto sat up, staring harshly at the red head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's dangerous and Uchiha would never allow it."

"Sasuke doesn't know everything and he doesn't have the right to control or make my decisions. If I can help, I want to and I will."

Gaara sighed. He had talked to Uchiha more about the mystery that was Naruto and Sasuke had said that Naruto was stubborn to a fault, especially when he got it in his mind that he could 'help'.

"He cares for you." Gaara stated.

"I… well, I guess." Naruto blushed.

"Have you told him?" Gaara asked, looking blankly out the window.

"T-told him what?"

"What they did to you." Green eyes locked with blue. Naruto couldn't look away if he tried.

"I, Gaara," Naruto released a nervous chuckle, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid and neither are you. Don't waste my time. Playing in someone's mind tends to have side effects. Have you told the Uchiha that his brother and Orochimaru raped you?"

Naruto felt the sick race up his throat. "N-no."

"He needs to know. You need to tell him. He needs to know how to proceed and this information is vital to that."

"I don't know how. Can't I just pretend it didn't happen… it's worked so far." Naruto gathered Ryuu into his arms, seeking quiet comfort from the infant.

"Naruto." Gaara's eyes softened, "I will allow you to help me. Ask Kakashi, talk to Kyuubi. I t-trust you. I ask you do the same for me. He needs to know. He needs to hear it from you, before he tries something and you freeze up."

"Gaara, how do you know this?" Naruto stared at the lord, searching for answers.

"I've had similar experiences."

"Gaara…"

"I've handled my demons," they both shared a smirk, "you need to handle yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knew that Naruto and Gaara had many thing to discuss and he was glad that Naruto had found another friend, but once again, he felt like Naruto was giving all his time to everyone else. Sasuke barely stopped the pout that threatened to overtake his mouth. He was still an Uchiha… dammit!

Stalking toward the kitchen, the lord of the castle began his 'dobe hunt'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sand siblings would be leaving the following morning and for tonight's dinner, Chouji and Naruto were making a feast. Currently, Naruto was working on dessert. Cake batter and whipped cream freckled his hands and face as he headed toward the pantry for another pan.

"Dobe."

"Ah! Oh, hey, teme. What brings you to the pantry?" A blond eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You."

Sasuke leaned forward and gently grabbed one of Naruto's hands. "What have we here, dobe?" Sasuke brought a finger slowly to his mouth and, while never breaking eye contact, gingerly began to suck the sweetness off of tan fingers.

"Sasuke… what are you… ohhhh…" Naruto closed his eyes, the image was too much. He felt Sasuke's tongue circle and suck, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out. "T-teme."

"I missed you, Na-ru-to." Sasuke whispered after releasing the boy's newly cleaned fingers. Naruto's eyes flew open when Sasuke began to lick cream off his cheeks. "Such a messy, dobe."

"S'uke…" Sasuke stopped the flow of words with his mouth while pushing Naruto's back against the pantry's shelves. He loved the sound of Naruto's breaths coming out in short pants, never giving a thought to his own hampered breathing.

"Sasuke, is this us…"

"Yes, dobe, we are going… So. Terribly. Slowly." Sasuke's voice was like velvet, making Naruto's chest hurt in it's attempt to keep his beating heart inside.

Naruto looked up at the dark haired man, Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust and want. He wanted Naruto. God, how had Naruto gotten so lucky as to invoke that look in the lord's eyes.

Boldly stepping forward until his chest touched Sasuke's, Naruto reached his arms up, circling the lord's neck.

Naruto purred, "Teme… I'm so glad that we're going… slow." Fisting handfuls of midnight hair, Naruto's gently yanked Sasuke's head down until their mouths met and tongues fought for dominance.

Chouji absently wondered where that extra pan was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning found the Uchiha courtyard similar to how it had been when the Sand siblings arrived. Albeit with much less drama.

"Uchiha." Blank stare.

"Sabuku." Stoic smirk.

"Idiots." Huge, cheeky grin.

"Dobe." Lust filled smirk.

"Naruto." Blank stare.

"Broody bastards." Twitching mouth.

Then Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and he started to laugh. It seemed contagious and soon smiles and chuckles could be seen and heard throughout the courtyard. Well, barring the two lords. They don't 'do' contagious laughing.

"Sabuku, thank you for coming. You and your siblings are always welcome."

"Yes. It was an… interesting visit."

"Ah… you both loved it. Should we hug?" Naruto interjected.

"NO!" Both men shouted… um, spoke very calmly.

Gaara turned his attention to the blond, "Naruto, you will remember what we talked about?"

"Yes." Naruto fidgeted, "And I'll see what I can find out about the seal."

"Thank you." Eyes raised across the courtyard. That was… new. "Oh, I almost forgot." Gaara turned his green eyes toward Sasuke. If the dark haired man didn't know better he would have sworn he saw amusement in those eyes, "I hear the Fifth Hokage is making her rounds. I suspect she will be here within the week, two at most." Yes, that was definitely amusement.

"Hn. Thank you for passing on that delightful news."

"My pleasure."

And with that, the Sand entourage departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat himself next to Sasuke at dinner that night. Once again the table was back to how it had been. Although things had loosened up around the Sand siblings, everyone was glad to be just the 'family' again.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, touching Sasuke's hand to gain his attention . "Who is the Fifth?"

"Huh, I'm surprised you don't know, actually. She was a teammate of Orochimaru's when they were younger. Her name is Tsunade. She is a healer of unsurpassed ability and stronger than many as well." Sasuke noticed, with no small amount of pleasure, that the dobe had yet to remove his hand.

"Oh. Why would she come here?"

"I am the lord of my lands, as Hokage, she is the leader of us all. Her job is to protect Fire Country. Occasionally, she 'tours' to stay in touch with her people."

"That doesn't sound bad. Why did you and Gaara seem so… well, against it."

"Well, she is… unique. I said that she tours to stay in touch, but I suspect that she does it to avoid her real responsibilities."

"If the old hag is so irresponsible, then why is she Hokage? Why don't you kick her out?"

"Hn. It's not that she is irresponsible, it's just that these trips are more of a vacation to her and a chance to annoy the rest of us." And drink. Note to self, Sasuke thought, check how much sake we have, acquire more if necessary.

"Oh, I think I see. Will she have a problem with me, do you think?" Although the answer was obvious.

"Oh, come on, kid! Of course she'll have something to say. I'd be disappointed in her, and you, if she didn't." Kiba yelled from further down the table.

"Dog Breath, no one was talking to you!" Naruto hollered back at him.

"Hey, without you, this place would be really boring. What with you fainting, trying to kill strangers, telepathically speaking to others, randomly whipping out forbidden jutsus…"

"Dammit! I passed out! Do you hear me? Passed out! From exhaustion!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to faint… oh, I mean sleep, at night."

The conversation fell apart from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several nights later, Sasuke was lying back in his bathtub thinking about his dobe, his son and the happenings of the castle. Things at the castle had fallen back into the pattern that had been established before Gaara had came. Naruto working around the castle, with Sasuke occasionally having to hunt him down for 'private' time.

Ryuu was growing everyday. He would be three months old soon and some of Sasuke's favorite moments were the times he spent with Naruto and the chibi. Naruto would sit down between Sasuke's legs, leaning back into his chest, while encouraging the dark haired chibi to smile or attempt crawling. So far, the young boy could only rock back and forth on his hands and knees until he fell on his face. Naruto thought it was adorable, Sasuke worried for the boy's Uchiha pride.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the tub.

"Hello, teme." Only years and years of Uchiha training kept Sasuke from screaming like a little girl.

Sasuke attempted to turn his head around, but Naruto's breath in his ear held him frozen.

"I just wanted to remind you that we are taking this," Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's earlobe, "Slowly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's room, forehead pressed against the door. It had been nearly two weeks since Gaara had left and Naruto still hadn't told Sasuke about his 'experiences' with Itachi and Orochimaru. He knew he needed to, but what if Sasuke was so disgusted that he never wanted to touch Naruto again?

And Naruto was man enough to admit that he wanted, needed and savagely craved Sasuke's touches. But Gaara was right. So far Sasuke had been very reserved. Their encounters involved kissing and nothing below the waist. Part of Naruto wanted Sasuke to touch him everywhere. If the dark eyed man could make him feel this good with just kissing, surely others things would be just as good, if not better. Another part, however, and it was a big and ugly part, starting shaking at the thought, fear griping his chest, making it hard to breath.

Naruto sighed, dammit, Gaara was right. Sasuke needed to know so that if, god willing, Sasuke still wanted him, he would work with Naruto to overcome his fears.

With this in mind, Naruto decided to tell the lord about his past the next day. But tonight, oh tonight, he was going to give Sasuke a taste of his own medicine. The man chased him down and had his way with him whenever the mood struck him. Now it was Naruto's turn. This may be the last time Sasuke ever allowed Naruto to touch him and Naruto intended to make this time count.

With shaking hands, Naruto pulled the latch and silently entered Sasuke's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto almost fainted… passed out!… when he saw that Sasuke was in the bathtub. From his position at the door, he could only see the back of the dark haired lord. His smooth, pale shoulders made the damp curls around his neck seem so black they gleamed a bluish tint in the flickering light.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' Naruto wasn't sure he could move, breathe… oh god, or think! He reached blindly behind him to leave again, he couldn't do this. What had he been thinking? And then Sasuke sighed, resting his head back against the tub, exposing his slender pale neck to Naruto.

On their own accord, Naruto's feet silently took him toward the lord. In his mind he kept telling himself that this may be the last time… the last time he was allowed to touch Sasuke, taste Sasuke…. Feel Sasuke.

He knelt down near Sasuke's head, leaning in until he could feel Sasuke's heat against his skin, "Hello, teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke tried to say something, he really did, but then the dobe attached his mouth to the side of his throat and all rational thought left.

"Teme, I thought I would show you how much I appreciate you going so slowly with me." Naruto's voice was low and husky. When had Naruto learned to talk like that? Sasuke's hands gripped the sides of the tub.

"Remember this?" Naruto trailed gentle kisses from Sasuke's hairline down to his shoulder and behind his neck. "Thank you for that" Sasuke moaned, low in his throat.

"Or this, teme. Do you remember this?" Naruto bit down on Sasuke's jugular, sucking and then soothing tenderly with this tongue. Sasuke couldn't stop his hips from bucking at the sensation. "Thank you." Naruto breathed in the lord's ear.

"And, Sasuke, thank you for this." Naruto moved to the side of the tub so that he was facing the dark haired man. Black eyes devoured the blond hair and blue eyes of their tormentor. Naruto leaned forward placing a gentle kiss against the pale forehead, the smooth eyelids and flushed cheeks. Tenderly, Naruto captured Sasuke's pale lips in a chaste kiss like none other they had shared. Sasuke felt a tentative hand rest on his bare chest and the rose colored lips tremble against his own. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Naruto pulled away. Sasuke saw that his eyes were closed and a small smile graced his lips.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice was like warm honey and it made Naruto's insides burn.

Naruto moved behind the tub again, fisting handfuls of black hair and pulled Sasuke's head to the side. Naruto leaned down and tasted the muscled neck once more, leaving no area untouched by teeth, tongue and lips.

Sasuke's hands gripped the sides of the tub so harshly he was absently amazed the tub hadn't cracked.

"Ahhhh… Naruto!"

"Shhhh… teme. Slowly, remember?" Another gentle nibble on a pale earlobe.

Sasuke shut his eyes, waiting for more. At the gentle click of the door behind him, his eyes popped open and his head snapped around.

"What? Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, leaning back against the tub again. What was that?! He sifted and a hiss escaped his mouth. He was so painfully hard that even the gentle motion of the water was excruciating.

"Dobe." Well, it wasn't going to go away by itself. As Sasuke's hand slipped under the water, he couldn't stop the nagging thought that Naruto had been saying goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's plans to talk to Sasuke were put on hold the next day when the main gates were opened for none other than the Fifth Hokage and her entourage.

The occupants of the castle gathered in the courtyard to welcome the blonde haired woman. Naruto, who was standing behind Sasuke, was shocked to see how young she looked. Talk about impossible things, he huffed.

Tsunade approached the Uchiha. Although he would never know, he was her favorite lord. So stoic, so serious, so easily played with…

"Ah, Uchiha. I've heard many interesting things have happened here. Why is it you don't share with your Hokage? You know I only care about your well being."

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, Hokage-sama. I count myself so very lucky for that."

"Still a brat. Why do I tolerate you."

Naruto looked beyond the Hokage to see a tall, gray haired man. He had red tattoos under his eyes and wore a odd shaped forehead protector. He looked… familiar. Hoping to get a better look, Naruto stepped out from behind Sasuke.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Naruto heard Tsunade ask.

Naruto smiled nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, hello, Hokage-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't even realized she had slapped him until he fell against Sasuke and was held up in his arms. Sasuke felt his eyes bleed to red, his glare fixed steadily on the blonde woman in from of him.

"What the hell!" Kiba roared, coming to stand in front of Naruto, Akamaru growled menacingly at his feet. Shino, Shikamaru, Lee and Kakashi also came to stand next to their lord and the blond haired boy, weapons still sheathed, but bodies tense and prepared for anything.

Holding a hand against his abused cheek, Naruto turned to look at the Hokage. The pain was excruciating and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Tsunade's intense eyes glared at the blond boy, her face twisting into a snarl.

"You," she hissed, "are a liar!"


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note (aka Whine of Embarrassment): Now that I'm further into the story, I spend quality time kicking myself about saying something here or not saying something there… I mean really. How many times have you been reading and said, huh… that doesn't make any sense. Well, my kind readers, get ready to point accusingly and scream "Holy, Plot Holes, Batman!" because this chapter is a doozy and there's not a damn thing I can do about it but push through and hope you all forgive me. Oh and remember… first story! First time! Best excuse in the world. (Michele bows head blushing… also takes mental note to never write another story. What will my excuse be then???)

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 9

Jiraiya watched as a pretty little milk maid strolled across the back half of the courtyard. One would think that during this time of year she would be wearing more clothing. But, what didn't hurt her, certainly didn't hurt him and he smiled, throwing her a rather juvenile… um, sophisticated finger wave.

The sound of Tsunade's hand hitting flesh snapped Jiraiya's head back around. On instinct, he brought his hand to his face and waited for the pain to come. It never did. So, she hadn't hit him then. Who could the unfortunate recipient be?

"You are a liar!" Tsunade hissed. Jiraiya looked around to see the Uchiha holding a boy… she had slapped a boy! Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and by the dazed look in the brat's eyes, Jiraiya knew that Tsunade hadn't held back. What the hell had he missed?!

The Uchiha lord's eyes swirled crimson and black. The other knights in the courtyard moved, taking up position behind the dark haired man, their stances not outwardly offensive but hostile none the less.

This wasn't good. Who could this blond brat be that he had the respect and protection of the entire Uchiha court. So much so, that they seemed more than willing (hell, the dog boy in the front looked down right giddy) to take on the Fifth Hokage of Fire Country.

"Hokage-sama," Uchiha snarled, "You will explain your actions."

"Are you challenging me, you little whelp?!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Calm down now, everyone. We're all friends here."

"Last time I looked, 'friends' didn't slap guests in their 'friends' home!" Kiba spat out. He threw a worried glance over his shoulder at the blond boy and then returned his glare to the Hokage.

"Be that as it may, perhaps we need to talk about this before, whatever this is, gets even more out of hand." Jiraiya could feel Tsunade's tension and was concerned by her severe show of emotions. This hadn't happened in a very long time.

Kiba made a mental note to ask Sasuke to put "we need to talk" on the "Words We Don't Use List". At the top of the fucking list.

"Lord Jiraiya, the Hokage," Sasuke's sneer removed all pretense of respect, "will not be allowed in my castle or near my… Naruto, until she explains her actions. Now." Sasuke felt Naruto's head fall limp against his chest. The boy was still awake, but obviously hurt.

"I will not be spoken to…" Tsunade stepped forward menacingly, only to be stopped by Jiraiya's strong grip on her arm.

"Well, Uchiha, you have my word that she will not be hurting anyone else for the time being. Isn't that right, Hokage?" He slightly tightened his grip on Tsunade's shoulder.

Sasuke was pulled from his glaring contest with the two Sannin by the insistent tug on his sleeve.

"Teme. Teme, I think, I need to…" Naruto lurched forward, falling to his knees and threw up.

"What the hell? Kid!" Kiba ran to his side, just as Sasuke pulled the boy against him. Anger flashing in his eyes, Kiba addressed the Hokage, "How hard did you hit him? All he said was his name!"

"Exactly. This boy is not who he says he is because Naruto Uzumaki died twelve years ago." Tsunade said, staring at the shaking boy in the Uchiha lord's arms.

"Holy shit." Jiraiya muttered, really looking at the boy, his eyes growing wide, "Things just got interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had no choice but to agree that the 'discussion' be taken inside. Naruto needed to be inside where he would be more comfortable and could be seen Hinata. Ironic really, the greatest healer in generations stood behind him, but she was responsible 'for' Naruto's pain, instead of being its reliever.

Picking the boy up, he tried to organize the storm of thoughts whirling in his brain as he walked into the castle. Fuck, could nothing be easy? Sasuke wasn't sure what one might call a 'fear of courtyards' but if anyone deserved to have it, it was Naruto. The dobe hadn't been in the courtyard once without the outcome being painful, ending in a "talk" or, the more common result, both.

The Hokage said that 'Naruto Uzumaki' was dead. Inner Chibi Sasuke slapped his hand against his forehead. That phrase opened up a whole slew of questions, problems and perhaps answers. Sasuke adjusted the dobe, discretely nuzzling blond hair. As talks went, the young lord could only hope that maybe this one would actually result in more answers than questions.

No one noticed Shikamaru walking quietly behind the group, head bent forward, his fingers pressed together in the shape of a diamond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding to give the study a much earned break, Sasuke lead the large group into the library. He sat Naruto on the chair in front of the fireplace and watched as the boy immediately leaned his head back against the chair.

"Damn, that woman is scary." Naruto mumbled. "Oooouch."

Because no one had ever said that patience was one of her stronger virtues, Tsunade sat on the far couch and immediately started the conversation, "Tell me who you really are, brat. Where did you hear that name?"

Naruto release a pained groan and slowly tilting his head forward. When blue eyes met chocolate brown, Naruto smirked.

"You know, I don't think I will." All head's turned to the blond. What had he said? Yes, the Hokage had slapped him. Yes, they were all a little irritated with her. But to blatantly refuse her request like that?

"I would like to try something new. I'm done defending myself to every damn person that walks in this castle. What would you say to me asking the questions this time?" Naruto leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes. "Plus, on a more personal note, I'm seeing four of you… which one would I answer to?"

"I feel for you, brat."

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed at the man sitting next to her, hands curling into fists. This visit was not going according to plan. And where the hell was the sake?!

"What?! I do. I mean, you've been hitting me all my life…"

"Jiraiya!"

"Please," Naruto's eyes squeezed tighter, tan fingers coming up to rub his aching temples, "Is the screeching really necessary?"

Sasuke casually put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to gently rub the back of the boy's neck.

"Oh, teme." Naruto breathed, "Thank you." At the words, the tone of his voice and the flashbacks they inspired, Sasuke was mortified to feel himself blush. Oh, the shame!

"Huh, so troublesome. Naruto?"

Naruto lazily flopped his head toward the voice, opening his eyes half mass to see who was talking.

"You know I'm loathed to do this, but perhaps you would allow me to start the questioning?" Shikamaru stepped closer to Naruto, hands in pockets, face devoid of any level of excitement. Naruto almost smiled at the consistency of the man.

"Be my guest." Naruto answered, halfheartedly waving his hand in the Hokage's direction, eyes falling shut again.

"Don't fall asleep, dobe." Sasuke whispered, ruffling golden spikes before continuing his gentle touches.

"Hokage-sama," the bored tone bringing everyone's attention back to the reason they were in the library, "I think you should start at the beginning."

"Beginning? Beginning of what, Nara?"

"Well, the beginning where you walked into a chakra ravaged field and took a baby from his dead father's side."

Shocked gasps and wide eyes darted between Tsunade and the lazy knight. Except for one. Sitting in his chair, eyes still closed, Naruto smiled knowingly. Good place to start, Shikamaru.

"How do you… can you know that?" Tsunade sputtered, sharing a sideways glance with the wide eyed Jiraiya.

"Well, you see, the troublesome one has answered a lot of questions in the time he has been here. One thing he mentioned is not remembering much prior to his fifth year but for the memories of a dark haired caregiver who called him Naruto Uzumaki," Shikamaru smirked as the Hokage's face paled, "Kakashi has also shared some of his earlier experiences under the Fourth Hokage, specifically his role in the sealing of the demon Kyuubi. A demon that we know Naruto carries." Shikamaru smiled slightly… boy, did they know.

Tsunade's eyes just got wider, looking between the speaking knight and the blond boy sitting silently with his eyes closed.

"I found it interesting that you knew Naruto's name, when even the Fourth himself didn't know or have time to name him. Only someone who knew the boy after he had 'died' in that clearing could possibly know what the caregiver, or perhaps you, yourself, named the baby."

"Actually, smartass," Jiraiya said, entering the conversation, "Minato did name him. He and his wife told me what they planned to name the boy before his birth and we stuck with that."

"Huh." Shikamaru shrugged, turning his head to stare out the window, "Regardless, 'we' know what happened after Naruto turned five and 'died' according to you and 'you' know what happened before. It seems sensible we should share our information."

Naruto finally opened his eyes, sitting up straight. Turning his head to the side, his lips brushing lightly against Sasuke's wrist, Naruto brought his hand up and stopped the lord's soothing touches. "Thank you."

"Hn." Sasuke held on to Naruto's hand, gently lacing their fingers and perched on the arm of Naruto's chair.

"Seems like a fair trade to me, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes, perhaps it does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Tsunade! Do you see that?" Shizune said, pointing to the chakra blast that could be seen from their vantage point on the Hokage Mountain.

"Yes… I see it." Tsunade hesitantly reached out a hand and gently placed it on her old teammate's shoulder. "Jiraiya, he was a good man, partially because he had a good teacher. You should be proud of him. He gave his life for this village and those across Fire Country. We couldn't ask for anything more from such a brilliant young man and Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded, but didn't respond. Perhaps he couldn't. Minato was going to die. Was this how a parent feels when their child dies before them? This feeling in his chest, screaming that this wasn't right, was unnatural, was wrong… so very wrong.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke so silently, the blonde woman beside him almost didn't hear him. "I agree. He has made me proud. He did his duty and his job with honor, but he was wrong about one thing."

Tsunande's brown eyes turned to Jiraiya, curiosity burning in their depths. Jiraiya loved that boy and Tsunade had never heard him say a single contrary word about him, at least not in such severe seriousness.

"The villagers won't accept his son as a hero. Maybe if Kushina had lived. I don't know, but I do know that now his life will be a living hell. I love the Leaf Village, but they aren't traditionally accepting of 'different' things. Minato's son doesn't deserve that."

Tsunade had to agree. The three of them, the Legendary Sannin (she cringed at the moniker), had all exceeded expectation, but the result was a feeling of separation from the village. They were different and that difference was pointed out everywhere they went. And look how the three of them had turned out? Hermit, Gambler and Psychopath. How would life be for a boy who would no doubt be legendary on his own strength, but then to house Kyuubi? Yes, Jiraiya made an excellent point.

"I assume you have a plan?" Tsunade asked, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow.

Jiraiya turned, obnoxious (fake! Tsunade thought) smile in place, "When have I not had a plan? I am Jiraiya! Legendary Sannin and Toad Sa…"

"Please. Jiraiya, we both know this isn't you. Don't waste my time."

The smile fell from Jiraiya's face so quickly that it startled the blonde woman. She watched as Jiraiya once again turned to the chakra battle being fought in the middle of the forest. She fancied that she could hear the cries of a newborn baby among the falling of trees and roars of monsters.

"We kill the boy." Jiraiya turned and headed off the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the chakra levels had dropped to a point where the small group could approach the cleaning without harm to themselves, the three made their way to the bodies in the center.

The Fourth lay dead, his hand laid gently on the stomach of his crying, blond haired son. Tsunade's heart broke taking in the scene.

"Oh god…" Jiraiya fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Minato… I failed you. I'm sorry."

Tsunade knelt beside the white haired man, wrapping him in her arms, "Shhh… you did everything you could. There was no other choice."

Jiraiya nodded, standing while impatiently swiping tears away from his eyes. Walking around to the baby, he knelt again, carefully picking up the precious boy.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, eyeing her friend warily, "When you said we were going to kill the baby, what exactly did you mean?"

"We take him away, far away. When they come looking for him and he's not here, then they will be forced to assume the boy perished in the chakra backlash. Of course, me whispering it into Sarutobi's ear should help as well."

"You plan to keep this from the Third? Shouldn't he, of everyone, know?"

"No. No one will know but us three. I think Shizune should be the boy's caretaker. We'll take her and the chibi somewhere far from here, where he can grow up in peace. The two of us will have to continue on with our roles for the village to not raise suspicion."

The two women looked at the white haired man. It was such a huge secret they were about to partake in, but was it right?

Suddenly, the baby in the tall Sannin's arms let out a heartrending scream. Looking closer at the child, they could see the seal burning upon his small tummy. Shizune gasped, "L-look at his face!"

Three thin scars had appeared on each of the baby's cherub cheeks. None of them could deny his resemblance to the animal he now had locked inside him. And if they saw it, then every man, woman and child in the village would as well.

The three looked at each other and nodded silently. The baby deserved better. They would keep the secret of his existence until their deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the somber group left the clearing with the sleeping baby, they never knew they were being watched by a pair of sinister yellow eyes.

"Oh… my playmates, what do we have here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up in shock from her story, rapidly searching Naruto's face, only to find that he did indeed have the 'whiskers' of the chibi she had known. How had she not noticed before! She was the Fifth Hokage… how horribly, she closed her eyes, embarrassing.

"I see you noticed?" Naruto asked, smiling gently. He supposed that he should be angry about her earlier reaction, but hadn't he, when he found out that someone had saved him from the clearing, been glad that someone cared? And for her to react that badly to someone 'stealing' his name just showed that she really did.

"I… we saw you. Dead! How did you escape? Where have you been? How did you end up here?" Tsunade rambled. Sasuke felt Naruto tensing under each new question. Giving the tan hand a gentle squeeze, he turned his sights to the Hokage.

"No, Hokage-sama, it's still your turn to answer questions. What happened after you took Naruto from the village? How did he 'die'?" Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. He knew Naruto hadn't died that day, but couldn't where he went to instead be considered Hell, just the same?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Tsunade found Shizune and the baby a small cottage outside of Snow Country. It was close enough to the nearest town that they could walk, easily, if they needed anything.

They took to calling the blond haired chibi, Naruto, because that was the only name Jiraiya could remember his former student and wife mentioning. In retrospect, he wondered if perhaps they hadn't just been joking. Minato had really liked ramen after all.

After making sure that the new 'family' was settled, Tsunade and Jiraiya made their way back to the village and their previous lives. Throughout the years, they each separately or together made the journey to check on the small boy and his caregiver many times.

Naruto grew up to be a delightful child. Full of energy and enough curiosity to fill all of Fire Country. The smiling boy was afraid of nothing and so, much to Shizune's chagrin, he tried everything. Sometimes twice. He was polite, intelligent and carefree. Exactly what they all had hoped for when they had decided he shouldn't be raised in the village of his birth.

And with relief they watched as he grew, smiling, happy and loved, knowing they had made the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Jiraiya were unable to be there on Naruto's fifth birthday, so they had decided to make the journey, several months after, together. They knew it would make the visit that much more special for the boy.

As they crested the hill and looked down at the quiet cottage, they both could feel something was wrong. Normally a welcoming smoke cloud drifted up from the chimney. Lights could be seen in windows and unless it was very late at night, noises of the small boy living there floated on the breeze. Today there were none of these signs.

"They are probably in the village." Jiraiya said. Tsunade spared him a sharp glance before quickening her steps down the hill. He didn't believe that anymore than she did.

As they got closer to the home, Tsunade could smell it. "Oh god," she whispered. "Blood."

Jiraiya grabbed her hand and ran full out toward the cottage. He burst through the door and froze. In the middle of the floor was what was left of Shizune's body. A quick glance showed that her death had been unmercifully painful and excruciatingly slow. Black hair matted with dried blood. Swollen flesh. Claw marks from failed escapes on the floor. Bits of broken teeth and nails… He closed his eyes in a fruitless attempt to block out the image.

Jiraiya felt Tsunade stiffen next to him. "Where's Naruto?"

With that, they both tore their eyes from their dead friend and run up the stairs. Bursting into the boys room they found him tucked into bed.

"Oh, thank god." Tsunade sighed, slowly approaching the bed.

"Tsunade, no." Jiraiya said. "Look."

Tsunade stopped and took in the small bundle on the bed, "Wha…" and then she saw it. The pool of dried blood under the bed. More blood than a small boy of five could possibly lose and still be alive.

"Noooo," Tsunade whimpered, falling to her knees.

Jiraiya made his way to the bed, steeling himself for what he might find. Gently lifting the covers, he saw that Naruto had been gutted from groin to neck and then the sick bastard who had done this, lovingly tucked the boy in, positioned his chibi hands near his face and closed his eyes. Like Jiraiya had so many times. Like a father.

Jiraiya ran to the corner and vomited until there was nothing left, as tears trailed down his face in torrents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after performing the jutsus to ensure that the bodies belonged to Shizune and their little Naruto and were not some well crafted illusion, Jiraiya and Tsunade watched silently as their bodies burned inside the cottage.

"I want to know who did this, Jiraiya!" Tsunade hissed, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, like she already had the culprit's throat at her disposal.

"You were there. We looked everywhere. Whoever did this left no sign, no trail. I don't even know where to begin." Jiraiya's voice was fierce, like sharpened steel, "But I will keep looking."

With one last look at the burning house, the two turned away, walking away from bittersweet memories of a smiling Shizune and a laughing, carefree Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After that the two of us went our separate ways. Occasionally, I came to the village to help the Third when needed. Tsunade," a sly look towards the blonde, "traveled."

The room was silent. Sasuke looked down at his dobe. Blue eyes were closed again. Sasuke squeezed his hand to make sure he was still awake, praying he wouldn't have to retell the story. A gentle squeeze assured him that wouldn't be the case.

"I believe we have fulfilled our side of the 'deal'. Now tell me how you are still alive. It was you we saw that day. We checked." Tsunade said, staring deeply into the boy's blue eyes. How had she not seen the resemblance before?

Naruto sighed, "Yes, my turn." Hearing a slight shuffling, Naruto looked around to see that Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Iruka had moved closer to his chair, a silent show of support. Naruto beamed at them, receiving small nods in return. Feeling infinitely better, Naruto turned to begin his side of the tale.

"I was eating when they came. My caregiver, I guess her name was Shizune, told me to sit quietly as she went to answer the knock. Before she could even ask who it was, the door was thrown off its hinges, knocking her into the couch. I yelled, running over to her. As they came in, she stood, pushing me behind her. She screamed, "You!" and he started to laugh. Others came in surrounding us, I know the two of them said more, but I don't remember… I was too scared."

Naruto stood up, shaking off Sasuke's hand and began pacing. "A boy, older than me with silver hair and glasses, somehow grabbed on to me. I screamed and kicked, trying to get away, trying to get back to her. Shizune lashed out at him, but the others attacked her. The boy, who I found out later was named Kabuto…" Naruto's story was interrupted by two sharp intakes of breath.

Giving a sad smile, Naruto said, "Oh, you've heard of him. Then it won't come as a large shock to you when you find out I spent the next twelve years in Orochimaru's castle."

"Orochimaru! That bastard!" Tsunade yelled standing up. Turning her assault on the white haired man next to her, she continued, "All this time he was there and we didn't know. How could YOU not know, Jiraiya? Wasn't it your job to watch him? To know what the snake bastard was doing?"

"I was… I don't know. Obviously he was careful to keep him hidden…"

"Naruto was in a dungeon being used as a human experiment for his first three years, if that makes you feel better." Kakashi 'helpfully' explained.

"What?" Two voices cracked out in response.

"Oh and his chakra was bound so he couldn't use it in Orochimaru's presence to help himself in anyway." Kiba supplied.

"Ah, yes, and all the lessons, taught with fists, let's not leave those off." Iruka said.

"That is ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed, blue eyes fluctuated to red and back. "What are you doing? Are you trying to help me? Well, you're not. Punish them? For what? What?! They aren't Orochimaru or Kabuto or Itachi! Hell, or any number of faceless knights. What could they have done? If it wasn't for Ryuu, everyone sitting here wouldn't even know about the poor little blond boy suck in that god forsaken place. You'd never know when I hurt or when I cried or when I d-died! And, everyone would go on, as though I never existed." His head fell, blond strands covering his eyes from the room.

Sasuke made a move to Naruto's side, "Dobe."

"No! Stay back. Nobody touch me. Are we done now? Poor me. Poor them. Poor everyone. I'm done. Feel free to fill in the fucking blanks yourselves." He quickly moved toward the door, slowing as he reached the handle, "My lord, later, I need to talk to you." And with that, he was gone.

"Fuck." Sasuke said, slamming his fist on the fireplace mantel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." Kiba said, staring at the door and shaking his head, "Kid, sure knows how to leave a room."

"Sasuke, leave the mantel alone. It never did anything to you." Kakashi sighed, moving toward the dark, haired lord.

"Damn dobe, still didn't slam the door." Sasuke mumbled as he sat in the chair left empty by Naruto.

"Sasuke, could you explain how Naruto came to be here?" Tsunade asked, still looking toward the door Naruto had closed behind him.

"And maybe some sake? I could use some sake." Jiraiya said, rubbing a large hand across tattooed cheeks. Tsunade eagerly nodded in agreement.

Lee ran out of the room to fetch the asked for drink and the others proceeded to share Naruto's story. From saving Ryuu to appearing in the courtyard to his and Gaara's confrontation.

"Well, we always knew that he would do great things." Jiraiya sighed, throwing back another shot of sake.

"He gave the baby his chakra… and the baby took it?" Tsunade asked, for perhaps the fifth time.

"Yes." Sasuke gritted out.

"That's imposs…" She stopped, seeing the raised eyebrows, "Riiiight, bad word."

"And he taught himself how to use his chakra… with no help from anyone except the demon fox?"

A curt nod from a dark head.

"Someday, Lord Jiraiya, you should ask him to show you his favorite move… I think you'll be… interested." Kakashi said from his place against the window.

"Huh, what is it?"

"I think you'll appreciate the surprise." Kakashi uncovered eye crinkled as he smiled.

"And the snake bastard knows he's here? Said that he was coming?"

"Yes, but he'll have to get through us first." Kiba said, a bark from Akamaru backing him up.

"Brat… he tricked us. We thought that boy was dead. We had no clue who had done it or even the slightest idea that he might still be alive somewhere. Jiraiya, how did he do it?"

"I have my theories, each of them less pleasant than the first." Jiraiya relied, shaking his head.

Heads turned as Sasuke stood up suddenly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to the dobe." He nodded respectfully at Tsunade and Jiraiya and walked out the door.

"Ever wanted to be a fly on the wall…" Kiba asked. The entire room nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After checking on Ryuu, Naruto had come immediately to his room and began processing everything he had heard today. Three months ago he knew exactly who and what he was. It wasn't good, but he felt sure of his place. Now… now he had no idea. From one day to the next the terrain changed, leaving him stumbling and struggling for his footing. Who was he? Son of the Fourth. Holder of Kyuubi. Blond dobe. Troublesome. Friend. Father. Lover. Some crazy hybrid of them all?

"_And with all that, kit, you're seriously considering telling your Uchiha the truth about Itachi and Orochimaru? Did it occur to you that he might be overwhelmed today as well?"_

"I'm sure he is, but it's today or never. He needs to know. I need to know how he's going to react…"

"_But NOW… wouldn't it be better to wait until he was otherwise occupied, distracted if you will." _Naruto could see the fox raising his furry eyebrows, if that's what they were, in a suggestive manner.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that would go over great." Naruto huffed.

"_Better than 'Hey, sorry I just threw a fit and yelled at everyone, oh, you should know Orochimaru and Itachi used to force me down and…"_

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled and then turned startled by the gentle knock at his door.

"Dobe? Are you okay?" It was Sasuke. Damn.

"_Kit. Don't." _Naruto didn't respond and closed his mind to the worried demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood outside the door listening as Naruto talked to himself, or maybe Kyuubi. He couldn't quite make out the words but as the conversation started to get heated, he decided to make his presence known.

When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke could tell that the dobe didn't wanted to talk about how 'slowly' things were progressing between them. Although a part of him knew that was a bit much to hope for, specifically the part that heard the 'my lord', he still couldn't stop himself from being disappointed.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, looking down into endless blue skies, "You said you wanted to talk."

Naruto started back into onyx eyes, wishing he could throw himself at the young lord and pretend that everything would be okay. But, Naruto wasn't as naïve as he looked and nodded briskly to the question.

"My lord…"

"Naruto! Say what you need to say, but do not call me that. Call me bastard, teme, or nothing at all… but do not call me a honorific you used on my brother or Orochimaru. Don't EVER do it again." Sasuke stormed across the room, sitting on the wooden bench under the window, arms crossed.

Naruto cringed. Damn, Itachi and Orochimaru were already in the conversation and he hadn't even begun.

"Okay, Sasuke." Naruto walked to the bed and sat down slowly. "I won't."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, making bits stand up more than usual. "Thank you."

"I wanted to talk to you about my time at… in that place." Naruto began, nervously twisting his fingers together in his lap. "I know that we have been taking 'this' slowly," he looked up giving Sasuke the smallest of smiles, "But, there is something I need to tell you, explain maybe, before we go on… if we go on."

Sasuke's chest was so tight he couldn't take in a full breath of air. Oh god… he wasn't ready for whatever Naruto was going to tell him. He knew what was coming. The signs were all there, but to hear it, to actually hear it.

"When I was at Orochimaru's castle, for the longest time when I got in trouble, most of the time, just because, Orochimaru would hurt me. In many different ways, it doesn't really matter I suppose. It hurt one way or another."

Sasuke stared blanky as Naruto's lips moved and his voice slowly penetrated his mind.

"But then, maybe five years ago, he found another way… to hurt me." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the lord staring back at him, expressionless. "He would… well, he would touch me at first. But not with his fists, like before. Gentler, I guess. But it still hurt, not my body, but my heart maybe. I think it was worse. Then he would force me to do things to his b-body with my mouth."

"Dobe, stop." Sasuke had closed his eyes, his hands holding his knees so tight they hurt.

Naruto continued like he hadn't heard, "But the worst was when he would force me onto the floor or bed or wall and he would…"

Sobs escaped the blond's mouth and Sasuke was at his side in a second, pulling the boy into his lap, whispering into his ear while rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"Sasuke, he r-raped me. Again and again and again and…"

"Naruto! Shhh… that's enough. I understand. Stop now. It's over. It will never happen again. Shhh…"

"It hurt. God, it hurt so much. And then Itachi came," Naruto continued.

"Please, Naruto, no…" Sasuke begged.

"Itachi came and it hurt even more, to level I never imagined. I think, in his own way maybe, Orochimaru got pleasure from it, but Itachi, he just wanted my tears and humiliation."

Sasuke couldn't breath, he pushed Naruto onto the bed and stood, gasping for breath. Turning around he watched as Naruto crumbled onto the bed. Sobs silent as tears run down whiskered cheeks. Slowly, the blond boy lifted his head, pitiful smile turning up his lips, but his eyes… oh god, his eyes were empty.

"I understand." Naruto whispered and pulled himself into a ball. "Please go."

"No, dobe. No, you do not understand." Sasuke walked to the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Naruto's hip. At his touch, Naruto's screamed like he had been burned.

"No, don't. Don't touch me. I know how d-dirty and d-disgusting I am. Please, just go."

"Naruto… enough! Listen! Sit up and listen to me." Sasuke's voice was commanding, but god help him, it seemed to be the only tone Naruto responded to at times like this. He watched as the blond uncurled himself and slowly sat up, staring with wet, fearful eyes.

"Dobe, you are not dirty or disgusting and I certainly don't think that. What happened… what they did, was not your fault in any way. They are to blame. They are the dirty, disgusting ones. Never you." He stopped, searching the dobe's eyes for understanding.

"It was hard to hear, just like I'm sure it was difficult to tell me, but I'm glad you did. I still want to be with you." Black eyes closed, "Need to be with you. That hasn't changed, but now, we will be able to talk about the things that frighten you or make you feel good, without it causing you unintentional pain. Do you understand?"

Silence and wary blue eyes were the response.

"Please, dobe, do you understand?" Sasuke said, offering his hand to the smaller boy.

"Yes, teme, I understand." At the tentative touch from the trembling tan hand, Sasuke gathered the boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. So sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm blessed to have you. All of you." Sasuke pulled the dobe closer to him, rocking the boy gently as he fell asleep.

Tears run down pale cheeks as Sasuke whispered, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after Naruto had fallen asleep, Sasuke gently extracted himself from the bed and headed to his study. Upon entering the room, he walked to his desk, breathing heavily. Reaching out his arms, he violently swept everything off the desk and onto the floor. When that wasn't enough, he started throwing anything he could find against stone walls.

Finally, out of breath, the young lord fell to his knees, "I'll kill you, dear brother," he growled into the silence of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Ahhh… shucks! Who are the coolest readers and reviewers in the whole world? You guys are! (pinches your adorable cheeks) Yes, you are!

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 10

"It's that bad then?"

Sasuke turned toward the weary voice. Seeing Tsunade framed in the doorway, he stood slowly. His Uchiha pride wouldn't let him wipe the tears running down his cheeks. It was enough that he had been caught crying, he wasn't about to look like a three year old rubbing his grubby face in the process.

"Yes, it's that bad," Sasuke leaned against his newly 'cleaned' desk. He watched while Tsunade crossed the room and stopped in front of him. When she reached out a hand toward his face, he raised a dark eyebrow in question.

"Your activities," Tsunade smirked, sending an assessing glance over the room, "seem to have cut up your face, Uchiha. Let me heal you or would you rather explain the cuts to Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly and the Hokage's hands glowed with healing chakra as they removed slivers of glass and healed the small gashes. When she finished, she looked into the black, expressionless eyes of the stoic lord and cupped his cheek gently, worry swirling in her chocolate eyes.

"May I sit?" She asked, turning and walking to the nearest chair.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', brat."

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the blonde healer to begin the conversation. She had obviously wanted to talk to him. Sasuke tried to calm himself while he waited. He knew his hands would shake if he held them in front of his face. He was so angry and sad, but mostly he was scared. So fucking scared that he wouldn't be enough for Naruto. His dobe deserved the world. Would the small piece that Sasuke could offer him be enough? Enough to make him happy? Make him feel safe? Make him feel loved, whole… healed?

Tsunade's voice interrupted Sasuke's uncharacteristic mental insecurities, "Naruto told you everything the snake bastard did then?"

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage and nodded, "He had told us bits and pieces of his previous life in that place. After he came, Neji used his sight and was able to see that he had been abused. Cracked ribs, bruising, internal damage, lacerations commonly seen due to severe whipping." His voice was dry and technical. It made him feel more in control. He needed that control.

Tsunade's face remained unmoving, but her eyes were flashing emotions between deep sorrow and ferocious anger.

"So, we knew all of that before we even knew the dobe's name." Sasuke stopped and looked searchingly at the Hokage. He was certain that she had noticed the intimacy he and Naruto shared in the library this afternoon, but should he share everything with her? What if she and Jiraiya tried to take the dobe back now that they had 'found' him? No, that wouldn't be an issue because Sasuke knew he would never allow it to happen.

"Naruto and I have been developing a relationship since he arrived." He paused, his possessive eyes searching for the Hokage's reaction. She gave away nothing. Sasuke smirked, 'Hokage indeed.'

"Tonight in the interest of furthering that relationship, Naruto told me everything that Orochimaru and my bastard brother did to him. Things so much worse than physical hurts. Things part of me knew had happened from the blanks Naruto left in his explanations or how he would react to different physical situations. But to hear it from his innocent lips…"

"They raped him." Tsunade whispered, fury and pain warring for dominance in her voice.

Sasuke continued as if she hadn't spoke or he hadn't heard her, "I watched him curl into himself, heard him call himself disgusting and dirty and knew that the dobe really believed it. I watched as his trusting blue eyes clouded over with the knowledge that I might feel the same way. I-I…"

"Uchiha, stop!"

Sasuke blinked, owlish black eyes starting at the Hokage as if just now remembering that he wasn't alone. He shook his head, damn it, he needed to get it together. He couldn't help or protect anyone like this.

"What did you say?" She quietly asked.

"What the hell do you think I said?! I told him it wasn't true, that I didn't, couldn't think that. I held him when he let me. I told him I still wanted him, would always want him and that I lo…" Sasuke abruptly pushed himself off of the desk.

Brown eyes snapped to black. "That you loved him?"

Cold, black eyes looked up at the question. "I need to get back. If he wakes up alone, he'll take it… badly."

"Of course," Tsunade stood as well, "Sasuke?"

The young lord turned at the door.

"It's okay to love him. Almost impossible not too you might say."

"Hn." And Sasuke walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke the next morning to the feel of Ryuu's wet baby fingers touching his cheek. Smiling, he sat up slowly and lifted the baby into his lap.

"Morning, Chibi. I can't decide if this is super cute or super gross." His tan face squished up comically and he let out an exaggerated 'EWWWW'. His reward was a perfect Uchiha smirk and two wet palms on his face.

"Okay, so we're going with solid gross then?" He concluded, rubbing his face against the baby's.

"If it's up for a vote, dobe, I'd have to go with cute, because it's happening to you and not me."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face paled, obviously just realizing he wasn't alone in the room, but when he finally met Sasuke's eyes, a large, nervous smile was firmly in place.

"Teme! I didn't see you there. G'morning." A slender tan hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke strolled purposely toward the bed, never breaking eye contact. Reaching the bed, he sat gently on the edge, resting a pale hand against Ryuu's back. He leaned forward until his lips were but an inch from Naruto's surprised frown. "Good morning, Naruto." Sasuke whispered and then their lips met.

Sasuke gently pressed against Naruto's softness, relishing in the taste of his dobe's tender lips. Sasuke kept his eyes open watching emotions surface, drown and resurface in deep, blue pools. Finally, acceptance and pleasure surfaced and stayed afloat. Sasuke felt a genuine smile grace his lips as he languidly licked the seam of Naruto's mouth with his tongue asking and… merciful god… receiving entrance into the sweet mouth. Slowly coaxing the blond's tongue with his own, Sasuke's eyes finally slid shut when he heard the longing purr from his dobe. With his free hand he reached around rubbing the back of Naruto's neck, nudging the boy's head to the side, giving himself better access to the lithe tan neck. Releasing rose colored lips, Sasuke immediately attacked the dobe's speeding pulse point.

"Oh god… S-Sasuke! Oh… ohhhh…"

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked before giving the new red mark he had created one last, soothing kiss. Moving his lips to Naruto's ear, Sasuke whispered, "I was noticing you're beautiful when you sleep, but I must say, you are breathtaking when you're awake."

Naruto who had been attempting to regain control of his breathing, stopped breathing all together at Sasuke's words.

"Teme. You don't have to say those things…"

"Dobe, I don't waste my time saying anything I don't mean." Sasuke gently squeezed the boy's hand… whether in comfort or threat, Naruto wasn't entirely sure.

"I know, I know, but after last night, I…" Naruto defended, his thought being caught off by Sasuke's swift movement.

"Naruto," Sasuke grabbed the boy's chin, lifting it until their eyes met, "I don't lie and I would never undermine your courage or your strength by coddling you. I said you are breathtaking and I mean it." Sasuke fiercely pressed his lips against Naruto's again, pushing his tongue inside, ravaging the warm mouth until he heard Naruto's pleasure filled moan.

Breaking away, Naruto panted, "O-okay, Sasuke, I understand." Naruto's smile was bright, relaxed and stunning. 'Oh, yes,' Sasuke thought, 'breathtaking.'

Naruto leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sasuke's, "But, in the future, before saying things like that, you should let me put Ryuu down. There's a serious possibility I could drop him due to shortness of breath."

"Then, dobe, it's best you never hold him again." Sasuke smiled as a blush washed over whiskered cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had left soon after to take care of his morning responsibilities with the promise of seeing Naruto at breakfast. Naruto smiled to himself while he thought of the dark haired man. His confession had been horrible to give, but the result left Naruto feeling like the weight of the world had been taken from his shoulders. Sasuke still wanted him and Naruto knew that the information would serve to make things easier for the two of them in whatever relationship they pursued.

Naruto still felt anxious when he thought about him and Sasuke moving faster in whatever 'this' was, but he was no longer petrified at the prospect. Sasuke understood now. Sasuke wouldn't pressure him and Sasuke would listen to what Naruto said, felt and needed. Naruto swore that he would return the favor. He saw the looks that crossed Sasuke's face, the sadness when he remembered that his family would never sit at the dinner table or see his precious son. He would do his level best to make the dark haired lord feel happy, wanted and safe as well.

"Well, come on, Ryuu. Off to breakfast," Naruto said as he swept the baby off his changing table and out of the nursery. "I might have a future worth thinking about, little dragon. I've never felt that before. Let's both hope it doesn't end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was surprised to see the number of people sitting around the table for breakfast. Normally they saved the whole 'family' gathering for dinner. But, looking closer, Sasuke could see the concerned glances sent toward the blond dobe currently joking with Kiba and eating ramen. It was a show of support. Whether they knew what happened in the courtyard or perhaps Kiba had shared details as well, they were all here to make Naruto feel at home and welcome. Sasuke nodded as he caught Kakashi's knowing eye and wondered if Naruto realized how much his presence had affected everyone in the castle.

"Well, this is different." Sasuke said to Kakashi as he sat in his normal seat at the head of the table.

"Yes, apparently our young guest inspires others to eat together. Not the most useful of traits, but we can't have everything."

"Kakashi, you know as well as I do that he is more than a 'guest'" Sasuke said, filling his plate while watching Naruto laugh at some story the baker's son had told. 'Since when was it necessary to touch someone while telling a story?' The young lord questioned silently, his eyes narrowing at the scene.

"Well, perhaps not quite as 'well' as you do…" Kakashi mumbled into his mug.

"Kakashi," Sasuke warned, but like so many times before, a loud mouth dobe interrupted before he could finish whatever threat he deemed worthy of his sarcastic friend.

"Oi! Teme! If Ryuu and I had waited for you to get here, we would have starved by now. You would think that as the lord of this castle, you would be slightly more considerate. Imagine if I hadn't convinced these fine men and women to start without you."

"Yes, dobe, imagine. I am told that it can take up to three weeks without food before you die of starvation. Tell me, Kiba, when did you last eat?"

"Ah, last night." Kiba said around his breakfast of oatmeal.

"And you there, Tomz, was it?" Sasuke asked the oh-so-charming baker's son, "When was the last time you ate?" The young man looked up at his lord and scooted back from Naruto. Sasuke's inner three year old smirked, 'Yeah, that's right! Back the hell up.'

"Last night, my lord."

"Well, Naruto, it seems that they all do owe you for saving their 'starving' hides." The unmasked sarcasm could have poke someone's eye out if they weren't careful.

"Someone is certainly in a bad mood.' Naruto huffed, "I know for a fact that you had a good morning…" Naruto pondered, stopping when Iruka started choking and Kiba spit his oatmeal across the table onto young Tomz's face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked, listening the table's occupants fail to stifle their snickers. Sasuke fought valiantly to control the rolling of his eyes while his inner three year old had no such qualms.

"Well, brat, someday you'll become a man and understand."

Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya and Tsunade enter the dining hall. Sasuke and the rest of the table stood and bowed to the Hokage as her and Jiraiya sat down near the young lord.

Naruto noticed that with the Sannin's arrival, the atmosphere became colder and many glares were sent at the Hokage and Lord. Naruto shook his head as a huge smile graced his lips.

"Oh, now, come on guys! They didn't do anything to me. It was just one big misunderstanding, but I am fine now." Naruto received skeptical looks all around, "No, really. If anything, they saved me when I was a baby. Tried to give me a better life. Like parents, yeah?" He said looking at Jiraiya, who smiled and gave a slight nod. When the blond's eyes rested on the smiling Hokage, he continued, "Ah, well, maybe grandparents." And the smile left her mouth.

"Excuse me, you little…"

"Lord Jiraiya, perhaps after breakfast, you could join Naruto and the knights in the courtyard for a little training." Kakashi interrupted before the Hokage could really get going.

Naruto leaned across Iruka and Tomz to talk to Sasuke, "Teme? When did I say I was going to the courtyard?"

Sasuke simply shook his head. Apparently Kakashi couldn't wait to 'show off' Naruto's abilities.

"Ah, is this about what the brat can do?" Jiraiya asked, "I know you all have these fantastic stories about the boy, but he seems kinda scrawny… what could he really do to impress me?"

"Hey, old man, there's a lot I can do!" Naruto said, then turning to look at the others around the table, "Are we done here?" Without waiting for an answer, fifty Naruto's appeared and started clearing the table.

"Jiraiya… is that?" Tsunade asked, grabbing her cup before it was cleared away.

"Where did you learn that, brat?"

"Cleaning. Study. Scroll. Success." Naruto said with a simple wave of his hand. As his gaze turned to the gray haired man, Naruto eyes widened and his face paled.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, preparing himself to stand and help the dobe if needed.

"Oh my god! I know how I know you!" Naruto hollered, pointing his finger. "I knew you looked familiar in the courtyard, but then you said that I knew you when I was younger and I just assumed I was remembering that. But just now, I remembered that I have seen you since then. It was you!" Again, the pointing of the finger with huge fox like grin.

"Dobe, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked while stabbing a 'helpful' Naruto clone with his fork after the clone tried to take his eggs.

"That was just mean, teme!" Naruto pouted, throwing his napkin, "I'm always going to remember you 'killed' me!" No power on earth or clan pride in heaven could have stopped Sasuke from rolling his eyes at that moment.

"Dobe, focus. How do you know Lord Jiraiya?" Although every person who had seen Naruto's Rasengan knew the answer.

"Oh, well, remember when I told you I learned Rasengan from the visitor at Orochimaru's castle? It was him!" More pointing.

"Wait. You saw me at Orochimaru's and you learned the Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked, so shocked that he didn't even see his cup and plate being spirited away.

"Yeah! You and Orochimaru were arguing. Something about him killing your teacher, I think, and then you stood up and ran at him with swirling chakra in your hand. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen. Had Kabuto not got in the way, do you think you would have killed him? Do you?"

"You were there that day? You were in the room? There's no way I would have missed you. Even if I hadn't seen you, brat, I would have felt your chakra. You keep it out there for everyone to feel. I wouldn't have missed so much power."

"Huh, that is strange… not the part about you not seeing me though, I worked hard not to be seen," Naruto said, sitting back in his chair. He wished he was sitting next to Sasuke so he could feel his warmth. He knew no one was upset, he would just feel better. "Oh, I know. Whenever I am near Orochimaru, I can't used chakra at all. Maybe the seal works by blocking it to the point of it not being there at all, therefore it would be untraceable as well."

"You might be right, brat. Later, I would like to talk more about your seals. Maybe there's something I can do about that."

"Yeah! That would be great and I bet you could help me with Gaara's problem as well. You see he…"

"Hold on, brat. You still haven't explained how my visit allowed you to learn the Rasengan? And are you sure it's Rasengan?" Every knight at the table nodded their head.

"Nothing to explain really. I watched you do it and whenever I had time alone and away from Orochimaru, I practiced and practiced and practiced. It took me awhile, but I finally got it."

"And when he says 'awhile'," Kakashi added, "He means a few months."

Tsunade blushed after tea went flying out of her mouth. "Wh-what?"

Jiraiya just stared, shaking his head. "No. Impossible."

Kiba made to open his mouth, but a look from Sasuke silenced him.

"Why does everyone say that?" Naruto shook his head. Standing up slowly he raised his right hand and chakra began to swirl in his palm. Soon, a perfect light blue sphere was bouncing in Naruto's hand.

"Holy…" Tsunade said, eyes wide.

"Shit." Jiraiya finished, chin on the floor.

"Dobe, please put the powerful chakra ball away now. Some of us are still trying to eat."

And just like that it was gone.

"Holy fucking shit, brat. How? And when? And how? And HOW!"

"I, well… I don't really know how to answer those questions? Could you be more specific?"

"Specific? Specific!! Oh, I can be specific. It took Minato three years, YEARS, to develop that jutsu. It took ME one year to learn it from its creator. And I'll have you know that I am no slouch. You're telling me that you learned it in three months with no explanation at all. You saw me do it once! One time!" By the end, Jiraiya was nearly beside himself, eyes crazy, spittle escaping with each word.

"Old man… maybe you should sit down. Don't get too worked up alright. How's your chest feel? Any tightness?" Naruto asked, concern threading throughout his words.

"I'll show you tightness, you little brat!" Jiraiya screeched, hands held in front of him, fully prepared to show Naruto's neck a little 'tightness'.

"Jiraiya! You will sit down right now!" Tsunade yelled, having finally found her voice. "Now then, Naruto, could you explain this more for us, please?"

"I guess, although, I don't know what else I can say. I recalled the move in my head, taking apart each detail, the look, texture, sound and so on, then just worked to recreate it."

Sasuke smirked, lightly buttering his toast. It was nice to be on this side of the conversation. The side not reeling from Naruto's ability to do anything he wanted.

"How did you draw it back in? Once you have created the sphere it has to go somewhere. Where is it?" Jiraiya asked, seemingly in control of himself again.

Sasuke and all his knights looked at Naruto, this was something they had been wondering as well.

Naruto fidgeted. Damn it. How many times was he going to have to say 'Because I want to' or 'Because I didn't know I shouldn't' before everyone understood!

"You just can. That's your answer, isn't it, dobe." Sasuke sighed while sending a small, reassuring smile to the blond dobe.

"Yeah, teme. I just can." Naruto felt relief. Sasuke understood. No one else mattered.

"He just can… just can…" Jiraiya mumbled, shaking his shaggy white head.

"Um, Lord Jiraiya? I did have a question that I have been wanting to ask since that day." Naruto said, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, what is it brat?"

"Well, Kabuto stopped you and then you were being quickly outnumbered, but before Orochimaru or any of the other knights could kill you, you summoned a gigantic toad that swallowed you before it disappeared. Tell me about that!"

"Ah well, you see, with summoning, you call forth a creature and then…" Jiraiya began, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh, I know all that. I tried and tried to summon a big toad that would shallow me, but every time I got these annoying brothers, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Boy, could they talk and talk and talk and yet, I never learned anything at all. I asked what summons could do and Gamakichi would tell me how cool his dad was and how they could send messages and help in battle, but when I asked them if they would do that for me, they just went on about some damn scroll and where were the snacks…"

Once again, every eye in the hall was on him. Sasuke thought his time on the "other side" of Naruto induced shock had been nice while it lasted.

"You were able to summon two toads without signing a contract?" Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah, at first, and this is a little embarrassing, I just got tadpoles, not much use. But soon I got the brothers. They seemed surprised to see me at first, but now I think they're okay with it. Won't do any 'contract' work for me, but if I need to chat or have extra snacks lying around…" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you all survive without the word 'impossible' in your vocabulary?" Tsunade asked, shaking her head in an attempt to understand the impossible.

"We met Naruto." Kiba explained patiently. The rest of the table nodded, faces full of fond acceptance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Sasuke was once again in his study. When Naruto found him, his head was bent over his desk, midnight strands falling across his dark eyes and pale cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered from the door.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, not looking up from his work, but waving Naruto into the room all the same.

Naruto walked quietly into the room and sat down. He silently watched Sasuke work. Sasuke said that Naruto was breathtaking, but Naruto couldn't believe that… how could 'he' be breathtaking when there were people like Sasuke out there. Naruto blushed remembering this morning. Sasuke made him feel so good. So bloody good that Naruto thought it might become an addiction. Feeling Sasuke, tasting Sasuke, touching and being touched by Sasuke… sweet god in heaven…

"Dobe, care to share that thought?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto choked.

"Yes, I mean no. No, I don't think so." Naruto forced about, glaring at the dark haired man before him.

"Well, then, did you come to daydream in my presence or was there another reason why I get to see your beautiful blush? Haven't we be taking it 'slowly' enough for you?" Sasuke sat back as the dobe's face got even redder.

"No, yes. I mean, no, no daydreaming. But yes, something. Oh, dammit Sasuke! You do this on purpose!"

"Perhaps."

"Teme! I came here to tell you some of the clones came back."

At that, Sasuke's face immediately became devoid of all humor and pleasure. "What did you find out?"

"Orochimaru and Itachi haven't left the castle, but many knights that I've never seen before have been arriving there daily. Later, knights I do know and the foreign knights leave the castle and head our way. So far, my clones have been able to take care of them before they get far."

"Take care of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, take care of them. Stop them from going forward. Disposing of them. Putting them out of their misery. The final termination notice. Do I need to go on, teme?"

"You've been killing them?" Sasuke spoke quietly, forcing Naruto to look him in the face. He was shocked to see storm clouds filling Sasuke's black eyes.

"Well, I guess in some situations. If you're worried, I do send out new clones for those that are lost."

"Naruto! I'm not worried about the number of clones. However, I am pissed off that you have been killing people!" Sasuke stood, hand running through tussled hair, only leave it more tussled.

"Well, what did you think I would be doing?" Naruto asked, frustration heavy in his voice.

"I don't want you killing anyone." Sasuke growled out, monotone and furious.

"Sasuke," Naruto's tone dropped to dead seriousness, "what would your knights be doing, if not killing them?"

"YOU are not one of my knights, dobe. You are Naruto, blond dobe, mother of my child, innocence…"

Naruto stood. He knew where this conversation was heading. Sasuke trying to shelter him to the point of suffocation. Naruto yelling about how he was independent and more than versed on the cruelties of reality. Angry words that resulted in poignant and apparently worthless apologies.

"Sasuke, you need to be very careful with how high a pedestal you place me on… I am far from the innocent you seemed determined to make me and a fall from those heights could be fatal for us both." With that he turned and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't avoiding Sasuke, per say, but for the last few days he hadn't been actively seeking the lord out either. Sasuke needed to learn that Naruto wasn't a fragile doll and that it took a lot to break him. Certainly more than killing a few knights bent on hurting him and his loved ones. Naruto understood where the young lord was coming from. Since meeting him, Naruto had spent a majority of his time scared, crying or passed out. If that didn't scream 'damsel in distress', Naruto wasn't sure what did. But, Naruto had spent most of his young life scared and he was still alive, still Naruto and he would continue to be with or without the Uchiha.

Naruto would admit that surviving this way had been extremely difficult and painful too, and relying on Sasuke to protect and shelter him was a temptation that Naruto would almost willingly embrace. Except the fact remained that Naruto wasn't weak willed or frozen in fear and he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Naruto knew that Sasuke understood this, he just needed gentle reminders now and then. And, Naruto grudgingly admitted, probably would for the rest of this life. He was an Uchiha after all. Prone to possessiveness, broodiness and an overprotective streak a mile wide. Itachi may be a sick and twisted bastard, but didn't he show these traits as well? Of course, Naruto wouldn't be sharing this little epiphany with Sasuke anytime soon. He was so enjoying his life now a days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, brat, let's see this curse seal."

Naruto lifted his shirt to show the seal the Fourth Hokage had placed on him. Naruto concentrated and the seal appeared on his tan, toned abdomen. Jiraiya poked and prodded while Kyuubi yelled about 'dumbass humans and their crazy urges to poke around things they had no right to'. Naruto chose to ignore him.

"Well, this one looks exactly like it's suppose to. Has Kyuubi ever leaked out? Taken over in any way?"

"No, not without my permission." Naruto adjusted his shirt back over his stomach.

Jiraiya's eyes shot to the boy, "Without your permission? Explain."

"Well, for instance, when I brought Ryuu here from Orochimaru's. I was really hurt when I left," Naruto chose to ignore the growl coming from the Toad Sage, "and I had used most of my own chakra to help Ryuu. I gave Kyuubi partial control of my body, it makes it easier for him to supply chakra to me that way. I never would have made it otherwise."

"You and Kyuubi seemed to have a interesting relationship. I have never heard of anything similar." Jiraiya looked at Naruto. He still couldn't believe that he was here and alive. He was so much more than Jiraiya had ever imagined he would be. He was so proud… of Naruto, of Minato…

"I'm glad that we do. I would have been… lonely without him. At first, he spent most of his time being an ass. Rants including but not limited too, world domination, better than me, pitiful humans… but he had spent the first ten years of my life trying to find loop holes in the seal. I guess that after he realized there was none, he was more open to a symbiotic relationship." Naruto smiled at the white haired man. "Whether he says it or not, I think he respects what you did, taking me away from the village. I do too. It was a good idea."

"Yeah, brat, it was. While it lasted." Jiraiya stopped himself from reliving the memories of finding the young boy dead. Tsunade had filled him in on just how far the snake bastard had gone. Jiraiya had hated Orochimaru before, but now he wasn't sure there was a single word to describe this feeling clawing within his chest demanding vengeance.

"Hey, Lord Jiraiya, are you okay?" Jiraiya looked up to see worried blue eyes.

"Yeah, brat, I am and drop the 'Lord'," He reached forward, haphazardly ruffling Naruto's blond spikes. "Now, show me the other seal."

"Why are you people even lords then if you never want to be called that?" Naruto mumbled while standing and showing his lower back to Jiraiya.

The Sannin leaned forward and examined the black seal against the boy's spine. It was comprised of several small swirls, like the Fourth's seal, around a solid black dot. Jiraiya hadn't seen anything like it before. Where had Orochimaru learned this? How did he know he would need it? This was just another sign that Orochimaru had known about the boy long before he had come to take him away. Orochimaru had taken time to plan how and when he would take the boy from Jiraiya and Tsunade. How had the two of them not noticed in all that time?

Well, he could try to rid the boy of this cursed abomination. "Naruto, I want to try and release the seal, if you will let me."

"Ah, sure, why not. What do I have to do?" Naruto asked, turning his head around to look at Jiraiya.

"Just stand there." Jiraiya slowly gathered chakra into his fingertips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kit! God dammit, kit! Stop blocking me… make him stop!"_

Naruto found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cage. It had been awhile since the fox had forced him 'in' for a conversation. "What? Why?"

"_The seal is stronger and deeper than it looks, if the moron tries to remove it, it will kill you! Why do you think I never mentioned removing it?!"_

"Shit." And Naruto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait!" Naruto lurched forward just as Jiraiya's hand moved toward his back. "Stop!"

"Brat! What the hell?" Jiraiya lost his balance, falling forward, leaving fingerprint scorch marks on stone floors.

"You will kill me. Kyuubi says that it's a trap of sorts. If I attempt to remove it, my chakra will go with it. I would die." Naruto kept scooting away from Jiraiya like he thought the man would jump up and try anyway.

"I see." Jiraiya looked at the blond boy who was pushed against the far chair. "Hey, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you."

Naruto smiled, body visibly relaxing. "I know. I know. And really, it's not something we really need to worry about, right? It only 'hurts' me when I'm near Orochimaru and I'm told the plan is I'll never be near him again. So, no worries." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his smile bright and ridiculously fake.

Jiraiya smirked. The boy couldn't lie any better than his father. But, who was he to call Naruto on his lie. He would do his best to ensure that Naruto wouldn't be seeing that bastard again and, if their luck held, maybe he wouldn't.

"So, I can't help you, but tell me about the Sand kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. The closest that he and the dobe had been in the last week was sitting next to each other at the dinner table. Naruto didn't seem angry, but 'this' was at an all-time low and that had to stop.

And so, with that thought in mind, Sasuke came to the kitchen, armed with a plan.

"Chouji."

"Boss! What brings you here?"

Sasuke looked down and mumbled. Chouji's eyebrows rose. That was new.

"Ah… I didn't quite catch that. Sorry."

"I need a picnic. Food the dobe likes. Milk for Ryuu too." Still, Sasuke talked to the floor.

"A… picnic?"

"Yes, Chouji, with a blanket and food, often held outdoors on grassy nulls." If Sasuke was trying to keep his voice pleasant, he was failing.

"Ah, yes… that kind of picnic." Chouji turned around so that Sasuke wouldn't see his smile. "When would you like it ready?"

"As soon as possible and when the dobe comes in for lunch, will you send him out to the garden." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"What about Ryuu?"

"I'll have him." Sasuke stopped at the doorway, making eye contact with the cook, "And, Chouji. Thank you."

Chouji's smile lit his face, "You're welcome, my lord." But Sasuke was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had gone to the kitchen in the hopes of getting a little, okay a lot of ramen. What he got instead was a 'suggestion' to go out to the garden. Working his way out of the castle, Naruto could only hope there was ramen out there.

Turning the corner, Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sasuke was lying back on a red blanket atop a hill that overlooked the pond. He held Ryuu over his head, bringing the dark haired baby down to nuzzle his small tummy, before lifting him up to start again. Naruto could hear the tiny baby squeals and deep chuckles from where he stood. The picture they made together was… Breathe, Naruto thought, breathe.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto forced his feet to move toward the father and son as Sasuke sat up.

"Dobe."

"A picnic? From an Uchiha? I am impressed." Naruto gave the dark haired lord a genuine smile and sat down next to him. Their knees touched but neither made any effort to move. Sasuke handed the wiggling baby to Naruto before reaching for the wooden basket to the side of the blanket.

He reached in bringing out a bottle for the baby and handing it to Naruto. Next he pulled out napkins, silverware, plates and bowls. As Naruto fed the suckling baby, Sasuke dished up chicken, seasoned rice and of course, ramen.

"Ahhh… all my favorites! Thank you, teme!" Naruto gently burped the wee Uchiha before setting him on the blanket with a small rattle.

Sasuke and Naruto began eating quietly. Occasionally, Sasuke would reach for something at the same time as Naruto and their hands would touch and linger a little longer than necessary. Naruto would blush and Sasuke's inner three year old would purr with contentment.

Sometime toward the end of the meal, Ryuu fell asleep, shining midnight locks falling gracefully on cherub cheeks. Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his small back. Sasuke got up to put away the remaining food, but when he came back, instead of sitting beside Naruto, he sat behind him and pulled the blond back against his chest.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt like he could finally relax for the first time since their study 'discussion'. The feel of Sasuke, the scent of Sasuke, the all encompassing warmth of Sasuke. God, he had…

"Missed this." Naruto whispered out loud.

"Me too, dobe. Me too." Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head, wrapping his arms around the tan boy. "Naruto, about earlier…"

"No. Please, before you say whatever you are about to say, I need you to listen for a moment." Naruto spoke quietly. He felt so good being in Sasuke's arms again, he didn't want to peaceful feeling to leave.

"Sasuke, let's just agree on two things right now. I think doing so will make future interactions between us flow more smoothly."

"I'm listening."

"You are a possessive bastard." Naruto felt the young lord try to pull away, but he pushed his body back into the lord's strong chest. "And I am a stubborn idiot."

Sasuke stopped moving all together.

"These two facts are not likely to change anytime soon. Would you agree?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled, "A 'yes' then. Teme, I- I like… being with you. It makes me feel… happy, that you worry about me. Some parts of me wish that I could curl up and let you take care of everything, but that's not who I am. I recognize that I may have inadvertently stumbled into some roles that might be seen as 'feminine', but I am not a girl. I want to and can protect myself and my loved ones." Naruto shifted so that he was sitting facing the lord, straddling his lap. "We can't change one another, teme. You will always want to shelter those that you lo… care for and I will always need to help when I can, regardless of your demands that I don't. I guess to some, these things might make us incompatible, but Sasuke…" Naruto leaned his forehead against the stoic male's and whispered, "I don't ever, ever want to stop feeling this."

Naruto closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against the lord's. He tilted his head slightly to the side to allow Sasuke's lips to move more naturally against his own. Somewhere, he heard a weak mewl and slowly recognized that it had come from him. Naruto had missed this so much! Almost feverishly, Naruto brought his hands up and into midnight strands of hair, gripping two handfuls as his hips thrust into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke growled at the friction as he grabbed Naruto's hips with his strong hands to get more of the delicious feeling.

"Dobe, dobe, dobe," Sasuke moaned trying to slow the boy down even as he snaked his hands under Naruto's shirt to feel the smooth, heated skin across the blond's chest.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as a pale hand found and pinched a tan nipple, "Ahh…" The dobe's tan neck was thrown back in what Sasuke took as an open invitation to attack. He licked and sucked and kissed and bit until the sound's coming from Naruto were reduced to pleasure filled moans.

"Naruto… we need to stop." Sasuke kissed a line down Naruto's neck and across a tan collarbone. "Need. To. Stop… before I can't."

"Bastard," Naruto whined, thrusting his hips harder against the lord's, "then don't." Naruto nudged Sasuke's head to the side and bit down on pale skin, earning a startled yelp from the dark haired man, followed by a feral growl as Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the red blanket. They rocked against each other, hands everywhere, grasping hair, clothes and available skin. Naruto felt the pressure begin to build in his abdomen. He closed his eyes and listened to Sasuke's sweet breaths coming out in quick pants against the side of his neck. The pressure built and built, like an incoming tide until finally, it crashed against the shore.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's body arched into the lord above him, eyes snapping open as the moist heat spread outside of his body.

Sasuke's arms tightened around his dobe, his own end near. He laid his head against Naruto's shoulder, turning his pale lips toward the boy's ear and as pleasure washed over him, he whispered, "Naruto."

Holding each other as their breathing returned to normal, Sasuke felt Naruto tense up.

"S-Sasuke," Watery blue eyes looked up into black while tan hands gently fisted Sasuke's shirt, "That was okay, right?"

Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead and on each of his eyelids, "Yes, dobe. It was very, very okay. You are beautiful." Another gentle kiss on moist pink lips. "Thank you."

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke, forming himself against the strong chest of the lord. "That… never happened to me before."

Sasuke smiled. He was the dobe's 'first' in the only way that mattered. He had Naruto's first want, lust, pleasure, need and god willing, love. "Did it feel good?"

"Ohhhh yes. It did." The enthusiastic nodding and broad smile on his dobe's face almost made Sasuke laugh out loud.

"I'm glad, dobe. It felt good for me too." Sasuke nuzzled the blond's golden spikes, taking in the golden boy's scent. It had never been more tantalizing than when mixed so intimately with Sasuke's own.

"Teme. Should it… will it always feel this way?"

"Hmmm… dobe, it should always feel good, even if it starts out uncomfortable or painful, you should be able to trust that I will make it better. When we do this again," Naruto's blue eyes widened and Sasuke gave a soft chuckle, "or something more, it will always end with you feeling this good or better. I swear that to you, okay?"

A lone tear slide down Naruto's cheek, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Leaning forward, the dark haired lord used his thumb to catch the tear, "Naruto," Sky blue met midnight black, "I love you, dobe."

Naruto's eyes swirled with emotion. Sasuke watched Naruto's golden lashes blink and when they opened, he felt his heart stop. Love had turned clear, blue eyes into sparkling sapphires.

"Sasuke, I l-love you too."

Naruto and Sasuke sat wrapped together on a red blanket over looking a small garden pond and silently thanked all the deities listening for this moment and each other.

Baby Ryuu smiled sweetly in his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade walked into the main hall to see Naruto rocking a sleepy Ryuu while sitting in front of the large fireplace.

"Ah, brat, just the two men I wanted to see."

"Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"First, stop with the Hokage-sama. Tsunade will be just fine." She sat in the chair next to the young man and his son.

"Of course." Naruto smirked, "Granny Tsunade, what can I do for you?"

"Why you little brat!" Tsunade slapped the boy 'gently' on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Naruto quietly hissed, "I am holding a small, defenseless baby! You can't just go around hitting me. I could drop him!"

"Well, your choices are to hold him tighter or not say things that make me hit you."

"Point taken…" Naruto leaned down to kiss midnight locks, "Granny."

"Brat…" Tsunade growled, but then saw the laughter in cerulean eyes. "Look, I was wondering if you could tell me more about what you did for Ryuu. If we understood it better, maybe we could help other babies… and I just can't believe that it worked. Satisfy my curiosity."

Tsunade sat back and looked at the boy she had thought was dead for so long. After Naruto and Shizune died, she never let another person close to her. After losing her little brother and Dan, she had sworn she was through, but then Jiraiya had led her into a chakra blasted field and handed her a crying, scared little boy. She had rocked him when he cried and held him when he hurt. She made visits to her student and the little boy as often as she could, just to be around the small boy that filled holes she had thought would never close.

And then she had lost him. She knew that both Jiraiya and herself had left something in the cottage that day to burn to the ground. A part of themselves. The part they had given to a blond haired demon carrier. It wasn't until they had tried to live again that they realized how big a part it had been.

But, here he was, alive and just a brilliant as she had imagined he would be. She wanted to cry and laugh, but instead, she smiled and waited for her 'son', okay maybe 'grandson', to speak.

"I was present for Ryuu's birth. After he was born, Sakura refused to stabilize him." Naruto looked up to the one person who might understand how he had felt, "Granny, she wanted him dead! She tried to kill him before he was born and was going to sit by and watch his life slowly leave him. I had placed him on her chest and she shoved him off her. Had I not been there, he would have fallen to the cold, stone floor. Died there." Naruto looked down at the four month old nestled against his chest. He tried to imagine a life where he never felt the boy's warmth or heard the boy's soft coos and taken in his sweet scent. He looked up startled when he felt Tsunade's arms wrap around him.

"Naruto, he is lucky to have you. You did the right thing. You are amazing." She whispered into his ear before pulling back.

"Thank you, but I think it is Ryuu who is the amazing one. Everyone spends so much time talking about what I did, but he was there too." Naruto wiped away a stray tear and smiled up at the Hokage.

Tsunade looked down at the little Uchiha and gasped. Ryuu's eyes were open, looking right at her and they were blue.

"What? Granny, what?!" Naruto looked down at the chibi, but nothing was wrong. At Naruto's question, Tsunade looked up at Naruto, mouth opening to explain, but when she looked at the boy once more, his eyes were black.

Tsunade shook her head. Had she just imagined that? The baby was totally normal. She watched as Naruto held a finger out for the little boy to chew on.

"Oi! Granny! Are you okay?"

"Yes, brat. I thought I saw… but, no. I thought for a moment that Ryuu's eyes were blue."

"Huh… well, they aren't now. Black, just like his handsome father's. Yes, they are!" Naruto made a funny face at the wee chibi and received a giggle in return.

"Handsome?" Tsunade teased.

"Oh, well, yeah… Really, can anyone deny that?" Naruto stammered out, blush erupting on his cheeks.

"I suppose not." Tsunade smiled at the flustered boy, "So, I've noticed you two seem close."

"Y-yes, close." Naruto shook his head at his behavior. What was he? A girl!

Looking up he smirked at the blonde haired woman, "Actually, we are very, very close. You wouldn't believe some of the noises I find myself making around him… and the things he can do with his hands!"

"BRAT! That's more than enough information!"

"No, Tsunade, that's not nearly enough information. Tell me more, brat."

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya walking in. Jumping up, he yelled, "Pervert!"

"Shouldn't you watch your language around the baby, brat?" At Naruto's horrified face, little Ryuu just clapped and laughed.

"Jiraiya, either sit and act like an adult or get out." Tsunade said.

"Now, is that any way to treat your savior?" Jiraiya said, taking a sit across from the two blondes.

"Savior?! In what world?" Tsunade huffed.

Jiraiya produced a bottle of sake and a couple of glasses.

"Oh, Jiraiya!" Tsunade smiled and leaned forward taking the offered glass, "You 'are' my savior… at least in this moment."

"Someday I would like someone to explain to me how it is possible that the two of you are a mighty knight and Hokage of Fire Country." Naruto asked, bewilderment clear in his voice.

"So, brat, about Ryuu?"

"Oh right. Basically, I had to try something. Before you ask, Kyuubi told me it wouldn't work. Yelled at me when I even considered trying. I remember closing my eyes, pulling chakra into my hands and then forcing it into the baby. In my mind I just wanted him to be okay. I remember begging him to accept the chakra, to accept me…" Naruto looked up, sad smile on his face, "I guess that sounds silly. At that point, I couldn't remember anyone ever accepting me."

"Naruto, you were more loved than you'll ever know. By me and Jiraiya, Shizune too. But also by your mother and father… they loved you so much, try to remember that from now on, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly to Tsunade's plea.

"Did you use the demon's chakra?" Jiraiya asked, throwing back another glass of sake.

"No. I did not. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I also didn't want to use any of Kyuubi's chakra and then have it actually work and have the little boy have side effects from it. I couldn't condemn him to my life, even to save his."

"Naruto, truth be told, we may never know why it worked between you and Ryuu. I guess some things just happen and we all should just be happy they did." Tsunade said, looking into her sake cup.

"Actually, brat, now that we haven't answered the baby enigma, let's try to solve another mystery in your young life." Jiraiya said and after Naruto nodded, continued, "Do you remember anything else about being taken from the cottage? I need… would like to know how the bastard created a convincing enough corpse to fool Tsunade and I."

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said, staring wide eyed at her friend. She did not want to think about this… ever again.

"Hokage-sama," Jiraiya said formally, staring straight back at her, "You must know that this is important information for us, Naruto and Fire Country… yes?"

Tsunade muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'fucking manipulative toad loving bastard', but nodded none the less.

"I remember being in the cottage. Kabuto grabbed me and Shizune attacked him, only to be attacked by the other knights in the cottage. Kabuto yanked me outside. I heard her screaming, crying and finally begging… for my life, to leave me, spare me." Naruto cuddled the now sleeping baby closer. "Soon Orochimaru came out. He smirked at me. I was crying. He something, I didn't hear or understand and then everything went dark. The next thing I remember is being locked in Orochimaru's dungeon."

Naruto looked up at the two pale Sannin. He knew Shizune had been their friend. It must be hard to hear about her death. Suddenly, Naruto felt a wave of dizziness and he was once again standing in front of Kyuubi's cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is becoming a little habit of yours, Kyuubi. I better not drop Ryuu." Naruto said, hands in pockets.

"_If you're going to be twitty, kit, I won't tell you that I can answer the old man's question." _Kyuubi said, his tails lazily sweeping the floor of his cage.

"You know?"

"_Yes, I do. And kit? You're not going to like me much after you find out."_

"Ah… was this one of your failed 'attempts' at freedom? And I find it funny that you think I 'like' you that much now."

"_Don't be mean… it doesn't suit you."_

"Kyuubi, you did what you had to do. If it had been me or anyone else, we all would have tried anything as well. Just tell me."

And Kyuubi did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jiraiya! What is wrong with him?" Tsunade asked, standing in front of the blank faced Naruto, holding a whimpering, but still sleeping Ryuu.

"How the hell should I know, Tsunade! Off the top of my head, I'd say he was talking to his furry friend." Jiraiya said, standing up from where he had been kneeling next to Naruto's chair.

"I used the term 'furry parasite'. Kyuubi's particularly fond of that one."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked down at a now perfectly normal looking Naruto.

"Kyuubi knows how Orochimaru did it and thought he'd share with the rest of us." Naruto stood up taking the black haired baby back. The boy immediately turned his face into the blond's chest and relaxed back into a restful sleep.

"Okay then brat, let's hear it." Tsunade said, "Oh wait. Do you think we're going to need more of this?" She waved a nearly empty bottle of sake in the air.

"YOU will always need more of that." Jiraiya said and pulled another bottle out of seemingly nowhere.

Before the two of them could really get started, Naruto sat down and began his story.

"After Orochimaru came outside, he performed a jutsu that allowed him to talk to Kyuubi."

Two sets of eyes widen in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi watched as the pale man strolled up to his cage as though he wasn't walking through sewer sludge.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The black haired man hissed.

"Oh, wow… did you think about that line for a long time or did it just come to you, human?"

The man smirked at the demon, "My name is Orochimaru."

"And?" Kyuubi sighed. He had been stuck in this cage with no interaction with anyone for five years. He supposed it was nice to talk to someone, even if it was a human.

"I've come to offer you a way out of this insufferable situation you have found yourself in." Orochimaru said, looking at his nails.

Kyuubi seethed. Who was this ass who stood in front of him looking bored? Kyuubi lunged at the bars, "Now you listen to me, brat! I am the demon Kyuubi! If there was a way out of here I would have found it and been out five years ago!"

"I see. Well then, I guess I'll just go then." Orochimaru's snake like eyes danced in the dim light.

Kyuubi hated this human more than any other human he had ever met, including the blond brat that put him here. His pride screamed at him to let the ass go. He couldn't possibly know anything of consequence. But, dammit, to be free once more… and then, when that happened, the first thing on his list would be to devour the pale bastard standing in front of him.

"Tell me!" Kyuubi growled out. It sounded pained, even to him.

The bastard had the nerve to chuckle, "As I thought."

The sound of Kyuubi's nails scrapping wet cement was heard.

"I have a jutsu that will allow me to clone the boy perfectly. No one will be able to tell the difference. You would keep this body and his conscience and power will inhabit the clone. After the clone is created, I'll kill it and you'll be free to live as you wish."

"Oh, that's rich. So I'll be human?! I'd rather live in this rotten cell than lower myself to your sniveling status."

"I suppose that's your choice. I just imagined that it would be easier for you to seek out a more permanent, satisfying solution having complete control of this body with no seal to hamper any of your power."

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just do it?" Kyuubi found himself missing the silence.

"The jutsu will require both of our chakra strengths." Orochimaru said.

"Why do you want to boy dead?"

"Why don't you, demon?" Was the pale mans monotone reply.

"Don't question me!"

"Am I to understand you won't be accommodating? My reasons for wanting the boy dead have nothing to do with you. Honestly, they have nothing to do with him. He is unfortunately precious to my enemies and therefore he is nothing but a tool which I will use to destroy them." Orochimaru shrugged. Kyuubi couldn't help smirking at how cold hearted the man was… how refreshing.

"You are an evil bastard. How interesting to find that in such a weak race of beings."

It was Orochimaru's turn to smirk, "Was that a compliment, demon?"

Kyuubi chose to ignore the snake, "What do we do?"

Orochimaru explained the jutsu and each of their rolls in the execution of it. Somewhere, Kyuubi though he heard a small boy crying. Turning, he saw the boy he was trapped in for the first time. He was curled up against Kyuubi's red fur, shivering and moving toward his warmth. Kyuubi looked closer and say the boy had blond hair and six thin scars that resembled whiskers on his cheeks. He almost looked like a chibi fox, lying there curled up and whimpering. Something tugged inside the fire demon, but he immediately pushed it down, turning back to the snake. Vaguely, he heard a whispered plea.

"Don't leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi threw all of his chakra into the jutsu. He felt the boy splitting, but even while it was happening, he knew it wasn't going to work. Maybe, it wasn't supposed to. Never trust a snake.

When the jutsu ended, Kyuubi still looked out through barred walls and the sleeping kit still held his fur as though it was the only thing he had. Nothing had changed at all. Nothing.

And Kyuubi realized that maybe he was happy that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto looked at the slumped 'clone' on the ground. He was everything the young Naruto was. A living, breathing boy without a soul. Physically identical. Several identification jutsus proved that.

Orochimaru laughed and laughed. Several of his knights backed away. Their lord was to be feared… especially when he seemed happy.

"Kabuto."

"Yes, my lord."

"I'll be upstairs 'tucking' my playmates' toy in." Shivers ran down the backs of his men, "Be ready to leave when I'm done."

"Of course." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up and securing their newly kidnapped companion to his horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat wide eyed at the end of Kyuubi's tale. How had Orochimaru ever been considered their friend? When had he come to hate them so much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, during dinner, Naruto sat next to Sasuke with Tsunade and Jiraiya on his other side.

Sasuke was talking to Lee about the new and youthfully improved training schedule that Lee wanted to implement while covertly listening to Naruto's conversation with the two Sannin.

"Naruto, we will be leaving at the end of the week. Unfortunately, I have responsibilities as Hokage that I can't ignore any longer."

"I have to go with her. I am her white knight, as it were." Jiraiya said, dodging the fist that flew his way. "However, as soon as she is secure, I will head back."

"Old man, you don't have to do that. Orochimaru and Itachi are still at the castle and none of the knights they have sent out have made it more than half way here." Naruto shrugged, picking absently at his food. He would be sad to see them go.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, leaning in, "You could come with us you know. We would be happy to have you. Imagine what you could see and learn."

Sasuke felt every muscle in his body tense. His hearing narrowed down until all he could here was Naruto's breathing as he listened for the dobe's response.

"Ah, well, I appreciate the offer and I would love to be with the both of you…"

"But, we aren't your Uchiha?" Jiraiya supplied, fully aware of the eavesdropping lord.

Naruto's smile was genuine, but slightly sad, "He's not mine. But, yes, because of Sasuke. And let's not forget Ryuu and all of my new friends here."

"You'd be safer with us. They'd be safer if you were with us."

"Maybe… maybe you're right." Naruto said, rubbing his palms against his knees, "but…"

"Just think about it, brat."

"I will." Naruto replied and then he attention was caught by Kiba who was sitting across from him.

Sasuke fought down the activation of his Sharingan. His heart beat so hard he actually brought a hand up to his chest to make sure it didn't pop out onto the table. Sounds swirled around him and all he could think was, 'No, not my dobe, not Naruto. He stays with me. He's mine.'

As Lee's voice pierced Sasuke's internal panic, the last thought that run through the lord's mind was 'And I am his.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sasuke walked down the hall to the library where he knew Naruto and Ryuu would be reading before the baby's bedtime. His heart still hurt and he felt like he might be sick if anyone tried to talk to him.

Naruto was just stupid enough to leave Sasuke and Ryuu behind if he thought it might protect them. It wouldn't be because he liked Jiraiya or Tsunade more or because of the things he could learned, experiences he would have. No, the dobe would leave to protect Sasuke and Ryuu because he loved them. Naruto would sacrifice himself for them.

Sasuke shook his head. Well, too fucking bad. Sasuke was a selfish, possessive bastard and he wasn't giving his sunshine up for any reason. He loved Naruto. What's more, he had Naruto's love. There was no life anymore for Sasuke without his dobe.

Quietly opening the doors, he looked in to see Naruto laying on the carpet, head and shoulders propped up on a large pillow. Ryuu lay with his back on the blond's chest and Naruto read quietly from a book he held up so the boy could see the pictures.

This time the Sharingan flared to life. No one would take these moments away from him, his son or Naruto. They were a family. He would not see his family ripped apart again before his eyes.

Sasuke shut his eyes, mentally calming himself before walking into the room. Naruto looked over from his reading and smiled brightly at seeing the dark haired man.

"Look who's here, little dragon." Naruto whispered, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke as he crossed the room. The look on the lord's face made Naruto's heart speed up. He was so beautiful, powerful, charming when he wanted to be and he had Naruto's whole heart in his hands. Instead of destroying it, he treated it like it was the most precious possession he had. And, if asked, Sasuke would say it was.

Sasuke fell gracefully to his knees next to the blond boy and reached out to lift his son. Kissing him on his forehead, Sasuke sat the black haired chibi against the pillow Naruto lay against. Turning his sights to the blond, Sasuke held out his hand.

Naruto took the strong hand and was pulled into a sitting position in front of the lord.

"Teme? Are you okay?" Naruto asked while he was slowly being pulled into pitch black pools of swirling emotion.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, never releasing the slender tan hand, "I know that you haven't been here very long and that maybe three months isn't long enough for most people, but it is for us, dobe. I love you. I might have loved you from the moment you fainted in my courtyard, or maybe when you wondered into the nursery to retrieve my son and called me a bastard. Or maybe it was after that… god, maybe before. I don't know and dammit, I can't bring myself to care because the only thing that matters is that I love you now, then, always. Forever. I can't imagine not seeing you, having you, being near you."

Sasuke looked down, free hand running through his hair. "I can't be without you. I won't be… please, don't make me try."

"Sasuke…" Naruto attempted to interrupt. Hearing the words made Naruto feel loved, but hearing the proud lord ramble actually frightened him.

"No, shhh… dobe, just listen. I love you. My… our son loves you. The people of the castle and the village love you. Dobe, will you be mine? Live with my possessiveness? Live with my moodiness? Live knowing that you own my heart and that I will be yours as much as you are mine? Will you marry me, Naruto?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Holy shit! What was wrong with him. Yes, he wanted Naruto to marry him more than anything, but what was that?! When had the great Sasuke Uchiha become a blithering idiot! Sasuke's inner three year old covered his eyes, head shaking sadly back and forth, apparently mortified at the situation they found themselves in. Coming back to reality, Sasuke opened his eyes, realizing the Naruto had yet to answer. Naruto's head was lowered, blond silk falling into his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, his heart in his throat.

Naruto slowly lifted his head until blue eyes met black, Sasuke's breathing stopped completely as he watched Naruto's rose colored lips part to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Allow me to share a funny epiphany I had after posting Chapter 10. I've read many, many fanfic stories… I'm sure you all understand. And as a reader, cliffies are hell. I get that. But as a writer… my god, they are freakin' addicting! I actually plan my chapters to end at pivotal moments just so that I can end them and maliciously smirk before posting them. Sadistic… probably. Fun and therapeutic (for me)… hell yes. Now, I've ended on some fun notes… Sakura's dead, oh my god! Orochimaru and the Wonder Weasel know and are coming, damn! Near death of our fave blond, sure… But let me tell you! After the response from the last chapter I must say… Note to self! Never leave a marriage proposal as a cliff hanger. I swear I can smell the torches of the angry mob from here…

WARNING: Citrus fruits involved. It is conceivable that you could make an entire citrus fruit salad… I'll bring the Cool Whip. You have been warned.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 11

Naruto looked up, eyes shining. He shifted so that he sat on his knees level to Sasuke. He knew, that after this moment, his heart and breathing would never, ever be the same. And, if the smile on his face were any indication, he wouldn't care either.

Sasuke let out a tentative breath. Naruto was smiling. That was a good sign… right? His inner three year old peaked out from between the chibi fingers that covered his eyes.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered, gently squeezing the hand he still held.

"Teme," Naruto breathed, "Tell me… tell me it's okay to be selfish."

"Naruto, I don't under…"

"I have never done anything just for myself. I want to say yes to you. Hell, Sasuke, I want to scream it and then show you how going this 'slowly' is 'quickly' driving me insane."

Sasuke smirked at the blond's blush and Naruto rewarded him with one of 'those' smiles. The smiles that made Sasuke's inner three year old dance around like Tinkerbell while singing "I Feel Pretty" at the top of his wee, little lungs.

"Teme." A gentle squeeze of his hand brought Sasuke's attention back to clear, blue eyes, "That's what I want to do, but we both know things aren't that simple and me staying here with you puts you, Ryuu and everyone in this castle at risk."

Naruto lifted his hand before Sasuke could interrupt. "I know that Orochimaru and Itachi would still know about Ryuu and that they will still be a threat, but if I left, I could pull their attention away if only for a little while. I could, perhaps, save my precious people."

"And what about my precious person? Who will save him?" Sasuke asked. There was no anger in his voice. Naruto had said 'yes'. Now Sasuke just needed to convince him to stand by it. "Dobe, I won't let you go. I don't need your permission to be selfish. I want you with me. I guarantee Ryuu wants you. Selfishness comes with the Uchiha name. Nothing will stop an Uchiha from doing or getting what he wants." Sasuke leaned forward, gently kissing Naruto's forehead and whispered, "Let me make you an Uchiha and you can be as selfish as you want to be."

Sasuke captured soft lips, nibbling at the plump bottom lip to gain access to the warm mouth of his dobe. "Marry me." It was no longer a request. Sasuke was back in the Uchiha box and he'd drag Naruto in kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered between achingly sweet kisses, "There are so many forces against this… us."

"Dobe, then I will fight each and every one of them off. And as you've yelled many times before, you'll be right there by my side whether I want you there or not. Stubbornness is just a step away from selfishness." Sasuke smiled, "See, you're already halfway up to Uchiha standards." Sasuke sucked Naruto's tender earlobe, "I've never been so proud."

"T-Teme!" Naruto squirmed, defenses falling to the lord's talented tongue.

"Naruto, marry me. Together there's nothing we can't overcome. Trust me. Love me. Marry me."

Black eyes stared into sky blue eyes swirling with indecision and not just a tad of need, "God, Naruto… please."

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto reached up, tenderly cupping Sasuke's pale cheek, "Yes… yes, of course I'll marry you. As if I could ever answer any other way because..." Naruto's smile was blindingly beautiful, "Because I love you."

Sasuke jerked forward, twisting both hands into blond spikes, he pulled the dobe's surprised face toward his own. The dark haired lord proceeded to eagerly ravage the boy's lips and mouth. He smirked when he noticed he was receiving as well as he was giving.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I love you, love you, love you."

"Mine." Smirk.

"No… mine." Bright smile.

Whispered, breathless words of love, humble gratitude and happiness filled the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, around a crowded breakfast table, Sasuke and Naruto told the castle occupants, as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade, the good news. Through the choruses of delight, congratulations and good hearted teasing, the Hokage cleared her throat.

"You'd better start planning," Tsunade said, standing up, "You don't have much time."

Naruto paled, squeezing Sasuke's hand under the table. What did she mean? Would she try and force Naruto to come with her? Sasuke gave a reassuring squeeze in return and addressed the smirking blonde Hokage.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"Well, no one will be officiating over my Naruto's wedding but myself and I have to leave at week's end. So, either follow me home, wait god knows how long until I return or get married within the next five days."

"Teme." Naruto whispered, horrified at the prospect of 'god knows how long'.

Sasuke stared at the Hokage, black aura coming off him in waves. Given the chance he'd marry Naruto today, at the breakfast table, but to have her dictate to him his choices, like he was a trapped rat, didn't sit well with the lord.

Chocolate eyes met his aura of doom and raised him an 'I own you' smirk. Turning to Naruto, he saw blue eyes full of adoration and excitement.

Sasuke folded. "Five days it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next several days saw Naruto organizing their wedding with the help of the entire castle and many of the villagers as well.

Hinata and Ino took it upon themselves to find appropriate attire for Naruto to wear. Naruto's only stipulations were that they fit and not make him look like a girl. He chose to ignore the giggles and whispers of 'but, you are.' After several visits from the tailor for fittings, the girls kicked Naruto out and explained to the frightened looking man what they wanted. No one saw when Tsunade snuck in to help the girls decide.

In the kitchen, Chouji was ecstatic to find that many of the villagers volunteered to help with the preparation. A menu was decided on and plans were made to ensure that there would be enough food for everyone. Naruto's only request was that there be ramen. Honestly, it was the first thing Chouji wrote on his list.

Except for the castle and village occupants, the only outside guests invited were Gaara and his siblings. Sasuke wasn't sure if Temari and Kankuro would be able to make the journey in such a short time, but if Gaara received the invitation soon, he might be able to make the journey in the five allotted days.

And so it was that Jiraiya took Naruto aside and showed him the scroll that would allow him to summon and utilize the toads of the Toad Kingdom. Naruto traced his finger over his father's signature, slowly feeling his throat constrict.

"He could do it too?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, and he would be so proud to know that you are following in his footsteps, brat." Jiraiya patted Naruto's back, "Now, let's get your name on there and send one of those annoying brothers you enjoy so much off to tell the Sand kid to come to your wedding."

Naruto smiled, bit his thumb and wrote his name with childlike flourish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Sasuke would find himself with an arm full of babbling dobe. Apparently, Naruto was beside himself with happiness and excitement because today, when he had signed a contract with the Toad Kingdom, he had signed, Naruto Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thought of 'their wedding' made Naruto absolutely giddy and Sasuke pulling him into every dark corner and closet to 'show' Naruto how excited he was, made the blond boy positively glow.

Naruto found himself eagerly anticipating his wedding night. Yes, he still had underlying concerns, but they didn't concern any fear towards what Sasuke would do to him. He knew the young lord would be gentle, go slowly, stop if needed. The worries that kept Naruto awake at night were more about his own reaction than anything Sasuke might do. What if Naruto froze up? Sasuke didn't deserve a rigid, scared husband. And suppose he didn't freak out, but instead, having no idea how this was supposed to go, but having a VERY good idea about how it wasn't, was unable to make it good for Sasuke. Naruto thought is was deeply ironic that he could have so much 'experience' and still have no idea what he was doing.

And just when Naruto thought he might drown in his fears and worries, Sasuke would come along, pulling Naruto into the pantry, the sword shed or an empty room and show him how much he needed him, how much he loved him, how much Naruto pleased him.

Yes, Naruto was looking forward to his wedding night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before the wedding, Sasuke and Naruto stood in the nursery saying goodnight to Ryuu. Naruto had been smiling all day and although Sasuke, being an Uchiha after all, wasn't smiling, everyone knew, just by how he looked at Naruto, that he couldn't be any happier.

"Goodnight, little dragon. Sleep well, tomorrow is a big day." Naruto whispered, running a gentle hand through the baby's unruly, midnight spikes. "I love you," Looking up when Sasuke cleared his throat, Naruto beamed, "Oh, I mean, WE love you." Little Ryuu cooed in delight and closed his eyes to sleep.

Quietly, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the nursery. In the hall, Naruto turned toward his room like he did every night. He wasn't surprised when Sasuke followed him.

He was surprised, however, when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and pushing him back against his door. Before he could open his mouth, Sasuke had both his wrists held gently over his head and had attached himself to Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed, tilting his head to give the lord more access to torture him sweetly.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, giving the tan neck one last tender bite before looking into his dobe's brilliant blue eyes, "Let me come in tonight."

"Teme… we are getting married tomorrow! You can come in every night for the rest of our lives. Just one more night…" His sentence was cut off by aggressive lips meeting his own willing ones. A lust filled moan escaped from the lord's mouth.

"Let me come in, dobe." Sasuke commanded again, taking a tan earlobe between his teeth and gently pulling.

"S'uke!" Naruto said as his hips, free from Naruto's own will, pushed against Sasuke's, causing the dark haired lord to moan again.

"Let." Kiss. "Me." Suck. "Come." Lick. "In." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who had his eyes closed, but was nodding his head up and down quickly.

"Alright then." Sasuke trailed his hand from Naruto's chest, down to his waist and around his hips. Hearing Naruto's breathy moan, Sasuke pulled the door latch and pushed them both inside.

Sasuke moved them slowly toward the bed without ever taking his lips off of some part of Naruto's face and neck. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch every single part of Sasuke, at once, forever if he could. In the end, realizing he didn't have nearly enough hands, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled to dark haired man's head down for a heated kiss.

Upon reaching the bed, Sasuke gently lay his dobe back against the soft quilt and pillows. Crawling onto the bed, Sasuke straddled Naruto's slim hips and continued where he had left off.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, gently pushing against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke immediately stopped, sitting up to look down into needy, worried eyes. "Dobe, do you trust me?"

Naruto looked into the midnight black eyes that always took his breath away and nodded, "Yes, of course I do."

"Tonight, Naruto," Sasuke leaned down again, elbows on either side of Naruto's blond head, noses almost touching, "Tonight I want you to know what if feels like to have someone touch you because they love you. Because they need you. Because you are my everything. Tonight is about you, love, let me touch you."

Naruto reached up a hand to run through Sasuke's black silk tresses and nodded, small, but sure smile beaming up at the lord.

Sasuke moaned, gently thrusting his hips against Naruto's, "I love you."

Sitting up, once again, Sasuke ran his hand across Naruto's whiskered cheeks and down his clothed chest. At reaching the shirt hem, Sasuke fingered it, while looking to Naruto for permission. At the gentle intake of air and nod of Naruto's head, Sasuke pushed his hands under the shirt, feeling Naruto's taunt skin against his callous hands. He pushed the shirt up, up, up, until he pulled it off Naruto's head.

Sasuke smiled before trailing soft kisses from the blond's throat down to the waist band of his pants. Again, Sasuke stopped, looking into miniature blue sky's for permission.

"God, Sasuke, yes… yes… yes… yes…"

Sasuke smirked and slowly undid the tie holding the pants onto tan hips. As soon as the tie was free, Sasuke pulled the pants down, along with white undergarments, until his dobe lay before him in all his tan and perfect glory.

Sasuke's inner three year old passed out from blood loss.

"What?" Naruto whispered, trying to scoot away from the staring lord.

Sasuke blinked and smiled. A smile as pure as freshly fallen snow, "You are so beautiful… so fucking beautiful."

Sasuke's smiled turned to a hungry smirk when he realized that the dobe's blushes covered his whole body.

"Teme!" Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's neck, dragging him into a fiery kiss. When the need for air became insistent, Sasuke trailed kisses once again down flushed, tan skin. Following blond wisps of hair downward, Sasuke stopped when he reached his destination, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Dobe," Sasuke trailed his hands feather soft against Naruto's inner thighs, "I'm going to taste you now. I can't wait… you're going to be so good, but I need you to be okay with this? Will you let me?" Sasuke asked, hand coming up to gently rub a thumb against Naruto's leaking shaft.

"Ah! Sasuke…" Naruto smiled, eyes watery but determined, "Please, I want 'you' to touch me… to taste me. I want 'you'."

"Dobe…" And then Sasuke leaned down and took Naruto's straining member into his mouth.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

Naruto had never felt anything like this before. The heat was amazing, Sasuke's tongue… his wicked, wicked tongue, ran up the underneath of Naruto's penis and then teased the slit at the top before looping downward again. Naruto wanted nothing more than to thrust upward in the warmth, to get more of the feeling, but he remember all to well the choking and the pain associated with that, so he held as still as possible.

Feeling the blond tense up, Sasuke pulled his mouth off with a quiet 'pop' and looked at his dobe. The blond's eyes were tightly closed and his fists held the quilt in a death grip. His body was like a board, almost like he was scared to move… why? And then it hit Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered, placing a gentle hand on Naruto's cheek, "Let me worry about me. You just enjoy it. Feel it. Move like you want to. You can't hurt me."

Naruto opened his eyes, released a pitiful whimper of need and nodded.

Sasuke leaned down again, taking Naruto whole into his mouth. Naruto screamed, grabbing for anything, finally finding purchase in Sasuke's black hair and fisting it to keep himself grounded.

Sasuke sucked and nibbled up and down the tan shaft, gently holding Naruto's now thrusting hips. The grip Naruto had on his hair hurt, but the beautiful moans and purrs coming from the blond boy made it worth it.

Finally Naruto's breaths turned to quick, swallow pants. Sasuke attacked with renewed vigor.

"S'uke! Teme! I'm, I'm cu…" Naruto tried to pull Sasuke's head up, but the young lord would have nothing to do with it. When Naruto came, he saw nothing but white while screaming some lust garbled form of Sasuke's name.

Sasuke's swallowed everything his dobe had and licked his lips. He moved slowly up toward Naruto's head, wrapping his arms around the tan boy, pulling him against his chest.

"Dobe?" He whispered, using one hand to rub gentle circles against a tan shoulder while the other covered them with a soft blanket.

"Sasuke… oh god." Naruto said, nuzzling into Sasuke's shirt covered chest. "That was… Thank you, that was… so amazing!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with sedated blue eyes filled with love.

"It will always be like this, Naruto. Always." Sasuke whispered into blond hair.

"Then, I for one, am looking forward to tomorrow, bastard, and everyday afterward." Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes as sleep pulled at him. "…love you."

"I love you too, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day dawned bright. Sasuke had left sometime during the night or early morning and Naruto woke up slowly, alone. Rolling onto his back, Naruto thought about what he had to look forward to today. He released a content sigh, stretching. Realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes, his thoughts immediately replayed the night before in tantalizing detail. He couldn't have stopped the blush or satisfied moan even if he'd tried.

Sasuke had made him feel things he had never felt before. Naruto couldn't help thinking that the past four months had been nothing but the best damn dream he had ever had and that at any moment he would wake up alone and in pain in his dreary room at Orochimaru's castle.

Sitting up, Naruto threw his legs over the side of the bed and wrapped the sheets around his exposed body. Almost childishly, he reached a hand over and held it above his arm prepared to pinch the exposed skin. He shook his head when he noticed that his hand was shaking. Just do it! Naruto pinched his forearm… hard.

"Ouch!"

"_So, do you feel as stupid as you just looked, kit?" _The damn fox didn't even attempt to cover up his laughing.

"Yes, you furry ass, I do." Naruto snipped as he stood and gathered his clothes. "At any moment you could have stopped my insecure ramblings and told me I wasn't dreaming."

"_I suppose, but where's the fun in that?"_

"You are about two seconds away from me not talking to you anymore." Naruto had finished dressing and made his way into the hall and headed toward the nursery.

"_Oh, you don't mean that. Today's the big day! Shouldn't you be all sunshine and roses."_

Naruto stopped and leaned his head against the nursery door, "Kyuubi, what if it's too good to be true? What if I get everything I ever wanted and it's taken away from me? I don't think I could go on without Sasuke and Ryuu… not anymore."

"_Kit," _Kyuubi growled, _"You're doing it again… getting all emotional with a demon previously bent on human annihilation."_

"Well, who else can I get all 'emotional' with if not my inner demon!"

"_Naruto, you aren't dreaming. I can't guarantee that things won't be taken from you, but I can tell you, as someone speaking from experience, to live the moments you have. You never know when a blond haired, snot nosed brat will come up and seal you in another, smaller, blond haired, snot nosed brat…"_

"…."

"_Okay, disregard the blond brat thing, you little blond brat!… but you understand what I'm getting at."_

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Kyuubi. Every once in awhile, you do seem ancient and wise." Naruto didn't try to hide the disbelief in his tone.

Naruto entered the nursery to the sound of Kyuubi's annoyed grumbling in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ryuu sat on the bridge over looking the clear, blue pond in the garden. He had skipped breakfast completely, slipping into the kitchen to grab Ryuu's bottle before heading outside.

Autumn had arrived and the gentle breeze left Naruto feeling chilled, but not enough to move indoors. He had bundled Ryuu up and as long as the boy seemed happy, Naruto could sit here and mentally prepare for the biggest day of his life.

"There you are, brat."

Turning, Naruto saw Jiraiya and the Hokage strolling into the garden toward the bridge.

"Hello." Naruto smiled. He had wanted to be alone, but his time with Jiraiya and Tsunade was coming to an end and he would miss them greatly.

"Everyone missed you at breakfast. I would imagine that most everyone knows exactly where you are, but are giving you some time to yourself. I, however, have no problem with interrupting." Tsunade said as took a seat beside Naruto.

"Is there something I can do for you, Granny?"

"Brat!" Tsunade said, hitting Naruto upside the head.

"Baby!" Naruto screamed.

"Idiot… we have been over this. Hold. Him. Tighter. Or keep your mouth shut."

"Grow old gracefully and stop hitting people!"

Jiraiya plopped down between the two blonds. "Okay children, this is a new feeling for me, being the peace maker instead of the trouble maker, but come on now."

"Fine," Naruto muttered, "Stupid old hag."

"SO!" Jiraiya hollered, stopping Tsunade from bouncing on the blond boy, "I've decided to stay here. Tsunade will head back tomorrow as planned."

"What? Is that safe? Granny, will you be okay?" Naruto's concern touched the Hokage's heart, even as she ground her teeth at the 'granny' comment.

"I am one of the legendary Sannin… a knight before all else, not to mention the little thing about me being the HOKAGE!"

"Jeeze… for such old people you two sure do get worked up easily." Naruto mumbled, "I only mention it because I worry so about your health."

"BRAT!" The two Sannin yelled causing Ryuu to start and look around. Naruto thought it was funny the little boy already had the Uchiha Death Glare down.

"Okay, okay… I'm very happy to know that you are staying, Jiraiya. You don't have to, but if Granny is going to be okay, then the more the merrier, I always say."

Tsunade looked at the blond boy. He still seemed so small. Was he really or was she still seeing him as a five year old? Maybe both.

"Naruto," Blue eyes met brown, "Is this what you want? Are you happy?"

Naruto laughed out loud, once again earning a dark, chibi sized glare. "Yes, how could I not be happy? I'm finally loved. You have no idea… I never, ever even imagined that this would happen to me. I have a family here," Naruto cast a tender looked at the now cooing chibi, "Friends here. I feel safe, needed… everything I never felt before. And I have Sasuke." Naruto shrugged, sending the two Sannin a brilliant smile that lit up blue orbs, "Yeah, I have Sasuke."

"Of course you do, dobe."

Three pairs of eyes flew to the intruder. Sasuke strolled toward them with his hands in his pockets.

"For three such powerful people, you would think it wouldn't be so easy to 'sneak' up on you."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked offended, but Naruto just smiled wide, "Good morning, teme." He whispered, standing up slowly to meet Sasuke.

"Morning, Naruto. I missed you at breakfast." Sasuke wrapped strong arms around his blond dobe and nuzzled his son's black crown.

"Okay… so, brat, we'll just be going now. You should think about getting ready soon."

"Uh huh." Naruto responded, not having heard anything the white haired man had said. He was too busy staring into the black eyes of the man he loved and would be marrying in just a few short hours. Did anything, anything at all, really matter but that?

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and leaned down to claim the ready and willing lips of his soon to be husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later found the courtyard of the Uchiha castle filled with villagers, knights and other wedding guests. The stairs leading to the main doors had been decorated tastefully with white flowers and translucent, flowing ribbons.

Gaara stood on the bottom step with Shikamaru and Kiba. He had made it to the castle barely an hour before. Although he didn't show it now, the kitchen maid swore she saw him smile after he had talked to Naruto in his waiting room. No one could confirm or deny the statement.

Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya stood across from the three young men, while Tsunade stood on the top step in her green Hokage robes. Hinata stood one step below Tsunade holding a giggling Ryuu, who was looking quite dapper in his miniature Uchiha garb, a dark blue smock with tiny Uchiha symbols lining the hems.

The crowd split as Lord Sasuke Uchiha made his way through the mass of eager guests and toward his position, two steps below the Hokage. He wore the traditional Uchiha wedding attire. The dark blue kimono, with Uchiha clan symbol on the back and black flames licking the hems, fit perfectly across his broad shoulders. He walked, head held high, nodding to his knights and the men standing at the bottom step, before stopping near Tsunade.

Silently, all heads turned, awaiting the arrival of the other groom. Soft gasps were heard at the back of the crowd.

Sasuke's inner three year old squirmed, rubbing his sweaty palms against his kimono, jumping from one foot to the other. 'Where is he! Where is he!'

Naruto walked slowly into view. He wore a cream colored kimono, orange and red flames racing across the hems near his slipper clad feet and delicate wrists. As he walked forward, more mutters could be heard as the guests were able to make out a fiery fox stretched over the blond boy's back. He looked straight ahead, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He concentrated on not tripping, making it to the steps, smiling at his friends and finally, oh god, finally, locking eyes with Sasuke. Naruto's breath caught in his throat, but he had never been so happy not to breathe.

Sasuke held out a pale hand and Naruto eagerly took it, taking his position next to the lord and in front of the Hokage. Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and the crowd gasped again when their stoic lord returned the smile tenfold.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke whispered, his eyes sparkling with happiness, like the midnight sky scattered with stars.

Naruto blushed, squeezed the lord's hand and nodded, "Teme, I love you too. Let's get married, yeah?"

"That's what we are here for, brat." Tsunade whispered to the two young men, then raising her voice she addressed the excited courtyard.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union and love of these two men. Sasuke, if you will repeat after me."

Sasuke nodded, his grip on Naruto's hand tightening slightly.

"I will marry this man."

Sasuke looked into blue eyes, "I will marry this man."

"Regardless of sickness or health,"

"Regardless of sickness or health,"

"I will love him."

"I will love him." Sasuke turned so that he could hold both of Naruto's hands.

"Respect him."

"Respect him." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's smirk.

"Console him."

"Console him." Sasuke reached up to gently catch a stray tear running down a whiskered cheek.

"Help him."

"Help him." Sasuke's thumb rubbed tender circles on the back of trembling tan hands.

"Until death."

"Until death." The hold on Naruto's hand became almost painful.

"Protecting fidelity."

"Protecting fidelity." Sasuke once again locked eyes with Naruto.

"I swear."

"I swear." Naruto breath caught again at the searing intensity in Sasuke's eyes.

"Amen."

"Amen."

Naruto struggled to hold in his happy sob. Tsunade cleared her throat and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto," She waited for teary blue eyes to connect with her own, "Please, repeat after me."

Naruto faithfully repeated every word, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. The words were simple, but the meaning and emotion behind them could be felt throughout the Uchiha courtyard by the two young men and every man, woman and child present.

Tsunade nodded and then turned to Sasuke once more.

"Sasuke, will you marry this man and become his partner? Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill these roles you will take on as his husband?"

"Yes, I promise." Sasuke said, slipping a simple, gold band onto his dobe's finger.

"And Naruto, will you marry this man and become his partner? Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill these roles you will take on as his husband?"

"Yes, I promise." Naruto said, slipping a platinum band onto Sasuke's pale finger.

Once the ring was on, Sasuke interlaced their fingers together, staring deeply into Naruto's eyes.

"You may kiss." Tsunade said. Sasuke didn't need any more of an invitation.

The kiss was appropriate and chaste and Naruto wondered how it could possibly feel like so much more than any of their previous kisses. He felt Sasuke reach up, taking his cheeks into pale hands, tilting his head slightly to the side. He smiled when he felt Sasuke's tongue tentatively run along the seam of his mouth. Opening his mouth, he welcomed the tongue in and almost laughed out loud at the cat calls coming from the crowd.

Pulling his head back, he gave into temptation and Naruto's musical laughter was heard across the yard. "Teme! There are people here!" He said in mock exasperation.

"Hn." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto down the steps and into the waiting crowd. He paused when he felt Naruto stop. Turning back he saw that Naruto was looking down at the steps, fidgeting with the hem of his robes.

"Dobe?" He whispered stepping closer. Before he could say another thing he had an arm full of blond haired dobe.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Naruto whispered against his neck.

Sasuke couldn't stop the brilliant smile that graced his face. "Oh, god, Naruto…" Sasuke swept his new husband off his feet. His inner three year old relishing in the giggle he received. Sasuke nuzzled blond, silken spikes and whispered, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after the exquisite dinner, congratulations from the guests and overall celebration, Sasuke finally dragged his new husband up the stairs toward his… no their, bedroom.

There was a distinct possibility that they would have been there by now if Sasuke didn't stop every fifth step to push Naruto against a wall or if Naruto didn't stop every third step to do the same to Sasuke.

"Damn it, teme… I just want… ahhh… to make it… oh god, down… to our room!"

"And all this time I thought you wanted to do this," Sasuke rubbed an eager palm against the bulge under Naruto's kimono, "slllowllly."

"Ah… fuck… f-fuck you." Naruto moaned.

"Hn. In such a hurry…" Sasuke grabbed the boy's hand and all but ran the rest of the way to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After securing the door, Sasuke turned slowly to look at his new husband. The cream robes were beautiful, making his dobe look like a fallen angel. He walked forward, slowly circling the blond, touching the delicate fabric.

"These… are nice." Sasuke muttered from behind Naruto, sending shivers up the blond's back.

"Tsunade explained to the tailor what my father's…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke attached himself to the side of his neck.

"Continue, Naruto. I am so very interested." Sasuke whispered.

"Teme… um… my father's wedding kimono. She told the tailor what my father's wedding kimono looked like and he… oh, hell and damn…"

"Focus, dobe."

"You can kiss my…" Naruto screamed at the 'gentle' bite he received.

"All in good time, love. Finish the story of this glorious garment so I rip it off your body and step on it as I throw you on the bed…"

"Oh well, in that case, bastard, she did something. It was great. The end."

"Finally." Sasuke pulled the cream fabric off Naruto's shoulder, kissing the exposed flesh. "I love a happy ending." The rest of the kimono fell to the floor with a gentle 'whoosh'.

Sasuke's deep, lust filled eyes took in the bronze skin. Licking his lips, the lord dropped to his knees, placing his cheek against Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked down, running hands through midnight spikes. He started when he felt Sasuke tremble.

"Sasuke? Hey, are you okay?" Naruto slid to his knees, wrapping his arms around the shaking lord. "Sasuke, please…" Naruto pushed away black tresses and kissed the pale forehead and midnight eyelashes.

"Naruto, you are my family now." Sasuke whispered, rubbing a hand down the bare chest in front of him, "Don't leave me… I couldn't bare it."

"Never, Sasuke, never on my own free will. I promise." Naruto shifted so that he was looking into Sasuke's endlessly black eyes, "Just like I promise to love you forever, need you forever, want you forever… starting," Naruto stole a fiery kiss from the lord, happy at the eager response he received, "Tonight."

Sasuke growled, scooped his dobe up and true to his promise, stepped on Naruto's wedding robes as he made his way to the bed.

Once he lay Naruto out, Sasuke stood up at the side of the bed. Locking eyes with the blond, he calmly untied his own robe, letting gravity pull it seductively to the floor. Naruto felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Oh, Sasuke," he purred, leaning up to rest on his elbows, taking the pale lord in, "You are so… so beautiful."

"I could and have said the same thing about you, dobe." Sasuke crawled onto the bed and gently straddled the beautiful blond he had just married. "Naruto… what do you want me to do first?"

Naruto looked startled. He didn't know. Should he know? Sasuke smirked at the confused panic that flashed in sapphire eyes.

"Shhh… it's not a hard questioned, dobe. Would you like me to kiss you… on the lips?" Sasuke leaned down taking rose colored lips into a tender kiss that pulled mewls from the whiskered boy. "Or perhaps, somewhere lower?" Sasuke trailed wet, hot kisses from Naruto's temple down past his neck, sucking gently on his sensitive earlobe before attacking his lithe neck and tan collarbone. Naruto's hips bucked in response, causing both men to hiss at the feeling.

"Oh, but wait… maybe, you would like me to touch you." Naruto closed his eyes and whimpered. "Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, Naruto immediately opened his eyes. "I want to see you watching how much I love you. I want to see you watch me touch you and taste you. I want you to watch me wanting you. Do you understand? Keep your eyes open."

Naruto nodded, to caught up in the feeling of Sasuke and his words to speak for himself.

"Now, where was I?" Sasuke's pale hands trailed down Naruto's chest, pausing for a moment at dusty colored nipples. Long fingers twisted and tweaked the nubs before Sasuke brought his mouth down to 'sooth' the now irritated skin.

"AHH… S'uke… so good!"

"And it's only the beginning."

Sasuke continued to kiss and lick down passed Naruto's throbbing erection and he slowly massaged, kissed and nibbled Naruto's inner thighs.

"Bastard…" Naruto breathed, "I need… I want… I need…"

"What Naruto? Tell me what you need, what you want."

"I need… more… I need more! Please!"

Sasuke pulled his body up until his lips were once more attached to his dobe's. After their tongue's warred for dominance, much to Sasuke's delight, Sasuke pulled away, resting his forehead against Naruto's while he waited for the boy's breathing to even out.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered, "Do you know what is going to happen next?"

"Yes." Naruto said, eyes looking anywhere but at Sasuke's face.

"Look at me." Sasuke commanded, "Don't hide, not now. Not from me."

"Okay, Sasuke." Blue eyes met black and stayed there.

"Naruto, I want to make love to you now. I want to make you whither beneath me while I make you moan and scream my name in pure, passion filled bliss."

"Yes, Sasuke… yes." Naruto nodded, fighting the urge to shut his eyes against the intensity he saw in black pools.

"I have to touch you in ways that might feel uncomfortable or unpleasant, but in the end will make things… me… fit better. It will make it better for you. If it hurts too much or you want to stop, for any reason, just say so."

"O-okay." Naruto nodded, anxiety and excitement making him shake.

"Promise, dobe. Promise to tell me. I will not have you afraid of me or the things we do together."

"I promise… please Sasuke… more now. No more talking." Naruto wrapped trembling arms around his husband and attacked the pales man's neck, leaving his own 'mark' on pale skin.

"Of course, dobe."

Sasuke reached toward the bedside table and removed a small bottle of oil. Seeing Naruto's questioning gaze, he smiled, "It will make things easier."

Naruto nodded and then gasped when the lord's dark head dropped to lick his penis before taking the dripping head in his mouth.

Virtually blinded by the feeling of Sasuke's tongue wrapped around him, Naruto almost didn't notice the foreign intrusion… almost.

"AH… Sasuke!" Naruto said, panic creeping throughout his voice.

"Shhhh… I have to stretch you… so I won't hurt you later. Trust me?"

Naruto nodded, blue eyes wide. He couldn't help thinking that no one had done 'that' before.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto's tan cheeks, watery blue eyes and beautiful mouth. While he had the boy distracted, another pale finger slipped into the tight hole, scissoring and turning.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed again, eyes snapping open, staring in wonder at his dark haired husband, "What was that?"

"Hn. What did it feel like?" Sasuke asked, smirking against the blond's tan neck.

"Good… ah… like that!" Sasuke proceeded to abuse the dobe's prostate, hitting it again and again while adding a third and final finger.

Soon, Naruto was riding the fingers, grasping onto Sasuke shoulders, trying to get the fingers to move deeper, harder, faster.

Just when Naruto's breathing started to come in the breathy pants that signaled the boy's end was in sight, Sasuke removed his fingers.

"What!? Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, withering beneath Sasuke. He glared up at the smirking lord, fully prepared to kill the man just to have those fingers back.

"Wait, dobe… there's so much more."

Sasuke picked up the oil bottle again and coated his own straining erection. He was startled when a tan hand stilled his own before he could finish. Looking up, he saw that Naruto was sitting up in front of him.

"May I? Is it okay… if I do that?" Naruto whispered, never taking blue eyes of Sasuke's hand around his hard shaft.

Sasuke moaned, "Yes… yes, Naruto, it's okay." Sasuke handed the blond the oil and watched as shaking hands poured the oil out, rubbing it gently to warm it, before slowly reaching for Sasuke's eager erection. Tenderly, Naruto worked his slippery hands up and down, covering it completely, mesmerized by the action.

Sasuke hissed at the feeling. His hands gripped Naruto's shoulders while he tried not to come from the feeling and the look on Naruto's face alone.

"Fuck, dobe. You need to stop now."

Naruto immediately removed his hands, his look questioning.

"I want to be in you when I cum." Sasuke leaned forward, offering Naruto a cloth to wipe his hands. "Do you understand, dobe? What you were doing felt so damn good, but I want more."

Naruto nodded, laying back as a brilliant smile crossed his face, "I'm told, Uchiha's always get what they want."

Sasuke adjusted himself over the tan body waiting for him, "Yes, yes 'we' do."

Sasuke place himself at Naruto entrance and once again paused to make sure that Naruto was ready. Sasuke felt his heart skip at the hooded look and slight nod Naruto gave him. His husband was stunning… absolutely stunning.

Sasuke nodded and gently pushed into his dobe. Naruto's mouth opened wide, though no sound came out and his eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke leaned down threading the fingers on both of their hands together near Naruto's head.

"Are you okay, dobe… I'm sorry. It will get better, I promise." Sasuke said, gently squeezing their fingers together. The lord's eyes widened when he heard a whispered, "More."

Sasuke slowly pushed into until he was fully engulfed in his blond dobe. Naruto whimpered, a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

"Naruto." Blue eyes met black.

"That… hurt, but not like befor…" Naruto said, pained smile in place. "But, it feels a little better now… maybe, you could move… okay."

Sasuke kissed golden locks, "Okay."

And then he began to move, slowly in and out. Sasuke couldn't believe the feeling. He had never imagined that anything could feel this good. Naruto was perfect… so hot, so tight…

"Ahhh…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stilled. "No, do it again, hit that place again… please." The blond said, his grip tightening on their still intertwined fingers.

"Like this?" A sharp thrust that hit the boy's prostate dead on.

"Yes!… yes, god, yes. AGAIN!" Naruto said, blue eyes showing the statement was a command, not a request.

Sasuke smirked, "You've been an Uchiha for four hours and look at you now." Three more fast, hard thrusts punctuated the sentence.

"Bastard," Naruto panted, "Stop. Fucking. Talking."

Sasuke did as he was told. They rocked together, Sasuke setting the pace with Naruto meeting him thrust for thrust. Feeling his end nearing, Sasuke reached between them, wrapping pale fingers around Naruto's neglected member.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled at the new sensation.

"Dobe." Sasuke breathed and continued to pound into the blond while using his hand to bring Naruto to completion.

"Oh…oh… oh… oh…" Naruto panted, "So close…"

"Naruto, cum for me," Sasuke said against damp, blond locks, "I love you."

"I love you too…. SASUKE!!" And Naruto split himself between their two bodies.

Sasuke was but a moment behind, the imagine and feel of Naruto coming pushing him over the edge.

"God, Naruto… GOD!"

Sasuke wrapped himself around the panting blond, lazily using the discarded cloth to clean up the best he could before pulling a blanket over their naked, sedated forms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked from the warmth of Sasuke's strong arms.

"Hn."

"I can't thank you enough for loving me. For showing me what it can feel like. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will forever be grateful. I love you."

"Dobe… you don't have to thank me. I love you. We were meant to be. And I'm glad," Sasuke said, chastely kissing his husband.

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad it was you."

"Me too. Close your eyes, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Tsunade left to return to Fire Country's capital, the Leaf Village. She assured Naruto many times that she would be fine and that she would visit very soon. Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke saw her to the gate and although Jiraiya and Sasuke were more than ready to head in, they both stood with Naruto as he watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

Naruto turned sad eyes toward Jiraiya, "I'm glad that you are staying, old man. Now that I've found you, I feel like a have a family."

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe."

"Okay, like I have parents or grandparents… as well as," Naruto turned and smiled at the young lord, "One super attractive, breath stealing, dark and handsome husband."

Sasuke smirked, "And…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah… and he's very good in bed."

Jiraiya choked and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe! I was referring to your SON!"

Naruto smiled and ran ahead. Throwing a hand up in the air he yelled, "Yeah, and him too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next several weeks, Naruto's life once again fell into a pattern, however this time, he was 'lord', okay, maybe lady, of the castle. (Don't tell Naruto… Kiba is still talking two or three octaves above normal.)

He still spent the mornings with Ryuu, who was growing in leaps and bounds. The chibi had finally become mobile. It wasn't a crawl since he didn't use both arms and both legs. Instead, the youngest Uchiha preferred to "wounded soldier" his way around. He used one arm, bent at the elbow to drag the rest of his small body wherever he needed to go. Everyone was surprised at just how fast the black haired baby could be. One minute little Ryuu would be at Naruto's feet and the next he would be down the hall peeking his black haired mop into his father's study. Sasuke could only assume this behavior came from the boy's mother… Again, not something that should readily be shared with the Lady…no, LORD, of the castle.

Naruto still helped out in the kitchen. Chouji had tried to explain to the blond haired boy that he no longer needed to 'work' for his ramen, but Naruto insisted that he help. He told Chouji that he enjoyed his time in the kitchen, that it made him feel useful and helped him stay in touch with the people of the castle, but in the end, it was the big, blue puppy dog eyes that made Chouji shake his head and point to the dirty dishes.

Gaara stayed a week after the wedding. As a result, Naruto spent much of his time in the courtyard training and sparring with the other knights and the Sand Lord. The first spar between the blond and the red head was brilliant beyond words. Sand, clones and chakra flew everywhere. It was also after that first fight that Sasuke decided he didn't need to be present for anymore of Naruto's fights. It was better for his health… mental health, that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on here!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto was encased in sand and the courtyard looked like a natural disaster had hit it. Trees were uprooted and hills of sand dotted the area that had, just that morning, been quite flat. Knights stood lazily around while Gaara smirked and Naruto turned an interesting shade of blue.

Kiba and Kakashi looked over at their raging lord, but it was Jiraiya who answered.

"Sasuke… I was told you were a genius? I must have heard that wrong. Odd, that."

"Why are you all just standing here?! Gaara is trying to kill my dobe!"

"Oh, come on, teme, do you really think I would be so stupid as to get trapped like that… again."

Sasuke jumped at voice from above. Looking up, he saw Naruto sitting calmly in the tree above his head, legs swinging. At that moment, the 'Naruto' caught in the sand turned into a chamber pot and exploded over Gaara and the nearby knights.

Disgusted shouts were heard, but couldn't block out the ominous tones of a pissed off Gaara, "Why you little bastard!" The normally stoic, emotionless, ice price himself screamed before sand shot out over Sasuke's head to grab the laughing Naruto.

Sasuke watched as Naruto was lifted up by the leg and swung back towards Gaara.

"Oh, come on, Gaara." Giggle. "It was only water… I swear." Hysterical snort. "Only water."

"Naruto." The stoic lord was back.

"No! Noooo! That tickles… stop it. Put me down. I'm sorrrrrrry!"

Sasuke turned around and walked away. It was better that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the weeks since the wedding, Naruto also got to know the villagers better. Daily he would meet with different land owners, shop keepers and other villages to discuss their concerns, complaints and suggestions.

Sasuke was (internally) ecstatic about Naruto taking over this aspect of the castle management. He loathed listening to pitiful complaints. It's not that he didn't care, but damn it, he just didn't care.

Naruto on the other hand adored the job. He thrived on human interaction and people naturally warmed up to him. A problem that would have taken Sasuke an entire day to smooth out between two villagers, took his blond dobe half an hour and the two villagers would practically be holding hands as they left.

Villagers and castle staff sought out their new lord for all number of things, but mostly just to be near him, to be his friend and to offer their help if he needed anything, anything at all. Sasuke had been right. Naruto, in the right environment, was the sun and everyone needed him to grow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another thing that changed after they were married was that Sasuke no longer needed to hunt for his dobe. That's right… the hunter had somehow become the hunted.

Naruto would attack Sasuke in his study, in the hallways, in the bathtub (oh! the memories…) or anywhere that struck the boy's fancy. Sometimes Naruto would be aggressive, pushing the dark haired lord against walls and leaving his mark on him before carrying on with his previous business. Other times Naruto would purr and mewl until Sasuke found a flat surface, sometimes horizontal, sometimes not, to take the blond haired boy against. It was not unheard of in the Uchiha castle to see the two lords stumble out of closets or into the dining room looking like they had just gotten out of bed… because, perhaps, they had.

All in all, Sasuke would say that he was very, very satisfied with his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together on the carpet in front of the library fire when Naruto sat up, eyes glazed over, in a way that Sasuke had learned was a clone memory returning.

Blinking blue eyes, Naruto looked into the fire and released a held breath, "They are coming."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said, pulling his husband against his chest, to offer his warmth and comfort.

"Yes, I won't be able to watch them closely… if they get too close the clones 'poof' away and I don't want to risk one of them being caught." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his husband, waiting for the inevitable blowup.

He was surprised, then, when Sasuke just held him closer, rubbing his face in Naruto's hair.

"I think that's a good idea. Are they bringing many knights with them?"

Naruto blinked, "Ahhh…"

"Dobe, you made yourself very clear on numerous occasions. You can take care of yourself. Yes, I'm worried. God… am I worried, but you know what you are doing and I trust you." Sasuke kissed the blond crown of his dobe, "Now, answer the question."

"I love you," Naruto whispered, throat closing, but he shook his head and smiled, "Actually, not as many as you would think. Orochimaru, Itachi and twenty armed knights. They seem powerful, but not inordinately so. I'm keeping some clones near Orochimaru's castle to make sure more don't follow."

"Okay. I'm trusting you and I need you to promise me something in return."

"Is it naughty? Please let it be something naughty?" Naruto said, looking up to the heavens in mock prayer.

"I'm still being serious here, dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, but Sasuke heard him grumble 'me too'.

"I don't want you to leave the castle until this is over. I want two knights with you at all times. The same goes for Ryuu."

"Sasuke, you know that I…"

"Naruto… please." Midnight black eyes implored sky blue.

"Of course. I promise." Naruto dared anyone to say 'no' to those eyes.

"Thank you. I'll talk to the other knights and we'll send out border guards to hopefully give us more information or at least warning. Until then, we wait. "

Naruto snuggled in the broad chest of his husband. "Good plan." Naruto run a lazy hand down Sasuke's chest and against his thigh, "Hmmm… so is the naughty thing still out?"

"Naruto! I swear, I created a monster with you."

"Shouldn't have been so damn good!" Naruto whined.

"Hn."

"Actually, bastard, I'm tired. Instead of the 'naughty' I'll take you just laying with me while I take a nap." Naruto shifted to get more comfortable.

"Dobe, it's ten o'clock in the morning… you really shouldn't be tired. Didn't you take a nap yesterday as well?"

"Again… YOU shouldn't be that good! So, I'm tired. I've been a little more 'active' at night than usual. Now shhhh."

"I suppose you're right. I'll just have to be a little more gentle with my 'delicate flower'."

Naruto tiredly opened his eyes, "Call me that again, bastard and we'll see who is 'delicate'."

Sasuke smirked, but Naruto was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood outside the bathroom listening to Naruto get sick… again.

"S'uke??" Came a weak moan.

Sasuke opened the door and walked up to the boy, picking him up and taking him to their bed.

"Dobe."

"Sasuke, I need you to run down to the kitchen, right now, and tell Chouji to stop making ra… to stop making that stuff I like to eat. I can smell it from here. It's…."

Naruto ran back into the bathroom. When he was through, Sasuke heard the boy rise his mouth and open the door. Leaning against the frame he continued, "It's horrible!"

"You don't want ra…" He was cut off by a tan mouth slapping against his mouth. Pulling it off, he said, "You don't want to eat that stuff you like?"

"No… but mostly, I don't want to smell it. Run along. Tell him. Now!"

"I will, but Naruto, I want you to go see Hinata."

"I feel fine." Naruto said, smiling. Although, it just didn't look as convincing when the normally tan skin was chalk white.

"Hn. You've been tired for the past week and a half and have been sick the last three days."

"But it gets better, teme!"

"Oh my god! Be a man, dobe. She won't even touch you. You stand there, she looks, everything's fine and you just have an overprotective husband… no news there!"

"Whoa… Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Dobe, shut up. I'll tell Chouji, you see Hinata. Come find me afterwards."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke before he could get away, "I love you, you possessive bastard." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke took Naruto's lips into a fast paced, aggressive kiss, "I love you too, you stubborn idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah… well." Hinata stood staring at Naruto. It wouldn't have been that big of an issue, but she had been staring for the last ten minutes saying things like, 'oh my' and 'that's odd' and 'oh dear'.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Oh my…" Hinata started at the growl Naruto sent her direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just that this is… well…"

"Don't start that again! Just spit it out. Am I dying? You could say 'Naruto, you are dying, sorry'. Am I sick? You could say 'Naruto, you are sick, but we can fix you.' See? Not too hard."

"O-okay. You are pregnant. I could say 'Naruto, you are having a baby!' Honestly, you're right that wasn't too hard." She looked up beaming.

But Naruto lay on the floor, having passed out after the first four words of the sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in front of a seemingly empty cage.

"Look, you damn furry parasite, I know you're in there. Get your multiple tailed ass out here. I have things I'd like to 'discuss', if you don't mind!"

"_So you know then? I find it interesting that humans have survived as long as they have" _Naruto rolled his eyes, here we go… AGAIN, _"Really, you are so monumentally stupid and don't even know what goes on in your own bodies, much less anything else."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… says the all-powerful demon locked in an apparently pregnant MAN!"

"_Getting upset isn't good for the baby, kit."_

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto shook the bars, "Tell me how this happened! Is this some fucked up way you've concocted to escape. I'm finally happy. Someone finally loves me, despite YOU and this happens. How the hell am I going to explain this!" Naruto pointed wildly at his abdomen.

"_I would think the Uchiha would be happy to have another little Uchiha running around. Last time I checked, they were down a few…"_

"Kyuubi… please," Naruto slid to the floor, leaning against the bars, "Please, just tell me how this happened. What it means? Help me to understand so, that when I'm alone again, it will all make sense."

Kyuubi's tails slid through the bars to wrap around his shivering, crying kit. _"It isn't me, kit, not really. It's you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat at his desk, staring at papers, thinking about Naruto. The dobe hadn't come to find him yet and although it hadn't been that long, he was worried about him. He didn't like to see his husband sick. And what if it was more? What if the boy was dying?

Sasuke stood up, walking to the window. No, he wasn't even going to think it. He would wait and worry when there was something to worry about.

Riiiight. Sasuke's inner three year old slapped his forehead and yelled about a river in Egypt.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. Naruto stood in the doorway looking a little pale, but otherwise okay. Well, if you didn't count the fact that he wasn't smiling.

"Dobe." A dark eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, I spoke to Hinata and then to Kyuubi."

"Why the fox?"

"Listen, I need you to sit down." Naruto said, coming into the room, twisting his fingers together nervously.

"I'm starting to get seriously upset, Naruto." Sasuke said, although his voice gave away no emotion at all.

Naruto nodded, "I know. Just, please, sit."

Sasuke walked back to his desk and took a seat in the high backed chair. Leaning forward with his elbows on the desk, he put his chin on his folded hands. Naruto would have laughed at the 'classic' Uchiha pose had he not felt like throwing up.

"I am sitting." Sasuke ground out.

"Yes, teme, I see that. Okay, first… I'm not dying! Whew, isn't that a relief!"

"Seriously upset…"

"Yeah… Sasuke, before I go on," Dark growl from the sitting lord, "I need to recommend we reinstate 'impossible' back into our vocabulary."

Sasuke's inner three year exploded, leaving wee little organs and entrails scattered across Sasuke's brain.

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO!"

"I'M PREGANT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

And then, like on the proverbial Seventh Day, there was silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After screaming at Sasuke, Naruto ran around the desk and threw himself on the lord. Straddling his waist, Naruto wrapped his arms around the broad chest and pressed his face into Sasuke's shirt, letting the lord's warmth and scent calm him for as long as Sasuke would allow.

"I know. I know it's hard to believe…"

"Impossible."

"Yes! Impossible. There is no other way to describe it, is there? But Sasuke, it's the truth. I swear it is. I would never hurt you like this. You can ask Hinata. Or, I'll let Kyuubi out briefly and you can talk to him."

"No! Absolutely not." Sasuke choked out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sat up and looked into his husband's face. A single tear ran down Sasuke's cheek and the lord seemed unable to look away from Naruto's stomach.

"I believe y-you." Sasuke said taking a huge breath and meeting Naruto's eyes. "I've know you long enough to believe everything you say, but dobe, I need to understand. Help me understand how this… b-baby is possible."

"I can, Sasuke," Naruto whispered taking the lord's cheeks in his hands and gently touching their foreheads together. "I love you and if at the end of my explanation, it's too much 'impossible' for you to handle, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me or the baby again, but I won't kill the baby, not for anything. It did nothing wrong."

Sasuke found himself reliving the time Sakura had came into his study, screaming about killing his son and hating him. And here, cuddled into his lap, was his beloved dobe whispering about his love and how their baby would live if it was the last thing he did. The irony wasn't lost on the lord.

"Naruto. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shirt, then the words made connection to his brain, "What??"

"I love you. I love everything about you. I won't let you leave me. Why would you even think that? You are having my baby. Our baby." Sasuke gave in and wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes, "Why would I ever let all my dreams walk away from me?"

Naruto broke down, tears streaming down his face, his entire body shaking in Sasuke's lap.

"I thought, I thought would be hate me. Just one more way I'm different, abnormal… a monster."

"Naruto! I won't allow anyone to talk that way about you, including a misguided dobe such as yourself." Sasuke demanded, pulling the dobe's chin up until their eyes met. "I love you. And I already love the second child that you will have given me." Sasuke brought their lips together tenderly, while gently rubbing Naruto's flat stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke held onto Naruto until both of them had calmed down. Sasuke knew he was probably still in shock. He doubted he would be out of shock until he held this new 'impossible miracle' in his arms. The thought made his heart flutter. Looking down at the boy nestled in his arms, he realized that all of his childhood dreams were coming true because of a this beautiful boy who loved his son enough to save his life and return him to Sasuke. And now, he was giving Sasuke another dream… another impossible dream.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, nudging the blond gently, "Can you tell me more now?"

"Hmmm, yes." Naruto childishly rubbed his eyes with his fists, "I guess we know why I was so tired."

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do."

"After Hinata told me, I passed out," He looked at Sasuke, daring him to counter the terminology. Sasuke just raised his hands, innocently. "Anyway, while I was otherwise disposed, I had a little chat with my furry parasite. I was… aggressive. I accused him of using this as an attempt to escape. I mean, let's face it… it's not like this opportunity had presented itself in the last eighteen years. He calmed me down and told me that although the baby couldn't happen without him, it wasn't happening because of him."

"Okay, what does that mean?" Sasuke asked. He was glad that Naruto had addressed the 'escape plan'. The last thing he needed was a demon child. According to Kiba, he already had Ryuu.

"Well, teme, it turns out that it is my chakra supporting the baby. Kyuubi figures that subconsciously I wanted to have a baby and so my chakra made that possible."

"Then why haven't other men had babies. I'm sure, others in our situation would have wished they could have a child. Why doesn't their chakra support a baby?"

"Well, that's where Kyuubi comes in. Almost ALL of my chakra is surrounding the baby, helping it grow and keeping it viable. If not for Kyuubi supplementing my main systems, I would be dead."

"What?" The question was low and dark.

"Now, don't get upset. Other men couldn't do it because they could never give enough chakra to keep both themselves and the baby alive."

"Yes, but didn't you tell us that using the demon's chakra was bad for your body? What will nine months do?"

"Well, yes, that is true. However, because I am… different." The pained looked crossed blue eyes once more.

"No, not because you are different, dobe. Because you are Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, because I am Naruto, I have more useable personal chakra than most to begin with. Kyuubi says that most of it is surrounding the baby, but what's left over is shielding the areas where Kyuubi's chakra is concentrating at. Like a thin protective internal shield. It isn't wise for me to use chakra until the baby is born. Any chakra I call up will be his and even with the shield, over usage could be harmful. Understand?"

"Do you?" Sasuke asked, refusing to blink dumbly. Yes, he understood perfectly, but who in their right mind would have imagined him ever needing to!

"Well… sorta. The bottom line is the baby is all you and me and none of him. His chakra will have never touched the baby and my chakra is making sure that having Kyuubi 'support' me this long won't result in any long term damage of my body."

"Long term damage? Is there any short term?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised as the blond squirmed in his lap.

"It is possible that I might take on some of his traits… red eyes occasionally. Maybe more pronounced 'whiskers'." Naruto shrugged, "On the bright side, since I'm not a girl and the baby is being supported on chakra alone, no mood swings! That's good, right?"

"God, dobe," Sasuke said, dragging the blond's head down to his chest, "You might not have mood swings, but for the next nine months, I'm going to be all over the place."

Naruto laughed softly against his chest, "I'll still love you and tell you how beautiful you are, okay."

"Thank you, dobe." And they both knew the words were meant for so much more than his support of Sasuke's mood swings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sasuke tucked his dobe into bed. They decided to wait to share their news. They both agreed they needed a little more time to adjust before trying to help everyone else to understand.

"Teme." Naruto said, grasping Sasuke's hand as he stood to leave the room.

"Hn."

"Could we talk for just a minute?" Naruto fidgeted with the quilt stitches.

Sasuke's smiled. His husband was stunning. Beautiful, cute, powerful, intelligent… stunning.

"Of course, dobe."

Naruto looked up with watery eyes, Sasuke immediately pulled the blond into his arms. "Hey… what's up? I thought no mood swings."

"Bastard." Naruto sniffed. Then looking straight into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto whispered, "I'm scared."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, you weren't there… when Sakura. So much blood. She was screaming and her body was shaking from the exertion and pain and she… and she died. I don't want to leave you."

"Naruto," Sasuke held him tighter, rubbing comforting circles onto the blond's back. "Sakura should have had doctors. I know that you tried your best, but she refused any help from you. Itachi was a fool. Sakura was a fool. Your situation will be nothing like that, I promise. Hinata will be here. Come to think of it, after we tell Tsunade, I can't imagine her not being here. But, dobe, the biggest difference between you and her is that she didn't have me." Sasuke tipped up Naruto's chin, "And you will always have me."

"Sasuke, thank you for loving me."

"Always, always, always." Sasuke nuzzled the blond mop of his dobe and didn't leave until the boy fell into a restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the room, Sasuke saw Shino and Neji stationed outside.

"I'll be in my study. He should stay asleep for the rest of the night."

"We will be right here." Neji said, nodding to the lord.

"Thank you." Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn around, "You have no idea what he means to me."

Leaving two shocked knights behind, Sasuke returned to his study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Naruto disappeared from the castle. Sightings of Itachi Uchiha began pouring in the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: I commend each and every one of you! Lovely! I opened my mouth (or typed… not sure how that works) and eluded to the fact that you all might be seen as angry villagers attacking my humble abode and what do you do? You take the description and RUN WITH IT! I've read about sharpening pitchforks, calling in all friends to join the angry mob and more than just a few torches have been lit. There was even an attempted throttling. So congratulations on the beautiful descriptions! Know that I am scared. Really, I'm shaking… and only a little bit is from laughter… I swear.

Thanks for the reviews… and the mild death threats. (Ducks the cherry bomb, typing furiously even though, sadly, I know the threats aren't going to stop after this chapter… sorry! It's coming to the end and things have to start moving… Stupid plot.)

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 12

Sasuke Uchiha sat with his head thrown back against his chair. The young lord tenderly held his sleeping son against his chest. His feet were propped up on the large wooden table that filled most of the stone hall he currently found himself in. He idly wondered what the rest of the Uchiha clan would think of his less that proper stature, but that just reminded him that there wasn't much of a clan left for him to give a damn about. But, there would be more. Sasuke swallowed down the emotion that threatened to escape, he was a goddamn Uchiha. There would be more because of his walking 'impossibility', his husband and dobe, Naruto. That was until his brother came and stole Naruto from him, under the cover of darkness. And once again, Lord Sasuke Uchiha found himself contemplating the worth of one life against many.

Sasuke growled, "Fuck." He abhorred life's ironic circles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After kissing his husband goodnight, Sasuke went to his study. Normally, every other night, he would have crawled into bed next to the blond haired dobe and held him until Naruto insisted they get 'naughty'. Afterward, they would fall asleep together, sedated, safe and warm. But last night was different. Sasuke had 'things' to think about. Things including, but not limited to, his bastard brother and Orochimaru closing in on them, delegation of knights to protect and scout and oh, yeah… Naruto having his baby.

Naruto, his beautiful husband, was having their baby. Sasuke had never been so shocked, so scared or so damn happy in his entire life.

So, instead of staying near his husband, Sasuke walked down to his study for a little personal thinking time. Upon reaching the room, Sasuke headed to his desk and took a seat. He replayed the earlier conversation with his dobe again and again. Heart swelling more and more each time.

He must have been distracted because he didn't hear the door open, the footsteps against stone floors or the gentle rub of leather clad legs. He did, however, hear the malicious, "Hello, foolish little brother." And then his world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke woke up, he had no idea how long he had been out, but he could hear the hysterical screaming of his son in his ears. The young lord jumped up, running down the hall. He knew the baby was crying for Naruto, so he ran passed the nursery and skidded to a halt in front of his own bed chambers.

On the floor, in crimson pools of their own blood, lay Shino and Neji. Sasuke froze… it was so similar to him finding his relatives murdered that he couldn't force the air to leave his lungs. His mind was so overwhelmed, that had it not been for the increased volume of the screaming in his ears he may have passed out from the feeling.

Finally coming back to himself, Sasuke shouted, raising the alarm. He reached down to feel for pulses, steeling himself to find his friends dead. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt weak pulses in both of the men. Standing up, he turned to open the door, petrified because he already knew what he would find on the other side. Hearing the pounding feet of help coming, Sasuke reached out and pulled the latch. The door swung open and Sasuke stepped into the room.

Sasuke walked calmly over to their bed where he had left his sleeping husband precious hours before. He slowly ran pale fingers against the foot of the bed, feeling the soft quilt Naruto insisted they use, even though it was a horrid scattering of bright pastels. A gut wrenching sob escaped pale lips before Sasuke screamed, ripping the quilt off the bed and throwing it to the floor.

Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes blinked open, only to shut immediately when the action sent miniature knives shooting through his head. Naruto took a moment to feel out his surroundings. He wasn't at home, in his own bed and Sasuke was no where near. He could feel that right away. Wherever he was, it was moving and that couldn't be good.

Moaning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He pushed down the sickness that threatening to overwhelm him. 'Not now, little one. Not now.' Naruto gathered he was in some form of carriage, but before he could take in anymore, he was interrupted by a dry chuckle.

"Why, Naruto. You're awake. Did you miss me?"

Wide, blue eyes searched for the location of the voice. In a dark corner of the carriage, he could make out the form of a body and although he didn't recognize the man from his shadow, Naruto did immediately recognize the red, swirling eyes.

"Itachi."

"Now, now… has time with my little brother made you lose all your manners?"

"No, no…m-my lord." Naruto choked out. Nausea that had nothing to do with the new baby, wrapped itself around Naruto's stomach and squeezed. Unable to stop it, Naruto lurched into the corner and relieved his stomach of what contents it held.

"Oh, well that's going to leave a stain." Itachi said dryly.

Naruto wiped his mouth, sitting back slowly against his seat, pushing himself as far from Itachi as possible.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Now, I would think that was quite obvious. I want you dead." Itachi smirked as Naruto's skin paled even further. "I want you to suffer for taking Sakura away from me, but more than that, I want Sasuke to suffer. I want him on his knees. I want him to have nothing left but his memories and the smell of blood left by all those that he loves."

"Why? I don't understand why… he's your brother." Naruto said, curiosity loosening his tongue.

"Hmmm… why? Why not? I'm a genius, a prodigy and I have been my whole life. Every genius needs a rival, an arch-nemesis, if you will. Of course it had to be an Uchiha. Anything else would be beneath me. Sasuke is weak, but he is my brother, as you so kindly pointed out, therefore he had the potential to be great. He seemed perfect and so I let him live." Itachi shrugged. "And then the little fool married Sakura and poisoned her with his spawn. I knew he would have to die. I was looking forward to it. But then, you came. I couldn't have asked for a better punishment for my dear little brother."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a nice ring, Lord Uchiha." Itachi smirked, looking at Naruto's left hand, where his wedding ring glittered even in the darkness of the carriage. "It belonged to my mother."

Naruto fisted his hand and sneered at his captor, "So, what now? Why didn't you kill me in our bed? Wouldn't that be enough to break Sasuke, finding his husband slain in the same place he took me again and again?"

Itachi jumped forward, grabbing Naruto around the neck with one hand, squeezing enough to make Naruto's breaths come out in pained whizzes. "You had better learn to watch your tongue, monster!"

Naruto clawed at the hand, nodding. Itachi didn't let go, instead he squeezed even harder. "I think we are done talking. Orochimaru is so looking forward to seeing you again." Blackness seeped into Naruto's vision and he slumped against the seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat against the bars of Kyuubi's cage.

"Shit, ssshit… shit, ssshit… shit, shit, shit, shit…"

"_Ah, is that 'Ten Little Indians' I hear, kit?"_

"No," Naruto turned around to look at the fox, twisted smile on his face, "That's me explaining how much fucking shit we're in… to the melody of 'Ten Little Indians'."

Kyuubi's tails looped around the boy and Naruto ran tan fingers through red fur.

"He's taking me to Orochimaru." Naruto whispered.

"_I know." _Kyuubi growled, claws scratching cement. _"Someone needs to kill that snake bastard."_

"That goes without saying, yeah? But, Kyuubi, Jiraiya couldn't remove the seal and at the time, it didn't seem important. So what if I couldn't use my chakra around a man I hoped never to see again. But now…" Naruto ran a tentative hand across his stomach, "The baby is going to d-die, isn't it."

"_Kit…"_

"Really, you don't have to say anything. I'm not stupid. I know how the baby is sustaining itself and when I'm in that man's presence, all my chakra will go away and the baby with it."

"_Kit, I wish I could tell you differently," _Naruto snorted, _"Naruto! I may have been angry as hell to be locked in the likes of you, but I don't take pleasure in your suffering, especially since everything you've suffered can be traced back to my presence in your life… something that you never asked for."_

Naruto covered wet eyes with the heels of his palms, rubbing at the tears, at the headache and at the surreal circumstances he found himself in. "Of course, I know that." Naruto started to laugh dryly, "Itachi, that goddamn bastard… little does he know that just by taking me to Orochimaru he's already hurting Sasuke… taking away, no 'killing' his child." Tears washed down Naruto's cheeks, "Oh teme… I told you I would hurt you… I told you."

"_None of this is your fault."_

"Fuck that. It has to be someone's fault. Nothing just happens."

"_Then blame the right people, brat!"_

"There's nothing we can do, is there? No wishing this better. No forcing chakra into dying babies. Sasuke's baby is going to die. I'm going to feel it leave me and know that it won't ever come back, that I couldn't protect it when it was at it's most vulnerable."

"_You know I would offer my chakra, but without your chakra, mine is as good as gone too. The seal that blond brat put on you forces your chakra to act as an 'escort' to mine. Without yours, mine is locked in this cage with me."_

Naruto rubbed swollen eyes on the red fur of Kyuubi's tails, "I know. Not your fault. I don't think I would have let you anyway. Nothing against you, but it's best that you, all of you, stays were it belongs."

Naruto continued to gently rub his stomach. He would never feel his baby move, never hear its first cries or wipe away its first tears.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, "Kyuubi… this hurts. It hurts. It's not fair!"

"_I know. Kit, you should rest. Things are going to get bad fast when we reach Orochimaru. I'm sure he doesn't intend to give you a hug upon your return. The baby probably wouldn't have made it through that bastard's 'welcome home' anyway."_

"Ah, yes… that makes me feel so much better AND gives me something to look forward to." Naruto blandly said.

"_Sarcasm is unbecoming."_

Naruto gave a small smile, "I guess…. Kyuubi, do you think if I tried, I could feel the baby? Talk to the baby? Explain what is going to happen so that the chibi isn't s-scared. So that the baby knows it was l-loved, wanted." Naruto's heart broke and sobs tore from his chest. "Oh god!" Naruto curled into a ball. Kyuubi nuzzled him with his snout.

"_I'd say it was impossible…" _Kyuubi chuckled,"_Give it a try."_

And so Naruto did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a forgone conclusion that Sasuke would be going after his dobe. That really wasn't the question. The question was, did he involve the other knights in the castle? Could he responsibly take away all fifty knights and march to 'war' while leaving his castle and the villagers that relied on him defenseless? He knew who had taken Naruto, but he didn't know where. Carriage tracks were found at the front of the gate, but immediately disappeared when they reached the forest line. Itachi would have no problem covering his tracks.

So Sasuke had no idea where Itachi was taking Naruto. Back to Orochimaru's? It was such a long way and Naruto said that Orochimaru had left his castle with Itachi. They must be holed up somewhere nearby, but where? In what direction?

Sasuke started when he felt Ryuu's chibi hands bat his face. Looking down he saw the dark haired boy looking at him, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"You look just like your mother when you do that." Sasuke's smile was sad as he ruffled the boy's black hair.

Ryuu's head tilted cutely to the other side, "Mmmmama!"

Sasuke's feet slipped off the table in his surprise. "What? What did you say Ryuu?"

Again, the tilt, "Mama!" Chibi hands clapped in excitement and black eyes darted around as if expecting the requested person to simply appear before him. He was an Uchiha after all.

"You said your first word! Oh my god… DOBE!" In his excitement, Sasuke turned to the door and then felt his stomach drop. "Shit…" Sasuke held the boy against his chest tightly, "Chibi, I'm so proud of you! Mama is too. He'll be here soon. I just need to figure out how…"

Two chibi hands planted on either side of Sasuke's face with enough force that Sasuke had to looked into his son's eyes…

His son's 'blue' eyes, with two black commas spinning wildly. "What the…" And Sasuke felt himself pulled in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke still sat in his chair in the main hall. The colors were distorted so he knew he was in some form of genjutsu. He heard a soft rustling to his left and immediately turned his eyes in the direction, Sharingan blazing.

He saw a black haired boy, perhaps twelve years old sitting on the table. He had one knee pulled up to his chest, while his other leg swung lazily over the side. His head rested on the bent knee and his pale face held a perfect Uchiha smirk. But the thing that kept Sasuke frozen in his chair and speechless were the boy's eyes. Blue Sharingan.

"Hello, Father." The boy said, lifting his chin.

"Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. If his little three year old weren't six feet under he'd be seen being dragged over an invisible line, marked 'To the Impossible' while kicking and screaming.

The boy's smirk turned into a full wattage Uzumaki smile, "I think you know."

"Ryuu? But it's impo…"

"Isn't that word on the 'no-no' list?" A perfectly arched eyebrow punctuated the question.

"I believe it has been reinstated due to recent events. Explain." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, as long as he was on the other side of the 'looking glass' he might as well be comfortable.

"To the point… very good, Father, seeing as I don't have much time. Suffice it to say… I can bring you here… because I needed to. Mama said that you just need to tell yourself that you were powerful enough to achieve the Mangekyo, so I did." The boy shrugged as though he were talking about putting on a pair of socks. Sasuke remembered that conversation… it was the first time he had noticed Ryuu's eyes were blue, but convinced himself he was seeing things. "Or as Mama is so fond of saying… I just can." Ryuu smiled again, bringing both legs up and hugging them to his chest.

Sasuke couldn't help but think how young and fragile it made the boy look. "Why are you so old?"

"Ah, well, I thought you would feel more comfortable talking to a grown boy rather than a five month old. Me spouting out complicated ideas and realities might be hard to believe with me in such a small body."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause this is better…" Sasuke mumbled. Where was his inner three year old when he needed him?

If Ryuu heard his father, he chose to ignore him. "It was no secret to me that my real mother hated me. Even as I was being nurtured in her womb, her hatred beat at me daily. And although you had no control of the situation, I knew that you weren't sure if you could allow me in your life either."

Sasuke snapped his eyes to his son. His mind was still reeling from his baby son being able to bring him here, talk to him and now, now the boy was telling him he knew all along he was hated… unwanted. The guilt clutched his heart like a vise.

"Stop, Father, obviously that isn't the case anymore. However, at the time, I had already decided that even if that woman offered her chakra to me, I wasn't going to take it. And then the most unexpected thing happened. Mama came." Ryuu gave one of those smiles. Those smiles that would be the death of Sasuke one day. "He held me, he demanded that my 'mother' help me. I was dying and at the time I was glad, but I had to see, just once, who this person was who held me and cared for me as though I were precious and then I could die happy, maybe even loved."

Ryuu shut his eyes, recalling some far off memory, "I forced open my eyes and there before me was life. He loved me. He knew me. He understood my pain and offered to take it as his own.

"I've heard everyone's theories on how Mama saved me and to a degree, that might be true, but I chose him. I wanted him. I needed him and he needed me. And so 'I' accepted his chakra and I used it to obliterate every last shred of that woman. And Father, had you not wanted me, turned Mama away, I would have pushed you out as well."

Sasuke just stared. He watched as tears ran down pale cheeks so like his own. His breath caught when pale eyelids opened to reveal intense spinning blue eyes.

"He is mine! I chose him for me… Father, I chose him for us. I need him. Please, Father. I need him."

Sasuke stood and gathered his son into his arms. "I don't understand how any of this is possible, chibi. Your Mama and you seem to do things that no one else would even consider, much less succeed in. But I am going to get him back." Sasuke rocked the crying boy, "I need him too."

"I don't have much more time left. This 'illusion' is taking its toll. I'll probably sleep for two days when I'm done. Don't expect anything like this again… I am only five months old, you know… and… this is so…hard, Father." Sasuke's watched in horror as the boy started to gasped for air.

"Then end it! End it now." Sasuke stood back from his son expecting the illusion to end, but instead found himself with an arm full of his crying son.

"I can feel Mama… He is scared. My brother is scared too. You're going to help them… right?" The boy fisted Sasuke's shirt in desperation.

"Shhh… Yes, I will help them, I promise."

"I know… you will. I love you, Father." Ryuu stepped back, "Don't… let me… fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his arms tighten reflexively around his unconscious son, as the baby fell limply into his arms.

"I love you too, little dragon. And I will always catch you." Sasuke whispered into sweaty, dark locks. "You, your Mama and your brother."

As Sasuke stood to take his son upstairs, the main doors burst opened, revealing Kakashi. "In the courtyard… You're going to want to see this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself in a white space. There were no walls, ceilings or floors. He felt grounded, but looking down, he couldn't see what he stood on, just endless white. He considered calling out for Kyuubi, maybe the fox had been right, but then he noticed something in the distance. He walked cautiously towards it. When he realized that it was a wooden rocking crib, Naruto ran to it.

Slightly out of breath, Naruto fell to his knees and looked into the crib. He saw dark blue blankets adorned with Uchiha fans and in the middle of the bundle he saw a sleeping, pale skinned baby with midnight black hair.

Naruto gently picked up the sleeping baby, a sob escaping his throat. "You are so beautiful! Just like your father and brother." Naruto rocked the baby, knowing instinctively that he held his son in his arms, "Little one, things are going to get scary but I don't want you to worry. I wish I could shield you from that. I wish we could run into your father's arms and stay there, but that won't happen, not this time." Naruto smelled his son's baby scent and touched his perfect nose and silken hair, trying to memorize everything about a child he would never know. "I want you to know…" Naruto couldn't see anymore because the tears were blurring his eyes, "I want you to know that I love you. I will always love you. And you were wanted, little one. Your father…" Naruto couldn't talk over the lump of emotion in his throat, "Your father loves you so much and he would be so proud! He's going to be so hurt, but I'll tell him how beautiful you are. When you look down on us, little one, I want you to smile because we are missing you and thinking of you and loving you… forever."

The baby shifted in the bundle and Naruto hastily wiped away the tears from his eyes. His breath stopped, like it always did, when deep black eyes peered up at him.

"Hello, little one. I'm your Mama." Naruto bent, placing a gentle kiss against the baby's forehead. The baby blinked, but stared right into Naruto's blue eyes. With effort, a tiny hand worked it's way out of the soft blue blankets and touched Naruto's wet chin.

Naruto closed his eyes, a sense of peace washing over him. "I know, little one." Naruto whispered. "I'm scared, but I'll be okay."

Naruto gently placed the baby back into his crib, tucking him in so that he felt safe and warm in the time he had left. "You don't have to be scared though. Sleep, little one, sleep. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the feel of Kyuubi's warm fur against his face. Before Kyuubi could say a single word, Naruto broke down, screaming, sobbing and clawing at his hair as his heart broke into a million pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice sounded raw and harsh, even to his own ears. "Before this is over, I'm going to kill that fucking snake bastard." The blond's voice held no emotion. It was a statement of fact.

Kyuubi smirked, _"I know you are."_

"Can you feel something?" Naruto said sitting up. His eyes hurt from crying, but thankfully, everything else was numb but for the boiling anger that bled from his broken heart.

"_Yes, it's one of your clones. He's been following us for awhile."_

"He's awfully close if we can feel him, what's he doing? Come to think of it, how is he still around?"

"_What? Oh, you mean in the whole 'don't use chakra thing?' Well, he was already gone before you conceived, so all the clones you had out didn't factor into the baby making chakra distribution. Technically, you aren't using chakra because it was already gone."_

"Okay, so what is this guy doing?"

"_I think he wants you to tell him what to do."_

"And just how do I do that?" Naruto stood up. If there was a way, then he could get a message to Sasuke, let him know where they were. "If I had the use of my own chakra, I could create a new one to relay a message, but that's not an option…"

"_Use mine."_

"But…"

"_For the amount of time the clone would be in use I really don't think it would matter and at this point, kit, isn't it worth the risk?"_

Naruto nodded, "Hell yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke followed Kakashi outside, still holding a sleeping Ryuu in his arms. When the main doors opened, he shut his eyes against the sunlight, but when he opened them, he stopped in his tracks.

The courtyard was full. Knights, castle workers and villagers all stood in front of the main stairs like they had just a month ago for Sasuke and Naruto's wedding.

Stepping forward, Sasuke looked around meeting determined eyes. "What is this?" He asked loud enough to draw anyone's attention that wasn't already on him.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Jiraiya stepped forward, along with several men from the village. Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on the lord's shoulder. "They are all here because they heard about Naruto."

Sasuke flinched. What did they all want from him? More assurances that he would get Naruto back? He had to think about their well being too. Sasuke bowed his head.

"My lord?" A gray haired man said, stepping up from the group. "We understand that you are worried about leaving the castle and the village undefended, but we have all come," the man spread his arm wide toward the crowd, "To say that we will defend ourselves and the castle while you take as many knights as are needed to save Lord Naruto." The crowd gave a cheer of agreement.

"I'm not sure that's how this works…" Sasuke began. Kiba stepped toward the lord.

"Boss, all the villagers voluntarily evacuated the entire village to stay within the castle walls until we get back."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, "The whole village?" Sasuke remembered being a little boy and his father calling for an evacuation into the castle walls due to foreign raids. Half of the villagers insisted they were just fine where they were and Sasuke's father was left with no choice but to send out knights to forcefully bring the wayward and angry villagers in. And now, because of his dobe, the entire village evacuated in less than five hours, of their own free will… Everyone? Sasuke's smirked. Thank god 'impossible' was back on the books.

"I also sent a toad to Gaara, he returned with Gaara's agreement to send aid to the castle as soon as possible. They are on their way." Sasuke nodded, awestruck, although his face remained as blank as ever.

"I sent my summons out to find Itachi's trail," Kakashi said, "I should hear back from the dogs soon."

"Akamaru and I are more than ready and all of the other knights are packed and ready to leave when you are." Kiba said, tense smile on his face. Sasuke knew that the shaggy haired young man was worried about his friend.

Sasuke looked around the courtyard. He saw knights standing ready at their horses side. He saw Hinata and Ino directing villagers to make room in the courtyard for all of their 'guests'. He saw children running around, smiles on their faces as their mother's and father's put up temporary housing until Naruto was returned.

Until Naruto was returned…

Sasuke cleared his throat, once again drawing the crowd's attention, "Thank you. All of you. You don't know what this means to me or what it will mean to Naruto, but I'm sure my dobe will tell you all about it when he returns."

Again, the crowd erupted in cheers.

Turning, Sasuke handed Ryuu to Hinata who had appeared at his side, "Hinata, he'll be sleeping for awhile, perhaps a couple of days. He's okay, he just exhausted himself earlier." Hinata gave the young lord a questioning look, but nodded and took the black haired chibi inside.

Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi came up to Sasuke. The young lord looked at them. He didn't say anything, face as stoic as ever, but his eyes showed his gratefulness for their help, for their support, but mostly for their friendship.

"The fact remains that we still have no idea where he is. I would leave right now, but I want us together, no splitting up. When we find Orochimaru and Itachi, I want them dead. I want their fucking heads placed at Naruto's feet. There will be no other alternatives. Is that clear?"

All the knights nodded. After today, Naruto and everyone that he loved would be free of this threat.

"Akamaru might be able to pick up a trail once we get going…" Kiba began, but Kakashi cut him off.

"No more than my scouting dogs and they have yet to find anything."

Sasuke nodded. He opened his mouth to ask Jiraiya to tell him everything he knew about Orochimaru when loud gasps and shouts were heard throughout the courtyard. He turned to look at what had caused the commotion, only to have his heart skip seeing a blur of golden hair running toward him.

'Naruto' stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, but Sasuke could tell right away that it was a clone. Its eyes weren't bright enough nor his hair unruly enough. To stop the excited murmurs that spread across the courtyard, Sasuke looked up, "It's a clone."

The clone nodded and gave a small smile. "Teme. I know where he is and where they are taking him."

Sasuke stepped forward. He knew… god, he knew that this wasn't his Naruto, but he wanted to wrap his arms around him and hide him away none the less. "Tell me."

"They are headed about half a days ride away to what looks to be an old hunting lodge. It's still on your land. Orochimaru waited there while Itachi came and took Naruto. When I left Naruto, he and Itachi were almost to the lodge."

"You talked to Naruto?"

"No, yes… it was another clone… powered by the fox." Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew Naruto would only use Kyuubi's chakra if he were desperate, but it still made Sasuke's blood run cold. Every time Naruto used the chakra he was hurting himself, little by little.

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Why would it be powered by the demon? Naruto has more than enough of his own chakra?"

Before the clone could answer, Sasuke cut him off, "Jiraiya, now isn't the time." His tone was cold and the words signaled the end of the conversation. The baby was Naruto's news to share and if Sasuke were being truthful with himself, he knew that he would probably only be bringing Naruto home, if that. He wouldn't make it in time to prevent harm from coming to the dobe and Sasuke knew Itachi and Orochimaru wouldn't pull any punches. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He would save his precious person and god willing, their baby too.

"Kakashi, Kiba… prepare to leave. Choose ten knights to stay behind, everyone else should be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

The clone backed away, his job was done and he prepared to 'poof' back to the real Naruto to share his success. Just before he could, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Will the clone tell the Uchiha about the baby, kit?"_

"I told him not to tell Sasuke about Orochimaru's seal. If Sasuke remembered on his own, that's one thing… but I don't want to give him another reason to come barreling in, he'll only get killed that way. Itachi and Sasuke seem to be each other's weakness, don't you think? Nothing makes them lose their stoic composure faster than the other one. He doesn't need another reason to hate." Naruto gently knocked the back of his head against the bars he leaned against. "I'll hate for both of us," Naruto rubbed his stomach, "For all three of us." Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed, "I hope I wake up soon, as enjoyable as your company is, I want this over."

"_You should rest, kit."_

"Right…" All of the sudden Naruto felt his body jerk and fire ran up the side of his face. "Ah… wake up time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto brought a hand to his jaw, opening and shutting his mouth to try and work out the pain. "What you couldn't be bothered to bend down? Kicking was the only option?" Naruto muttered. His impudence earned him a kick to the other side of his face. Naruto spit out blood and smiled, "So, that's a yes then?"

Naruto was dragged to his feet, "Have you lost your mind, little monster? That would be disappointing… I haven't even done anything 'fun' yet."

Naruto bowed his head and whispered darkly, "You've done plenty…" Looking up, he smirked at the dark haired man, "No, I just see no reason to show respect to the walking dead." Naruto yanked away from the bruising grip. "Sasuke is and always has been stronger than you. And," Naruto chuckled dryly, "He's coming to kill you."

Itachi reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair, lifting him out of the carriage and dragging him across a yard leading to a dark, abandoned two story lodge. "We will see won't we. But while we are waiting, I think I'll see just what you've learned while you were away being my little brother's whore." Naruto's eyes watered from the pressure on his hair, but mostly from the impending horrors he would face.

Suddenly he felt the tell-tale signs of a clone memory come back and his feet stumbled. He almost thanked Itachi for 'holding' him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Naruto' prepared to 'poof' away when he felt the warm, strong hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He turned around to see Sasuke standing his front of him, "Yes?"

Sasuke leaned forward until his mouth was against 'Naruto's' ear, "I know how this jutsu works too." He whispered. 'Naruto' felt Sasuke move so close to him that the lord's chest was pressed against his own, filling him with warmth and one of Sasuke's knees parted his trembling legs.

"I almost died when I saw you were taken, dobe." 'Naruto' felt a nibble on his ear. "I know that you are scared, but I'm coming for you." Pale hands carded through golden silk, "We are leaving right now and we will be there soon." 'Naruto' felt gentle kisses on his nose, eyelids and the corner of his mouth, "Wait for me, dobe. Be strong." Sasuke attacked rose colored lips with all the fear, anger and intense love that threatened to overcome the lord's senses.

Stepping back, Sasuke held whiskered cheeks gently between his palms, thumbs rubbing soothing circles, "Ryuu said his first word today, Naruto… he asked for his mama." 'Naruto's' eyes widen at the moisture he could see in Sasuke's eyes. "He's more like you than we ever imagined, dobe. And I'm sure the new baby…" Sasuke choked, "Whatever happens, Naruto… I love you."

'Naruto' felt the warmth leave him suddenly and he looked up to see Sasuke walk away from him and toward his waiting knights, never looking back. With a nod, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked back tears. Sasuke understood. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or monumentally worse. Itachi dragged him forward but released his hair once they reached the large wooden doors. Naruto watched in horror as the doors slowly opened. His hand instinctively went to his stomach to offer some protection, however futile.

"Sasuke… it's already too late." Naruto whispered and then he heard the ominous hiss.

"Naruto… my sweet."


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself everyday that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Today's author's note will include me conducting some business. Boring, I know, but needed none the less.

First off, I am proud to say I am now the proud caretaker of a 50 ft dragon named "Fang" who has been lent to me by the marvelously talented 'trulywicked'. His job is to protect me from pitchfork wielding pyromaniacs… He's doing a good job. Sometimes I think he's staring at me… not unlike a Trojan horse waiting to attack, but I'm trying to let that go. Plus he looks darling in the booties I knitted him.

Secondly, to my faithful reviewer 'digiditz'. I have had a request to take your idea to create a short comic of Sasuke's inner three year old and make it a reality. Although, chibi Sasuke is my idea (well, except for that he is Sasuke who I certainly DO NOT OWN. No one sue… please) the idea to create a comic was yours and I wanted to clear it by you. And because I have no way to contact you… one lacking of aff, I am forced to do it in a more village 'herald' manner. So "Hear Ye, Hear Ye… please respond!" ;)

And finally, another spectacularly talented author, who has also become a friend, phantomsnow, has threatened to stop writing any of her wonderful stories if I kill Sasuke and Naruto's baby. I tried to explain that blackmail is, in fact, illegal in most states but, sadly, that didn't seem to deter her… again, I repeat… I DO NOT negotiate with terrorists! P.S. You know I love you, Pinky.

Thank you for your time, I now return you the previous scheduled program… um… story.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 13

There was a terrible pull and then it felt like a vacuum. Like everything was being sucked into his middle and then disappearing. It wasn't painful, but the empty feeling was agonizing beyond description to Naruto's heart, to his very soul. Naruto fell to his knees, breathing rapidly, while tears streamed down his face.

"No, no, no…" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his middle and rocking back and forth. He had naively hoped for just one more time. Why couldn't he have pulled off something 'impossible' just one more time!

"_Kit!" _Kyuubi screamed, but Naruto immediately pushed him into the back of his mind. There would be no comfort. He would not feel 'better' until these two men were burning in hell and Sasuke held him while he fell apart.

"My, Itachi… what did you do? I am fairly certain that I asked him to arrive here untouched."

"Hn." Itachi shrugged before he kicked the huddled body, looking up at Orochimaru, "I haven't done anything. He has always been weak."

Naruto coughed, coming up onto his hands and knees. The kick meant nothing, but the ache in his heart… god, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and with it came an anger that made Naruto's fingers dig into the stone floor, leaving blood soaked indentations.

Orochimaru approached the blond boy, circling him as he took in his returned 'toy' shaking, as he cowered on the floor. "Naruto, you must know that I am not happy with your actions and there will be punish…"

He stopped in shock at the dark chuckle Naruto gave. The boy stood slowly, dry chuckles never easing. Looking closer, Orochimaru saw that the shaking he had taken for fear and pain was actually laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, monster!" Orochimaru slapped Naruto across the face, and except for his head snapping to the side, the boy didn't even falter.

"Is that all? Really? I'd say you hit like a girl, but then I've personally been hit by the Fifth Hokage and I won't disrespect her that way." Naruto shrugged, wiping blood from his mouth.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of Tsunade. Again he approached the boy, picking him up and throwing him across the room.

Naruto landed and heard the sickening crack of one of his ribs. Again, he pushed himself up and turned to the two men watching his every more as though he were a wild animal. Naruto smirked. They were right about that. He started to chuckle.

Orochimaru was on him with a movement too fast for Naruto to see. One pale hand wrenched the blond boy's arm behind his back painfully, while the other yanked his head up by his chin from behind, "What do you find so humorous?" He hissed, anger all but choking the air.

"It's just that…" Naruto wheezed out through the pain, "I know that this won't… end well for you… and I am so looking forward to it."

Orochimaru growled and wrenched the arm he held up so hard and fast that Naruto felt his shoulder pop and he laughed as the blackness overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knew the moment that Naruto reached the hunting lodge because he could hear Ryuu screaming in his head. He wondered if the baby had woken up or if he was just crying in his sleep, too exhausted to wake up.

He and his knights had been riding full speed for three hours and Sasuke knew they still had over an hour to go. When he and Itachi had been younger his father would to take the family on extended hunting trips away from the castle. The lodge they stayed in was an hour away from Orochimaru's current hideout. Sasuke remembered that Itachi used to take him to the 'hunted' lodge and find sinister ways to frighten his younger brother until Sasuke was huddled in the corner of the main hall, begging Itachi to save him, all the while knowing the boy was his tormentor.

Sasuke's fists tightened on his reins. After today Itachi would never torment another soul on this earth. Sasuke would see to that. The anger he felt toward his brother threatened to consume him. The man had taken everything from him, his family, his dreams, his very childhood. He had almost made Sasuke lose this son and now he had taken Naruto. The last was unforgivable. The punishment would be death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuu continued to cry. Sasuke wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was nervous enough, worried enough, tired enough without the baby's constant reminder that Naruto was scared, hurt and in pain. Sasuke knew he had to do something. There had to be a way to turn this connection, or whatever it was they shared, off.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke was surprised when a memory of Naruto sitting on their bed, baby Ryuu held gently in his lap as he leaned up against Sasuke's chest, flashed through his mind. Naruto was asking him about the Sharingan, but Sasuke couldn't make out any of the words. Then the dobe looked right out him, brilliant smile on his face and suddenly sound accompanied the memory, "At least that's what I do. If I can think it, then I try it. You'd be amazed at what can happen."

'Okay, dobe,' the young lord thought, 'Let's do it your way.'

Slowing his horse so that Kakashi took the lead, Sasuke shut his eyes and concentrated on the connection Ryuu shared with him. He imagined seeing Ryuu's cries entering his head and then 'jumped' on the connection, following it back.

'Ryuu, stop crying. I know you're scared. I know Mama is scared too. I'm going to make it better, but I need you to stop crying.'

The crying continued and Sasuke sighed, 'Please, chibi' Sasuke heard the cry die down and with one last pitiful whimper, the crying ceased altogether. 'I'm so proud of you, Ryuu. I promise, we will be home soon.'

Sasuke opened his eyes. It worked. It really worked. Somehow, Ryuu was able to communicate with his parents and now Sasuke knew it could work both ways.

Sasuke looked up into the clear, blue sky, 'Dobe, it worked. I'm not amazed that it happened though, but I will always be amazed by you.'

Shaking his head, Sasuke rode forward again and pushed all the knights even faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… _hands down the stupidest piece of human I have ever had the misfortune to meet…"_

Naruto moaned. Okay, that hurt. He slowly blinked open his eyes to find himself sitting next to Kyuubi's cage.

"… _don't have to tell you shit. Do you hear me? I ought to just let you do your own thing and then fucking laugh in your face when you realize…"_

Naruto realized he must have passed out from the pain. Stupid bastards. They didn't know what real pain was… but they would. Naruto pushed himself up until his back rested against the bars and his head was securely held in his hands.

"… _you could have ruined everything… ignore me when I'm talking to you!… so damn lucky…"_

Finally, having had enough of the demon's rant about god knows what, Naruto stood up. Blinking back the stars, Naruto held on to the bars to keep himself standing.

"Will you please shut the fuck up?" Naruto sighed.

And then, before Naruto could blink, something unprecedented happened. Kyuubi reached a huge red claw through the bars, wrapping it harshly around the blond haired boy and pinning him painfully against the cage, his feet hovering three feet from the ground.

"_Do I have your attention now, human?" _Naruto shivered at Kyuubi's sneer. He had never, NEVER felt afraid of the fox before… but now, Naruto's face drained of all blood and he nodded silently.

"_Shut your goddamn eyes and tell me what you feel." _Kyuubi demanded.

"O-okay… where? Outside?"

"_No, you little idiot! Tell me what you feel inside this worthless piece of flesh you call a body."_

Naruto nodded, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to feel 'nothing'. He wouldn't feel his chakra, he wouldn't feel Kyuubi's chakra and he wouldn't feel the feather soft touch of his son's chakra, a delicate blend of his and Sasuke's essences'.

Taking a breath, he steeled himself for the inevitable and focused inside himself. Immediately his eyes snapped open.

"I feel Sasuke! I don't understand. Is he here?" Naruto closed his eyes, basking in the feeling for having Sasuke so near.

"_You are such a dumbass… No, he isn't here."_

"Listen, you furry ass! I'm having a really bad day. A really, really bad day. Stop playing games and tell me what the hell…" He stopped as Kyuubi squeezed him tighter against the bars.

"_Kit," _Kyuubi growled, _"I am going to forgive you your attitude because I know that you aren't thinking clearly, but when this is over, you are going to be begging me for forgiveness."_

Again Naruto nodded. At this point, he was held so tight against the bars that all he could do was nod.

"_You wanted the impossible and as always you got what you asked for."_

Naruto's eyes widen, "What?" He whispered, "What did you say?"

"_When you walked into the hall the seal tried to steal away your chakra. Your son held on to it as long as he could and just when he was going to give up, Sasuke's chakra cocooned your chakra and the baby. The cocoon is impregnable… nothing can get in and nothing can get out."_

Naruto just stared, trying to understand what the fox was saying. "I felt it… I felt the chakra disappearing. I felt the emptiness. Even now, I don't feel the baby at all, just Sasuke."

Kyuubi gently released his kit and caught the boy with one of his tails when his legs failed to hold him up. Gently he sat the boy on the floor and wrapped his tails around him.

"_As with so many things that deal with you, I don't know," Kyuubi growled, "…everything."_

Naruto nodded. "What you're saying though, is that the baby… our baby… is alive? Is that what you're s-saying?" Naruto choked, pulling soft fur around himself.

"_Yes, Naruto, your baby is still alive. He isn't dead, kit. He isn't dead."_

"Oh my god… not dead." Naruto's hand came to rest above his stomach, finally a trembling hand lay against it. "He's still alive." A sob escaped his throat. His baby, his beautiful son that looked just like Sasuke, was inside him and alive. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such a gift. "How did this…? What do you think happened, Kyuubi?"

"_Well, I think, as a last ditch effort, the baby pushed forth the piece of Sasuke's chakra that he held. Uchiha's are not weak." Kyuubi smirked, "You're children are going to defy every known expectation. You bred well, kit."_

"Ah… thank you…" Naruto said, "Can we please not call it breeding?" Naruto's blushed, hand still lying warmly against his unborn child.

"_I think Uchiha's chakra recognized the threat to his child and mate and took measures to protect the both of you. The chakra wrapped around the 'womb' your chakra formed and is stopping the seal from taking any of it."_

Naruto smiled. Sasuke had done the 'impossible' and didn't even know it. The blond boy leaned his head back, closing his eyes and just as sleep took him, he whispered lovingly, "Sasuke…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akamaru says there are twenty knights scattered throughout the forest waiting to ambush us." Kiba snorted, "Morons."

"Don't get cocky, boy." Jiraiya growled.

Sasuke and his knights had stopped about two miles from the lodge. Kakashi's scouting dogs had given them the radius and Akamaru had pinpointed the number of knights they could expect. The young lord and many of his trusted friends stood in a circle discussing strategies to get Naruto back.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said, "Most of the knights should provide cover and distraction so that a few of us can get in and rescue the troublesome one. A group of ten should be enough. According to what Naruto said, Itachi and Orochimaru came with twenty knights. Since all of them are out here that leaves just the two of them inside."

"Of course, they are two extremely powerful knights. One is even a Sannin." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yes, I took that into account, but I think we all agree that leaving Naruto with them any longer than absolutely necessary would be… very troublesome." Shikamaru looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Waiting to neutralize the outside guard, so we could all go in together, would give them enough time to 'finish' anything they may have started."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help thinking that maybe they had already 'finished'. Would there be anything left for him to find? He almost wished Ryuu were still crying, letting him know that Naruto was hurting, but at least alive.

"Okay, you all are with me. I'll send the rest of the knights in first and while they are distracting these idiots, we will break into the lodge."

It was simple and perhaps crude, but Sasuke didn't care about finesse… he wanted his dobe back.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked into the dark room that served as Naruto's prison with a sinister grace all his own. He saw Naruto lying curled up on the stone floor, back pressed against the wall. There was something different about the boy. He didn't cower anymore. He wasn't afraid. He behaved as if he had nothing to lose. This situation was unacceptable and unbelievably… enticing. He smirked, chuckling evilly. The boy would have to be 'broken' again. Orochimaru felt excitement build in his stomach at the mere notion of the 'fun' he had ahead of him. Orochimaru watched as a gentle smile appeared on the sleeping boys face. His chuckle turned to that of delight. He couldn't wait for the boy to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clang of swords and yells of men could be heard throughout the forest. Sasuke and his group had left their horses behind to weave through the battle and trees to reach the lodge. It was in worse repair than Sasuke remembered. Window shutters hung by single hinges and the west portion of the building had completely caved in. It fit the likes of Itachi and Orochimaru, but his dobe did not belong in this hellhole. When the day was over, he would burn it to the ground.

Sasuke reached the main doors and turned to his knights. As he made eye contact with each one he received a nod. They were ready. Sasuke nodded in return and pushed open the doors. The air was dank and Sasuke could just make out the 'creatures' running from the light their entrance made.

"Shino would have loved this." Kiba whispered.

The main hall was dark, not a single candle was lit and the windows were shrouded with thick, moth eaten fabric. Splotches of light fell haphazardly around the room, giving the area a menacing aura.

"Be careful." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, now… it's far too late for that, little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt himself being yanked off the floor. He blinked his eyes open. Four snake-bastards swirled in front of him. He immediately shut his eyes to block out the horror.

"Wake up, Naruto, my sweet. Your husband," The word was spit out, "And his band of merry men are here, I'm afraid." Orochimaru hissed against his ear.

Naruto jerked his head back, eyes snapping open. Sasuke was here! Thank god. He just had to make it a little longer… just a little longer.

"I had many, many plans for us once we got back to my castle. It seems that you need new lessons in how you are to behave, little monster. Your time with the littlest Uchiha has corrupted you. Unfortunately, that won't happen now. Our time in running short."

"Then leave. Leave now before he finds you, you snake bastard!" Naruto spat. His vision had stopped spinning and he was glad to see his arm at least had mended during his rest away from Orochimaru. 'Thank you, Kyuubi.'

"Now, you see, that is exactly the behavior I'm speaking of." Orochimaru sighed before violently grabbing Naruto's hair and yanking him out of the room. "Because of our truncated timetable, your lesson will just have to be condensed in time and increased in intensity. What was it you say to me before? Oh yes… I am so looking forward to it."

Naruto was thrown harshly into a new room. Struggling to his feet he saw a raging fire in the fireplace, a moldy mattress with frame and a single chair in the room. Upon closer inspection, Naruto noticed the leather straps attached to the bed and several metal pokers tucked securely into red hot, burning coals. His eyes widen.

"Ah, I see you don't even need an 'overview' of our lesson."

Naruto made a dash toward the door only to have the side of his face meet Orochimaru's fist. The force knocked him to his back and made his head spin. Before he could gather his bearings, he was picked up and thrown ruthlessly onto the bed. He struggled with everything he had, but Orochimaru had all his chakra and Naruto had none. Soon he was tightly strapped to bed.

"Please, don't do this. Just go." Naruto said, knowing even as he spoke it was futile. He shuddered at the sound of the chair scraping across the floor and sparks flared in the fire.

"And so begins Lesson One. You will address me as Lord Orochimaru." The snake bastard smiled and brought the first poker down on Naruto's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared into the dark corner, his Sharingan blazing. He saw Itachi sitting at the head of the broken table at the far end of the room.

"Hello, brother." He said, stepping forward. Without turning around, Sasuke issued orders to his knights, "Go. Find Naruto. I'll take care of this."

"Boss…" Kiba began.

"Just go." Sasuke's tone was final.

The remaining knights backed out of the room and Sasuke drew his sword.

"Put that away, you'll only hurt yourself." Itachi said in monotone, body not even appearing to tense as Sasuke stalked slowly across the room.

"Stand up, you fucking bastard. I intend to present Naruto with your head and I hate to keep him waiting." Sasuke growled, annoyed as he always was at Itachi's 'indifference'.

"Ah, yes, your little husband. He is beautiful, isn't he?" Itachi casually stood, shrugging off his black cloak. He walked regally down the two steps to the main floor, sword gently hitting his thigh, but not yet unsheathed.

"Don't talk about him!" Sasuke spat out. "You have no right. You are a disgusting asshole and deserve to be put down like the animal you are."

"Oh, but Sasuke… I do have a right. You didn't even know he existed while I was shoving my cock down his throat. You were busy crying over our dead parents while I violated him in everyway possible. You were weak, as always, while I made him scream until his throat bled."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Sasuke seethed. His hand tightened so hard on his sword he could feel his nails cutting into his palm.

"When you took him, did you think about me holding him down, forcing myself into him... Clearing the way as it were? Was he still loose? Do tell, little brother." Itachi finally pulled his sword, but his stance was relaxed, bored even.

Sasuke however, was breathing harshly, red, that had nothing to do with the Sharingan, swirling through his vision. The anger was all consuming and Sasuke wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And from the fire of his anger, Sasuke's inner three year old was reborn from the ashes. He stood up slowly, but gone where his black tresses, replaced by longer pale purple, his hands uncurled to reveal sharp claws and the smile on his angular, ashen face showed piercing fangs. The most startling new feature were the two grotesque wings that burst from his shoulder blades.

He stretched and snapped at the air. He roared his anger and gnashed his teeth. He could smell Itachi and longed to feel the man's life bleed onto his hands as he ripped him to shreds. He yelled at Sasuke. He demanded retribution and if Sasuke was too weak to provide it, then he would take care of the fucking problem himself.

Sasuke stared across at Itachi. He was talking, but Sasuke couldn't make out the words. Time seemed to be slowing down while his inner three year old campaigned for the right to annihilate his brother. Sasuke could feel the power the inner chibi wielded. Yes, he could be invincible. Ferociousness radiated from the small monster, filling Sasuke's body with strength, power and a bloodlust like he had never known…

Suddenly Sasuke smelled something he could only describe as the first gentle breeze of spring. Inner Sasuke froze. He looked up. His yellow chibi eyes widen when a small blond haired chibi walked toward him, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his orange shirt. The boy looked up and ocean blue met menacing yellow causing chibi Sasuke to roar in… anger? Frustration? Overwhelming sadness?… Sasuke would never know.

The blond boy didn't flinch, just kept walking toward the small monster.

"Shhh… it's okay." The boy whispered, his voice ringing like a silver bell on a snowy night. "Don't do this. He wants this. He wants you to lose control. You'll make a mistake in your anger. He'll kill you," The blond reached the monster and gently cupped his cheek, love shining in his crystal blue eyes, "And then… I would die without you."

Sasuke watched in awe as the monster fell to his knees in front of the chibi blond, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist and pressing his face into the boy's abdomen. The blond carded delicate tan fingers through purple hair as it slowly shortened and turned back to its original midnight hue. Claws receded and wings disappeared.

The monster, turned chibi, sank sluggishly to the floor, the blond following, easing him down tenderly. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as the powerful 'monster' nestled into the blond chibi's chest like a child would to his mother's bosom.

Suddenly, the blond chibi looked directly at Sasuke, blues eyes bleeding red, "Time for you to go now. You are a goddamn Uchiha. Act like it! I'm waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was excruciating. Naruto had been screaming for so long and so hard that he didn't even hear himself anymore. Was he even making a sound? How long had be been here? Two minutes? Two Hours? Two Days? Where was Sasuke and oh, god, please, little one… hold on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had stopped talking when he realized Sasuke was no longer listening. It was unlike Sasuke to lose focus like this.

Suddenly, Sasuke's body totally relaxed and he looked up at his brother. Itachi couldn't stop the chill that ran down his spine. Sasuke's eyes were back to black and if possible, were more intimidating than when they had been spinning red with his Sharingan. His face was emotionless, he stood tall and regal, shoulders squared, glaring at his adversary. A perfect specimen of the Uchiha legacy.

"Actually, brother, you never entered my mind. My dobe can be quite… diverting when he sets his mind to it." Sasuke started walking slowly toward the older man, "But," Sasuke's face twisted into an evil smirk, "I'm sure you thought of me every moment you were with that pink haired bitch."

Itachi's body immediately tensed.

"Brother, what was it like fucking her knowing that I had taken her first and that it was my child that made her stomach swell? Please, brother, do tell."

Itachi growled and charged forward. Sasuke raised his sword swiftly, meeting his brother's attack, the metallic cling of their swords echoed through the hall. Sasuke shoved back and began to mirror his brother as they circled one another.

"Sensitive, are we?" Sasuke jumped nimbly to the side as Itachi's sword, crackling with chakra, stabbed forward. Using Itachi's own momentum against him, Sasuke pulled him forward and them shoved him from behind. Itachi stumbled forward, spinning on his heel to face Sasuke as he slid against the table.

Sasuke stepped forward, bringing his sword down harshly against Itachi's upturned block. Itachi rolled away backward over the table, coming gracefully to his feet on the other side. Sasuke's raised a dark eyebrow. Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke's jumped onto the table, not pausing as he flew across it to attack his brother. Itachi turned to the side, planting his shoulder into Sasuke's stomach as he blocked the attack and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke landed hard on his side, sword skidding across the crumbling stone floor. He was on his feet in a second, dodging Itachi's strike, inwardly wincing at the harsh sound of metal against stone as he retrieved his sword.

Turning, he ran once more toward his brother. He ran sword raised, but just as he reached the long haired man, he pulled his sword down, slashing at the exposed thigh.

Itachi fell to one knee, but before Sasuke could take advantage of the situation, Itachi threw a dagger, forcing Sasuke to duck and roll away from his injured brother.

They both stood up, once again circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move or mistake so they could strike.

Sasuke nearly tripped when Ryuu started screaming in his head. His heart skipped… Naruto… oh god. Something had changed…. Sasuke knew the boy wouldn't 'interrupt' otherwise. He needed to end this.

He ran forward, ducking Itachi's thrust and grinned when he felt his sword connect with soft flesh. Itachi grunted, but before he could move, Sasuke was behind him.

"You are right. I will never have the screams you are so proud of, brother, but I will have his sweet moans and his lust filled whispers." Itachi's breath hitched and he looked down to see the tip of Sasuke's sword sticking out of his chest, drops of blood dripping onto the floor. "And when he screams, you son of a bitch," Itachi felt the cold touch of steel against his pale neck, "He'll be screaming my name!"

And then Sasuke dragged the dagger across the bastard's neck.

The young lord yanked his sword from his brother and walked swiftly out of the room before the corpse had even hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had suggested they separate into groups of two to find Naruto. The lodge wasn't huge, but it wasn't small by any means.

Kiba had been paired with Jiraiya and they took the second floor east wing. Akamaru had his nose to the ground taking in every scent. Kiba followed closely behind. If something happened to Naruto… Kiba couldn't stop the growl that escaped his mouth.

Jiraiya was nervous. So many things would change today. Lives hung in the balance… Naruto's, Orochimaru's, Itachi's… all of them. With a simple flip of a coin, either Orochimaru would walk away victorious or they would. Jiraiya wasn't one to feel insecure about anything, but it was Orochimaru. Their history was long and painful, making the feelings deep and hard to set aside when they would meet. Shaking his head, he stopped when he saw the Dog Boy freeze.

"Do you smell that?" Kiba asked, not turning around, "It smells like something is burn…"

"What?" The white haired man asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Oh fuck… we need to hurry!" Kiba didn't even attempt to keep his voice down and bounded down the hallway like all the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Shikamaru had just turned the corner from their search area when they saw Kiba running down the hallway, Jiraiya right behind him. Immediately they broke into a run as well.

Akamaru stopped outside a closed door. When the four knights caught up, they listened for sounds inside the room. There was a dark chuckle, followed by a shuffle and the sounds of firewood snapping as it burned. Another shuffle and then a blood curdling scream.

"That's enough for me!" Kiba yelled and burst through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru leaned over to touch the newly heated poker to Naruto's chest. Just as it was about to make contact, Orochimaru screamed. Looking down, a large white dog was attached to his wrist, making the poker drop to the floor with a metallic clang.

Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Jiraiya forced their way into the room. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he yanked his hand back from the dog, at the same time delivering a kick to its over sized head.

Kiba yelled, running at the man, sword drawn. Orochimaru held out his hand and Kiba found himself flying backward through the air and connecting painfully with the door frame.

During Kiba's attack, Kakashi had summoned his dogs and they launched themselves at the black haired man while his attention was turned to Kiba. Shikamaru stepped forward and caught the bastard in his shadow possession.

Feeling his movements inhibited, Orochimaru's lips pulled back against his teeth making him look feral in his anger. "Is this all you have?" Orochimaru sneered and began 'pushing' against the 'shadow'.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome. This isn't going to last… long. Any ideas?"

Jiraiya stepped forward, "A few." In a blur the white haired hermit moved his hands forming signs. Chakra ropes appeared out of nowhere, wrapping tightly around his former teammate, as Kakashi's dogs jumped off. The ropes secured Orochimaru from this shoulders down to his knees. Just as the ropes were secured, Shikamaru staggered back, breaking his shadow jutsu. Orochimaru roared, struggling against the ropes which glowed in response and tightened.

Kiba had pulled himself off the floor and walked over to Naruto who still laid tied to the bed. The blond haired boy hadn't made a single sound since they entered.

'Let him be okay… let them be okay…'

What Kiba saw made him lunge to the foot of the bed and throw up. Kakashi walked up behind him, face paling at the sight of his lord.

"Kiba… go get Sasuke. I don't care if you have to take over his fight with Itachi. Get him now."

Kiba didn't need to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sasuke exited the main hall, he looked up to see Kiba running at him. His face was pale and his eyes were huge with fear and horror… Sasuke could barely meet them. He felt his stomach drop.

"Sasuke!" Kiba stopped in front of the lord, craning his neck to the side to see Itachi lying dead on the floor behind the young lord. "We found N-Naruto."

"Kiba." Sasuke said darkly. It's not that he was mad, he just knew that something horrible had happened. Did they find him alive? Was his dobe dead? Sasuke swallowed down the emotion. "Kiba," his voice soften, "Where is Naruto?"

Kiba started like he just realized that he wasn't still in the room with Naruto. "Fuck, Sasuke, follow me." Without waiting for an answer Kiba turned around and ran in the direction he had come.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to follow, matching the brown haired man's breakneck pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the room, Sasuke saw Kakashi and Jiraiya holding a securely bound Orochimaru. Sasuke wondered why the asshole was still alive. He was sure he had made himself clear on that point.

A movement to his right brought Sasuke's attention to Shikamaru who looked to be untying something from the bed in the corner. Shikamaru shifted and sweaty blond locks could be seen lying on the bed.

Naruto! Sasuke walked swiftly toward the bed. Hearing his lord approach, Shikamaru stepped back, placing a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder as the lord took in the image before him.

Naruto golden hair lay plastered against the side of his face and head with sweat. His face was snow white and his beautiful blue eyes were closed. Rose colored lips were painfully chapped and Sasuke could only just make out the shallow whizzes of air that escaped the slightly parted lips. Sasuke could see dried trails of blood running from the corner of the boy's mouth, down his chin, only to disappear behind his neck.

Sasuke's fists clinched and his eyes threatened to close but he forced himself to look lower. What he saw made him fall to his knees next to his husband. The boy's chest was covered in burns. Red, angry burns crisscrossed the tan flesh. Sasuke could see blisters and oozing wounds. Some of the injuries looked to be burns on top of burns on top of burns.

"No, no, no…" Sasuke muttered, finally closing his eyes against the pain his dobe must be in. His eyes snapped open. Why wasn't Kyuubi healing him? Why couldn't he see the red chakra saving his dobe? Orochimaru!

Sasuke turned around, dark aura causing everyone in the room to take a step back. "GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke screamed. "Naruto and the demon can't use their chakra around the bastard!"

"Shit!" Jiraiya mumbled, dragging Orochimaru out of the room with Kakashi's help. He knew that! He fucking knew that and he just stood there and let that innocent boy suffer. Why didn't he think of that?

Orochimaru chuckled, "Is something wrong, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya pulled his fist back and slammed it into the mocking, pale face. The bastard slumped forward, "Enjoy your time alive, you snake. You won't be leaving here today alive. I promise you that."

"I understand the need to hit him," Kakashi drawled, "But now we have to carry his pasty ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S'uke…" A pained whimper filled the room.

Sasuke turned around and was caught in deep blue eyes swirling with fever, pain and confusion.

"S'uke… you here?" Naruto moaned, shifting his head to the side. Sasuke could almost feel the words scratching their way painfully out of the wounded throat.

"Shhh… dobe. I'm here. It's over." Sasuke lifted a hand to touch his dobe, but didn't know where to touch him that wouldn't cause the beautiful boy more pain.

Sasuke saw tears start to slide out of sapphire eyes, as a weak hand reached toward the dark haired lord. "I… need… hold me." Naruto whimpered.

"Oh shit, Naruto… I don't want to hurt you. If I touch you, I'll hurt you. Do you understand?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, gently grasping the offered hand.

A sob escaped Naruto's throat, causing the boy to writher in pain, "… don't care…S'uke, please!"

Sasuke stood, kneeling one knee on the bed as he gently lifted his precious dobe. Naruto screamed in pain and Sasuke attempted to release him, but Naruto twisted his hands in his husband's shirt and pressed his face against the strong chest.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, adjusting Naruto causing several more cries of pain before they were both settled. Sasuke thought his heart would break before it was over.

Naruto panted in his arms, trying to manage the pain. Sasuke sighed with relief when he finally saw the translucent red chakra begin to cover the boy's body.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt like his heart would jump from his throat, "I love you, Naruto. Can you hear me? I love you… I'm so fucking sorry it took me so long to get here. I'm sorry I wasn't with you so that it never happened in the first place. I love you. I love you so much. I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry, dobe." He leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

"Hey…" A gentle hand cupped Sasuke's cheek, "I love you too… is okay… you came." Midnight eyes met clear blue, "… here now, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke broke eye contact to see the progress the demon was making. The blisters were no longer oozing and many of the wounds were smoothing over. Sasuke saw that one of Naruto's tan hands lay gentle against his abdomen. Oh god… the baby. Was it even possible that he had survived?

A pale hand came to hover over Naruto's tan hand, "Oh god… Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, eyes locked on Naruto's stomach, not wanting to ask the question he was dying to know the answer to.

Naruto's hand reached up and grabbed the trembling hand above his, placing it tenderly against their unborn baby. "It's okay, Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped his eyes up to meet Naruto's, "The baby?"

Naruto nodded and smiled the first smile Sasuke had seen from his dobe in two days.

"Dobe…" Sasuke leaned his head against his husband's.

Kiba and Shikamaru excused themselves from the room. Behind them, Naruto held his husband tenderly while Lord Sasuke Uchiha cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teme!"

"Hell no, dobe! You are not walking. Maybe ever again. From now on if you want to go somewhere, I will carry you." The dark glare showed that the young lord was deadly serious.

Naruto stared at his husband, frustration radiating off him. Suddenly, he giggled and his giggle turned into a full blown laugh, "Really? From now on, I will never be walking again?" He received a darker glare, "It's all fun and games now, Sasuke, but what about in eight months when I'm out to here?" Naruto stretched his arms in front of him, "What then, bastard?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the young man who had changed his life. In the last two days he never allowed himself to believe he would get to hear his dobe's musical laughter again, even as he made promises and chased across the forest, he couldn't. He had needed to prepare himself for the worst. But, now, Naruto sat before him, eyes twinkling with love and laughter. His love was alive. His family intact. They had won. Sasuke's inner three year old laughed out loud until tears fell from his eyes, happiness threatening to drown him in delight.

Before Naruto knew what had happened he was swept up into Sasuke's strong arms. "Then, dobe, I shall find a wheelbarrow… reinforced of course, against the added weight, to haul you around in." Sasuke smirked, nuzzling golden spikes.

"What?! HAUL! You bastard!"

Sasuke strolled from the room and headed down the hall. Kiba and Shikamaru followed, snickering at Naruto's indignant ranting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knights in the front hall heard Naruto and the rest coming before they saw them. Most of them couldn't help the smiles that came to their faces. They had succeeded. Naruto was okay. Thank god… no one wanted to think about what Sasuke would have done otherwise.

Entering the hall, Naruto stopped talking, eyes immediately falling on Orochimaru, who was still tied up, held between Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Put me down." Naruto whispered, but the command in his voice was clear.

Sasuke hesitantly complied, but held the dobe's hand tightly in his. They started to walk towards the main doors. Sasuke just wanted to get Naruto outside, away from the snake bastard. Orochimaru wouldn't be leaving here alive, that went without saying, but Naruto didn't need to be present for it.

Orochimaru followed their progress across the hall, his sinister yellow eyes all but eating up the blond boy. Damn fox! All that hard work and the boy looked none the worse for the wear. He would need to do something more 'permanent' this time. He had felt his 'captors' relax slightly at the sound of the little monster's laughter. Orochimaru quelled a chuckle. Emotion was for the weak, as they were about to find out.

In a move no one expected, Orochimaru jerked his head back, forcefully hitting Jiraiya directly in the face. The white hand man flew backwards, knocking painfully into the stone wall behind him and sliding slowly to the floor.

With Jiraiya indisposed, the chakra ropes loosened and that was all the snake charmer needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lunged forward, sword drawn, but the ropes had already disappeared. Orochimaru sidestepped the thrust and wrenched Kakashi's wrist up and around until a 'snap' was heard. With his other hand, the black haired man grabbed the sword before it could fall to the floor. He kicked Kakashi hard in the stomach and turned, running toward Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba had been smiling, walking toward the main doors to open them for his lord and his 'lady', when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning he saw Kakashi fall to his knees and Orochimaru ran toward Naruto, sword raised.

'Oh fuck!' He started to run, but he knew, even as he forced chakra into his feet, that he would never make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru sent his 'shadow' out faster than he ever had in his life. It almost crackled as it flew across the floor. He knew it wouldn't 'stop' Orochimaru permanently, but it would slow him down enough to get Naruto out of harms way.

Inches from the snake lord the shadow came up short, snapping back like a dog at the end of its leash.

'Troublesome' didn't even begin to describe the feeling that clinched in Shikamaru stomach and squeezed his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched as the black haired man ran toward Naruto, face full of bloodlust and insanity, his sword pointed directly at the boy's heart. He reached for his own sword as his other arm made to push Naruto behind him. His right hand fell on nothing. His sword wasn't there! In his confusion, Sasuke looked down to his hip.

In the next second, his head snapped up to the sound of flesh being pieced by steel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one dared move or breathe as every eye in the main hall lay riveted on the scene before them. Naruto stood, left hand held up, Orochimaru's sword running straight through it until Naruto's fingers curled around the hilt holding it in place. His face remained totally blank as if he didn't notice the injury. Sasuke's sword was pushed to the hilt against Orochimaru's chest, straight through his heart.

Naruto smirked at the snake man's shocked face and leaned forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru knocked Jiraiya out and took Kakashi down before anyone in the hall even knew what happened. The man turned, his yellow eyes meeting Naruto's. In the reptilian eyes Naruto saw every time that man had hurt him, touched him and made his life a living nightmare.

"_Now it's your turn, kit!" _Kyuubi screamed, rattling the bars of his cage.

Naruto nodded, face grim and determined. He twisted toward Sasuke and unsheathed the sword from his husband's side. He turned to face the man who had stolen thirteen years of his life, determined to do one thing. Kill the bastard.

Naruto stood and waited, body tense, as Orochimaru got closer. Finally, he raised his left hand, catching the sword tip and yanking his hand to the side, away from his body. It hurt, sliding in and coming to a stop at the hilt, but it didn't stop Naruto from raising his own sword and feeling it sink deeply into living flesh.

In Naruto's mind it was only him and Orochimaru. The bastard's face was one of almost comic shock. Orochimaru looked down to see the sword running through his chest. In the next moment, he met cold, steel blue eyes once more.

Naruto smirked at the disbelief that swirled in the yellow, dying eyes. He leaned forward and whispered, "I told you this wouldn't end well for you."

Naruto shoved the man away from him and watched, detached, as the man's body slumped to the floor. It felt like he was submerged in water as he looked up taking in the rest of the hall. Kiba, Shikamaru and Kakashi ran toward him, yelling, but Naruto could make out the words. Were they talking to him? He shook his head and blinked his eyes trying to make sense of the world around him.

Suddenly, warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. His mind immerged from the haze.

"Dobe… it's over now. You did it. I am so proud of you."

Sasuke… it was Sasuke. Naruto slumped back into his husband's arms, feeling warmth fill him, surround him, comfort him.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered.

"What, dobe? What can I do?" Sasuke's hold tighten and Naruto felt his sweet breath against his neck.

"Take me home. Just, please, take me home." And Naruto let the tranquil darkness brought on by tremendous exhaustion overtake him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself every day that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Well, kind readers, there will only be the epilogue after this. I'm really excited, because I'm proud of this story and I'm so happy that others like it. But on the other hand… I'm almost having problems writing because I don't think I want it to end. I love everything about the characters and the setting. Maybe someday, I'll just have to revisit them? Until then, enjoy it while it lasts. I know I am.

In other exciting news, I finally did something with my profiles on both aff and I only mention it so that you can go to it, skip all the 'blah, blah, blah' near the top and click the link to the comic that 'trulywicked' created centering on Sasuke's inner three year old. It really is adorable and so very, very funny. Thanks again, T.W.

WARNING: "I love lemons in the spring time, I love lemons in the fall, I love lemons in the summer when it sizzles, I love lemons in the winter when it's cold outside. I love lemons. Oh why, oh why do I love lemons? Because Sasuke and Naruto are so freakin' hot they make my nose bleed and they deserved a little one and one timmmmmme." Song complete. You have been warned.

For the Love of His Son

Chapter 14

Sasuke caught Naruto as the boy sank to the floor. Feeling a pull from Naruto's left side, Sasuke looked to see that Kakashi's stolen sword was still piercing into the tan hand. Looking up, Sasuke saw Kiba slide to a stop next to them.

"That kid just can't stay awake to save his… Oh, well, you know." It was just too soon to be joking about Naruto's life. In less than forty-eight hours Naruto had more near death experiences than any of them wanted to think about. Kiba bent down next to Naruto's injured hand. He looked up at Sasuke, the question unspoken. The dark haired nod was all Kiba needed. Gently bracing the boy's hand with his left hand, Kiba pulled the sword out straight and fast.

The action earned a muffled groan from Naruto as the blond pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. The young lord murmured calming tones until the boy relaxed against him.

By now, most of the knights were surrounding Sasuke and Naruto. After Kakashi had retrieved Sasuke's sword, Orochimaru's body was tossed to the side with the rest of the trash, namely Itachi.

Sasuke stood up, cradling his sleeping dobe against him. With a nod toward his men, Sasuke walked out of the dreary hall and into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke decided that he would commandeer one of Orochimaru's carriages; it wasn't like the snake bastard would have any need for them. With that thought in mind, Sasuke stood on the front steps of the crumbling lodge and waited for Lee to bring the carriage around. Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Jiraiya stood with him.

"Before we leave, I want this place to be burning to the ground," Sasuke said, voice devoid of emotion.

"And their bodies?" Shikamaru asked his tone just as emotionless, if not a little bored.

"They can burn with it."

"Hell yes!" Kiba viciously agreed.

The sound of the carriage could be heard before it rolled to a stop in front of the main stairs. Sasuke stepped forward and smirked as Lee enthusiastically held open the door. Without turning around, but before he stepped into the carriage, Sasuke continued, "And Kiba?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Start with that room upstairs." The carriage door shut soundlessly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke gently held his sleeping husband as the carriage carried them home. He was so lucky, so goddamn lucky. One pale hand glided through golden silk while the other lay against his unborn child. He had so much to ask and tell his dobe, but for now, for now his husband just needed to rest. Sasuke laid his head back against the carriage wall and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt himself closing in on consciousness. He was alarmed to feel himself moving. He was in a carriage.

Oh, god! What if everything had been a dream? Itachi, Orochimaru, the baby, the pain and… Sasuke. What if he was still in the carriage on the way to Orochimaru and his pain hadn't even begun yet? He couldn't go through it again.

Sitting up, Naruto looked around, eyes wide with terror.

"Shhh… dobe. It's okay." A sleepy voice mumbled in response.

Turning toward the sound, Naruto realized he was cuddled in Sasuke's lap. Looking at the dark haired lord, Naruto could see that he had woken his husband up. Sasuke stared at him, black owlish eyes blinking rapidly trying to chase away sleep.

"Not a dream," Naruto said, emotion making his voice crack. The blond twisted quickly in Sasuke's lap, coming to a stop straddling the young lord's waist. "I thought I was still in the carriage with Itachi… I thought I had dreamed everything. You saving the baby and me… the pain," Naruto choked, "And those bastards dying…"

"It wasn't a dream, Naruto. It was a nightmare and it's over." Sasuke wrapped his arms comfortingly around his husband's back, giving Naruto a sincere, breathtaking smile that made the blond's heart skip several beats.

Sasuke's eyes grew huge when he felt Naruto thrust into his hips. His breath stuck in his throat when Naruto's hands savagely pushed under Sasuke's shirt, forcing his arms up so that the shirt could be ripped over his head. Trembling, impatient tan hands roamed over his pale, toned abdomen, making their way over his chest, snagging temporarily on dark nipples before spreading across his shoulders.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said, attempting the get the boy's attention, but his words were halted by Naruto's hands weaving into dark tresses and yanking his head back until it hit the wall, exposing his pale neck which Naruto wasted no time in ravaging.

A pleasure filled moan escaped Sasuke's mouth as Naruto licked, sucked and bit his neck. The blond raised his head slightly blowing against the abused skin, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine before he growled and leaned forward to repeat the process.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, bucking his hips when he felt the dobe's hand slide back down his chest only to pushed harshly against his harden erection.

"Teme, I need to feel you… I want you to show me I'm awake and not dreaming." Sasuke opened his eyes that had been closed in pleasure to meet Naruto's, "Love me." Another agonizingly intense thrust of needy hips followed his words, "I need you to make me feel alive, Sasuke." Naruto breathed out, blue eyes bright with want even in the dimness of the carriage, and if possible, it made Sasuke even harder than he already was.

Sasuke growled, quickly standing up as much as the carriage would allow and pushing Naruto against the far bench. Lips connected harshly, teeth knocking, but that didn't stop either of them from dueling for control. Hot, wet tongues battled, drawing yearning moans from both men. Sasuke took control of the situation, running his hands down Naruto's shirt. The poor bit of cotton had seen better days. Reaching the hem, he pushed his hand under it and slowly pushed the garment up and over Naruto's head. Kneeling back on his heels, Sasuke took in the tan exposed skin of his beautiful dobe. 'Thank god for Kyuubi', the young lord thought, delicately running long fingers over the smooth skin that had just hours ago been mutilated beyond recognition. Black eyes snapped up at Naruto's sharp intake of breath.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, concern lacing his voice, "Does it hurt?"

"No… not really. It's like a shadow pain. I know that it 'should' hurt and that makes it sensitive." Naruto said while reaching one of his hands up to touch his husband's creamy chest… adoring him, worshiping him… loving him.

"Sensitive?" Naruto could barely see Sasuke's face through the black bangs that fell into black eyes, but he could hear the smirk regardless, "Let's see how much." That was all the warning Naruto received before Sasuke leaned down and licked a trail from his waist line, around his navel and then finally coming to rest at one of Naruto's dusty nipples. One pale hand attacked the other nipple, pulling, pushing, rubbing and plucking as the other hand lazily laced fingers with his dobe.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" Naruto panted, hips thrusting upwards seemingly with a mind of their own.

"Always so impatient…" Sasuke drawled taking rose colored lips with his own while his nimble fingers worked diligently at the knot of Naruto's pants. Naruto lifted his hips as his pants found their way to the floor. Sasuke didn't even give Naruto a chance to adjust to the cool air before his mouth took him in while his tongue licked his slit, circling up and down the way only Sasuke knew how.

"Oh FUCK! Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widen when he found a pale hand slammed against his mouth.

"Dobe… all of my knights are circling this carriage, escorting us home. You need to keep your voice down." The hand was once again replaced by lips and Sasuke's clothed hips rubbed deliciously against Naruto exposed erection.

"I… oh… I don't know…ummmm… if I can… S'UKE!" Again the hand snapped into place.

"Then, dobe, I will have to find another way to keep your mouth busy." Abruptly Sasuke pulled away and sat back against the far bench. His eyes ate up the tan beauty panting wantonly and looking ravished across from him.

"Teme." Naruto moaned, the cool air making every inch of his skin tingle.

Sasuke captured blue eyes in his own and slowly undid the tie on his own pants, slipping them off. He hissed as his own erection met the fall air. Naruto's eyes dropped from his and attached to the pale member between Sasuke's thighs.

Slowly, Naruto slipped off of his bench, kneeling in front of Sasuke. This would be the first time he had ever done 'this' willingly. He couldn't stop the tremble that racked his small frame.

Sasuke sat up. He had never asked Naruto to do this and seeing the wild eyed look and shudder his dobe gave, he never would. Naruto would not be scared of anything they did together. Reaching his arm up, he pulled Naruto's forehead to his own.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to be afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid, teme?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Dobe, you're shaking." Sasuke said, rubbing his hands briskly up and down Naruto's arms.

"I'm shaking, genius…" Naruto whispered as he wrapped a hand around Sasuke's pale pink shaft, gently running his fingers up, down and around, "Because I'm excited." Sasuke didn't even try to stop the moan that the words pulled from him.

Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's eyelids and chastely kissed his pale lips before trailing hot kisses down his chest until he reached Sasuke's weeping member.

He hesitantly lapped up the clear pre-cum before closing his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around and around.

"Ahhhh… Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. His hands reached up and gripped handfuls of Naruto's hair.

Naruto felt his heart stop. No, that was too similar… too similar to what 'they' did, forcing him, holding him, choking him. But this was Sasuke and Naruto knew he would understand. Gently and without stopping his head from bobbing up and down on Sasuke's pulsating shaft, Naruto reached his hands up, grabbing Sasuke's and directing them to his shoulders. Black eyes met blue and Sasuke nodded his understanding before moaning loudly as Naruto swallowed him whole.

Sasuke felt the heat pool dangerously in his abdomen, the urge to buck into the miniature heaven that was Naruto's mouth was great. His breath starting coming in pants and he started to see white invading the corners of his vision.

And then it stopped.

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto slapped his hand over the lord's mouth, tickled smile crossing his face.

"Shhh… teme! Your knights are outside the carriage…" His teasing was cut off by three of Sasuke's fingers being pressed against his mouth.

"Suck!" Sasuke hissed.

"Now who's the impatient one?" Naruto asked, a delicate blond eyebrow rose in question, but he did as he was told. Sasuke would never admit it, but he had to squeeze the base of his cock harshly to prevent himself from coming as Naruto sucked wantonly on his fingers.

Once the digits were adequately wet, Sasuke pulled them out and leaned against Naruto, their bodies touching from chest to knee. Catching a sensitive earlobe between his teeth, he whispered, "Bend over the bench, love."

Naruto nodded and leaned his forearms and elbows on the cushioned seat. Sasuke drank in the view like a man dying of dehydration. Gently he began the process of preparing his dobe.

"Ah, teme? Perhaps you'd like to fuck me before we get home, yeah?" Naruto said blankly, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke could see the laughter, excitement and lust swirling in his dobe's eyes.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his member against Naruto's ass, wrapping his arms around him. "Now, now… where did your dirty mouth come from?" Naruto pushed back against the hardness rubbing him from behind, "Doesn't matter," Sasuke wiped off Naruto's dripping member, using the young man's moistness mixed with his own to lubricate his quivering cock, "I like it."

Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed gently in. He was going so goddamn slow. Naruto reached an arm behind him, pulling Sasuke's head down to his shoulder. "Too slow, bastard." And Naruto shoved backward, taking Sasuke to the hilt.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. It felt so fucking good, but he never wanted to hurt the blond boy. He kissed along the boy's shoulders and neck, waiting until the little idiot adjusted to the intrusion and pain his stupidity had caused.

"Move." Naruto whispered.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Bastard, I am not a girl!"

Sasuke teasingly rubbed Naruto's flat abdomen, "Could've fooled me, dobe."

Naruto turned his head, biting Sasuke's upper arm… hard. Sasuke hissed and lost his balance when Naruto pushed back violently. Sasuke landed on his ass, back pressed against the bench, but his cock remained securely in Naruto who immediately starting bouncing up and down on his shaft, moaning and grinding.

"Oh, fuck!" Sasuke moaned holding Naruto's hips to help the dobe keep his balance and pace. Sasuke stared transfixed on the sight before him. Tan cheeks pulled up off Sasuke's shaft until only the head remained and then sucked him back down to the hilt. He knew that he was going to die before this was over and he didn't care one fucking bit.

Naruto reached down to wrap his hand around his own erection, fisting it as he continued riding his husband. He moaned incoherently until he felt himself reaching his climax, then his panted breaths turned into breathy versions of Sasuke's name. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Oh, oh, oh… Sasuke!" And Naruto split himself into his hand.

Sasuke helped Naruto continue riding him for just a few seconds more before the white light filled his vision, making him lean forward and bite the tan shoulder blade so he didn't scream out his fulfillment.

Sasuke helped Naruto unseat himself and offered his undergarments for them to clean up with. They slowly helped each other get dressed, trailing kisses across flushed skin before it was covered by shirts and pants.

Sasuke found a wool blanket inside one of the benches and soon he had Naruto in his lap again, cuddled against his chest and tucked warmly into the blanket.

"So, was it a dream?" Sasuke whispered into blond locks that looked thoroughly shagged.

"No, Sasuke, it was so much more." Naruto said nuzzling deeper into his husband's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the perimeter the Uchiha knights kept from the carriage had increased tenfold in the last half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked riding up parallel with the lazy knight.

Shikamaru looked at the shaggy haired boy and shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru-nese for, "Yes, my friend, was there something I can help you with?"

"In the room, after the snake bastard left, did you hear what Sasuke asked Naruto?" Kiba looked around making sure no one would overhear them.

"Huh." Translation: 'Why, yes, I did. Did you want to talk about it?'

"He had his hand over Naruto's stomach and then said, 'The baby?'"

Shikamaru stared at the boy. Translation: 'Yes, I was there, idiot. Did you have a question or useful comment or did you just need the instant replay.'

"Fuck, Shikamaru!" Kiba looked around noticing his outburst had startled some of the nearby knights. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Does that mean that Naruto is having a baby?!"

"Troublesome." Translation: 'Troublesome.'

"Look, until Sasuke asks me to care…" The lazy knight began.

"I know, I know, you don't care." Kiba growled.

"If the troublesome one is having a baby, they will have to tell us soon or later." Shikamaru shrugged and urged his horse forward leaving Kiba behind.

Kiba shook his head, "Troublesome? Try fucking troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto tenderly take his hand and place it over his abdomen.

"It's a boy." Naruto whispered, blue eyes searching Sasuke's face for his reaction.

Sasuke smile tenderly at Naruto, grasping the hand holding his. "I know, dobe."

"How?" Naruto asked while sitting up so that he could see Sasuke better. The young lord immediately pressed Naruto's head back against his chest.

"I like this better, Naruto," Sasuke whispered relishing in the warmth of his husband. He was so goddamn lucky! "And, I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh… yeah." Naruto fidgeted. He knew the situation had worked out, but he still clearly remembered the feeling of holding his tiny son thinking the precious miracle was going to die. It had hurt so bloody much!

Sasuke felt Naruto tense up and looked down to see the boy's beautiful blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Dobe, are you alright?" Sasuke rubbed small circles into the blond's back.

Naruto looked up and smiled brilliantly. "Yes, teme, I'm better than 'alright' but for a little while I thought that the baby was going to d-die." Naruto sniffled, but kept smiling. "I knew that when I was around Orochimaru my chakra would disappear. If my chakra disappeared then the baby…"

"Oh fucking shit!" Naruto jumped at the man's outburst, "Dobe. I knew the baby was in danger… I knew they would hurt you," Sasuke's hold became almost painful, "but, I didn't even connect the seal with the baby. Some genius I am! You must have been so scared… I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sasuke." Naruto wiggled a little, loosening Sasuke's hold a bit. "Anyway, on the way there, Itachi knocked me out," Sasuke growled, "and I woke up with Kyuubi. We talked about the baby and how I knew it would die and if there were any options. There were none."

Sasuke looked into blue eyes, his own dark eyes portraying shock and confusion, "Then how?"

Naruto smiled, "Hold on, teme, I'm getting there. I asked Kyuubi if he thought I would be able to talk to the baby. I couldn't stand the thought of the baby being scared. I wanted him to know we loved him… that he was wanted." Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. "I never felt wanted Sasuke." Naruto whispered into his chest, "I didn't want our baby to feel that way."

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's golden crown and thought about what Ryuu had said about feeling unwanted. "You are wanted now, dobe. I need you. Our boys need you."

"I know. I love you." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke's inner three year old cooed. "Anyway, he said he had never heard of such a thing but that I might as well try. So I did."

"Of course you did, dobe." Sasuke said, his face blank.

"Teme!" Naruto halfheartedly hit his husband's chest, "ANYWAY, it worked…"

"Of course it did, dobe." Sasuke drawled out.

"AND I found myself in a white room with a cradle. Inside the cradle was our son."

Sasuke's breath hitched.

"He was so beautiful. I held him, nuzzled his baby hair and told him I loved him. I told him not to be scared and that you would be so p-proud of him." A tear trailed down Naruto's face, "Sasuke, he looks just like you and Ryuu. It hurt so much!"

Sasuke wasn't sure he could breathe, much less talk over the emotion clogging his throat.

"When I got to Orochimaru's, I felt my chakra leave. I felt the baby die. I almost died with him. I antagonized Orochimaru and Itachi. I know I shouldn't have. I still had you and Ryuu, but at the moment, I couldn't see past the unborn son those bastards had stolen from us!" Naruto hissed venomously while desperately clutching Sasuke's shirt, pleading him with his eyes to understand Naruto's actions.

Sasuke didn't say a word, but leaned down and tenderly kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Later, after they… well, later, Kyuubi told me that you had saved the baby. That he wasn't dead."

"What?" Sasuke croaked out. How had he done anything?

"Our son held onto my chakra as long as he could. Kyuubi thinks that in a last ditch effort to survive, he pushed out your chakra as a defense. According to the fox, your chakra 'recognized the threat to your child and mate and took measures to protect the both of us'. Your chakra cocooned my chakra and the baby. Nothing got in, nothing got out."

Silence met the end of Naruto's explanation. It was unbelievable. Impossible. And yet, Sasuke would gladly spend the rest of his life, on his knees, thanking all the gods in heaven for this miracle.

"Dobe," Sasuke began, "I don't know what to say…" Then the dark haired man smirked, "Mate?"

"I know! You should have heard him go on about breeding and Uchiha's being strong and me choosing well." Naruto's face got redder and redder throughout his rant. Sasuke felt his heart beat stutter to a stop before kicking in at triple time.

"Damn, dobe," Sasuke sighed, "You are so beautiful."

Naruto smiled and lifted his head to meet Sasuke's willing lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent and breathtaking in its simplicity.

"Okay, teme, that's my story. What's yours?" Naruto panted, face flushed and still slightly out of breath.

"Well, you might have an issue about 'breeding' with me, but he has a damn good point, dobe."

Sasuke was quite for a moment remembering his chat with his five month old son, turned twelve year old.

"I know that you are having a boy because Ryuu told me his mama and baby brother were scared."

"What do you mean… told you?" Naruto asked, "You said in your 'message' that his first word was 'mama'… not that he was talking in complete sentences and reading minds."

"There's more, Naruto. I suggest you get your 'impossible' hat out." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's annoyed frown, "Five month old Ryuu said 'mama'… twelve year old, Blue Sharingan wielding Ryuu told me about him 'choosing you' and how I had to save you because you were hurting and scared, while he had me locked in a Mangekyo illusion."

Naruto sat mouth agape. "What?" He said. Naruto would acknowledge that he sounded stupid even to his own ears.

"Is there a specific part you are struggling with?" Sasuke asked privately enjoying making the blond speechless.

"Blue Sharingan? Mangekyo illusion? Twelve year old?" Naruto stared blankly ahead whispering out the words like they might come back and bite him.

"Well, when I asked him just that, he said 'Like mama says, I just can'."

"He just can?" Naruto repeated.

"Yep, he just can."

"Okay then." Naruto relaxed back into his husband's arms, closing his eyes, "Are you still alright with me being the 'mother' of your children? Does it bother you that they will never be normal? That our lives might never be normal?"

"Naruto, you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I must be, Sasuke. I must be." Naruto still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Dobe, look at me." Naruto shook his head, but opened his blue eyes as 'requested'. "I am so proud of you and my two sons. I couldn't ask for or even imagine a better family. Our children will be strong and compassionate and that is directly because of you, Naruto. But, I don't care how well they fight or what jutsus they will master. They will be strong because they were born with your will, your passion and your heart."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, once again lying back against his husband. "Thank you, teme."

"No, thank you, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the gates to the Uchiha castle opened, the sun had long since descended below the horizon. Naruto had fallen asleep after their 'activities' and discussion and Sasuke was loath to wake him up now.

The decision was taken away from him, however, when his dobe blinked up sleepily at him as the carriage slowed to a stop. Naruto struggled to sit up and rubbed childishly at his eyes. If there were a list of things that Sasuke loved about Naruto, the way he woke up would be near the top.

"Hey, teme." Naruto smiled, still blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Hn."

"Oh dear." Naruto shook his head, eyes downcast, sad expression crossing his shadowed features.

Sasuke immediately wrapped the boy tightly in his arms, "Dobe?" He asked nuzzling the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Naruto sighed, "It's just that you were talking in multiple syllables for so long and now," Another sad shake of the head, "You're back to 'hn'."

"Dobe!"

"At least you're up to two…" Naruto couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. "Oh, look, we're here!"

"Hn."

Sasuke heard Naruto's musical laughter as he exited the carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the carriage and froze. The Uchiha courtyard was dotted with tents and campfires. Chickens and goats could be seen ambling around, but the thing that surprised Naruto most was the crowd of people that circled the carriage. Upon seeing Naruto, a cheer rang up through the crowd. Yells and shouts of happiness and claps of joy echoed off the castle walls. Naruto took a step back, pressing into Sasuke's chest.

"Wh-what is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is for you, dobe. When I left, the entire village voluntarily evaluated to come and stay here to make it easier for the knights I left and Gaara's knights to protect everyone."

"Okay, but why are they cheering?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the front of his dobe and brought the boy securely back against his chest, shielding his body from the cool night air. Sasuke leaned forward and whispered, "They are cheering because their sun has come home."

Had Sasuke not been holding him, Naruto was sure his knees would have buckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Naruto thought the reception in the courtyard was overwhelming, nothing could have prepared him for when he stepped into the castle.

The main hall with packed with knights, castle staff and villagers. Naruto held tightly to Sasuke's hand. He wasn't ready for this. People threw their arms around him, clap him on the shoulder and shook his hand. Naruto's heart pounded. This was his home. He finally had a home. All this proved that he was honestly important… precious to others.

But even as he felt gratefulness for their friendship and love, Naruto was petrified. There were too many people talking to him, touching him and trying to pull him away from Sasuke. Finally, they succeeded and ushered Naruto to a plush couch in front of a roaring fire. The blond tried to smile, listen and respond appropriately to what was being said to him, but he could no longer see the dark head of his husband. Panic started to clinch around his heart.

"Dobe." Naruto's head shot up at the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke hadn't wanted to let Naruto out of his sight for even a moment. He recognized that he probably wouldn't be able to follow through on his threat to 'carry' Naruto everywhere from now on, but he could sure as hell keep the dobe at his side.

He felt the trembling hand slip from his own and saw Naruto being guided to the couch. The boy smiled and talked, but his eyes remained fixed on Sasuke to the best of his ability. The crowd moved and blocked his view of the blond. Feeling his whole body tense from not being able to see the boy, Sasuke started over to the couch.

"Sasuke," The lord turned to find Jiraiya standing next to him.

"Hn."

"Brat!" Jiraiya shook his head and Sasuke was shocked to see a look of complete and utter seriousness cross the hermit's face, "I wanted to tell you that Tsunade and I have always thought of Naruto as our family. To have him back, after we had thought he was dead, was a miracle I will spend the rest of my life thanking god for." Sasuke nodded, completely understanding the sentiment.

"At first, I wanted to take him away from here." Sasuke shot a dark glare at the man, "But you knew that, didn't you? I just wanted him to be safe. Maybe make up for all the years I had failed him so spectacularly."

Sasuke turned his full attention to the white haired Sannin. Was there a point to this?

"I just wanted to say that you did good today, kid. I'm glad that he has you. I know that you will protect him and love him. His life can finally be good here." Jiraiya nodded his head like he had reached a conclusion that pleased him.

"My lord," Sasuke began, "I know that Naruto considers you his family and I am honored to have you in mine." Sasuke bowed his head in respect and he couldn't hide his surprise when he found himself wrapped in the arms of the larger man.

Jiraiya stepped back, "Brat, you have to learn to relax and drop the 'lord'"

"Hn."

Sasuke gave a small smile and turned to find Naruto. Finally locating him again on the couch, his heart sped up. His dobe was panicking. Wide, blue eyes darted left to right and his hands twisted in his lap. Sasuke could see that he was trying to listen and participate in the celebration, but it was quickly becoming apparent that it was too much for Naruto to take in after the last two days.

Sasuke quickened his pace to reach the couch and leaned down toward his husband's ear.

"Dobe."

Blue eyes met black and Naruto jumped up, almost flying over the back of the couch and into Sasuke's arms. Conversations stopped as the guests watched Sasuke gathered the boy into his arms and nuzzle his hair.

"Teme," Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "Can we be done now? I don't want to be here anymore. I'm tired and I feel… I just want to go, I'm sorry."

Sasuke planted a gentle kiss on the blond's head and addressed the crowd, "Thank you all for being here. I," Sasuke stopped at the gentle tug on his shirt, "WE will forever to grateful for what you all have done in the last two days. So, thank you. Feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves. Goodnight."

The hall cheered as Sasuke carried his dobe out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stopped in the nursery on his way to their room. Earlier, Hinata had told him that the boy had yet to wake up. Sasuke wasn't surprised, but he was just as anxious as Naruto to check on the little boy.

Upon entering the room, Sasuke dismissed the nanny on duty. Naruto walked quietly over to his son's crib, gently placing both his hands on top of the rail. Baby Ryuu looked like a chibi angel, his pale skin contrasting beautifully against the dark crib blankets and his midnight hair. He had his small thumb in his mouth and Naruto could just hear the gentle sucking noises mixed in with the boy's sweet baby breaths. Naruto bent his head, trying to control the emotion seeing the boy so peaceful caused.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he let his head fall back onto Sasuke's chest without taking his eyes off the small baby.

"I thought I'd never see him again." Naruto whispered into the dark room.

"I know, dobe. But everything is alright now and that's what we need to focus on. You are safe and home. Ryuu and his little brother are well and loved. I, myself, am the luckiest damn bastard alive."

Naruto chuckled, "You certainly got that last part right."

Sasuke didn't comment and instead showed his 'displeasure' but attaching his mouth to Naruto neck, right above the increasingly faster beating pulse point.

"All you're d-doing… um, ah… is proving my p-point… Teme!" Sasuke's hands had started to roam, rubbing circles over covered nipples and his growing son.

As the sinful hands began to migrate lower, Naruto turned around swiftly, catching the young lord's adventurous hands with his own. Releasing them with a look that told the lord to keep them to himself, Naruto let his own hands trace the strong chest and shoulders in front of him.

"Truth be told, we are both the luckiest damn bastards alive." Naruto leaned up and traced his tongue sweetly across Sasuke's lips before Sasuke captured the muscle and sucked it into his own mouth.

Both men could feel themselves being lost in the sensation of the other when they were interrupted by the soft whisper of shifting blankets.

"Mmmmama…" Ryuu sleepily called. Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke before leaning over the railing to have his breathing stop entirely by intense midnight eyes looking back at him with relief and love.

"Hello little dragon," Naruto choked out. Feeling Sasuke take one of his hands, he cleared his throat, smiled brightly and continued, "Your father tells me you've had an interesting few days."

The baby lifted tiny arms and with tears filling his eyes, called again, "Mama!"

Naruto laughed and lifted the boy into his arms, turning so that Ryuu was tucked safe between his mama and father's warm chests. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his small family and smiled.

"I love you both so much." Sasuke whispered. Naruto couldn't see his eyes through the dark bangs, but he could hear the emotion in his teme's words. Naruto shifted Ryuu tenderly to the side and kissed his husband again; trying to show the man, through this kiss alone, all the feelings he had for him.

Breaking apart, Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's, "Let's go to bed, dobe."

"Ryuu too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down to see one blond head and one black head tilted cutely to the side in question.

He dared anyone to say no to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, the first thing that everyone here needs to know is that 'impossible' has been added back into the general vocabulary."

Naruto looked down the table seeing most of the castle staff and knights, including the visiting Gaara who would be leaving to return home later that day. Some faces were surprised but most nodded, grim acceptance for whatever was coming showing clearly on their faces.

"Well, that certainly has an ominous feel." Kakashi said, while carelessly turning another page in his book.

"So, ah, kid… what did you want to say?" Kiba asked. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. He had never seen the shaggy haired boy act nervous before. Suddenly Kiba yelled.

"Fuck, Shikamaru! What was that for?!" Kiba leaned over rubbing his abused shin.

"Huh, troublesome. Please, continue."

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Naruto asked. Receiving a scolding nod, the blond continued, "Well, the thing is that, um, I don't know if any of you noticed, but recently, I have been a little tried, maybe under the weather and of course there's the fact that I can't eat ra… well, that stuff I like so much. But maybe you didn't notice and so I should tell you that I have been tired and not able to eat that stu…"

"Dobe!"

"Teme! This is not easy!"

Hinata stood slowly, "Naruto, you're the one who told me that I should just say it, right?"

Naruto blushed, "Oh yeah, I did. Okay, the thing is it turns out that I am, well, we, I guess, or would it just be me? I just don't know how I should phrase…"

"You're pregnant," Hinata said speaking loud and clear, "You could say 'We are having a baby.'"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. That about covers it." Naruto sat down with a 'humph' and hid his face in his hands.

Mild chaos ensued.

"He's WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled, "What the hell did you do, Uchiha!?"

Lee had his head between his knees, trying to stop himself from fainting… passing out!... while uttering references to young love and the power of youth.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, occasionally telling Iruka he would be okay and that he just needed to breathe.

Neji sat back in his chair, staring wide eyed at the blond boy. He had activated his bloodline just so that he could see this impossibility himself.

Ino clasped hands with Hinata while she squealed about how cute Naruto would be.

Shikamaru just stared out the window while Chouji mourned the loss of ramen for eight months.

"Explain how his happened." Gaara commanded. Naruto mentally wondered of the boy had ever, EVER asked a question.

Naruto turned his head slightly so he could see Sasuke, "Please?"

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed his husband's tense shoulders. "As you know, Naruto is unique in that he has available to him two sets of chakra. His own and the demon Kyuubi's. Because Naruto 'can'," Sasuke smirked down at Naruto who 'maturely' stuck out his tongue, "his chakra formed a womb to protect and nurture a baby, due to what we can only assume was an unconscious wish on Naruto's part." Naruto muttered something Sasuke couldn't make out, but he did hear the words 'so embarrassing' "Nearly all of his chakra is helping our child grow. And this is where the second chakra comes in. With all his chakra being diverted to the baby, Naruto would die if it wasn't for Kyuubi supplementing his main chakra functions throughout the pregnancy."

"That's why his clone was powered by the fox." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, that is right. He can't use any of his own chakra and it is best that he doesn't use any of the fox's unless the need is dire."

Silence met the explanation, everyone mentally coming to grips with Naruto's 'uniqueness'… again.

"Ah, kid?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked up, face red. Kiba could see the uncertainty in the bright, blue eyes. Silly kid. As if a little thing like having a baby would change any of their minds about the blond boy… not that Sasuke would let any of them do anything to hurt 'his dobe'. Kiba smiled big, walking toward his friend, "Congratulations!" He pulled the stunned boy up and gave him a hug. Releasing him, he turned to Sasuke and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Boss."

Naruto's smile put the sun to shame, "Thanks, Kiba!"

After that, the hall was full of congratulations, good hearted teasing and excitement. Sasuke placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and met his startled brown eyes, "Thank you, Kiba." Sasuke bowed his head and left the smiling Kiba behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as Sasuke was drifting to sleep, his dobe securely in his arms, he felt the blond shift. Just when he was but a moment from sleep, the boy rolled. And then, as sleep opened her loving arms, Naruto flopped on his back.

"Is there a problem, dobe." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." Naruto whispered.

"No. Such. Luck."

"Wow… you're cranky. Maybe you shouldn't stay awake all hours of the night." It wasn't Naruto's fault he couldn't make out the dark aura coming from the young lord. It was dark in the room.

"Dobe!" Sasuke held the wiggling blond still, "What is the problem? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was thinking about Ryuu. Is it normal for the Sharingan to activate at such a young age. And the fact that he can use Mangekyo…"

Sasuke sighed and his inner three year old whimpered as sleep huff, turning her back and stalking off. "No, it's not normal."

"Why do you think it is blue? Has that happened before? Does it come in different colors?"

"No, it doesn't come in different colors, dobe." Sasuke squeezed the boy against him when he tried to pull away to show is displeasure as Sasuke's tone. "I have no idea why it's blue beyond that I'm sure it has something to do with you. Ryuu told me he consciously pushed out Sakura's chakra. He continued to tell me that if I hadn't wanted him or you, he would have pushed me out as well. The most logical explanation, in a situation that is totally illogical, is that Ryuu has blue Sharingan because you are his mother and he chose it."

"To be more like me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Naruto. Maybe someday, when he gets older he'll be able to tell us more."

"Do you think it will work like yours?"

"I would imagine that he'll be able to do everything I can and then so, so much more."

"It'll never get boring."

"No, it won't. Close your eyes, dobe."

Naruto kissed a pale shoulder and did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, Sasuke! Come here! Teme! Hurry!"

Sasuke who had been quietly sitting in his study, literally flew over his desk to get to his calling dobe. Racing into the hall, he turned to see Naruto standing with one of his hands against the wall while the other rubbed his now obviously pregnant stomach.

"What? God, Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked walking quickly down the hall.

"Teme! Watch out!" Naruto yelled, pointing near his feet. Sasuke's eyes followed the pointing finger to see Ryuu walking towards him.

Ryuu… Walking!

"Ryuu! You're walking! Naruto, Ryuu's walking!"

"Why, yes… yes he is. Funny, I didn't notice." Naruto said, smile firmly in place as he watched his dark haired husband drop to his knees in the hallway encouraging his son forward.

Gently rubbing his stomach, Naruto whispered, "How did this happen? I never imaged my life would ever become this."

Naruto was so distracted by the miracle that was his life that he didn't notice Sasuke approach him until he felt the pale fingers wipe silent tears from his face.

"Hn. I thought no mood swings." Sasuke pulled Naruto against him.

"Teme! I was just thinking how lucky I am." Naruto placed a gentle kiss against the sensitive skin on Sasuke's neck and then hearing a soft moan, bit down. Sasuke hissed.

"Dobe!"

Naruto laughed, nuzzling Sasuke's chest. The young lord kissed the golden silk on top of Naruto's head and pushed the boy down the hall.

"Come on… it's time for my two favorite boys to take a nap."

Naruto closed his eyes, letting Sasuke lead him. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too… my lady."

An indignant squawk and amused chuckle could be heard echoing down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Cry: Just the Epilogue left… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Throws arms around Fang, the dragon, using scales to wipe eyes and snotty nose. Ignores dark aura I don't want it to end!!!!


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer

Summary: Lord Sasuke Uchiha believes that he has lost something precious to him and struggles to convince himself every day that it didn't exist. What will he do when a blond haired peasant arrives at his doorstep claiming he has something the Uchiha "misplaced." (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Here it is… the end. I hope it is everything you wanted it to be. Please excuse the fluffy cliché's… I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thank you for reading and reviewing and your support and for keeping me in shape running from burning torches and sharpened pitch forks. I am sad that this story has ended but I have already outlined my next and hope that you all will join me there! Thank you again and good reading…

For the Love of His Son

Epilogue

One month later…

Tsunade came to the castle to stay for the last month of Naruto's pregnancy. She said that it was to make sure that she was there for the delivery, but Sasuke and Naruto agreed that she just wanted an excuse to take time off. Naruto might have said something along those lines which resulted in him getting cuffed alongside the head which resulted in both Sasuke and Kiba taking serious offense and Jiraiya once more having to take up role of 'peacemaker'. In the end, it took Naruto laughing and saying they were all over reacting and to stop being cranky old geezers and overprotective bastards. And then he ran… okay, hobbled off… quickly. Getting hit once was enough… thank you very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After examining Naruto for the entire first day that she had arrived, she deemed him in perfect health if not just a little pregnant and explained to Sasuke and Naruto what they could expect from the 'birthing' process.

"Well, obviously, we won't be doing this the old fashion way. I mean, really, where would the Okbaby come out of?" Tsunade asked taking a swig of sake. "You only have one hole and…" She silenced herself at the Uchiha glare and Naruto's pale green complexion. "Right, sorry. Anyway, with 'that' option out, that only leaves removing the baby myself."

"Removing the baby." Sasuke blankly repeated.

"Yes, when the baby is ready to be born, I will create an incision in Naruto's abdomen and remove the baby and then close him back up."

"Sasuke," Naruto said his breathing shallow, "Did she just imply that I would be cut open?"

Sasuke looked down. Naruto was gripping his shirt sleeve, his face had turned to an ashen white and his breathing was slowing working itself into hyperventilation.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke commanded. Tsunade gaped at the dark haired lord. She had never heard him speak to Naruto is such a cruel, cold manner. Naruto closed his eyes, gasping for breath.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade began, but the young man held up his hand in warning, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Dobe, whatever has you worked up is NOT happening now. Tell me and I will make it better." His voice kept the same commanding tone and Sasuke internally sighed in relief when Naruto nodded and gripped his chair, almost physically forcing himself to listen to Sasuke and calm down. When blue eyes opened, revealing scared but no longer panicked eyes, Sasuke wrapped the boy into his arms and pressed a kiss against soft, blond spikes.

"Tell me." Sasuke said still holding the boy against him.

"Of all the things that Kabuto did to me, that was the worst." Naruto whispered letting the feel of Sasuke's arms and his warmth calm him.

"What?" Tsunade asked, "Oh my god… you mean that they…"

"I think that is what he means, Hokage-sama." Sasuke interrupted. He turned his attention back to Naruto, gently tilting the blond head until blue eyes locked with his own. "This situation will be entirely different. Tsunade is not doing it to experiment or hurt you in anyway. In fact, she will be giving us a brilliant gift… don't you think?"

Naruto nodded. "I know and I know that it is the best… well, only way, but it hurts so much!"

Tsunade's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "First baka, if I ever run into Kabuto again I will personally pull his entrails out through his goddamn nose." Sasuke's inner three year old could be seen cutting and coloring furiously before jumping up swinging his newly created 'You Go Girl!' flag. "And secondly," Tsunade's eyes softened to melted chocolate while she looked kindly at her petrified 'grandson', "You won't feel a thing Naruto. I will numb you totally and all you will have to do is wait for me to place your little boy in your arms." She smiled.

"And finally, dobe." Sasuke said pulling the boy into his lap, "I'll be there and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Naruto swallowed and then sent a bright, strained smile to both Sasuke and Tsunade. "With the two of you by my side I shouldn't have been worried in the first place, right?"

"Dobe," Sasuke leaned down until his lips were but a breath away from Naruto's ear, "Don't ever hide what scares you… I can't fight it if I don't know what it is."

Naruto nodded and offered his first real smile since the discussion began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in his seat at the head of the table and watched his dobe. The boy was having more and more trouble walking around and not just because of his increasing size. Something was off. Naruto seemed to be hurting but whenever Sasuke asked, the boy assured him nothing was wrong. The blond flinched when someone touched him, although he worked extremely hard not to show that to Sasuke. Sitting and standing made the dobe's breaths escape in gently pants. When people showed concern, he shrugged it off as normal eighth month male pregnancy symptoms.

Sasuke wasn't stupid and if the concerned looks that he was receiving from Naruto's friends were any indication, either were they. This had to stop. Naruto would tell him the truth if he had to drag it out of the dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Sasuke lay with his arms around a sleeping Naruto when the boy started to whimper. As Sasuke watched on the whimpers turned to moans of pain and sweat broke out across the sleeping boy's forehead.

Sasuke sat up and pulled the blond against his chest. The move caused a cry of pain to tear from Naruto's throat and his blue eyes opened wide.

"Dobe! What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked annoyance and maybe a tad bit of fear colored his voice.

"S'uke," Naruto whimpered, "It hurts… it hurts…"

"Naruto, what hurts?" Fear was the only emotion present this time.

Naruto took deep breaths trying to control the pain, "My chakra is wearing thin." At the fear that crossed Sasuke's pale face, Naruto hurried to explain, "The baby is fine, but the shield that protects me from Kyuubi's chakra is breaking down."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "How long has this been happening?"

"About a month…"

"What? Fuck, dobe! This is something you should have told me," Grabbing Naruto's shoulders he pulled the blond up until their noses were almost touching, "What were you thinking?!"

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto panted, "P-please, that h-hurts! It's like fire under my skin! Please!"

Sasuke immediately released his hold on Naruto's shoulders and gently pulled him back against his chest. "I'm going to go find Tsunade and we are taking the baby tonight."

"No! Teme, no! It isn't time. I am fine." Naruto's breath still came in harsh rasps that betrayed the lie of his words.

"No, Naruto. You are in pain. I will not let you live like this for another month."

"What about your son, bastard?" Naruto wrenched himself from Sasuke's hold and sat on his hands and knees at the end of the bed, his hands fisted from the exertion of keeping the anguished cries from escaping, "He isn't ready! I won't let you do this." Naruto's eyes flashed red causing the boy to shake from the pain.

"I will not watch you slowly burn from the inside, Naruto. Not for anyone." Sasuke said blankly staring at the stubborn idiot he married and loved.

A sob broke from the shaking blond, "I know that it seems bad but I can handle it. I really can."

"But I can't." Was Sasuke's dark reply.

Naruto crawled back up to his husband, "Sasuke, there has to be a way." He touched Sasuke's rigid jaw, "There's always a way. Remember? Impossible is a daily occurrence, right?" Naruto took in several shaky breaths, "I just need your help. I can't think…" Another pained flinch from the blond caused Sasuke's body to tense almost to the point of snapping, "I can't think like this but you can. Please, Sasuke. Help me." Naruto pushed himself against the pale, hard chest and reached around to take Sasuke's hands and wrap them around his expanded waist. "Please."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby, but he wouldn't allow Naruto to live like this for even one more hour, let alone an entire month. He opened his eyes to see watery, pleading and most of all trusting blue eyes looking back at him.

"Please, Sasuke."

The young lord sighed, "Most of your chakra is sustaining the baby but what is left over is protecting your chakra network from the fox's chakra as it runs through your system." Naruto gave a relieved sigh and nodded. Sasuke tighten his arms slightly around his husband before continuing, "And now your chakra is deteriorating, presumably from prolonged usage and instead of taking chakra from the baby, it is taking it from the fail safe that protects you."

"Yes." Naruto closed his eyes willing the pain to recede so that he could think and help Sasuke.

"So, what you need is more chakra." Sasuke concluded.

"I g-guess," Naruto said still not opening his eyes, "but it's not like I have extra l-lying around."

"So take mine."

Blue eyes snapped open. Sasuke stared down at him, his black eyes impossible to read.

"I don't understand." Naruto began but was immediately cut off.

"You do it all the time, dobe. There is no reason I can't do the same." Sasuke said. "I will 'force' my chakra into your chakra system and hopefully it will act as your shield until the baby is born."

Naruto's face twisted into a pained, but relieved smile. "Yes, yes, that will work!"

"Naruto." The blond looked up at the seriousness of the tone, "If it doesn't work and I will know so don't fucking lie to me, we go to Tsunade. Do you understand?"

"Sasuke…"

"DO you understand?!"

"Yes. I understand." Naruto conceded.

Sasuke leaned forward, pushing sweat drenched bangs off the tan forehead before gentle kissing Naruto's fluttering eyelids. "Okay, here we go."

Sasuke gathered chakra into his hands and placed one on Naruto's panting chest and the other against his back. He closed his eyes and… pushed. His inner three year old chanted, 'Because I can! Because I can! Because I CAN!'

Naruto's body jerked violently and he whimpered against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke continued to push his chakra into the boy and suddenly Naruto's body fell limp into his arms. He looked down and swore his heart had stopped. Naruto looked back at him. The smile on his face was filled with wonder, appreciation and most importantly, relief.

"It worked." Sasuke stated.

Naruto sighed and shut his eyes, the smile became blinding, "Yeah, teme, it worked."

Sasuke pulled the dobe harshly against him and pressed his lips against the tan neck. "Naruto."

"Yeah, teme." Naruto breathed, exhaustion clouding his voice and weighing his eyelids.

"I love you and I love this baby but this is the end. No more children. I don't need them… I don't want them. I will not lose you." Sasuke's hold became painful, "Promise me!"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and was shocked when a vision of Sasuke sitting outside in the garden entered his mind. The dark haired man sat on a red blanket with the makings of a picnic spread before him. Suddenly laughter could be heard and Sasuke turned his head in time to see four dark haired children run at him before tackling him to the ground. Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke's rich laughter blended with the childish ringing of his children.

"I can't, Sasuke. I can't promise. Don't make me." Naruto shook his head, eyes pleading.

"I will not lose you, dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"No, you won't." Naruto held the lord's face in his hands, "I didn't 'plan' this child, Sasuke. I can't guarantee something I have little control over."

"Then I won't touch you again." Sasuke said. Sasuke's inner three year old was torn between sticking his tongue out at his stupid dobe and taunting 'What do you think about them apples?' or staring wide eyed at stoic Sasuke before hitting him upside the head screaming 'Are you INSANE!'

"That would make me very upset, teme." Naruto said before attaching his lips to Sasuke's pulse point and sucking while running a hand over Sasuke's chest and then letting it wander lower.

"Fuck, Naruto. We will have two beautiful sons. Sons neither of us had any right to think we would ever have."

Naruto nodded, "You're right."

Sasuke sighed before kissing the blond head. "Promise me."

Naruto nodded but said, "I can't. But I do promise that I won't try… and if I really want to, I will talk to you first."

Sasuke knew he wouldn't change the blond's mind. Not tonight at least. "I will accept that for now."

"Thank you, teme. I love you, but I am so tired. Can we sleep now? I might actually sleep tonight…"

"Dobe," Sasuke said and watched as Naruto forced his eyes back open, "You will tell me if you feel even the slightest twinge of pain again. This is not an option… promise me."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yes, teme, I promise." And then he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's chakra lasted for a day before Naruto came to him and told him that it was wearing off. As a result and after a forced conversation with Tsunade and Hinata, every night Sasuke put Naruto to bed and before kissing him goodnight offered him the chakra that would keep his dobe safe until his son was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a week Sasuke's threat to carry Naruto everywhere became a reality. The poor dobe was tired all the time but insisted on spending one meal at the table with his 'family'.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he carried his precious burden into the dining hall, "Tomorrow I am looking into that wheelbarrow."

Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes, "I understand."

"Hn." Sasuke stopped and aggressively captured the boy's trembling lips before forcing his tongue into the mouth and pillaging to his heart's content. When air became an issue Sasuke broke free looking down at the ravished boy, "I'm beginning to think you lied to me about the mood swings, dobe."

"Well, my 'darling' husband, I'm tired and cranky and look like a short, blond hippopotamus! Forgive me if I'm just a little sensitive you broody, goddamn Adonis looking, pale ass bastard!!!" By the end, Naruto's rant had become on all out yell.

Naruto turned his head to see every pair of eyes in the dining hall on him.

"Eh…" He reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck, hitting Sasuke to put him down. Finding his feet, he smiled shyly, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Hn. Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks before Naruto's due date, Sasuke came upstairs to take a nap with his resting dobe. He crawled gently into the bed and pulled the boy against his chest, kissing blond locks and rubbing comforting circles against the growing bump that was his second son.

Just as he began to nod off, Naruto's body tensed in his arms. The boy shifted until his face was pressed into Sasuke's chest and seemed to relax back into sleep. Not two minutes later however, blue eyes shot open and a pained moan escaped as Naruto curled into a tight ball in Sasuke's arms.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked running pale fingers through golden silk.

"Teme…" Naruto ground out into the comforter he had his face pressed against, "You need to get Granny Tsunade."

"Is something wrong? Tell me." Sasuke demanded while trying to ignore his increasingly persistent inner three year old that was screaming and running in circles.

"The baby wants to come out now." Naruto panted. "Right now!" Naruto breathed deeply, seemingly trying to get himself under control, "Sasuke, please go get Tsunade."

'Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit…' Sasuke thought but swallowed back the panic and kissed his husband, "Of course. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, you do that." Naruto muttered, attempting a reassuring smile while fisting the sheets and gritting his teeth.

When Naruto heard the door close he shoved his face into a pillow, groaning painfully as the tears fell from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's what." Sasuke said blankly. His inner three year old picked up speed and volume until Sasuke mentally erected a wall in the little bastard's path causing the chibi to knock himself out when he ran full force into it. His last thought was 'Ooo… pretty stars…'

Shikamaru looked up from the table he was sitting at with one of his sons, "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya left early this morning to see the hunting lodge we found Orochimaru at. I heard something about 'closure'." The lazy knight shrugged, "Troublesome if you ask me."

Sasuke closed his eyes counting to ten… quickly. "KAKASHI!"

Shikamaru jumped and stared wide eyed at his lord. The requested knight actually ran into the hall.

"You bellowed, my lord?"

"I need Tsunade NOW. I don't care how it happens. Send a summons, a bird and fucking platypus but in the end she gets here now."

"Boss," Kiba asked having followed Kakashi inside at the uncharacteristic summons from his lord, "Is it Naruto?"

"Yes! God yes. The baby is coming right now." Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to hold onto what was left of his Uchiha composure, "Kiba, please find Hinata for me. I'll be upstairs in our room." Turning to the side he saw Kakashi, "Why the fuck are you still standing there? MOVE!"

And, just like that, all composure was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata met Sasuke outside his bedroom as she closed the door behind her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sasuke asked. Why the hell was Kakashi his 'right hand man' when Kiba was a bloody miracle worker??

"Actually I just happened to visit him. Did you get Tsunade?" Hinata explained.

"She isn't in the castle. I don't know when she'll get back. Is there something we can do?"

If possible, Hinata's faced paled, "N-not in the castle?"

"No," Sasuke said and then mumbled, "But she will be soon or someone is going to die." Sasuke looked at the pale eyed girl, "What can we do for him until then? Do you have some idea how long we can wait?"

"Not long. Sasuke, there's nothing I can give him. He shouldn't have anything to eat or drink before the operation and I don't know if the pain medicine I have would affect that. It's not a chance I would suggest taking."

Sasuke nodded, "Of course not. If it came down to it, could you do it?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "Yes… but I really, really hope she gets here."

"Me too." Sasuke nodded and entered his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke all but ran to the bed. Naruto had his face pressed into a pillow while he rocked back and forth on his knees. Sasuke tenderly pulled the blond between his legs so that he leaned back against his chest.

"Dobe." He gently rubbed circles against the boy's abdomen, feeling his son squirm in his need to be born.

"Okay, I promise." Naruto whined turning his head so he could hear his husband's heartbeat. "I promise, no more babies." Naruto gripped the comforter and pressed his face against the dark fabric of Sasuke's chest, grinding his teeth against the pain.

"Shh… promises made under duress don't count, dobe."

Naruto tried to smile but it appeared as more of a pained grimace, "Is she coming?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, pulling the blond closer to him, "She isn't here, Naruto."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, pain fueling the octave he reached in his outburst. "How can she not be here? Isn't the whole reason that she is here…" Closing pained blue eyes, Naruto bit his lip until it bled.

"Dobe, don't do that." Sasuke whispered gentle dabbing the wound with the edge of his shirt.

Tears ran down whiskered cheeks, "Isn't the whole reason she is here to help me with this? I can't do this alone!"

"Naruto, you are not alone and she is on her way. I sent Kakashi and I'm sure your personal bodyguard, Kiba, is helping as well."

The blond took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you, teme. I know you are here. You are here and I will be o-okay." Naruto burrowed into Sasuke's chest like he could tap into his husband's strength.

"Yes, you will, I promise." Sasuke sat back against the headboard, holding his quivering husband and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Tsunade were about two hours away from the castle when they heard barking coming from behind them. Turing around they saw every dog Kakashi could summon as well as Kiba on the back of a running Akumaru bearing down on them.

"What is going on?" Tsunade asked as they were surrounded.

"What the hell did you think you were doing leaving the castle?!" Kiba yelled jumping off the back of his friend and stalking toward the Hokage. "Naruto needs you NOW. Not in the hour and a half it's going to take us to get home… NOW!"

Neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya could have imagined or were prepared for the shaggy haired boy to grab the Hokage and throw her over his shoulder before jumping back on the dog's back.

"I trust you can find your own way home, old man." Kiba's absently said before Akamura leapt into the trees and toward the castle.

"Oh boy…" Jiraiya said. "Things just got interesting."

The white head hermit turned and started running for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke…"

"Just a little while longer. You are doing great." Sasuke whispered into sweaty blond locks.

"No… I don't think I can." Naruto panted. "It hurts. It hurts. Please, Sasuke."

"Shhh… I know. Hinata will be back soon and if Tsunade isn't here, she will do it. Soon, we will be holding our precious baby, Naruto. The miracle that you gave me."

Naruto nodded, but Sasuke knew that his heart wasn't in it. Pain clouded his senses making it impossible for the dobe to see beyond it.

"Just a little longer."

Sasuke's head snapped to the door as the wooden slab exploded off its hinges. Kiba walked in with what looked to be a green sack over his shoulder. Upon closer inspection and listening to the raging threats issuing forth, Sasuke recognized the 'sack' to actually be the Fifth Hokage. An enraged Fifth Hokage.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing?! Why I ought to…"

"Granny…" Naruto whimpered barely above a whisper but everyone in the room heard it.

"Oh my god, Naruto." Tsunade turned to Kiba, "Communication, you little bastard! Why didn't you tell me he was having the baby?"

Kiba stared at the woman wide eyed, "Why the hell else would I chase you down, you old hag!"

Naruto tensed in his arms, gripping the front of his shirt and Sasuke had had enough. "Kiba, that's enough. Thank you for finding Tsunade. Now get out!"

Kiba looked toward the bed and saw the deep glare on the Uchiha's face and the weak smile from Naruto before he turned on his heel, grabbing the door and propping it up as he left.

Tsunade approached the bed, "Brat, I'm so sorry I wasn't here, but I am now. Are you ready?"

A feeble sob was her only answer.

She gently rubbed his stomach, "Of course you are, baby. Let's start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat at Naruto's head, holding his hand and whispering words of love and encouragement. Suddenly, his black eyes darted up when he heard the weak cries of a baby. Tsunade handed the baby to Hinata who wrapped the boy quickly before bringing him to his parents.

"He needs you." She whispered.

Sasuke gathered the boy into his arms and moved so that Naruto could see and touch the baby without moving his body.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do?" Naruto whispered, blue eyes tearing up.

"Dobe," Sasuke smiled watching Naruto's trembling hand move to take the tiny pale hand of his newborn son, "Just do exactly what you did with Ryuu. I'll help."

Sasuke wrapped his own hand around Naruto's and his son's and forced chakra into his palm. The purple glow melted into Naruto's tan hand and combined with the blond's light blue before disappearing into the now wide eyed chibi. The baby took several deep breaths and closed his tired eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "You were right. He is so beautiful." He bent down tenderly kissing his tired dobe's forehead, "Thank you for my son. Thank you for my family. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your love."

Naruto nodded, smiling, "… love you…" before drifting to sleep.

Tsunade and Hinata pretended not to notice when the dark haired lord ran his pale hand across his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned back against the headboard of his bed. A thirteen month old Ryuu sat beside him staring down in childlike amazement at his new little brother. Naruto lay pressed against his husband's chest having just awoken to the beautiful image of his two boys before him.

"Teme?" Sasuke looked down to see blue eyes staring up at him, "So, what do you think we should name him?"

"Hn."

"Well that seems kind of simple, but if you really like it…"

"Dobe, I was thinking." Sasuke scolded, squeezing the blond to him a little tighter.

"In the future, you might try, 'Dobe, I'm thinking.'" Naruto said while reaching forward to tickle Ryuu's bare toes.

"Kisho." Sasuke finally said, "It means 'one who knows his own' and this little chibi has already proven his stubbornness, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto chuckled and then grimaced at the dull pain it caused. "Ryuu, meet your baby brother, Kisho."

Ryuu turned midnight eyes toward his mama before looking back at the little baby.

"Ba-beee." Ryuu said while gentle bouncing on the mattress.

"Yes, little dragon, he's a baby." Naruto smiled. Kisho cooed and Naruto felt his breath catch as his newborn son looked straight out him with midnight eyes so like his father's. Was he ever going to be able to breathe normal again?

"Teme, they both look exactly like you! You would never guess I was involved at all." Naruto whined.

Sasuke carded his fingers through Naruto's hair before placing a tender kiss on his husband's head.

"Dobe," Sasuke began but was interrupted by his eldest son.

"Goo, ba-beee! Goo, ba-beee!" The boy laughed, clapping his chibi hands. Sasuke looked up and gasped when Kisho looked back at his father with piercing blue eyes. Sasuke blinked and the baby's eyes were once again black as night.

Sasuke tighten his hold on his dobe who was almost asleep again in his arms, "They may look like me on the outside, dobe, but they are both one hundred percent you on the inside."

"Hmmm… S'uke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"We made it, right? This is the end?"

"No, dobe." Looking at his son's who were asleep holding hands, Sasuke whispered, "This is only the beginning."

"I love you." Naruto mumbled nuzzling into the warm chest.

"I love you too. Close your eyes, dobe."

Smiling contently, Naruto did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: sniff… sniff…


End file.
